


Yes, Daddy, I Will

by honeybunchlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Louis, Clubbing, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom Harry, Dom/sub Play, Domestic Fluff, Dominance, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Pride, Gay Sex, Kinky, Kinky Harry, Kinky Louis, Lap Sex, Lapdance, Large Cock, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Multiple, POV Original Character, Rimming, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Snowballing, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Sub Louis Tomlinson, Submission, Sugar Baby Louis Tomlinson, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Harry, Top Harry, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 98,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybunchlou/pseuds/honeybunchlou
Summary: Where Harry is a dom and Louis is his cute little sub.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 9
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

Harry’s POV

“Let’s go now. We’re gonna be late.” I whined from the living room.

“Alright, coming. Just give me five more minutes.” Zayn called from my bedroom. He came down after seven long minutes, dressed and ready to head out.

“Is is perfect now?” I mocked.

“Yes, who knows, maybe I’ll meet my perfect sub tonight.” Zayn said with a wink. I couldn’t help but roll my eyes at this boy. He can’t go out without perfect hair, and he really thinks he’ll find a sub when he doesn’t let anyone, I mean anyone, touch his precious hair?!

I then dragged Zayn out from my apartment and locked it up.

I live in a complex. I could live in a big house if I wanted to, but I live alone and it gets lonely some days. Gosh I love in an apartment and it still gets lonely.

“Which one?” Zayn asked, when we reached the underground garage.

“The red.” I responded, pressing the lock button on the remote to unlock the car.

“Perfect choice. Your sub will totally love the Ferrari.” Zayn said, climbing in the passenger seat.

“I don’t want a sub.” I replied, sticking the keys into the engine. The Ferrari roared to life and Zayn pressed play on the music player.

“How did you know? I love this song?” Zayn said, mimicking Terry Crews from White Chicks.

“Because it’s your song, loser.” I grinned. Zayn was a very well-known singer. He has been in the music industry for years now. He has several big hit, including PILLOWTALK that's been the people's talk throughout the years.

Zayn started bobbing his head while singing to Rainberry. It was one of his newest songs that he released, so I just grinned and drove off while singing along.

“I don’t know why you don’t sing. You’ve got an amazing voice, you know.” Zayn said after we parked in front of the nightclub.

“No, I do know. Besides, I’ve got lots of things going on right now.” I replied, getting out of the car.

“Yeah, and that is finding a sub. A pretty, nice, small sub for big, old Harry.” Zayn said, shutting the car door after him and following me.

“No, that is to pay more attention to my business.” I droned, locking the car with the remote and walking into the nightclub that was already packed to the brim. This club wasn’t like any regular club. It was more of a dance/strip club for both gays and straight people, so it was packed with both, men and women of all sexualities.

“It’s packed. How are we going to get a table?” Zayn asked looking around. I looked at him and we both burst out laughing.

“Come on, let’s go.” I said, pulling Zayn by his arm. We went up to the VIP section and found an empty table, just like it always is. We sat down and a waitress came up to us.

“The same, Mr. Styles?” She questioned. She already knew what I wanted but asked anyways. One day she hasn’t and got us our regular drinks which made me scold her badly, telling her if she repeated it again she’ll be jobless.

“Yes please, and Sarah, you look lovely tonight.” I said, winking her way. A faint blush came upon her cheeks while she scrambled away to get us our drinks.

I’m not gay nor straight, I’m bi if you’re wondering. Zayn on the other hand is gay as he claims. He's not girly in any way possible. He’s just manly. That’s all to it.

“Where’s that leprechaun? He’s supposed to be here ten minutes ago?” Zayn hissed, feeling pissed off for the wait.

“I bet he came but found us late because someone can’t leave without perfect hair, so he went back to his job.” I said, sarcasm dripping from my tone.

“Well I wouldn’t have taken so long if someone would’ve—“ Zayn was cut short when a giggling blonde haired guy came up to us.

“Hiya mates! I came but found ya weren’t here so I went back to deal with a thing.” Niall chirped happily. Niall was the manager of this place. He takes care of the club and the dancers around.

I looked at Zayn who just rolled his eyes in return.

“Hi mate, sit down.” I said, motioning for the chair across from me. Niall sat down with a grin on his face. That’s the most thing I like about Niall. He always laughs, even when he's feeling down, he still finds a laugh in things.

“Here are your drinks, Mr. Styles. Would you like anything else?” Sarah asked, putting our drinks on the table and fluttering her fake lashes at me, hoping for more than just serve our beverages.

“That’ll be all, thank you Sarah.” I replied, with a smile. A frown appeared on her face but I didn’t ask why because I knew the reason. Soon she eventually walked away, leaving us alone.

“I’ll never get bored whenever you shut her down.” Zayn said, not bothering to muffle his laugh anymore.

“Me too. True, she’s my employee and all, but I just enjoy her misery. I’m a bad boss.” Niall cackled.

“And I’m a bad owner.” I chirped, laughing along with them.

We eventually calmed down and started chatting about what interesting things happened to us this week.

We were too busy laughing at something Niall said that we didn’t notice someone standing by our table, waiting for us to acknowledge him. “Excuse me.” The person said a bit loudly.

“What?” Zayn spat.

“I’ve been calling to grab your attention for almost three minutes now.” The guy said, a bit harshly. 

“Yeah, and what do you want? You already disturbed our nice evening.” Zayn snorted out.

“Well I’m sorry for disturbing you my lord, but your wallet was lying on the ground.” The guy said, lying Zayn’s wallet on both hands while bowing his head like a servant does in front of his master. Zayn looked down to his hands and grabbed his wallet from him. The guy stayed standing in front of Zayn with an unpleasant look across his face. “That’s it? Nothing more?” The guy asked.

“Yeah? What else do you want? A cookie?” Zayn mocked. The guy just huffed out and was walking away when Zayn stopped him, “Or you know what, here.” Zayn said, passing him a twenty dollar bill. The guy eyed the money and walked away, not saying a single word, so Zayn tucked his twenty into his wallet and took a sip from his drink. “What?” Zayn asked, when he saw Niall and I stare at him in shock.

“You just handed him a twenty?” Niall said in disbelief.

“Yeah, so?”

“So? Zayn, you can’t pass people money like that!” Niall exclaimed angrily, so I started to looking around, not interested in their argument when something suddenly caught my eye.

There it was. The most beautiful angel in a form of a human being, standing on the side of the stage, ready for his dance.

“And why not? He was waiting to be handed something when he stayed standing.” Zayn replied, his voice rising a bit. Niall was just about to reply when I poked his arm, grabbing his attention.

“Niall, who’s that?” I asked, eyeing the blue-eyed angel who was waiting patiently for his name to be called.

Niall looked to where I was pointing and then spoke up, “Oh, that’s Tommo The Tease. He’s one of the best dancers we have here.”

I just nodded my head in response, eyeing the blue-eyed boy who started to sway his curvy hips around. Gosh he looked beautiful from where I could see. His curvy hips swaying around and then he turned around and... Oh fuck! I think I just came by this delicious bum in front of my face that was jiggling around.

People started cheering when Tommo The Tease ended his dance. My eyes never left his breathtaking body that has been moving around on stage for the last fifteen minutes.

“Whoa, he sure knows how to turn a guy on.” Zayn breathed out, adjusting his pants. I glared at Zayn who was still staring at Tommo. He then looked up and met my eyes and quirked his brow up in return. “What? It’s true. Don't deny and say you're not turned on.” Zayn said defensively. I just glared at him harder which made him put his hands up in surrender. I finally looked away, pleased of his surrender and peeked down at my semi hard dick and covered it up with my palm, while no one was paying attention.

“I’ve gotta go before people would kill ‘em.” Niall said, getting up ready to leave.

“Kill who?” I quizzed.

“Tommo of course. We always have a fuss around here after he’s done his dance. Everyone wants to get him to the private room for a private lap dance.” Niall explained.

“He does lap dances?” I asked. Niall nodded and left with a goodbye. I didn’t know why what Niall just said made me angry more than it should have. I mean a beautiful creature like him with crazy big men under him made my blood boil, so I fisted my hands and got up, going down to the stage. Zayn was calling behind me but I ignored his calls and walked away.

“Calm down please. As usual, whoever gets to pay more will have him, alright?” A guy spoke from the mic. People started calling out random numbers to get Tommo to the private rooms which made me feel irritated by this. It felt like he’s being sold like some object and not like he’s a fucking human being! I then looked at Tommo who was looking at his feet with a frown across his face.

“Three thousand dollars.” I called without realizing until the words slipped out of my mouth. The place suddenly went quiet. If you threw a needle you would've heard it, and at a dance club, that's pretty rare to happen.

“Come again?” The guy with the mic asked.

“I said three thousand dollars.” I repeated. People gasped and the guy with the mic just smiled widely at me.

“Alright, wow! We never had someone give that much before. I guess Tommo The Tease really got into this young fella. Come on up and take your prize." The guy spoke, with an amused grin on his lips.

Tommo looked up at me with a disbelief look on his face. I just clenched my jaw and walked up to him, standing in front of him and smiling brightly. Tommo just bit his lower lip and looked away, so I took ahold of his hand and a girl that worked here escorted us to the private rooms.

We stopped at a red door, so the girl unlocked it and spoke in a chirpy tone that sounded completely fake, "Here you go sir. You will have Tommo for thirty minutes. After that I will come in and escort you out. Have fun." She said with a wink, closing the door behind us, locking it on the way, leaving Tommo and I by ourselves.

“Hi, I’m Harry Styles and you might be...” I trailed off, extending my hand for a handshake. The boy looked at my hand and just stared at it, so I shook it in front of him and he finally took it into his small hand.

Our hands fit like two puzzle pieces with each other. Mine being the larger one while his was a lot smaller, but that didn’t change the fact that they fit perfectly together.

He pulled his hand away quickly and I suddenly felt the emptiness his hand left behind, so I put my hand down and looked at him.

I was drawn to his eyes immediately. His eyes had the color of the ocean on a bright sunny day. They were a bit moist from all the dancing he’s done and just so breathtaking.

“You’ve got beautiful eyes.” I admitted which made Tommo’s cheeks flush red. He then took my hand into his and pulled me up to the chair. I felt a tingly sensation run through me when his hand touched mine for the second time now. I sat on the chair and Tommo just stared in front of me with a light blush. He then slowly started straddling me until he was fully seated on my lap. I draped an arm on his back to hold him still and the other one on his curvy hip. His hands went to my shoulders and he suddenly started moving in a slow rhythm.

I gulped when he started moving and tightened my grip that was around his hip. Tommo started moving faster and removed his hands from my shoulders and made them go up to my neck. I groaned when I felt his soft touches on my neck and Tommo quickly removed his hands and put them back onto my shoulders.

“Don’t. Keep them around my neck, baby.” I spoke huskily. I felt Tommo squirm and a light squeak came out of him, so he put his arms around my neck again and started humping my hard dick. “Yes, baby. Just like that. Make daddy come like that.” I breathed out which made Tommo hump my dick faster. Suddenly he got up and sat on his knees in front of me. He was just about to undo my belt when I stopped him. “What are you doing?” I questioned.

“Giving you a blowjob.” He spoke for the very first time. His voice was high pitched and soft, so I looked into his eyes and wondered what a beautiful boy at such a young age like him was doing in a place like this. “Harry?” He called softly, making my heart leap when I heard him call my name. It rolled out of his tongue so sweetly. Just like syrup.

“Get up.” I ordered, back to my dominant self. Tommo got up quickly and eyed me carefully. I suddenly felt furious. Not with him. I felt furious with myself. How on earth did I let this happen?! I never pay someone to give me lap dances and blowjobs. I just paid to let him free because I saw how unhappy he looked. “Turn around and leave.” I instructed.

“But why? Have I done something wrong, sir?” He questioned, feeling scared.

“I’m sorry. This was a mistake. I never meant it to happen.” I spoke softer when I saw his expression, putting my hands on my knees. Tommo looked at me and suddenly came down on his knees again. “What are you doing?” I quizzed, stopping his hand that was going inside my pants.

“Giving you a blowjob. That’s what you get when you pay. You paid three grand on me, so I’m gonna give you what you deserve.” He said, staring into my eyes.

“No, I don’t want one.”

“Then what do you want me to do instead?” He asked, huffing out in annoyance.

“Nothing. I just want you to get out of here. You’re still young. Go home.” I said, cupping his cheek.

“I c-can’t.” He muttered, dropping his head to the floor. I looked at him and thought why he couldn’t go home. He looked so young. Not much older than eighteen. I stared at his soft feathery brown hair and couldn't help but reach to smooth it down. Tommo didn't look up and kept his head hung low, but I felt him push his head more into my touch which made my heart warm by his simple action.

“Tommo," I called his name softly, but he didn't look up. "You want to pay me back, huh?” I asked lifting his chin up with my other hand. Tommo looked at me through glossy eyes and nodded his head. “Okay then, be my sub.” I said in a deep voice. Louis looked at me, opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water.

"B-but I've never..." He muttered softly.

"You've never been a sub before?" I questioned which he nodded his head lightly in return. "It's alright baby, I'll teach you how to be the perfect little sub. Would you like that?" I asked, staring into his eyes that were full of wonder. After a minute or two he nodded his head. "Use your words, please."

"Y-yes." He stuttered.

"Yes what?"

"Yes Harry." He said, more clearly. I looked at him and cocked my brow up at him. "Yes... dy." He mumbled which I didn't catch what he said at all.

"What?" I questioned, looking at Tommo who had his head bent down while his face was flushing red. "Repeat what you said, baby." I spoke softer, lifting his chin up again.

"I said, yes daddy." He said more confidently. I felt my cock harden by the sound of the word. "Get up." I ordered, so Tommo stood on his feet quickly and looked at me.

"Harry, I didn't me—"

"Don't." I cut him short. He looked at me with fear in his eyes which made my eyes soften at him. "From now on, you call me daddy, understood?" I said in a stern yet soft tone. Louis nodded his head and let out a breath of air, so I took his hand in mine and knocked on the door for them to unlock it. The girl opened the door with a smirk upon her face. She then looked at Louis' hand that was in mine and her smirk widened.

"Guess you had fun." She stated. I looked at Tommo who just looked down with flush cheeks, so I ignored her and pulled Tommo out of with me from the busy club.

"Where are we going?" He questioned when he saw me pull him out on the streets.

"Home." I replied, pulling him to my car. He stopped mid-way and stood still. "What's wrong?" I questioned when I saw his eyes wide open.

"You're— Home? What home?" He quizzed.

"Our home. From now on you live with me." I replied, walking closer to him. Tommo looked at me and backed away.

"N-no, you— You can't— Why?" He gasped, walking backwards.

"Darling, calm down. It's fine. I'm you're dom and you're going to be my sub. Most subs live with their doms. It's perfectly normal." I said calmly, explaining to him.

"R-really?" He questioned in disbelief.

"Yes." I confirmed. I looked at him and he still looked not convinced completely. "Tommo, I would never hurt you. Ever. If it makes you feel more comfortable, here." I said handing him my wallet and phone. He eyed the items carefully and finally took them from my hands. I smiled at him and took his hand in mine and went up to my car.

Tommo's eyes went wide when he saw my car. I guess Zayn was right. My sub would love the car. On the mention of Zayn, I had to call him to tell him that I left. I climbed in the car after I made sure Tommo got in safely and started the engine. It roared to life and that made Tommo flinch a bit. I wouldn't say I felt bad, because it was so fucking cute seeing him like this.

"Baby, I'm going to make a quick phone call so I want you to be extra quiet, okay?" Tommo nodded his head in response. I would have scowled him for that, but he still looked a bit scared so I let it slide this time. I put my hand out in front of him and he just stared at it. He finally put his small shaky hand on top of mine and I swear I felt my heart melt by his innocent gesture. "I meant the phone, baby." I said with a chuckle. Tommo's cheeks flushed pink and he quickly pulled his hand out of mine. He put the phone in my hand and clasped his hands with each other and rested them on top of his lap.

I smiled at him and pulled the phone and pressed on Zayn's contact and put the phone on my ear and was waiting for him to pick up.

"Hey, yeah I left." I said when he picked up. "—Doesn't matter with who." I replied, looking at Tommo who was looking straight ahead, fumbling with his tiny hands. "Fine, I'll send you Jerry." I huffed out and ended the call. "I'm sorry baby, but I need to make another phone call." I said while I was looking for Jerry's name in my contacts. Tommo shook his head and didn't say anything.

That's now twice for him to break the rule.

"Hello, sorry Jerry to call at this time but could you please pick Zayn up. He needs a ride and I'm quite busy... Alright, thanks Jer... Yeah, same place." I said, and ended the call. I handed my phone back to Tommo who still won't look at me. He took the device from me and put it in one of his small hands, so I pulled his other hand in mine and held it. He looked up at me with surprise, but I just smiled and drove off.

"This is your house?" Tommo questioned, when I parked in front of the complex.

"Yeah, why? You thought I would be living in a mansion?" I half joked.

"To be honest, yes. I mean you spent three grand for a lap dance but you live in a complex apartment." He replied without stuttering at all. I looked at him with surprise by his confidence.

"Well I hope it doesn't let your hopes down. I'm just a humble man." I said in a cheap posh accent. That made Tommo giggle which made my whole face light up. His giggles were like sweet music to my ears. I then led him inside the building and up to the elevator.

"You live on the last floor?" He asked when he saw the floor I pressed on.

"Mhm." I hummed in response. Tommo didn't say anything further and just stood still. The elevator tinged when we arrived to my floor, so I got out and pulled Tommo out with me. I led him to the one door that was on this floor which was my apartment and unlocked it. "Welcome to your shrine your majesty." I said bowing on the way, trying to make him feel at ease.

"Thank you dear servant." Tommo joked, entering the apartment. If it was one of my other subs I would have punished him/her for saying that, but it was Tommo and I just felt that... I really don't know how I felt but something was different about him. "You've got a great apartment. It's very nice." Tommo commented, looking around the living room.

"You can look around, if you'd like." I said, when I saw him staring at the end of the hallway, trying to get a peek. He smiled shyly at me and started looking around my place. It wasn't huge, but it sure wasn't small. I had a living room that was open with the kitchen, dining area, two bathrooms, three bedrooms and an office.

"That room's locked." Tommo commented when he tried to open it.

"Yeah that's private." I replied. Tommo just nodded his head and came back to the living room. He was standing in front of me while I was sitting on the couch.

"Um... Harry?" Tommo called.

Third time he broke the rule.

"Hmm?"

"Where do I sleep?" He questioned shyly. I looked at him and gave it a thought. He was so small and adorable and I just felt some kind of connection towards him.

Tommo was looking at me, waiting for my reply so I pulled him onto my lap and spoke, "You'll sleep in my bed. Only if you feel comfortable of course." I added, nuzzling my head into his neck.

I suddenly felt my head buzz from all the drinks I had earlier. It was all coming back to me now. Tommo started squirming on my lap which made me hard for the third time tonight. He started grinding his cock on my own which made my breathing quicken.

"Stop. If you keep that up I'm gonna fuck you." I growled, holding his hips in place. Tommo looked at me with wide eyes and stopped his movement. "Good boy, now how about we go to bed? We'll discuss everything in the morning." Tommo nodded his head at me, so I got up, lifting him up with me and walked to my bedroom. I put him on the bed and he went back to being quiet and shy. "What is it?" I asked.

"I didn't get my things." He spoke in a quiet tone. I smiled at him and went up to my closet.

"Here. Put these on." I said handing him a tee-shirt and boxers. He looked at them and smiled shyly at me. I knew what he was thinking so I pointed to the bathroom and told him he can take a shower there as well, so Tommo walked up to the bathroom with the clothes in his danty hands. "Fresh towels are in the left cupboard." I called. He just nodded and got in. I wanted to join him, but I didn't want to overwhelme him so I pulled out fresh boxers and a towel and made my way to the guest bathroom instead.

After about ten minutes I came back to the bedroom. I was drying my hair with the towel when I heard the sound of tiny footsteps behind me, so I whipped my head quickly and was shocked to find Tommo standing there with his hair all wet and my clothes that were too big on him on his small body.

"Sorry for taking so long, but you've got a great shower." Tommo spoke softly.

"Did you like the showers, baby?" I questioned with a smile. Tommo nodded his head and gave me a shy smile in return. "Come here." So Tommo made his way to me in slow, shy, steps. He came and stood in front of me, so I pulled him to me and sat on the bed, pulling him onto my lap again. I nuzzled my head into his neck and Tommo leaned his head further, giving me more space to breath in his scent. "You smell so good." I said, breathing in his vanilla scent.

"It's your body wash." He mumbled.

"Hmm... Guess we have to do some shopping then." I said, leaving open mouthed kisses all over his delicious neck which made Tommo giggle from my touch. I then laid him down onto the bed and climbed on top of him, kissing, sucking, nibbling his neck. A low moan escaped from his lips and he quickly put his hand on top of his mouth to stop the sounds he was making. "Don't. I want to hear those sexy moans." I said, removing his hand from his mouth.

Tommo didn't say anything further so I went back on attacking his neck. I kissed a spot which made a squeaky sound escape from his lips, so I sucked it lightly and he moaned. I knew this was his sweet spot so I started sucking harder. Tommo didn't try to hide his moans this time so soft little moans were trailing out of his beautiful thin lips. My tongue slung out of my mouth and I licked the red mark that I just created. I then blew hot air on it which made him shiver with pleasure.

"D-daddy," He whimpered.

"Yes baby?" I asked, a smirk on my face for calling me that. Tommo's breathing quickened and he started squirming under me, trying to rub our erections together, but I stopped his hips from rising to meet mine. He looked at me with a pleading look. "I can't baby, not until we go through the rules first." I said. Tommo looked at me and started to push his erection to my hard on again. "No, I can't f-fuck you— Yet. We have to— To uh— through t-the— r-rules fi-fir-first." I said between breathes.

Tommo had his hand on my hard cock, palming me through my thin boxers. He then took ahold of my shoulders and pushed me on my back. He sat back up and came between my legs while I was looking at him with hooded eyes. I could've stopped him, but I really didn't want to.

He looked at me, licking his lips which made a groan come out of me of how sexy he looked right now. Tommo wet his lips again and his hands went to my boxers. He looked at me, asking for permission, so I spoke, "Do it." I goaded, so Tommo took my boxers down and my hard member sprung to life.

"Fuck!! You're big." He gasped in shock. He was staring at my hard member, fascinated by it's size. His finger then reached out, trying to touch it, but he always pulled away.

"It's alright, baby. You can touch it." I said with a laugh when I saw his hesitation. Tommo looked at me sheepishly and then poked my hard member. If you saw him, you would think it was his first time seeing a dick.

Tommo finally had the courage and took ahold of my member, squeezing it just enough to get me groaning from his sensational touch. Soon Tommo lowered his head and stuck his tongue out, kitten licking the tip.

"Baby, don't— tease." I said through gritted teeth. Tommo sucked the head lightly and started swirling his tongue on the tip making me buck my hips up. "Oh fuck kitten... Yes... Mmm... Suck daddy... Ahhh..." I groaned with pleasure. This made Tommo take me in deeper. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked harder. My tip hit the back of his throat, making him moan which made tingles run throughout my dick. I then took ahold oh his head and started deep throating him. Tommo was letting me do what I wanted and kept his mouth wide open for me.

His eyes started watering from my force, but I couldn't stop. I was so close. I looked at him and tears started running down his eyes, so I quickly stopped my thrusts and was about to pull out of his mouth when he stopped me. He moved his hand, telling me it's fine, so I looked at him with cautiousness. Should I keep it up or just stop? I thought. Tommo felt my hesitation and tapped my thigh, so I finally let him have what he wanted and started thrusting hard and deep inside his warm, wet, mouth.

I was so close to coming. I was just about to pull out because I wasn't sure if he was okay with the taste of cum, but Tommo stopped me.

"Let go." He muffled out, and that was all it took for me to spill down his throat. Tommo sucked me off while I came down from my high. He then let go of my softened cock with a pop and wiped his mouth that had precum leaking from it and licked his fingers afterwards. I couldn't help but groan. This was the hottest thing I've ever seen, so I pulled him up to me and kissed his head. Tommo closed his eyes and cuddled up to me. Minutes later and his breathing went even. I then felt something wet between us so I looked down and saw the boxers he had on wet.

I wonder what it was. Was it pee or cum? Could he actually come untouched? I questioned myself, so I decided to pull his boxers off and see what it was. I put my hand on the waistband of the boxers he had on, but then I stopped. What if he thinks I'm being a perv while I look at him in his sleep? I questioned myself. No, you're just making sure he didn't pee on you. My mind answered itself. I then gave it a couple more thoughts and decided that I will pull them down, but try not to look at him, so I pulled the boxers off slowly and his cock came in view and I just couldn't help but stare.

I mean wow! He wasn't small at all. Looks can truely fool you.

I finally got over from ogling his cock and pulled his boxers off of his legs slowly. I was just about to touch his boxers, to feel the wet texture when someone spoke, "It's cum." So I looked up to find Tommo staring at me. "I don't wet the bed." He confirmed. My cheeks heated up with embarrassment. Shit! Now he thinks you're a pervert. Good fucking job Harry! I scolded myself.

"Uhh..." I cleared my throat and put my serious face on. "Just had to make sure." I said, throwing his boxers aside.

"It's fine, I get it. You're worried I would ruin your expensive sheets."

"What? No— I just needed to make sure—" I said, and stopped. Why did I need to make sure? I questioned myself. I then looked at Tommo who just gave me a yeah-right look. He shook his head and got out of bed. "Where are you going?" I questioned.

"To get a new pair on." He said in a duh tone, going up to my closet. His bum was covered my my tee that he had on, so I couldn't see it. Just my fucking luck. Tommo pulled a clean pair out and shimmied into them. He then came back to bed and pulled the covers on top of him. "Could you close the lights, thanks." He said, closing his eyes and minutes later, he was fast asleep.

I was staring at him with utter shock. What The fuck just happened?! He was so secure with himself. Not once did he look shy or stutter over his words. That was the second time he was like this today. And to say I didn't like him like that would be a lie.

I finally got over my shock and got up to close the lights. I came back to bed and just stared at him. I smiled to myself and pulled him into my arms. Tommo cuddled to my chest and a soft smile came up to my lips. I closed my eyes and welcomed needed sleep.

I woke up feeling someone cuddled up to me. I was opening my eyes when bright sunlight hit me, making me shut them again. I felt someone shuffle beside me. Hair came up, tickling my nose so I sniffed the hair and let out a smile when I realized who it was. I pulled him tighter to me and started caressing his naked hip. 

“Mmm... you’re warm.” A sweet voice said. I laughed at his comment which made him chuckle in return. “Yesterday was fun.” He said out of the blue. Flashes of last night came back to me, how Tommo pushed me down and sucked me off. I would let none of my subs take control, but with Tommo, it was weird.

“How about we have breakfast?” I suggested, pulling him off of me to look into his eyes.

“No, I want to stay in bed.” He mumbled, nuzzling his head into my chest. A warm feeling came rushing to my heart. What it was, I didn't know.

“But you have to eat so we could go through the rules afterwards.” On the sound of that, Tommo shot out of bed.  
“What are you waiting for, come on.” He said, running to the bathroom. I laughed at his excitement and got out of bed.

“Extra toothbrush in the first cupboard.” I said, through the bathroom door. I leaned my head to listen for a response, but what I heard was only pee splashing into the toilet bowl. I then smiled and walked away before he catches me snooping on him while he’s doing his business. Don’t want him to think I’m some kind of creep. I walked to the guest bathroom and did my business. After that I got out and made my way to the kitchen to start breakfast.

I wondered what Tommo enjoyed eating, so I did everything like bacon, scrambled eggs, pancakes, you name it.

I was flipping the bacon when small footsteps were heard. I turned my head and saw Tommo standing with a shy smile on his face.

“Come in, baby.” I called so he strolled through the kitchen and sat at one of the high barstools. He had to jump a couple of times until he got on top of it. He was so small and cuddly like a baby, but had all the right curves and moves to turn every man and woman on. “I didn’t know what you liked to eat, so I decided to make it all.” I said, putting the bacon on a plate. 

“Thank you but it’s too much. I rarely eat in mornings.” He replied.

“Well... That will change from now on. You have to eat all your breakfast that I make for you, understood?” I said, pointing my finger at him playfully. He smiled in return and nodded his head. “Good, now could you please help me carry those plates to the table?” Tommo nodded his head and jumped off of the stool. He carried two plates in hand and went to put them on the table. After everything was down, we settled down and sat at the table. We were facing each other while we were eating. I kept on scooping different items and putting them on his plate whenever he finished something.

“If I eat like this every day, I’ll get fat.” He said, rubbing his stuffed tummy.

“No problem with a little tummy.” I said, taking a sip from my kelp smoothie. Tommo thought it was gross and said he preferred tea, Yorkshire tea to be exact.

“Well it’ll be hard to move around the poll if I have a belly.” Tommo commented.

“About that... Are you ready to start with the rules?” I questioned. Tommo nodded his head eagerly at me, so I put my smoothie down and got up. I took ahold of his hand and walked up to the couch. “I’ll be right back.” I said, after he sat down. I made my way to my office and pulled out a file I thought I would never pull out, not until a long time from now. I made my way back to the living room to find Tommo fumbling with his hands nervously. He smiled nervously at me when he saw me and eyed the file in my hand. “This is a contract.” I said, getting the papers out of the file. “We would write your desires and mine so we could know each other more.” I said, handing him the papers. He took them and started going through them. A frown grew on his lips when he was skimming the pages with his eyes. “What’s wrong, baby?” I questioned.

“It’s— It’s too much. I’m not sure if I’m getting it.” He said with a sad tone. A smile broke onto my face so I pulled the papers out of his hands and put them on the table. I took ahold of his small hands and squeezed them lightly.

“It’s okay, baby. Don’t worry, we’ll go through them together.” I spoke, staring into his eyes. He still looked hurt and not so sure, so I gave it a thought and then decided on something else. “You know what, how about we write our own rules down?” I suggested. Tommo broke off into a smile and nodded in response, so I pulled an empty paper from the table and a pen. I wrote down Harry and Tommo’s rules on the top.

“Louis,” He said. I looked at Tommo questioningly. “My name’s Louis.” He spoke more clearly so I smiled at him and corrected his name.

“Alright Louis, what would you like to be put on our rules first?” I questioned. He gave it a thought and said that he wanted to still see his friends.

1\. Still hang out with friends. I wrote. Louis was thinking of more rules when I started adding some on it like always answer verbally, call me daddy, pick up your phone when I call or text, make sure to tell me before you go anywhere so I could know you’re safe, don't argue and be naughty, if so, you'll be punished and Louis agreed to all of them.

“Oh, and—” Louis said, but then stopped himself.

“What is it, baby? Tell me.” I goaded, but Louis just looked at me shyly. “Rule number twelve, always tell daddy what you're thinking about.” I said, writing it down. “Now you have to tell me.” I said with a smile.

“I like— I like when you call me— uhhh—”

“Call you what?” I encouraged him to go on.

“When you call me —ten.” He mumbled.

“What?”

“When you call me kitten. In bed. I like it.” He squeaked. A grin broke onto my face and I wrote it down.

13\. Call baby kitten while having sex.

“And—” Louis trailed off. I looked up at him to let him know to finish. “No secrets.” He said, looking at me. I gave it a thought and then agreed.

14\. No secrets unless it is for the benefit and safety for your partner to not know.

“Baby,” I called, so Louis looked up at me. “I want you to quit your job.” I finally said.

“But I can’t. How will I live?” He questioned.

“You’ll live here, with me. Anything you need, I’ll get you.”

“You mean, like let you pay for my things? No way.” He said, shaking his head.

“Baby it’s fine. You’re my sub, I’m your dom. That’s what doms are for, spoiling their babies.” I explained.

“I thought that’s what sugar daddies are for?” He quizzed.

“Fine, count me as your sugar daddy and you’re my sugar baby.” I smirked. Louis gave it a thought and shook his head no. After protesting for over fifteen minutes, he finally agreed. We then added more rules like safe words and punishments. He also has to accept anything I get him without questioning it which was really hard convincing him with.

“We’re done. What do you think?” I asked, when I put the paper in front of him to see.

“I love it.” He said happily. Louis was back to being confident and fun. “Um Har—” I looked at him and pointed at our rules. “Daddy,” he breathed out. I smiled at him and hummed in response. “Can I go get my stuff now? I left them at the club last night.”

“Sure, I need to go there anyways.” I said, putting the paper inside the folder. “Go change while I put those away.” I said, so Louis smiled and got up to my room. Minutes later Louis came back with tight leather pants on and an excuse of a vest that was hung wide open. I felt my cock harden by his sexy look.

“What’s this? You’re not wearing that.” I said, putting my hand on top of my cock to hide it.

“Why not? I was wearing it last night.” He said. I looked at him with wide eyes. My mind was all hazy last night that I didn't notice what he had on.

“I don’t care. You're not wearing that. I don't want people seeing you like this. You’re mine now.” I said in a husky tone, getting out of my daze. I was so turned on by only his appearance and I'm completely sober right now. A low squeak came out of Louis and he suddenly closed his legs, squeezing them tightly to stop his hardening cock. I smirked and made my way up to him. Louis looked at me and started shuffling from one foot to the other. “Strip.” I ordered. Louis looked taken back by my order, eyes widening in horror.

“W-what?!” He shrieked.

“You heard me, I said strip.” I repeated. Louis stayed still, eyeing to see if I was serious. I stood in front of him and crossed my arms in front of my chest, putting on a straight face, trying not to laugh at his horrified look. “We don’t have all day.” I said nonchalantly, checking the clock that was hanging on the wall. Louis gulped and started taking off his vest. He unbuttoned his leather pants and shimmied out of them slowly.

I could see Louis’ cock grow from my boxers he still had on. He stood still, covering his growing bulge with his small hands, so I kneeled down and picked up his clothes that were on the floor. I might or might not have bumped my head to his crotch that was covered by his hand on accident. A little whimper escaped from him when that happened. I smirked and went back up to a standing position, putting my straight face back on.

“You will not be wearing clothes like this outside of this house again, understood?” I spoke with my dominant tone. Louis’ cock throbbed, so he gripped his cock and squeezed his thighs real tight. I looked down at his hand, seeing him move it slightly, to make some friction, so I cocked an eyebrow up and stared at him. “What’s wrong?” I questioned, coming closer to him. Louis backed away slowly, so I came closer until Louis’ back hit the wall. He was now trapped between me and the wall. “What’s wrong, kitten?” I whispered into his ears while caressing his cheek. Louis cried out and leaned his cheek to my touch. I slowly removed his hand that was palming his cock and replaced it with my big one. “Oh my, would you look at that? My kitten is hard.” I cooed, while palming his hard dick through his boxers.

Louis whimpered and started moving my hand to make me go faster. I glared at him and Louis pleaded me with his eyes while biting his lower lip. I couldn’t help but let out a low growl when he did that. He looked so fucking sexy, so I took ahold of his cock and tightened my grip around him. I started squeezing him hard which made Louis close his eyes and throw his head onto my shoulder. I started wanking his cock faster while I heard low moans escape from his lips.

“What’s my name, baby?” I whispered through his ear, while kneading his hard cock.

“Har—“ I squeezed his cock hard. “Daddy.” He corrected himself quickly. A smirk came across my face, so I started working his hard member, making him reach his climax.

Louis’ hands were holding my shoulders for support. His feet gave up on him so I quickly caught him and kept my hand moving. Louis’ fingertips dug through my shoulders, making deep marks while I fisted my hand the right way and Louis came inside the boxers with a loud moan.

I kept on squeezing him dry until he came down from his climax. Louis’ breath came out unevenly while I stroked his softened member through his wet boxers until Louis whined from over sensitivity, so I removed my hand and kissed his forehead lightly.

“Now go change into my clothes until we get yours.” I pecked his forehead one more time and left a dazed Louis standing in his spot, thinking of how much fun I'm going to have with him.

Louis came out of my bedroom with one of my hoodies on. It was big on him so it reached mid-thigh. The sleeves were hanging down from his small hands which made him look like he had paws and he had black shorts on and was standing in front of me, fumbling with his fingers.

“You have big clothes.” He stated.

“No baby, it’s just that you’re too small.” I commented with a laugh. 

“Hey! I’m not small. I’m big.” He replied, sticking his chest up high, making me laugh by his actions. Louis looked at me and pouted so I walked up to him and pulled him into my arms.

“Yes baby, you’re a big boy. Daddy’s big boy.” I said, looking into his shiny blue eyes. A light blush coated his cheeks and his pout was replaced with a shy smile. I couldn’t help but kiss his soft, pink cheek. “Let’s go get your things.”

We made it to the club. Louis got out first and went up to the door while I was after him in every step. "It's locked and my keys aren't with me." Louis said.

"It's fine. I'll just—"

"Louis, why are you standing here?" A girl with sweat pants and a hoodie on asked.

"Hey, Lexi. I don't have my keys with me. Do you have yours?"

"Well of course I do. We start our practice in less than fifteen minutes." Lexi replied, sticking her keys in the door and unlocking it. Louis and I both got in after Lexi did. She then told Louis to dress up and will see him in practice.

"About that. Uh— You see, I'm not— I don't know how to say it." Louis muttered.

"Well spit it out." 

"He's not dancing anymore." I said, helping Louis out when I saw his struggle. Lexi looked shocked at first, but she didn't question him. She then told him to take care and hope what he's doing is wise and then left us alone.

“So, where’s your stuff?” I asked.

“In the back.” Louis replied, looking kind of gloomy.

“Alright, let’s go.” I said, so Louis nodded his head and started walking to the back rooms. We entered and found a couple of strippers and dancers in there, getting ready for their practice.

“Tommo!” They all cheered happily. A girl with brunette hair and long legs came up to him. She kissed him on the cheek, staining it with pink lipstick and I wouldn’t lie and say she was ugly because she was far away from ugliness. “How are you, love?” She asked Louis, squeezing his arm on the way.

“I’m good.” He replied, smiling brightly at her. She smiled back and pulled him into a crushing hug. I may or may not have cleared my throat loudly, so Louis pulled away quickly and looked at me, staring at him which made him gulp.

“Hello, and who might you be?” The girl asked sweetly.

“Louis, who am I?” I asked Louis with a smirk on my face. Louis’ face turned bright red. He started pleading with his eyes for me to stop but I didn't back away. “Louis, tell your friend who I am.” I said more sternly.

“My... dy” he mumbled.

“What?” I asked.

“My daddy.” He replied with his head hung low.

“That’s right, I’m his daddy and you might be?” I said, turning to face this woman.

“Oh— Uh— I’m Eleanor. Louis’ friend.” She replied, eyeing Louis with a smile on her face.

“Well hello Eleanor. Could you please keep an eye on Louis until I come back?” I asked. She looked at me and nodded in response, so I smiled back at her and turned my attention back to Louis who still wouldn’t look up. “I’m going to go for a while. Be a good boy for daddy and pack your things until I return, understood?” Louis just nodded his head in response. “Louis.” I said sternly.

“Yes, d-daddy.” He stuttered out. I felt my dick stiffen when he called me that in front of Eleanor. I would have pulled him in one of these empty rooms and fucked him hard, but he still needed to pack and I needed to speak with Niall first, so instead I kissed his head and made my way out. While I was closing to the door, I could hear Eleanor shriek with happiness.

“I never knew you were into the daddy/baby kink.” She squealed. I looked back to see Louis with a shy smile on his face. He turned to look at me and his cheeks turned a beautiful shade of red. I smiled at him and sent him a wink, making my way out of the dressing room to go see Niall.

I reached Niall's office and got in, not even bothering knocking. I found him sleeping on the couch, snoring loudly, so I smiled wickedly and took that as an advantage and jumped on top of him. He shrieked loudly, jumping up and making both of us fall to the floor.

“God! Ya scared the shit outta of me!” Niall exclaimed, holding his thumping heart like some kind of dramatic bitch.

“Yeah, yeah, sleeping while you’re supposed to be doing your job.” I said, cocking my eyebrow up. Niall looked at me sheepishly and I just laughed and shrugged it off.

“What made ya come here?” Niall asked, after we both got off of the floor.

“Well I came to ask for Louis' file.” I replied honestly.

“Louis? We don’t have some— Oh you mean Tommo? Yeah, I heard you paid three grand for ‘em.” Niall said, wiggling his brows playfully.

“It’s not like that. I paid because he looked hurt. And by the way, what’s the thing about calling who pays more for a dancer?” I asked with furrowed brows.

“Well since people like Tommo a lot, we thought it’ll be good to get more money in.” Niall replied, typing on his laptop, sending me Louis' information.

“Well forget about it. No more doing those things.”

“Harry it’s fine. A lot of clubs do that.” Niall argued.

“I don’t care. My club won’t have such a thing. They’re human beings, not objects to call for them to be sold!” I hissed.

“Fine, fine. We won’t do it again. I’m sorry.” Niall said apologetically. I was about to tell Niall that it was fine when suddenly a knock was heard. Niall looked at me and I nodded my head with a frown on my face. I was still worked up about how my club is making an auction of selling lap dances and blowjobs.

“Excuse me Mr. Horan.” A sweet voice said, making me look up.

“Tommo, it’s Niall. How may I help you?” Niall asked, with a smile.

“I came to tell you—” Louis was saying and stopped mid-sentence when he noticed me sitting on the couch.

“Yes?” Niall asked, muffling his laugher in.

“I uh— I—” Louis stuttered when he saw me staring at him.

“What did you want Louis?” I asked, with a deep voice which made Louis squirm in his spot. He clamped his thighs shut and looked at the floor. I knew he was hard. “What did you want, baby?” I questioned more softly, walking up to tower over him.

“I— I just—” He stuttered.

“You came to tell Niall that you’re quitting?” I helped him out, so Louis nodded his head. One of my hands cupped his cheek, which he leaned his head into. The other hand slipped down the hoodie and pass the shorts and boxers he had on. A low moan escaped from Louis when I cupped his hardening cock, so I started kneading and palming him, enjoying the little moans that he was making. Louis’ breath hitched and I knew he was close to coming. God, I was about to lose it just by the sound of his sexy moans.

I was pumping his member fast when a crashing voice was heard, so I stopped my movement and Louis’ eyes shot wide open. I turned around to see Niall with a sheepish grin on his face. I almost forgot he was here!

“Sorry lad, carry on.” He apologized, motioning his hand for us to keep going. I shook my head at my crazy friend and looked back to see a beet red Louis. Louis didn’t say a word and left the office quickly. I looked back at Niall and stuck my middle finger at him. “I said sorry.” He smirked.

“Sorry my ass.” I hissed which made him start laughing like a hyena. I walked out of the office and made my way to the changing rooms to look for Louis.

“Hey, what are you doing here? Did you come to see me?” Sarah questioned with a hopeful smile when she saw me.

“No, I was looking for Louis. Have you seen him?” I asked. Sarah’s smile fell and a frown appeared on her face, so she just shrugged and walked away.

“He went to the boss’ office. Something 'bout quitting, I think.” A woman replied, coming out of a dressing room. I looked her up and down. She had blonde hair that reached to the bottom of her spine and she was short but had all the right curves. She reminded me of Louis a bit.

“Alright, thank you.” I replied and got out of the changing rooms. I made my way out of the club and was looking for Louis. Where could he be? I questioned myself. I then went back to my car to find Louis standing by it with a small backpack on his back. “Louis,” I called to grab his attention. He looked startled at first but calmed down when he knew it was me. “What are you doing?” I questioned when I reached him.

“Waiting for you.” He replied, not looking at me. I just hummed in response and unlocked the car door. Louis climbed in first and I got in afterwards. I buckled my seat belt and looked at Louis so he would do the same. He just looked at me with a questioning look. “Seriously?” He whined. I raised my eyebrows at him which made him huff in annoyance and put it on. He mumbled under his breath something but I couldn’t tell what it was. I left him alone and said nothing, for now. I looked at his backpack that was now on his lap.

“Where do you live?” I asked, looking at the streets while driving. Louis was quiet and didn’t reply at first. I stopped the car and looked at him. “Where do you live?” I repeated again with a more dominant tone. Louis shuffled in his seat and pulled the bag closer to him while clearing his throat.

“I don’t live anywhere.” He said, in a vulnerable tone.

“What do you mean?” I quizzed. I had an idea but didn’t want to think of it. I wanted him to tell me himself.

“It means I don’t have a home.” He replied after a moment.

“Then where did you live before?” I asked.

“At the club. I used to live at my friends’ house but I stopped because I didn’t want to be a burden on him.” He replied, head hung low. I looked at him and couldn’t help but feel bad. Louis, a sweet little angel, being a burden? Never. Louis was fumbling with the straps of the bag and was looking at it like it was the most important thing I the world.

“Well now, I feel bad.” I admitted out loud. Louis looked at me with a pained expression from my blunt reply. “I feel bad for your friend, because I’m keeping you all to myself from now on.” I finished. Louis’ sad expression turned into a smile. I smiled back at him and started the car.

Minutes passed by while I was driving back home. I was too busy shuffling with the radio to pick a station when I heard soft whimpers, so I stopped what I was doing and turned to see Louis covering his face with his paw hands.

“Louis? Baby, what’s wrong?” I questioned, feeling concerned. He didn't respond so I stopped the car on a red light. “Was it something I said?” I questioned, pulling his hands away from his face. Louis just shook his head and sobbed. “Then what’s wrong?” I asked again.

“It’s just—” He choked out and sobbed.

“Just what?” I asked, soothing his arm.

“I— Ever— Had— One— To care— For— M-me.” He said between sobs. My heart broke when he said that. I pulled him into my arms and cradled him, soothing his back. Louis held my shoulders like his life depended on it and cried into my chest while I was caressing his back.

Cars started honking behind us when the light turned green but I didn’t dare move. I didn’t care if I was going to get a fine or not. My baby is more important and he needs me right now.

Louis’ cries turned into soft whimpers but he didn’t pull away from my chest and just stayed there holding me. A man was speaking to a police officer and was pointing at my car. But did I care? Fuck no! Louis finally pulled away and went back to his seat, so I started the car and drove off, not saying a word.

We made it back home and I was about to get out when Louis spoke, “I’m sorry.” He said in a horse voice, from all the crying earlier.

“For what?” I questioned. He looked at me in an are-you-serious look, so I spoke up, “Louis, never be shy of crying or expressing how you feel in front of me. Number one rule in a bdsm relationship is communication, understood?” I said. Louis looked at me with tears swelling in his eyes. He blinked twice and nodded in response, so I smiled back and we both got out of the car.

We entered our apartment, yes our. I consider Louis as an equal to me. Louis threw his bag on the table and plotted down on the sofa.

“Don’t you think this changed anything.” I said to which Louis looked up at me questioningly. “You’re still getting punished.” I said, putting my keys in the glass plate that was in the entry. Louis’ eyes bulged out, mouth hanging wide open.

“B-but— What did I do?”

“Oh, what didn’t you do.” I said sarcastically. I walked up to the sofa and sat beside him. “First, you came without asking for permission to cum. Second, you left the dressing rooms while I told you to stay put. Third, you left me in the office and went back to the car without my permission. Fourth, you never responded verbally several times. Now you see why you need a punishment?” I replied, looking at him with a smirk. Louis’ lips went into a thin line. He was looking at my hands that were covered with several rings. “Now, lay on my lap, bum stuck up.” I instructed. Louis looked at me like I was speaking a foreign language. I sat straight up and patted my lap. Louis looked at me, to make sure I was serious. “Come on Louis. Let’s get this over now so we could get lunch.” I said with an eye roll, so Louis gulped and laid across my lap. I pulled the hoodie up and pulled the shorts he was wearing down, but I kept his boxers on. I stroked his bum lightly. My fingertips grazed the thin boxers he had over his crack and Louis squirmed from my touch.

“We’re going to start with seven. Can you take that, baby?” I asked. Louis nodded in response, which made me pinch his bum lightly.

“Y-yes daddy.” He replied. I hummed with approval and started stroking his bum with my hand. Louis was enjoying my soft touches because he hummed in acceptance. I usually go with five at first, but Louis’ bum looked so spank-able. It was so round and full. It was calling for my hand to spank it.

After Louis was comfortable enough, my hand came flying down on his bum, making a loud sound bounce the walls. Louis jerked and cried out.

“What did you do, baby? Tell daddy why you’re being punished.” I said, smoothing his bum down.

“I- I was n-naughty.” He cried out when another spank came down.

“And what do naughty boys get?” I asked, giving him a third one.

“Punished.” He muffled out.

I started hitting his bum until I reached the seventh. I smoothed his bum and after Louis’ cries softened; I hit him hard. Louis yelped and a loud sob came out of him. I pulled his boxers down, revealing a ravishing, very well spanked bum. It was red and my hand was printed on it. I smiled at the art of my work and picked Louis up bridal style. I took him to my bed and laid him down on his stomach. I reached the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lotion. Louis lifted his head up to see what I was doing but I laid his head back onto the pillow and applied a generous amount of lotion onto my hand.

I rubbed my hands together and then placed them on Louis’ burning, red bum. He flinched from the coolness of my hands but then hummed in acceptance. I started caressing his bum until all the lotion was gone. I bent down and applied a kiss to each ass cheek and then went up to Louis’ face to find him fast asleep. I kissed his cheek and pulled his shorts and boxers off completely. I covered him up and smiled when I looked back at him. He was like a sweet, soft angel.

I made my way out of the room quietly, making my way to my office. I got in and turned my laptop on, ready to find out who Louis really is. I logged in and I had a lot of emails to read, but only one was important at the moment, so I opened Niall’s email that he sent me earlier and started reading through it.

Louis Tomlinson, nineteen-year-old male from Doncaster. Lives in....

It was all normal information, like his age, where he’s from, where he lives. I think it was his friends’ address because he told me earlier he didn’t have a home. I also read that he has six siblings. Five sisters and one brother. So he had a family, but why wasn’t he living with them? I thought to myself. He graduated from high school with straight A’s. If he was this smart why didn’t he go to college rather than become a dancer at a club? All these questions, with no answers to them. The only one that could give me answers was Louis himself. But I had to give him time to trust me so he can open up.

“Harry?” I heard Louis call from outside the office, so I quickly saved the file and logged out. I closed my laptop and got out of my chair to go see Louis. I found him standing by the couch with a pout on his face with only my big hoodie on.

“Hey baby, sleep well?” I asked when I first got out. Louis didn't reply and still had a frown on his face. “What’s wrong, baby?” I questioned, walking up to him.

“I thought— I thought you were gone.” He quietly replied. I felt sad that he thought I left him, so I pulled him into my arms and hugged him tightly.

“I will never leave you. You’re my baby.” I said, pulling him away to look into his beautiful blue eyes. Louis blinked at me twice and then a shy smile came onto his face. He nuzzled his head in the crook of my neck and held me tightly. “Would you like to go out for lunch or order in?” I questioned. Louis looked at me and gave it a thought.

“Order in. I’m not sure I could sit properly.” He said with a faint smile. I laughed and cupped his bare ass cheeks. I gave them a light squeeze which made Louis whine and say that he was still sore, so I let go for his sake and told him to wait for me on the couch.

“I ordered sushi. Hope you don’t mind.” I said to Louis who was cuddled up on the couch with a soft blanket on top of him.

“It’s fine, but I prefer chicken if I’m being honest.”

“Me too. Why did I order sushi then?” I questioned. Louis chuckled at me and I couldn’t help but smile at his cuteness. I made my way to the couch and sat beside Louis. I pulled him into my arms and nuzzled my head in the crook of his neck which made me hum at his scent. He always smelled so good. I was so caught up with his warmth that I didn’t know what was I doing.

“D-daddy,” He said in a shaky breath, but I kept on sucking on his soft flesh until I made sure it left a mark. I finally let go when I heard the doorbell ring. Louis quickly got out of my grasp and went to open the door, so I got up and pulled my wallet from the table to pay the delivery guy.

I walked up behind Louis and saw the guy eyeing Louis up and down. Louis didn’t look bothered, since he was used to those looks, so I glared at the delivery guy and passed him a fifty dollar bill and pulled Louis by the waist and closed the door in the guy's face.

“Smells good.” Louis said, sniffing the bags that were in his hands. I pulled Louis back to the couch and got two plates. We sat back down on the couch and started eating our lunch peacefully.

After lunch we decided to watch a movie. Louis was snuggled into my lap with a bowl of popcorn in hand even though we just had lunch. He said you can’t watch a movie without popcorn and I definitely agreed with him. It was funny, Louis and I had a lot of things in common. I pressed play and the movie started.

Halfway through the movie, I looked down at Louis to find him sleeping calmly. I smiled at his soft features and caressed his face softly. He was so beautiful. He had a small button nose and red thin lips that were calling for my own to claim and ravish and when his eyes were opened, they were this bright blue color that were full of wonder. I haven’t noticed I was leaning down to his lips until Louis shifted in his sleep, so I pulled away quickly and decided to put him in bed.

I lied him down and thought of whether I should pull the hoodie off or not, but I finally kept it on for the sake of me. I wasn’t planning on doing anything with him until he was wide awake but I wasn’t in the mood to have a hard on all night, which I know that would be hard to not have when you have a beautiful, round assed boy sleeping next to you, so I stripped from my clothes and lied down beside him. Louis scooted closer to me, cuddling into my chest which made me hold my breath in. After several seconds I let it out and draped an arm around his stomach. I closed my eyes, dreaming of a blue-eyed boy with thin red lips.

***

I woke up by the sound of my alarm go on. I quickly pulled it and pressed stop. I looked at Louis and found him still asleep, so I pulled myself away from him slowly and got out of bed. Today I had to go to work and leave Louis alone.

I took a shower and was dressing up when I saw blue eyes staring at me. “Good morning, angel.” I chirped, smiling at him.

“Morning.” He replied, staring at my naked chest. Louis gulped and pulled the covers tighter around him. I looked at his actions and smirked, walking up to him and pulling the covers down, seeing the hoodie he had on was tented. His cheeks turned pink when I noticed his hard on, so I smirked and cocked an eyebrow up.

“My baby’s hard.” I stated. Louis squirmed in his spot and tried to hide his cock. “What should we do?” I questioned, tapping my chin thoughtfully. I then pulling his hand away that was trying to hide his morning wood and pulled the shirt up, making his cock fly to life. Louis squeaked and tried to pull the shirt down, but I held his hands in place and stared at his cock hungrily.

His cock was big, not as big as mine, but still big.

“How could someone so small like you have such a big cock?” I questioned, gazing at his cock that was resting on his stomach.

“Hey! I’m not small.” Louis whined, crossing his arms in front of his chest. I brushed off his comment and grasped his cock in my hand. I gave it a light squeeze and Louis moaned. I started to stroke his cock, using his pre-cum as lubrication which made Louis buck his hips up, trying to make me go faster. I held him down and flicked his slit by using my thumb, making Louis whimper softly. “Da-daddy, p-please.” He begged in a shaky voice. Seeing my sub beg for me always turned me on, but the way Louis was begging made me go insane.

I lowered my head and took him whole into my mouth. I gagged at first, since it’s been long since I last blew someone, but I kept sucking him until Louis was bucking his hips up to go deeper.

Tears started forming in my eyes while Louis was trying to thrust into me, but I held him down with my strength. I used my other hand to rub his balls and flicked my tongue around the head and that was when Louis lost it. I tapped his thigh, letting him know to let go so he spilled hard, down my throat.

I sucked him dry until he came down from his high. I never swallow cum, but something about Louis made me do it, and to my surprise, I quite liked it. I then looked at Louis who was breathing rapidly. He looked at me through hooded eyes and smiled lightly.

“You taste good.” I said, when I let go of his cock with a pop. Louis’ cheeks tinted pink and covered his face with his arm.

“You can’t say things like that.” He muffled out.

“Why not?” I questioned, smiling at his embarrassment.

“Because, you just can’t.” He replied looking at me. I just nodded my head in return and couldn't help but smile again.

“But you do.” I said after a moment of silence. Louis chuckled and pulled the pillow beside him to cover his face. I laughed at his adorable-ness and pulled the pillow away. I leaned down and started peppering his face with kisses which made Louis giggle nonstop. I finally let him go and stared at his blue eyes with a dimple smile on. “I have to go to work.” I sighed. Louis’ smile fell. “But I’ll be back in a couple of hours.” I quickly added. Louis was still sad that I had to leave, but there was nothing I can do. I needed to sign some papers and do a couple of things. “I made breakfast for you. I want you to eat it all, understood?” I said. Louis nodded in response and I could’ve scolded him for not replying, but he was still sad so I let it slip. “When I get home, I’m taking you some place.” I said. Louis’ eyes brightened on the sound of that.

“Where?” He questioned excitedly.

“It’s a surprise.” I said with a wink, kissing his forehead one more time and waving goodbye and left for work.

Louis’ POV

After Harry left for work, I went back to sleep. I was still tired after Harry gave me a blowjob. I never knew doms give blowjobs? I always thought they receive and not give? I better do my research then. I thought to myself.

After two hours of more sleep, I got out of bed. I did my morning routine and went to the kitchen to see what Harry made. There was a plate that was covered with a silver top so I opened it up and smiled happily. Harry made a vegetable omelet, so I heated it up and went to the couch to watch some telly while I eat.

I finished eating and pulled my phone out of my pocket and started searching about bdsm relationship. I was familiar with the bdsm community, but I wanted to know more about it, so I clicked on a link and started reading from the start.

I was reading through the article when the doorbell rang, so I put my phone down and went to the door. I opened it and was met with a Greek god.

He had long, black hair that looked so soft and hazel round eyes. His pink lips and jawline were sculpted beautifully and he had a smirk on his face.

“Hey babes.” He said with a wink. I finally got over my daze and smiled shyly at him. “And who might you be?” He questioned, making himself in. I moved aside and wondered who he was. He looked familiar, but I couldn’t put my finger on who. He went to the fridge and opened it. “Beer? Damn Harry never gets real drinks.” He said, pulling a can of beer out from the fridge and popping it open. “What are you doing there? Come here babes.” He said when he still saw me standing by the doorway.

I looked at him and then shook my head to make sure he was real. I then looked back at him and he was still here. I finally walked up to him, but not too close. I wasn’t really comfortable with him here. Maybe he was a serial killer for all I know.

“I remember you. You’re that dancer from two days ago.” He said after he finished his beer. I didn't reply and just stared at him. “Yeah, you really turned me on.” He said with a smirk.

“I’m sorry, but who are you?” I questioned.

“I’m Zayn Malik. Harry's mate.” He said, sticking his hand out for me to shake. My mouth hung wide open. He was Zayn fookin Malik! I’m a huge fan of his music. I always thought he was some kind of Greek god of how sexy he looked. “Thanks babes, I’m flattered.” He said with a laugh. My cheeks tinted pink when I realized I said all that out loud. Zayn just laughed and patted my shoulder. He then went and sat down on the couch so I followed after him and calmed my heart down. “So what are you doing here?” He questioned, plopping his feet on the table.

“I— uh—” I stuttered. I didn’t know what to say. I wasn’t sure if Harry told his friends about us?

“Don’t pressure yourself babes.” He said to my relief. “I knew Harry was going to grab one, but I never imagined it would be you. I mean after seeing you up close, I get why he did.” Zayn said after a moment. I furrowed my brows at him. I was just about to question him what he meant by that when Zayn took the remote in hand and started going through the channels. I shrugged at his comment and looked at the tv.

Half an hour later the front door opened. Zayn and I both looked up to find a smiling Harry come in.

“Hi baby.” Harry said cheerfully. I looked at him and couldn’t help the smile that came up to me. I know he was gone for a couple of hours and I met him two days ago, but I just felt comfortable around him.

“Hi,” I replied softly.

“Hey Harry.” Zayn chirped, pulling his head up so Harry could see him. Harry’s smile fell and he started looking from me to Zayn. I quickly shook my head at him and he gave a slight nod in return.

“Hey Zee, what are you doing here?” Harry asked, after clearing his throat.

“Nothing, just came by to invite you to a party for my new single but was surprised when a fine young lad opened the door for me.” Zayn said with a smirk. Harry clenched his jaw and furrowed his brows. He looked at Zayn with a scary look and then looked at me. I gulped from his look and Harry sensed my fear and his features quickly softened.

“Louis, please wait for me in the bedroom.” Hd said, so I nodded my head and scurried away to the bedroom.

***

It’s been over an hour since Harry told me to go to the bedroom. I tried to listen to what they were saying, but they were really calm. No screaming, no yelling, nothing.

“Louis,” I heard Harry call, so I opened the bedroom door and got out, walking to the living room. “Come here baby, I’d like you to meet my best mate, Zayn.” Harry said, smiling his beautiful dimple smile.

Zayn and I clicked together quickly. Harry ordered some dinner and we were all gathered around the table eating.

“Here you go babes.” Zayn said, putting a piece of chicken up to my mouth. I looked at the food and opened my mouth, accepting his offer.

Zayn laughed and got another bite for me to eat. I was about to eat it when Harry spoke up, “I’m getting jealous over here.” Harry whined. He reached with his finger and flicked the chicken out from the fork.

“Not with your hand ‘arry.” Zayn laughed.

“I do whatever I want.” Harry replied defensively.

“Well I’m hotter.” Zayn said smugly.

“What brought looks into this?” Harry quizzed.

e“You’re jealous I would steal your sub from you. I wouldn’t blame you. He’s one hot bloke.” Zayn said, sending me a playful wink. Harry fisted his hands into balls and glared at Zayn. “I mean me and him would look great together. Right Lou?” Zayn said with a smirk. Harry’s hands slammed on the table hard, making me flinch by his anger where Zayn just laughed at his friend. “Calm down mate. Don’t worry. I won’t steal him from you, but if you guys don’t work out, I’ll totally grab ‘em.” Zayn said winking at me again.

Harry glared at Zayn and spoke, “We will work. Don’t you worry.” Harry said through gritted teeth. Zayn just laughed and shook his head, going back to his food.

I couldn’t help the smile that crept over me, knowing two hot blokes were fighting over me was flattering, but I was glad that Harry said we will work. I felt... Hopeful.

Zayn left after an hour or so later. He slipped his card to me, saying I should call him if I ever needed anything. Harry didn’t look very pleasant about that but said nothing.

I was sitting on the couch cuddled up to Harry. It’s been only two days with him but I just felt very comfortable around him. It’s like I knew him from a very long time ago.

“Lou?” Harry called, so I stopped flipping through the channels and looked up at him, giving him my full attention. Harry looked down at me and spoke in his deep voice that I love, “Do you like toys?”

"Toys?" He murmured, so I nodded my head yes. "I mean yeah, I used to play dolls with my sisters when they were younger." He replied, smiling at the memory. His smile suddenly disappeared and a frown came over him, so I quickly spoke up to get his mind off of any bad memory he had.

"That's nice, but baby, I'm not talking about those kinds of toys, I'm talking about other toys." I said in a soft voice. Louis looked puzzled at first, but after several seconds he understood what I meant, so he started to shift uncomfortably on the couch and choked, coughing hard. I quickly rubbed his back and chuckled. "It's alright baby, don't sweat it." I said after his coughing stopped. Louis said nothing and cuddled up to me again. I took the remote from him and put it on Netflix.

There was a chick flick on that I had no clue what it was called, but I left it on it. I was laughing at something Channing Tatum said when suddenly Louis spoke.

"What did you say, baby?" I asked, muting the TV.

"I said I n-never tried them. B-but I'm willing to." He repeated, above a whisper. I looked at him, trying to read his thoughts.

"Are you sure?" I questioned. Louis looked at me and nodded his head, but he then remembered the rules so he spoke up with a clear voice, "Yes, I'm sure."

I smiled at him and pulled him off of the couch. I took him to the bedroom and told him to wait for me while I went to grab so things. I came back to the bedroom to find Louis sitting on the bed with his knee bobbing up and down. He stopped when he noticed me and smiled nervously. He then eyed the items I had in my hands and squinted his eyes confusingly.

"Do you know what's that?" I questioned, lifting up one item to show him. Louis bit his lip and shook his head no. "Words baby." I said.

"N-no." He mumbled out. I squinted my eyes at him and crooked my head sideways. He's a fucking dancer at a club and doesn't know what a dildo is? I questioned in my mind.

"They call this a dildo. Do you know what it is for?" I questioned, playing with the rubber dildo.

"Not really."

"Well my boy, today is the day you will know." I said, starting the dildo. It started vibrating and Louis' eyes went as wide as two gulf balls. I came closer to him and stopped the dildo from vibrating while Louis was still staring at it carefully.

"What's it for?" He questioned, so I smirked and quirked my brow up.

"This goes up your hole. You press it, and it vibrates. It gives you pleasure." I said, playing with the tip of the vibrater. Louis' face paled and his Adam's Apple bobbed. "Would you like to try it?" I questioned. Louis looked from me to the dildo with an uncertain expression. "It's alright, if you don't want to, we won't have to use it." I said, soothing his arm in comfort which made Louis' face soften.

I took the dildo and was about to take it back from where I brought it from when he spoke up, "Wait!" Louis called, when I reached the door with the toys in hand, so I turned around and looked at him. "I... I w-want to t-try it." He stuttered out. I gave him a questioning look and he nodded at me, so I walked back to the bed and sat down with the items in hand. "What's that?" Louis asked, grabbing a bullet-shaped metal.

"That's a butt plug. You put it all the way into you. Some vibrate and some don't." I explained. Louis was holding it in his hand, examining it, so I pressed the remote and it started vibrating, catching him off guard. Louis flinched and threw it aside which made me laugh at his surprised expression.

"What about this one?" He asked, picking up another item.

"That's a cock ring. You put it around your dick and it stops you from coming." I replied.

"Sounds painful."

"It is, but the pain turns into pleasure after moments. It gets you so aroused, and the idea of not being able to cum until your partner takes it off of you is such a turn on." I said, eyes darkening with lust from explaining to him.

I couldn't help but imagine how Louis would look, begging for me to take it off of him and cum. My cock grew hard just thinking about it. Louis sensed it and quickly dropped the item.

"A-and this?" He asked in a shaky breath. I could tell that he's turned on by me just explaining every toy to him as well.

"That's a gag. You gag your partner to muffle his sounds while you fuck him hard." I said in a deep, husky voice. Louis gulped and cupped his growing cock. I looked at his hand that was rubbing slightly and groaned at his actions, pushing him on his back and hovering above him, rubbing my hard cock with his. Louis moaned from the friction and I let out a low growl from the pleasure of his cock and mine rubbing together. I was close to come by just the sound of his sexy moans and cock rubbing.

"D-daddy." He whimpered, lifting his hips to meet my own movement, so I held him still and quickened my movement. Louis bucked his hips and arched his back. He was so close to come. His breathing was uneven and so was mine. "Da-daddy, I'm— C-close." He breathed out.

"Don't cum." I said, moving faster.

"I— C-can't take— It— Any-more." He choked out, so I stopped my movement and got up from him. Louis opened his eyes and looked at me with a confused look. "What did I d—"

"Strip your clothes off." I cut him off. Louis looked at me and did what he was told. "Your panties too." I added. Louis hesitated at first but obligated nonetheless. "Now, lie on your back, legs wide open." I ordered. Louis looked at me and did as I said. "So beautiful." I said in a hush tone, eyeing his beautiful naked body, splayed on the bed, ready for me. "I'm going to use this on you. Is that okay?" I questioned. Louis looked at me hesitantly while I looked at him.

I sighed and was about to put the toy down when he spoke up, "Y-yes." He said in a trembling voice.

"Are you sure? I don't want to pressure you into anything." I said in complete honesty.

"Yes, it's just that I'm a bit nervous." He confessed, biting his lower lip.

"It's fine, we'll go as slow as you want us to go." Louis looked at me and a small smile came upon his face. I smiled back and was about to plug it in him when he stopped me.

"What is it, baby?" I questioned.

"I just— Can you be gentle?" He asked. I looked at him and smiled, so I pulled the bottle of lube from the drawer and squirted a generous amount onto my fingers. I then rubbed the silver metal with lube to make it as slippery as possible. I pulled a pillow from beside Louis with my clean hand and hoisted his bum up, making his hole come to view. It was so pink and tight. My mouth watered by just the look of it. I wanted to plug my tongue inside and bury it deep, but that could wait for another day, so I circled his hole, using one of my fingers and Louis moved his bum. I held him in place and plugged the tip of my finger inside.

It rejected at first and pushed my finger out, so I pushed it deeper, passing the ring muscle and Louis flinched. My finger was knuckle deep inside him which made Louis whine in pain. I was right; he was so tight.

I gave him time to adjust and then started moving my finger around, stretching his tight hole some more. Louis got used to the stretch and moaned softly, by my finger moving around. I made enough room and inserted another finger in when Louis cried out in pain, so I stopped my movement and gave him some time to adjust. Louis grabbed my hand to stop from going any deeper while his hole kept on clenching and unclenching around my fingers which was such a turn on for me. It was like he hasn't been touched ever.

After several seconds he finally relaxed and let go of my hand, so I started moving my fingers around, scissoring and curving them inside. Louis' moans were like music to my ears. I finally decided that it was enough prepping and pulled my fingers out of him. I then reached the bottle of lube and added more to the butt plug. Louis was staring at every move I was doing and I looked at him and smiled. Louis smiled back and I quickly shoved the metal inside him when he didn't realize.

Louis gasped and his breath got caught in his throat. His hole rejected the metal and kept on pushing it out, but I gave it a strong push and it popped through the ring muscle. Louis cried out in pain. The metal was solid and cold, unlike my fingers that were warm and soft.

I gave him some time and then soft little moans came out of him. I then started pushing the metal deeper in him when the metal hit something Louis cried out.

"Yes! Oh fook! Right there... Daddy... mmm." He moaned. I knew it was his prostate, so I pulled the metal out a bit and hit the same spot again, making Louis let out a loud moan. I finally let go of the metal and pulled my fingers out.

Louis was breathing hard and kept on squirming on the bed. I looked at him and he looked so beautiful, so I grabbed the remote and without Louis realizing; I pressed the button and turned it on. The bullet started vibrating inside him and Louis fisted the bedsheets and let out a loud sob, with tears rolling down his eyes. His sobs turned into cries of pleasure after a moment. He started chanting my name while his tears fell freely from his eyes.

"I'm— G-gonna— C-cum." He said between breaths.

"Not yet, baby. Hold on just a bit longer." I replied in a deep husky voice. I looked at Louis and he looked... Perfect. Sweat covering his body, hands fisting the bedsheets for dear life, tears rolling down his face and him begging me to cum.

I couldn't help but unzip my fly and pull out my dick. I started pumping myself while staring at Louis' beautiful features. I finally decided that he had enough and took ahold of his cock as well. I started pumping his cock while pumping my own. Louis' eyes rolled to the back of his head and he started pushing his bum down onto the bed to make the bullet go deeper, while thrusting his hips up to mine. He was a mess, not knowing what he wanted, my hand to squeeze harder or the bullet to go deeper?

I looked at his features and he was just so beautiful. He cried out, saying that he can't hold it any longer, so I had mercy on him. "Cum for daddy, baby." I said huskily. On the sound of that, Louis came hard, shooting loads on his stomach and chest. He cried out when he came and I moved my hand in the right way and came all over my hand and shirt.

Louis came down from his high and soft whimpers escaped from him when my hand was still wrapped around his softened cock while the bullet was still inside him, vibrating. Louis cried out from over sensitivity so I removed my hand and stopped the vibration. I pulled the metal out of him and threw it onto the bed, making Louis flinch a bit.

I wiped my hands on my shirt and pulled it off. I made my way over his body that was covered with sweat and cum and reached his stomach. Louis was looking at me through hooded eyes so I bent my head and started licking the cum that was splattered on his stomach away.

Louis moaned and his cock grew stiff. I smirked and started licking him clean. I licked all the cum off of him and his cock was hard rock by then.

"Can my baby cum one more time for daddy?" I asked, taking ahold of his cock after several minutes. Louis cried no, but his cock said differently, so I started pumping him slowly and Louis moaned. I bent my head and took him into my mouth and grazed his shaft using my teeth, making Louis hiss. I started flicking my tongue in his slit and Louis tangled his fingers through my curls.

I then started bobbing my head up and down, taking him deeper while Louis started tugging at my hair, making me realize he was close, so I patted his thigh to let him know to let go which he quickly did, spurting down my throat.

I sucked every drop out of him and finally let go of his softened cock. Louis looked wrecked. He had no energy left in him. His hands let go of my hair and dropped to the bed, so I climbed over his body and pulled his face to me. I pinched his cheeks and stuck my tongue in his mouth, making him taste himself. Louis tried to push me away, but I stayed put. He moaned when our tongues touched and he started sucking on my tongue.

I finally let go of his cheeks and pulled away for air. We were both breathing hard, so I kissed his forehead sloppily and laid beside him, pulling him into my arms. Louis cuddled up to me and we both closed our eyes, ready to welcome deep sleep.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Harry’s POV

I woke up by sudden movement from beside me. Louis removed one of my hands from around his torso, so I tightened my grip around him. He suddenly froze when he realized I woke up.

“Where are you going?” I asked in a deep husky voice. Louis squirmed in his spot and I couldn’t help but smirk, knowing how turned on he gets from just my morning voice.

“Shower. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Louis replied in a soft voice.

“Hmm... Why?” I hummed.

“Because I smell like sex.” He said in a duh tone, so I nuzzled my head in his neck and breathed in his scent. He was right; he smelled a mixture of cum, sweat and that sweet warm vanilla scent he always smelled of.

“But I like the way you smell. Reminds me of what we did last night.” I mumbled, kissing his neck and nibbling on it softly. Louis murmured something but I couldn’t make out what it was. I then started sucking his warm flesh until Louis started squirming uncomfortably. I made sure to leave a mark and then let go, blowing hot air on it. That made Louis shiver in delight and I could also sense his cock growing.

“I’m going to go shower now.” I said huskily into his ear, taking ahold of his earlobe between my teeth and suckling softly which in return made a low moan escape from Louis. I let go of his earlobe and got up, leaving a dazed Louis behind.

I got into the bathroom and started the water. I got in and was about to apply shampoo when the door crooked open. I heard small footsteps and the glass shower door open and I soon felt small hands wrap around my torso from behind, making a smile come across my face. I turned around and was met with big blue eyes staring at me.

“Can I shower with you?” He asked sweetly. I smiled at him and pinned him to the glass wall. Louis yelped from the sudden impact but didn’t push me away, so I attacked his neck and started leaving love bites all over it.

Louis’ legs gave up on him when I sucked on a spot, making him lose balance, so I quickly held him up and put my arms under his beautiful thick thighs and his legs were quick to wrap around me.

I sucked on the same spot again and Louis moaned louder. I kept on nibbling and sucking on his sweet spot, not realizing that I was in fact grinding on his cock. Louis’ breath came out uneven and in small pants. He moaned loudly when I lowered my head and flicked his nipple using my tongue. 

“I’m... I’m...” He chanted, not being able to form one reasonable sentence.

“Cum for daddy.” I commanded, making Louis let go and tremble in my arms, shooting warm spurts of cum all over my dick and chest. I then pulled one hand to my own cock and tugged, shooting after him, both of our chests rising and falling in rhythm.

When we finally calmed our hearts down I let him down carefully. Louis wobbled at first but then stood still with a dazed smile. I then grabbed the bottle of shampoo and squirted some amount onto my hand and shampooed Louis’ hair. I washed the shampoo away and grabbed the body wash next. I started to soap his body, using my hands and Louis giggled when my hands went under his armpits. I laughed at his cuteness and went lower. I started to stroke his softened cock and Louis’ giggles died.

He let out a shaky breath when I flicked the tip of his shaft with my finger. I then went down on my knees, making Louis look at me while biting down on his bottom lip. I stared into his eyes and kissed the tip of his member softly. I then straightened back up and Louis let out a soft breath.

I washed the soap off of him and pulled the towel I had. I wrapped the towel around him and picked him up bridal style, to the bedroom. I put him on the bed and walked to our dresser. I pulled out one of my shirts and his baby blue panties from his drawer and went back to him. I sat on my knees and pulled the panties through his feet and Louis was looking at me weirdly.

I was just about to pull the panties over his silky legs when he spoke up, “I could dress myself, you know?” He inquired.

“I know, but I like to dress you myself.” I respond, hoisting him up a bit to pull the panties over his round bum. “Hands up.” I said, holding the shirt to put it over his head.

“I’m not a baby.” He mumbled.

“I know, but you’re my baby.” I replied, emphasizing the word my.

“Why?” He questioned, sticking his arms in the sleeves nonetheless, making me freeze in my spot from his question. Why was I treating him like a baby? And why was I showering him and dressing him afterwards? I questioned myself. I quickly shook my head from all those thoughts and kissed his cheek. I then told him to wait for me in the living room while I showered quickly.

I got out of the shower and dressed for work. I went out to find Louis sitting on the couch with a bowl of cereal in his hands. He was too busy watching FRIENDS that he didn’t notice me walk in.

“What are you doing?”

“You took too long. Hope you don’t mind.” He said, implying about the cereal.

“Baby, it’s your home too. Feel free to do whatever you want, but I really wanted you to eat something more than just cereal.” I said, ruffling his soft hair. He smiled shyly at me and went back to the show. I went to the kitchen and grabbed myself a bowl of cereal and made my way back to the couch. We both started eating while watching FRIENDS.

“Do you have to go to work today?” He questioned when the show was done.

“Yes,” I replied which made Louis purse his lips and say nothing. “But only for two hours, three maximum.” I quickly added. Louis looked at me and gave a slight nod, still looking sad. “Louis, when I get home, I’d like to find you ready.” I said, putting my bowl down. Louis looked at me and gulped. He finally nodded in response which made me quirk my brow up. “What did I say about words? Do you want a spanking before I leave?” I warned playfully which made Louis’ eyes grow wide.

“N-no! It hurt last time. I’ll answer.” He said quickly. I chuckled at his actions and kissed his temple. I then told him a quick goodbye and left for work.

***

Louis’ POV

After Harry left for work, I grabbed my phone and dialed the person who I call my best friend.

“Louis?” A sleepy voice answered.

“Hi Liam, yeah it’s me.” I replied with a smile on my face. I then told Liam to meet up with me at Starbucks cause I had so much to tell him. I texted Harry quickly, telling him that I was going out to meet up with a friend and he replied instantly with an okay. I was about to put my phone down when it chimed again.

From daddy: be safe, baby.

I read the message and couldn’t help but feel giddy. I felt my insides turn in to a pile of mush. I know it hasn’t been long since I met him, but I just couldn’t help it. He made me feel things I’ve never felt before, physically and emotionally.

I then got up and went to my side of the closet. Harry had a walk-in closet but only used it for his business suits and classy shoes. I pulled on black skinny jeans and was about to put on one of my tight shirts when I decided to wear something from Harry. I pulled one of his hoodies on, that were too big for me and got out, locking the door with the extra keys Harry gave me a day ago.

***

“Are you sure he’s safe? I mean, for all we know is that he’s some kind of rich dom.” Liam asked after I told him everything.

Liam is the closest friend I have. Not that I had much, but he was the closest one to me. He always gets really protective over me like I’m some kind of kid and he’s my dad. No, not like my daddy. Ew, that would be gross. More like a big brother cares about his baby brother.

“Yes, Liam, he’s totally safe. I mean, I saw nothing bad from him.” I replied.

“Maybe he hides the bodies that he kills in the basement or something?” Liam inquired.

“He lives in an apartment at one of the fanciest streets in London. Do you think he’ll just try to rape me and kill me?” I quizzed. Liam looked at me with a maybe look which made me roll my eyes in return. “Uh, no Liam.” I huffed out.

“And how would you know, huh?” Liam deadpanned. I looked at Liam who looked too scared for me. I mean I wouldn’t blame him if I’m being honest. After what he’s been through, I totally get his worries.

“Hey, don’t push yourself, lad. It’s fine. Besides, I trust him.” I said, taking his hand in mine.

“And how would you know? You just met him not even a week ago?” He asked in a sad tone.

“I don’t know, but is it crazy if I say I feel safe with him? Ah... lad, I don’t know. It’s just... insane.” I sighed. Liam stared at me for a couple of seconds while I stared back.

“Well it looks like he’s making you happy.” Liam said after a moment.

“He is.” I replied softly with a smile on my face. Liam smiled back and pulled my other hand in his. He clasped our fingers together and looked at me.

“I just want you to be safe, Lou. That’s it.” Liam said softly which I nodded in return. “But you know what that means.” He said in a serious tone. I looked at him and nodded in return, knowing exactly what he meant by that.

He has to meet him soon.

***

Harry’s POV

I was about to go to an important meeting when I got an urgent phone call from Niall.

“Niall, I’m busy right now. Could I call you later?” I said quickly, trying to wrap it up.

“Lad, I just saw your sub sitting with a bloke at Starbucks. And let me tell ya, he’s sexy.” Niall jabbered.

“What? Who?”

“Dunno. He looks familiar, but I can’t put my finger where I saw him before.” Niall trailed off. “Fuck he’s hugging him now! And now he kissed his head.” Niall said, telling me what he’s seeing.

“Where are you at? I’m coming right away.” I fumed, forgetting about the whole meeting. This was far more important.

“No need lad. They just left holding hands.” Niall chanted, like it was no big deal, so I ended the call quickly and huffed out in frustration. Who was that guy Louis was with? And why were they being lovey dovely with each other? Maybe he had a boyfriend? No, he wouldn’t be with me if he did. My mind asked and answered itself. Yes, this is the day famous Harry Styles will lose it all. Thanks to a blue-eyed boy named Louis Tomlinson.

I made my way out of my office and went out of the company. I started my car and to my luck; it didn’t work.

“FUCK!” I shouted, hitting the steering wheel hard. I huffed out and got out of the car, slamming the door hard. Fucking cars. Why do cars suddenly stop working when we need them the most? Oh, that’s right, because it’s fucking karma, for not taking it to the mechanic last week when I was supposed to.

I quickly called for an Uber and was waiting impatiently for it to arrive. Fifteen minutes later it came. I climbed in quickly and told him my address.

“What’s a rich man like you doing in an Uber car?” The driver questioned. I didn’t reply and was looking at my phone instead. I didn’t want to call Louis because if he was doing something, I wanted to catch him in the act.

To my luck traffic was a bitch. We stayed stuck in traffic for almost forty minutes. Fuck London and it’s busy streets! Fuck me for ever leaving him in the start! I cursed at myself.

I finally made it back home an hour later, grunting in annoyance. I passed the driver a hundred-dollar bill and I think I gave him more than average because he smiled widely and thanked me.

I then went up to my apartment and thank God the elevator was empty and already waiting for me, so I climbed in and waited until I reached the last floor.

I finally reached my apartment and unlocked the front door, walking in. I called Louis’ name, but I got no reply in return, so I made my way to the bedroom, expecting to see them naked in bed but was surprised to see another thing that made my eyes go wide.

***

Louis’ POV

Liam and I both shared a cab. I went back to Harry’s place while he went to work. I made my way into the kitchen and grabbed a can of coke. I plopped down on the couch and started my research.

I opened the google app and typed in What does it mean when your dom asks you to be ready? I pressed enter and different things came in view. There was a BDSM website, so I clicked on it. I started scrolling through the website and read all kinds of stuff, like toys and safe colors. There was a video that read sub’s first time having sex, so I clicked on it and waited for the video to load.

The video started and there was a little guy sitting on the floor with his legs folded underneath him. His hands were behind his back and his head was bent low. A big bulky guy came and stood in front of him with some kind of whip in hand. He used the whip to pull the sub’s chin up and the sub looked up and did nothing. Next thing I know was the sub on all fours and the dom fucking him from behind.

My eyes shot wide open when the dom stuck his huge cock inside the sub’s tight hole in one go. The sub cried out, but that didn’t stop the dom from fucking him hard. The sub’s cries turned into begs for him to go harder and faster. I suddenly felt a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach when I saw him beg. I wonder if I ever would beg Harry to do that to me?

At the end of the video the dom came inside the sub’s hole and then pulled out. He pulled the camera to the sub’s now wide hole that had cum leaking out of it and then the dom reached his finger inside and scooped some cum off of the sub’s hole and sucked it into his mouth.

I felt a shiver run through me and stopped the video. I felt a weird feeling and looked at my hardened cock. I had a wet spot on the front of my panties and I couldn’t believe how it turned me on. I mean I always watch porn but I never get this turned on. But I couldn’t help the imaginations of me and Harry doing this stuff.

I looked at the time and decided to take a shower. I showered and was about to put my panties on when I heard Harry calling for my name, so I quickly put the black panties on and made my way onto the floor, just like I saw the sub in the video do earlier.

“Lou—“ Harry called and stopped mid-sentence when he saw me. “Wha— What are you doing?” He questioned after a few minutes, confusion written all over his face. I didn’t know whether I should look up or not, but then I remembered reading an article saying to never look at your dom unless he asks you to, so I kept my head bent down.

I then heard footsteps and Harry was now standing in front of me. I looked at his black leather shoes and didn’t look up. I then felt Harry’s long fingers on my chin, lifting it up.

“Baby, what are you doing?” He questioned in a softer voice.

“I— I—” I mumbled, staring into his green eyes that were staring at my blue ones.

“You what?” He said using his dominant voice that I love. It drives me crazy how easy I get turned on by just his voice.

“You said you wanted me ready?” I said in a question matter. Harry’s eyes softened and a smile came up his lips. Next thing I know his head is thrown back and he was laughing, like actually laughing.

“Oh, baby.” He said wiping his eyes from the tears of laughter. I couldn’t help but pout. What was so funny?

“No, baby— I’m not laughing at you. I’m just laughing because you misunderstood what I meant.” He said going into another fit of laughter.

“Oh, and what did you mean may I ask?” I snarled, feeling embarrassed and mad at myself. Harry stopped his laughter when he saw my arms crossed in front of my chest with an annoyed look on my face. I couldn’t help but roll my eyes at him.

“Don’t roll your eyes at me or else.” Harry warned.

“Or else what?” I dared.

Next thing I know, Harry lifting me off the floor and throwing me on the bed, making me land with a loud thud. I was on my stomach and was about to turn over when Harry stopped me.

“You’ve been a very naughty boy Louis. Naughty boys get punished for not listening to their daddies.” Harry said in a deep husky voice. I felt my cock grow by his voice, so I started squirming on the bed trying to ease down my cock. Harry noticed my actions and spanked my bum hard. “No moving.” Harry hissed. I let out a puff of air and tried to stay still. I then heard Harry unbuckle his belt and pull it off. I could hear his footsteps walk around the room. “What did you do Louis?” Harry asked from across the room.

“I— I—” I stuttered. 

“You what?” Harry insisted. I could tell he was smirking from across the room.

“I— I rolled my eyes at you.” I squeaked out.

“And?”

“I was rude to you.” I admitted.

“You’ve been rude and let another guy touch you.” Harry stated, voice getting closer and closer, making me furrow my brows in confusion. What guy was he talking about?

“Excuse me, but who are you talking about?” I quizzed.

“I don’t know Louis, you tell me.” He demanded in a low voice.

“I don’t know— All I did is go out for coffee and—” I was saying and then it hit me. “Do you mean Liam?” I questioned, turning my head to look at him from the sides. Harry clenched his jaw and tightened his grip around the belt he was holding. “If you mean Liam, you don’t need to worry. He’s like a big brother to me.” I assured him. Harry went silent for a moment. I was staring at him, trying to read him, but I couldn't.

“That still doesn’t change the fact that you were rude to me. You’re still getting your punishment.” He remarked. I pursed my lips and looked to the sheets that were under me. Harry came close to me and bent my head slowly onto the pillow. He then leaned close to my ear and took my earlobe between his teeth and started nibbling on it.

My cock grew hard again. Harry sensed that and he quickly pulled away with a smirk on his face. He stood back up and pulled my panties down, revealing my big bum. I heard him take a sharp breath and mumbled beautiful which made my heart flutter in happiness.

“You’re going to get spanked, but this time not with my hand. You’re going to get spanked by my belt.” He spoke. I felt my body go cold by his words. His hand I could take, but the belt, that was too much.

“N-no! Please! I’ll be good! Please! Don't! RED! RED!” I cried out. I felt Harry come beside me, pulling me into his big warm arms. I don’t know what came up to me but I sobbed and sobbed into his chest.

“Shhh... Baby, it’s okay. I won’t hurt you.” He soothed down my back, making me feel warmth from his soft words.

After my cries stopped, Harry kept me in his arms, soothing my back with his big hands, going all the way down to my bum and quickly going up again. I loved the feeling of his hands all over me. They were big and strong, but soft and warm at the same time.

“I’m sorry.” I muttered quietly. Harry pulled my head up to stare at me.

“Never apologize, Louis. It was good for you to tell me you weren’t comfortable with the belt and used your safe word. I should be the one to apologize, not you.” Harry stated. I looked at him and felt my heart do a back flip. This man is just perfect.

A couple minutes of silence came between us until I spoke up, “Uh daddy?”

“Yes, baby?”

“What did you mean when you uh— when you said you wanted me ready?” I questioned lowly. Harry’s lips turned into a smile and I couldn’t help but smile back.

“I meant I wanted you dressed because I was taking you out.”

“O-oh.” I sighed above a whisper. I couldn’t help but feel my cheeks heat up by embarrassment. How stupid of me to think differently? Harry felt my embarrassment and pinched my hot cheeks playfully. 

“How about we go out now?” He suggested, so I nodded my head. "But first, food. Where do you want to eat?" He asked. I gave it a thought and I really wasn’t in the mood to go anywhere. I was still embarrassed about what happened earlier. “I’ll order in then.” Harry said and I just nodded, grateful for his suggestion.

Thirty minutes later we were sitting in the dining room having lunch. I wasn’t really that hungry, so I was just picking my salad. Harry kept on glancing at me, telling me to eat, so I cut through my steak and took little bites from it.

“I was planning on going out shopping today, since last time we couldn’t go, thanks to Zayn.” Harry said, taking a sip from his red wine.

“Why? I already have clothes.”

“I know baby, but you have a little amount of clothing.” He replied, making my face drop and a frown come upon me when he said that. “Besides, I like spoiling my baby.” He added. I furrowed my brows and put my fork down. I was about to get up to leave to the room when Harry pulled my arm and stopped me. “What’s the matter?” He asked. I bit my bottom lip, trying my best to hold my temper down. Harry’s hand squeezed my arm a bit and he stared at me.

“I’m not a charity case.” I spat. Harry’s face fell and his eyes widened.

“No baby, of course you’re not!” He said defensively. “Why would you think that?”

“Because. You just— You want to buy me clothes and spoil me when I’m not worth spending money on. All I am is a slut!” I yelled. I felt tears form in my eyes so I blinked a couple of times to stop them from falling. I would not cry in front of him, not again.

“Are you done?” Harry asked nonchalantly. I looked at him and sniffled a bit. “Now, first, I’m sorry if I ever made you feel like you were a charity case. Second, it’s my money. I get to spend it on who and what I want.” He stated. “Third, you’re not a slut.”

“Pft... Well everyone thinks I am.” I snorted. Harry pulled me, which made me trip and fall on his lap.

“Look at me, do you think I see you as a slut? No. You’re my sub, not there’s. It doesn’t matter what others think of you. What matters is how you see yourself.” Harry said in his deep voice, making a shiver run through me from his words. “Now go get dressed. We’re leaving in five.” He announced.

***

Harry took me to a different side of the city. It had boutiques and shops of well-known brands like Gucci, Versace, Burberry and a lot more.

“I rarely shop from here.” I admitted.

“Well from now on, you are.” He remarked, parking the car. We got out and Harry was looking at me while I was looking around the store. I liked a normal shirt and pulled it to see the price tag and gasped loudly, making Harry look at me.

“This is for 1,250 dollars!” I said, holding my heart. Harry’s lips went into a thin line when I put the shirt down.

“Where are you going?” He questioned when he saw me ready to walk out of the shop. I looked at him and then pointed to the door. “Why?” He asked.

“Because Harry, I’m not letting you pay this much for me.” I said. Harry said nothing and pulled my hand in his. He took me to a changing room and told me to stay put. Minutes later he came back with a saleslady who had multiple items in hand. She smiled at him, which he gladly returned and I suddenly felt annoyed to see her ogling eyes on him. I mean Harry is a very attractive man, but he's my dom. Not hers.

“When you’re dressed, come out.” He said to me and walked out, so I huffed out and started trying several shirts, jackets, jeans and shoes. Harry saw each item and made me take them all. He was about to pay when he told me to wait by the car. He didn’t want me to hear the final price and that was a good thing because I might have fainted if I did.

By the time we made it back home it was dawn. Harry and I were both carrying several bags in hand when we entered the apartment. We put the bags down and Harry said that he’ll go shower, so I sat on the bed and thought about today. I saw Harry’s belt that was thrown by the floor and picked it up.

I touched the leather and wondered how it would’ve felt on my skin. A thought came across my mind, so I put the belt aside and stripped out of my clothes. I laid on my tummy with just my black panties on and waited for Harry to come out.

“Louis I’m done, you can go—” Harry stopped mid-sentence when he saw me. “What are you doing?” He questioned, walking closer to the bed with just the towel around his waist.

“I want my punishment.” I said, taking a huge gulp of air. “With the belt.” I added.

Harry’s eyes widened and his brows shot up. “Are you sure?” He questioned.

“Positive.” I spoke, surprised by my own voice, so Harry took the towel off and pulled his boxers on. I couldn’t help but stare at his muscles that rippled from his movement. I then licked my dry lips when I saw his big cock. I wanted to wrap my mouth around it so badly. Harry stopped from pulling his boxers on and smirked at me. I stuck my tongue out and Harry’s cock thronged making me so horny. He finally pulled them up and came to bed. He pulled the belt from beside me and pulled my panties down.

His hand started soothing my bum and he squeezed my ass cheeks. I whimpered by his movement and squirmed in my spot. I needed him. Now.

“You were such a naughty boy today. You never listened to daddy when he told you to pick out clothes.” Harry started listing all the bad things I did today. “But no worries. Daddy will make you a good boy again.” Harry said, pinching my ass cheek. I quickly felt the cool air when Harry’s hands were off of my bum. I was about to whine to tell him that I was cold when I suddenly felt a sting on my bum, making me yelp.

Harry hit my bum again and tears started forming in my eyes. The leather was rough on my soft bum but I said nothing. I wanted to be a good boy and take what daddy’s giving me. I wanted to make daddy proud.

Harry hit my bum a couple more times. Soft whimpers were escaping from my lips, but they weren’t whimpers of pain. They were from pleasure. I felt my harden cock stand while Harry spanked my bum with the belt. I started squirming on the bed, trying to create some kind of friction and Harry sensed my movement and that encouraged him more. He kept on spanking my bum until I couldn’t take it anymore.

“S-stop!” I cried out. Harry quickly threw the belt across the floor and pulled me in his arms. He soothed my back while paying attention not to go near my raw bum. My cock was still painfully hard.

“I’m sorry, baby. I got carried away.” Harry spoke softly while I was still crying in his arms, but I quickly shook my head no.

“N-no, it h-hurts.” I hiccupped. 

“I know, baby. I’m sorry. I’ll get the cream.” Harry said, putting me down to grab the cream.

“No! It’s not that.” I stopped him from putting me down.

“Then what?” Harry questioned, so I motioned down to my painfully hard cock. The head was bloody red. “O-oh, you’re turned on by just spanking.” He stated to himself. I nodded in return and started moving my cock up and down his flat stomach.

Harry then lied down on the bed and let me do what I wanted. I let out a moan while moving my cock on his built torso. I then felt my bum clench around nothing, so I went down to his knee and started dry humping it while I took ahold of my cock in my hands. I felt a sting on my bum when I sat on his knee but I didn’t care. I just needed something inside me. I started fucking my ass with his knee and pumping my cock at the same time. Moan after moan were heard.

Harry was staring at me the whole time. I felt tired and frustrated, so I cried out because I was so close to come, so Harry took ahold of my hips and held me in place. He started thrusting his knee up to my hole while I was wanking.

“I’m— ‘bout to cu—” 

“Cum for daddy.” Harry spoke while rubbing his knee on my hole. And that was all it took for me. I came with a loud scream and fell on top of Harry’s chest that was smeared with my cum. I laid down and felt Harry’s cock poke my stomach. I was about to get up when Harry stopped me.

“Don’t worry about it.” He said holding me down. I wanted to protest, but I had no energy left. I then felt Harry put me on my side and go to the bathroom. I heard grunts and moans coming from inside and I knew he was taking care of his problem. I wanted to get up and help but I was too tired to do so.

Minutes later he came out of the bathroom. He had a warm towel in hand and he started wiping the cum off of me. He then flipped me on my stomach and grabbed the cream from the nightstand. I felt his cool hands rub my raw bum and the sensation was heaven. I hummed in acceptance and closed my eyes, welcoming needed sleep.

***

Harry’s POV

“Louis, you’ve been a naughty little kitten.” I said, looking at a naked Louis who was tied up to a red wall, handcuffed.

“I have daddy.” He replied. 

“And what do you get when you misbehave?” I questioned, moving the feather I had in hand all around Louis’ body. “Answer me.” I demanded.

“P-punished.” He moaned when the feather touched his hard member. 

“Any thoughts about what your punishment should be?” I asked, still moving the feather around. 

“D-don’t know daddy.” He breathed out, eyes shut.

“I should get you all fixed up and not let you cum.”

“No! Please don’t daddy!” He cried out. I smirked at his fear and took ahold of his already leaking cock. I gave it a light squeeze which made Louis moan loudly. I was hard myself that I couldn’t take it anymore, so I unzipped my fly and pulled my jeans off and my shirt came flying after.

I uncuffed his hands and ankles and told him to get on all fours. Louis did as told and I came behind him with a bottle of lube in my hand. I lubed my cock and slammed into Louis hard. Louis cried out because he wasn’t prepped first, but I didn’t care about his cries and kept on fucking him senselessly. Louis’ cries finally stopped and were exchanged with pleasurable sounds. He moaned loudly like a whore being fucked hard. This made me go deeper and harder.

Louis cried out when I slammed into his prostate hard, so I kept my movement fast and deep and was almost going to bust from the tightness of his walls that surrounded around me.

Louis then let out a loud scream and came. This made me on edge and I was just about to shoot my load when I suddenly felt someone call my name.

“Harryyy.” I shot my eyes wide open and was met with blue eyes staring at me.

“What?” I panted, all sweaty and hot.

“I’m thirsty.” Louis whined, making me look at him in disbelief. Did he actually wake me up because he was thirsty? I thought. “My mom called. She asked how I was. I told her I’m really good because I had someone taking care of me.” Louis chanted, not meeting my eyes. I looked at him confusingly. Where was all this coming from? And his mother calling? Why is he telling me this? “I miss her. So much.” He breathed out.

“Do you want to go see her?” I asked.

“Yeah, I really wish I could.” He let out a small smile while staring at me.

“Maybe I’ll take you some day.” I replied which made Louis' smile disappear. “What’s wrong?” I questioned when I saw his frown.

“I don’t want to die.” He blurted out. Die? What brought death now? I was just about to question him when he spoke up, “I’m thirsty. Bring me water.” He ordered. I looked at him with furrowed brows, so Louis huffed out and got out of bed. I was still in a daze from his awkward behavior that I didn’t follow him right away.

I shook my head and rubbed my eyes, trying to make sure I wasn't seeing anything. I then looked beside me to find Louis not here which meant it is all real, so I finally got out of bed and made my way to the living room, finding Louis lying on the floor singing a Disney song.

“Louis?” I called which he ignored and kept on singing, so I crunched down to him and shook his shoulder. “Baby, why are you lying here? Let’s go back to bed.” I spoke softly.

“No! I’m a mermaid.” He shouted. It took me back by his reply that I burst out laughing. Louis pouted and suddenly got off of the floor. He marched back to the bedroom and I followed him. He fell face forward on the bed and was fast asleep again. I stood there just staring at his small features. He was so small and vulnerable that I took it my responsibility to take care of him. I then put him in bed the right way and climbed in after him. I pulled the covers on top of us and forgot all about my wet dream I just had.

I woke up the second day with Louis still fast asleep in my arms. I got out of bed and did my morning routine. I made my way to the kitchen and started making breakfast for the both of us.

Half an hour later I made my way back to the bedroom to wake Louis up but found him not in bed. I felt my heart beat faster and was on the verge of panicking when suddenly a small boy, wrapped with a towel around his waist came out.

“Good morning daddy.” He said cheerfully. I was drawn into his wet sexy body to reply. Droplets of water running down his chest, making my cock stiff in my sweats. Louis then looked at me and smirked. He pulled the towel off of him, revealing his already hard cock. I licked my lips and motioned with my finger for him to come to me, so Louis did as told and stood in front of me. I pulled him by the waist and sat on the bed, making him straddle my lap.

“You’re so beautiful.” I said in a deep voice. Louis’ cheeks flushed pink and he lowered his head. “Look what you did to me.” He looked up at me with his big blue eyes and smiled shyly at me. “Are you going to take care of it?” I asked which Louis nodded eagerly in return. “Words.” I warned, squeezing his bum.

“Yes.” He replied, pushing my chest to make my lie down on my back. He then got off of me and pulled my sweats down, revealing my hard cock. Louis blew hot air onto my hard member, making me suck a breath of air in. He then poked his tongue out and started kitten licking the tip, making me fist the bedsheets under me. He then took ahold of the head and sucked, swirling his tongue in the process. This made me let out a low groan. He was so good with his mouth. It’s like he was made for sucking dicks. I couldn’t take anymore from his teasing so I pushed him off of me.

“On the floor. Now.” I ordered. Louis quickly went down on his knees and I got off of the bed and stood in front of him. Louis was looking up at me with his bright blue eyes so I moved my cock around his face and Louis was just looking at it hungrily. He opened his mouth ready to take it in when I pulled away. “Did I tell you to open up?” I questioned.

Louis shook his head no and quickly remembered to speak, "No."

“I’m in control.” I said, touching his face with my cock. Louis let out a low whimper so I rolled the head of my cock all around his face while Louis kept on opening his mouth to take it in, but I kept on pulling it away. He huffed out and I laughed at his cuteness. I then took ahold of his chin and pulled his mouth open. “Now suck.” I ordered, sticking my cock in his hot wet mouth. Louis quickly went to work, sucking like his life depended on it.

I started fucking his mouth slowly but soon fastened my thrusts. I hit the back of his throat and Louis moaned at the feeling of my big cock down his throat. That made tingles run through my bones, so I shoved my cock deeper, making him choke in the progress. Louis’ eyes watered when I did that. He gagged but didn’t let go of my cock. I looked at him and remembered we still didn’t discuss safe words, so I pulled my cock out of his mouth, a string of saliva between his mouth and my cock.

“Baby, we don’t have a safe word. What do you want it to be?” I questioned.

“The original colors that they use.” He replied, voice a bit horse.

“So green is good, yellow is slow down and red is for stopping.” I stated. Louis nodded his head at me. “But if you can’t speak, I want you to tap my thigh. One tap is go on, two for stop, understood?” Louis nodded his head and pulled my dick back into his mouth. I then started fucking his mouth slowly when suddenly I felt a small tap on my thigh. “Want me to go faster?” I questioned. Louis hummed, which made vibrations go through my cock, so I started fucking his mouth faster and deeper. Louis started swallowing around me which made me hold his head and fuck his mouth senselessly.

I started choking him, making him gag in return. I kept a close eye on Louis to make sure he was okay, but he tapped my thigh, letting me know to go on.

“You could touch yourself, baby.” I said, when I saw Louis squirm uncomfortably on the floor. Louis quickly reached his hands down to his cock, pumping it to release. He moaned which made me groan in return. “You— c-can cum.” I panted, holding my orgasm in. And with that Louis came with a muffled scream because my cock was still fucking his mouth. “Eyes on me. I— want to see— your eyes kitten— when I cum, understood.” I said between thrusts. Louis looked at me through glossy eyes. One look of his eyes made me reach my point, making me pull out of Louis’ hot mouth and come all over his beautiful face.

After I came down from my high, I looked down to see Louis’ face painted with white warm cum. I reached down and wiped his eyes and when he opened his eyes, he pulled my fingers that were covered in my cum and sucked on them.

“S’ good.” He said in a horsy voice because of the mouth fucking. When he said that my cock sprung back to life. I scooped some more cum off of his face and handed it to him. He sucked on my fingers greedily. I let out a muffled sound when his tongue started swirling around my fingers. 

“If you keep that up, we’ll stay here all day.” I groaned. Louis smirked and let go of my fingers. I pulled him up and saw he had cum all over his stomach and hand. What surprised me most was when Louis reached his hand up and licked his fingers clean from his own cum. I mean swallowing someone’s cum, alright, but your own is something not everybody does.

“What?” He asked when he saw me looking at him strangely. “It’s just cum.” He replied like it wasn’t such a big deal and walked back to the bathroom. I got over my shock and pulled my sweats back up. I got out of the bedroom, making my way to the kitchen.

I plated the food down and sat at the dining table waiting for Louis to arrive. Moments later I heard small footsteps, so I turned around and was met with a smiley Louis. His hair was still wet from the second shower he took.

“Come on, baby. Food’s ready.” I called. Louis smiled shyly and sat down.

***

We were now both done with our meal. Louis was sipping his Yorkshire tea and I was drinking my kalp smoothie.

“Louis?” I called grabbing his attention. “Why did you wake me up last night?” I asked the question that was running through my mind when I first woke up.

“Me? I didn’t.” He replied confusingly. 

“Yes, you did. You asked for water and then went to the living room lying on the floor and singing. I told you to get up, but you protested, saying you were a mermaid.” I replied with a smile from the previous night.

“I—I did?” He questioned, feeling embarrassed. I nodded yes at him and his cheeks turned crimson red. “Uh— yeah. I uh— I sometimes sleepwalk.” He mumbled shyly. I figured it out from yesterday, but I wanted to ask about something else. Something more personal. “Is that all I did?” He asked after a moment.

“Well, yes and no. You spoke about your mother.” I replied putting my smoothie down. Louis’ eyes widened. He quickly sat up straighter and had his full attention on me. “You said you missed her a lot. I told you I’ll take you some time to visit and I really meant it Louis.” I replied seriously. Louis just smiled sadly at me and didn't say a word. “But then, you said you didn’t want to die?” I inquired confusingly. Louis’ eyes watered and a tear escaped from him. I quickly got up and pulled him close to me. “I’m sorry angel, I never knew it was a sensitive subject.” I muttered quietly. Louis just buried his head in the crook of my neck and cried. “Do you— do you want to talk about it?” I questioned softly. I felt Louis nod his head, so I got up and carried Louis to the sofa. I put him down and sat by him, waiting for him to start.

“I— It’s kinda hard for me.” He mumbled.

“It’s alright darling. Take as long as you need.” I replied. Louis took a breath of air and started, “I wasn’t a poor homeless guy before. I used to have a home and a beautiful family.” He started off while I stayed quiet, letting him speak. “I used to live with my mum, five sisters and my baby brother. My stepdad lived with us as well. We used to be all so happy.” He smiled from the memory. “But everything changed when my mum got sick. She was diagnosed with cancer a year ago.” His voice cracking at the end. I held his hand, letting him know that I was there for him. “Dan my stepdad became a drunk. He used to always scream and sometimes hit me when I didn’t do as he said.”

My hands squeezed his tighter. I felt anger boil inside of me. How can anyone hit someone as precious as Louis?

“But I’m not mad at him. It was a lot for him to deal with, my mom’s illness, my siblings and work. He had a lot of responsibility.” He thought.

“But this doesn’t give him the right to abuse you, Louis.” I fumed with anger.

Louis just shrugged and went on, “My family couldn’t afford mum's treatment anymore, so mum stopped and came back home. She— she died after a week.” He choked out. I quickly hugged him and soothed his back. Louis started sobbing into my chest while I rubbed his back. “If only— if only I w-was able to—” He said between sobs.

“Shhh... you couldn’t have done anything else.” I hushed him, rubbing his back. Louis quieted down after several minutes so I asked, “And then what happened?” I know it was bad timing, but I just needed to know the full story.

“Dan lost it. He kicked me out of the house and told me to never come back. I wanted to take my sisters with me but Dan said if I did, he won’t pay for their schools no more. I couldn’t do that to them. Lottie wants to do fashion and Fizzy wants to study business. The twins are too young for me to handle so I just—” He said in a hurry.

“It’s alright baby. You couldn’t be responsible for all of them. You’re too young.” I cooed, trying to calm him down.

“After I left, Liam offered for me to stay at his place. I lived with him for about a month but then decided I should probably leave. I didn’t like being a burden on him.”

“Did he let you feel like you were?” I questioned.

“No, he was really sad that I left. I actually lied and told him I rented an apartment with a friend of mine. Whenever he asked to visit, I tell him my flatmate is a knob, so we go to his instead.” He admitted.

“Then how did you become a dancer?” I questioned.

“A friend of mine, her name’s Bebe suggested it, really. She said I have the body for it so why can’t I try it out? I refused at first but I was broke so I did it. The manager, Niall is really nice and funny. I liked him and decided that yes, I’ll do it.”

“Then why didn’t you rent an apartment, rather than staying by friends?”

“Because. I wanted to own my own place some day. And uh— I wasn’t staying by friends as I told you really. I was sleeping at the club. Niall offered me a room to stay at when he saw me sleeping on the stool one night.” He replied shyly.

“Oh, Lou.” I whispered, pulling him to me. I held him close, feeling the responsibility to keep him safe at all times. “I promise you that everything will get better. You’re safe with me and this is your home as much as it is mine.” I spoke, stroking his back. Louis pulled away and stared at me with watery eyes. His bottom lip wobbled and I lowered my head and attached my lips to his. When my lips touched his I felt a tingly feeling inside. It was like our lips were meant to be.

Louis didn’t kiss back at first, but after a moment he kissed me with so much passion. I traced his lower lip with my tongue, asking for entrance which he gladly gave. My tongue entered his sweet, warm mouth, roaming all around, tasting and feeling him. Louis let out a soft sound when my tongue touched his, so I quickly captured it and sucked on it. Louis moaned and his hands came up to my neck, pulling me closer.

One of my hands was on his hip and the other on his cheek. I grabbed Louis’ hips and hoisted him up onto my lap, making him straddle me while he started to kiss me harder. A low groan escaped from me when Louis started grinding in my lap. I pulled away from his mouth much need for air.

I stared at Louis who was out of breath and panting hard. I stared at his eyes that were still wet and went lower to his red wet lips. Louis’ tongue poked out of his mouth, ready to moisten his lips when I suddenly crashed my mouth on his again, grabbing his tongue and sucking the life out of it.

Louis pulled at the ends of my hair which made me lose control. I flipped him on his back and hovered above him. I pulled his sweats along with the panties down and held his already hard member in my hand. Louis moaned when I squeezed his member and I felt the crotch area tighten, so I pulled my bottoms down too.

Louis quickly held onto my member and started working it up. I groaned when he flicked the head and rubbed my balls with his other hand, so I attacked his lips again while still working on his member. Louis was breathing hard when I kneaded his cock. I knew he was close and so was I.

I pulled away from his mouth and spoke huskily, “You could cum.” And with that Louis came, moaning loudly. I was sucking on his neck while still jacking him off. He came down from his high and started to work on me. A couple more squeezing and kneading, I came.

After I came down from my high, I suddenly realized that I was lying on top of Louis with all my weight. I was about to move when Louis stopped me.

"Stay."

“But I’ll crush you.” I stated.

“No, you only heal me.” He mumbled, shutting his eyes to welcome sleep.

***

Louis’ POV

Today was Zayn’s party. Harry told me to get dressed and that he will pick me up in awhile so we could go.

It was a pool party, so I decided to wear my red pants with the white shirt that had blue stripes on. I had no clue what Harry and the surrounding people would wear since they’re all so bloody rich. I kinda felt odd.

“Baby, I’m home.” Harry called, entering the house, so I made my way to the living room and stood nervously in front him.

“Is that good enough?” I asked, biting down on my lower lip. Harry stood still, eyeing me carefully. I suddenly felt bubbles in my stomach and started fumbling with the end of my t-shirt out of nervousness.

“If we weren’t already late for Zayn’s party, I’d be fucking you now.” Harry huskily said, drinking my look up. I felt my heart flutter with happiness, so Harry then walked up to me and pulled me into his arms. He kissed my lips and I parted quickly when he traced my lower lip with his tongue. “I don’t know why I haven’t kissed you from when I first saw you? But it’s okay, we have all the time in the world for kisses.” He said and pulled me in for another kiss. He kissed me one more time and let me go. He was about to walk to the room to change but pulled me back for one last kiss. “Last one.” He said pecking my lips. He pecked them again and again until I started giggling and pushed him away.

“Go change you fool.” I giggled. Harry laughed and pulled me in for another kiss.

“Now I can go.” He smiled and this time really went to change. Minutes later he came out of the room with a Hawaiian shirt that had half the buttons open and tan shorts that reached above his knees. He finished the look with sunglasses on top of his head.

“Ready to go?” He asked. I was staring at him and couldn’t help but lick my lips when I saw his chest tattoos in view. “Eager I see.” He smirked. I just pulled his neck down and kissed him hard. I pulled away for air and Harry pecked my lips three times and finally let us out of the apartment. 

***

We made it to Zayn’s pool party. Harry and I both had our trunks under our shorts. Zayn welcomed us in when we first entered. I looked around and saw everyone was either swimming, dancing or sunbathing on the chairs. They all looked high class people from what I could see.

“Harry, long time.” A girl with legs miles long said, walking to Harry and kissing him sloppily on the cheek.

“Kendall, nice seeing you here.” Harry replied with a tight smile.

“Oh, I see you’ve got a new toy.” She said eyeing me up.

I fisted my hands ready to give her a piece of my mind when Harry pulled me by his side and spoke, “Kendall, this is my new sub, Louis. Not a toy.” He stated.

“Oh, I’m sorry, babe. I’m Kendall. Harry’s friend. But you could call me ma’me.” She said eyeing me like I was some kind of bug.

“Well it was nice meeting you Katherine. My name’s Louis, but you could just call me Harry’s baby.” I said in a sweet cherry voice. Kendall had an unpleasant look on her face while Harry was trying his hardest not to laugh.

“Come on Louis. Let’s get a drink.” Harry said when he saw Kendall's murderous look, pulling me away from her. We reached to the bar and Harry got us two cocktails.

“How dare she. This bitch!” I fumed. “Who the fook does she think she is?” I hissed angrily.

“Here you go, baby.” Harry said, handing me my drink.

“It’s like— like I wasn’t even standing there.” I said, getting riled up.

“Relax baby, doesn’t matter what she thinks. Besides, you got her back.” He replied, winking at me. I smiled in victory and nodded. “You were jealous, huh?” Harry asked with a smug look on his face. I couldn’t help but blush in embarrassment, so Harry pulled me in and kissed me on the lips. We parted away after Zayn called us to the pool. “Wanna swim?” Harry asked. I shook my head no because I didn’t feel confident about my body. I mean everyone here was either built or perfectly fit, unlike me. I had thick thighs and a big bum. I also had a bit of a tummy. Never in my life have I ever felt unconfident with my body but now, I just felt out of place.

Harry sensed nothing and went in for a swim. He stripped down to his trunks and jumped into the pool. I was too busy staring hungrily at Harry’s body when suddenly I felt someone slap my bum, making me flinch in fear.

“Sexy bum you’ve got there, mate.” Someone spoke from behind me. I turned around and was met with a tall lad with black hair. He looked in his late twenties, maybe in his early thirties. “Hiya, I’m Nick and you might be?”

“Louis,” I said after I got over my shock. He stuck his hand out for me to shake and I put my hand in his, ready to shake it when surprisingly he kissed it.

“Beautiful name for a beautiful young lad.” He complemented. I couldn’t help but blush at his words. I was about to thank him when I suddenly felt strong, wet arms wrap around me from behind.

“Nick, I see you’ve met my Lou.” Harry stated, making my heart do a backflip when he said my.

“Yours? Hmm... you knew how to score right this time, mate.” Nick joked, patting Harry’s shoulder. Harry didn’t reply and just stared at him blankly. “Well I better go find my date. It was nice meeting you Lewis. Harry.” And with that Nick walked away.

Harry looked down at me and spoke in a serious tone, “Louis, I don’t want you ever to speak with him again, understood?” I looked at him confusingly, but nodded my head in return. Harry looked at me and then broke into a smile. He asked if I wanted to go for a swim again and I looked around and shifted uncomfortably in my spot. Harry sensed my fear and pulled me closer to his wet body, bending down to his my pants.

“Harry, what are you doing?” I questioned, looking around the people that were looking at us.

“Taking your clothes off.” Harry replied nonchalantly, unzipping my fly to pull my shorts down.

People started whistling when Harry pulled my shorts down, revealing my thick thighs and big bum. I quickly pulled my shirt down but Harry was quick to pull it off of me. Next thing I know, Harry carrying my bridal style and entering the pool with me in his arms. People cheered and whistled when Harry did that which made my face burn in embarrassment. Harry shrugged their comments and held me in his arms.

“Why not show your sexy body around when you got one?” He remarked with a smile. I smiled shyly at him and he pulled me in for the hundredth kiss just today.

“God Harry, is that your new fuck buddy?” One of the woman called, swimming closely to us.

“No, he’s my sub, not a fuck buddy.” Harry practically growled.

“Hmm... He’s too fat.” She remarked, eyeing me under the water.

“You can’t even see me you ugly whore.” I snapped at her.

“Well I could see your fat thighs and huge ass from under the water.” She backpanned.

“Well at least I have a real ass, unlike others who have Made In China tattooed on them.” I replied with an eye roll. She was speechless. Harry started laughing when I said that which made her huff out in annoyance and swim away. “Bitches these days.” I snorted.

"That was Camille." He said.

"Well she's a bitch." I mumbled. Harry laughed and kissed my shoulder, making me feel a fuzzy feeling inside. We stayed in the pool for an hour longer and then got out for dinner. Zayn had chefs making a barbecue outside and it was amazing.

We were all seated down around a long table that was covered with white cloth and purple flowers placed neatly on top of them. I was sitting by Harry which was sitting beside Zayn who had Niall on his other side. The waiters got the food out and I couldn’t help but lick my lips. I was so hungry because I didn’t have lunch earlier since I was really nervous for today.

I was having my second bite of the barbecued chicken when a girl leaned close to me and spoke, “You know, Harry hates fat people. He literally left his previous sub because she gained five pounds.” She whispered.

“Yeah, it was so sad. If I were you, I’d cut some meals cause you’re already... you know.” Another lady chimed in. I looked at them who both just gave me sad smiles and went back to their food. I quickly lost my appetite and pushed my plate aside and lowered my head.

“Louis, what’s wrong?” Harry whispered in my ear after a moment. I shook my head at him and put on a fake smile. “Then why aren’t you eating?” He questioned.

“I’m not hungry.” I mumbled. Harry didn’t buy my answer but said nothing. He went back to eating and chatting with Zayn and Niall. 

The past two hours I spent either sitting on one stool by myself with a drink or beside Harry who was too busy chatting with his rich friends. Niall came and made small talk with me but then got dragged to play a pool game, which made me stay all alone. Harry was in the pool with Niall on his shoulders while Zayn had a guy named Michael on his. They started fighting and Michael and Zayn both fell into the water giggling. I smiled at Harry and Niall’s dance when they won.

“What is a sexy lad like you doing sitting all alone?” Someone questioned, sitting beside me on the high stools. I turned around and was met with no other than Nick.

“I uh— Harry’s playing.” I mumbled, pointing at Harry in the pool who now had a girl on his shoulders. The girl was laughing and so was Harry. He looked up at her and she leaned down to kiss his forehead. I felt anger boil inside me.

“Wow, you’re boyfriend is having the fun of his life.” Nick stated. I wanted to correct him and tell him Harry and I weren’t dating but I was too busy staring at the two pair who looked lovely dovey in the pool together. “Do you want to dance?” Nick asked after a moment.

I gave it a thought. Harry told me to stay away from Nick, but then I saw the girl lean down and kiss the corner of Harry’s mouth. I thought that he’ll push her away, but he just laughed in return.

“Sure.” I responded, looking at Nick who had a wide grin across his face. Nick pulled me to the dance floor that had Zayn’s song Rainberry playing and we started dancing. Nick held my hips and started leading the dance. I started dancing with him and then I felt the alcohol I had earlier hit me, making me loosen up. I felt like I was back at the club, dancing on stage. I started swaying my hips around and twirling and doing all the dance moves I knew. Soon enough a crowd was gathered. One guy started throwing money on me while I danced.

People were whistling and calling my name while I danced. I soon felt someone behind me grinding his cock on my ass, so I quickly turned around and was met with Nick who started kissing my neck. I was trying to pull away, but I was too weak and felt a bit dizzy from the alcohol. I felt a strong grip pull me from my arm, making me trip in and hit a hard chest. I looked up and was met with dark green eyes that were glaring at me. Harry pulled me behind him and approached Nick. 

“I told you to stay away from him.” Harry growled in Nick's face.

“Fukv off he's— He’s zxeyyy.” Nick slurred. Harry clenched his jaw and his fist came flying to Nick’s jaw, making a cracking sound. I yelped in fear and was about to go stop them when Nick attacked Harry but Niall held me down. I cried out when I saw Nick hit Harry’s nose. People were just staring or filming what was happening and soon Zayn came and dragged Nick away from Harry.

Harry said nothing and yanked my arm out of Niall’s grasp and dragged me out of the party. There was only one thing I had in mind. What the fook did I get myself into?!

Harry was driving in complete silence. I felt a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach from about what's waiting for me back at home.

"Da—" 

"Don't speak." Harry spat in a stern tone. I felt the contents I had in my stomach rise, ready to come out. Harry parked the car in the garage and got out. I followed him in utter silence. We made it to the apartment and got in. Harry locked the door after us and turned around to face me.

"I want to find you in a submission state when I come in the bedroom, understood?" Harry said in his domestic voice which I quickly nodded in response. "Words." Harry said gruffly.

"Y-yes daddy." I squeaked out. Harry gave me a light nod in return and left, so I made my way to the bedroom feeling bubbles inside my stomach. I quickly stripped from my clothes, staying only in my lace, baby blue panties that Harry bought for me and sat on the floor, folding my legs and tucking them under my bum, hands went behind my back and I entwined them together. This was the first time Harry has ever asked me to be in this state, so I really had no clue what was about to happen.

I sat there, wondering when Harry will come in and do God knows what with me. Minutes passed by and my legs starting hurting from the position I was in. My hands were aching, so I untwined them and put them in front of me, fumbling with my fingers.

I huffed out and looked at the clock. It's been half an hour since I've been sitting like this, waiting for him to come. I got bored so I got off of the floor, grabbing the remote and turning the t.v on and lying in bed. I started going through the channels and found Riverdale on so I started watching it.

Jughead was just about to make a move on Betty when the door flew wide open, revealing an angry Harry.

"What are you doing?" Harry questioned, with furrowed brows. 

"I— uh—"

"I told you to sit and wait for me." Harry stated firmly.

"I know, b-but— but you took too long, so I thought—" 

"You thought? YOU THOUGHT!" Harry boomed loudly. "You don't think Louis. I asked you to do a simple thing and what do you do? Lie in bed, watching a t.v show!" Harry scoffed loudly.

"No! It's just that—" 

"You are in no position of speaking after your little show tonight." Harry interrupted me, so I quickly got out of bed and went back to the same position I was supposed to be in. I heard Harry's heavy footsteps walk up to me and then saw his shoes he had on. "Look at me." Harry ordered, pulling my chin up, lightly, so I looked at him with glossy blue eyes. I felt ashamed of myself after what I did at the party tonight and now. I mean, was it too much to do Louis? I scowled myself. "So beautiful." Harry mumbled, caressing my jaw with his thumb. "But has been a real slut tonight." He added.

I bit my lower lip, stopping myself from a moan. I don't know why it turned me on when he offended me, calling me a slut.

"Oh, you like that. Being named a slut, don't you kitten?" Harry questioned with a smirk. "Now tell daddy, who's slut you are?"

"Y-yours. I'm your s-slut daddy." I replied in a shaky tone.

"Yes, you are. You're my slut, only mine. No one gets to touch you except me." He growled, holding my chin tighter.

"Yes, daddy." I agreed.

"But that asshole had his hands all over you tonight. He even started grinding on you. If I weren't there to pull you away, God knows what would've happened next." He said in a serious tone. I lowered my head down, feeling more ashamed when he put it that way. "But it's alright. I'm going to give you a punishment and you'll be good again. Don't you want that, baby? Be daddy's good boy again?" Harry asked which I was eager to nod my head in return. "Ask for it then."

"Yes, daddy. Please punish me. I want to be a good boy again." I begged. Harry smiled from my response and pulled something out of his pocket.

"You know what's this?" He asked. I wasn't quite sure, but I remember him saying something about a ring.

"A ring?" I replied in a question matter.

"A cock ring. I will apply this ring around your cock. That will prevent you from cumming. You will put it on for two days, along with this." Harry explained, holding a cock ring and a bullet metal up. I felt my mouth go dry. Was I going to have this cock ring and butt plug on for two fookin full days?! I thought. "What do you say?" Harry questioned, cutting me from my thoughts.

"Yes daddy, I will." I complied.

"Good boy. Now get up and let daddy put it in." Harry smiled, feeling happy from my response, so I got off of the floor with Harry's help and he guided me back to the bed. I lied on my back and Harry came and put the cock ring that was a bit tight around my cock and looked at it fondly. "Now turn on you stomach." Harry instructed, so I did as told with no question. "I'm going to prep you first, alright." Harry explained. I heard a bottle snap open and then felt a cool finger around my hole. Harry kept on circling my hole with his finger, but not pushing in. I bit my lower lip, trying to stop any sound from coming out.

"Let them out baby. Daddy wants to hear you." Harry ordered in a husky voice, so a soft groan escaped from me. I felt Harry's finger dip into my entrance and I quickly clenched my hole, not expecting the sudden movement. "Relax darling. Let daddy open you up nicely." Harry said, pushing down, popping his finger pass the ring muscle. I whined from the feeling but Harry kept his finger still, just pulling in and out slowly. He then started moving his finger around, widening me up.

"Mmm... d-daddy." I moaned softly. That made Harry curve his finger, making a loud moan come out from me. "M-more." I begged. Harry was quick to obligate. He added another finger, making me whimper with both, pain and pleasure. Harry started moving his fingers around, scissoring and curving them inside, making me as wide as possible.

"What about a third?" Harry questioned.

"Y-yes." I choked out, so Harry popped the bottle of lube open and poured some more lube onto my hole. He then added another finger, making me clench the bedsheets real tight from the fullness of his thick fingers. 

"Ahh... Mmm..." I moaned.

"You're so tight baby. So tight for daddy. Clenching and unclenching around daddy's fingers." Harry cooed. I loved it when he dirty talked me while opening me up. It made me hornier. My cock was fully hard at this point with precum bubbling out from the tip. I felt like my cock was going to burst any second now if it weren't for the cock ring on.

Harry removed his fingers and I was just about to whine from the loss of feeling full when I suddenly felt a cold, slimy metal slipping inside me. My hole clenched, not allowing the metal to go in, but Harry put more pressure, pressing the metal harder down when it finally passed through my ring muscle.

"D-da-ddy." I cried.

"Shhh... It's alright kitten. Daddy has you." Harry cooed, pushing the metal deeper. The butt plug was buried deep inside me. Harry then pulled his finger out and wiped them with a cloth that he had beside him. I could feel my cock throbbing under me, ready for some release. "Such a good boy, listening to daddy." Harry whispered. "Now I'm going to give you ten spankings, for letting Nick touch you, understood?"

"Yes, daddy." I muttered, feeling embarrassed for letting Nick touch me from the start. Harry's hands came on both ass cheeks. He gave them a light squeeze and then bent down to kiss them lightly.

"While I give you the spanking, I want you to count and thank me after every hit, understood?"

"Yes, daddy." I muttered again, holding a moan in because Harry was now nibbling lightly on my left cheek.

"Good boy. Daddy's good boy." Harry praised, giving one last kiss and getting up in a sitting position. "What did you do, baby?" He questioned, kneading my ass with his big hands.

"I was a bad boy. I never listened to daddy when he told me not to speak with Nick. Bad boys get punished." I chanted all at once. Harry sounded pleased with my reply and gave my ass another hard squeeze.

My mind was in a daze, feeling Harry's big strong but soft hands moving around my bum. His rings made my burning bum cooler whenever they made contact. Suddenly I felt a hard spank land on my bum. I gasped in surprise and from the burning feeling.

I quickly remembered what Harry asked me to do so I spoke up, "One, thank you daddy." Harry caressed my butt cheek to cool it down a bit. I was just about to relax when I suddenly felt another spank, and then another and another. He gave my hole a good hard slap, making the bullet hit a certain spot inside that made me scream out in pleasure. "T-ten, t-thank you daddy." I whimpered out. Harry quickly pulled the cream from the nightstand and started to cream my burning bum.

He finished and started peppering my bum with soft light kisses. He flipped me over slowly, making sure that my bum won't get hurt.

"So beautiful." Harry cooed, staring in admiration at my cock that was bloody red from the tip.

"D-daddy, it hurts." I whined, trying to get myself some relief.

"I know baby, but that's your punishment. You're not allowed to cum or take them off, unless you need to use the bathroom." 

"But— but— Why?" I whined.

"Because you were a naughty boy. Naughty boys get punished like you said. But now you're daddy's good little boy again, right?" Harry asked. This made a smile appear on my face and reply a happy yes. I was glad I was back to daddy's little boy, and I was planning on staying like that for as long as possible. "Now, how about we go to bed?" Harry suggested.

That night I couldn't sleep. My mind was wondering to my painfully hardening cock and Harry spooning me wasn't helping either. I removed Harry's hand from around me carefully and got out of bed. I pulled Harry's shirt from the closet and put it over my body. I made my way to the living room, grabbing the remote and turning the telly on. I sat on the couch slowly, thanks to the metal that was inside me and a soft whimper escaped from me when the metal went deeper. I quickly shifted and sat on my side, so I wasn't sitting on my bum.

I started flipping through the channels and I found Riverdale was still on. I guess they had a marathon tonight, so I started to watch it. I suddenly felt hungry because I haven't eaten well today, so I got up and made my way to the kitchen, opening the freezer and grabbing a tin of Ben and Jerry. I went back to my seat and sat on my side again, nursing the spoon in one hand and the tin of ice cream in the other.

I was halfway through the ice cream when I suddenly felt warm hands on my shoulders. I panicked at first but then relaxed when I smelled Harry's scent.

"Why are you up, baby?" He questioned in a groggy voice.

"Can't sleep so I got up to watch telly and eat." I replied, eyes on the t.v. with half the spoon in my mouth. Harry hummed in response and removed his hands. I thought he went back to bed but was surprised to find him grabbing another tin of ice cream and sitting beside me.

"What are we watching?" He asked, opening the ice cream but then remembered that he forgot to get a spoon. I laughed and suddenly felt Harry pull the spoon that was in my mouth out. "Haha, now who's laughing." He smirked, scooping ice cream with my spoon and putting it in his sexy mouth. I suddenly felt my mouth go dry. How can someone be so sexy while eating ice cream? I mean it's just fookin ice cream! I felt my cock harden again, so I quickly covered it up by using the tin as cover. Harry sensed my uncomfortable-ness so he spoke up, "What is this show called, baby?" He slurred out, pulling the spoon out of his mouth slowly.

I gulped and was staring at his tongue that was now doing sinful things to the spoon. If only the spoon was my cock instead. Fook no Louis. Now's not the time for your dirty thoughts! I scolded myself, so I quickly looked away and cleared my throat.

"It's uh— It's— It's called— the uh— What is it called again?" I questioned myself. "Oh right, it's called Riverdale." I replied when I remembered the show's name.

"What's it about?" He questioned, but I didn't dare look at him because I could tell that he was teasing me from the tone of his voice. He knew I was hard and he was playing with me.

"About a guy named Jason who has been killed." I replied, staring at Veronica who was having a chat with that gay guy. He was my favorite character.

"Interesting, and who killed him?" Harry questioned.

"I'm not telling you. I don't want to spoil it for you." I replied looking at him. Harry smiled back and nodded his head. He gave my spoon back and we started feeding each other spoonfuls. My ice cream was finished half an hour ago and now there was one last spoon of ice cream left in Harry's tin.

"I want you to have it." He said when I put the spoon in front of his mouth. 

"But it's your ice cream and besides, you let me have the last spoon in mine." I argued.

"Yes, but I want my baby to have this one too. Now be a good boy and open up." Harry replied, pulling the spoon from my hand and feeding me the ice cream. I thanked him and took the spoon from his hand. I was about to get up to throw the empty tins away when Harry pulled me down.

"You've got a little..." Harry was saying when he licked the corner of my mouth that had an ice cream stain on it off. "Chocolate." He hummed when he licked it away. I just froze in my spot, not knowing what to do. "Wait, you've got some here too." Harry said, dipping his finger inside the tin and scooping some melted ice cream off. He dragged his finger that was covered with vanilla on my lower lip and I let him do it and didn't say a word. Harry pushed me down on my back and licked my bottom lip clean.

He then took ahold of my bottom lip and sucked on it. He started nibbling and I couldn't help but moan out loud.

"So. Good." Harry moaned while biting my lower lip. I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer. I started tugging the ends of his soft curly hair which made Harry groan in pleasure. "Fuck baby, look what you did to me." Harry said huskily, grinding his hardened cock to my already hard one.

"Well I couldn't sleep because I was already hard." I replied truthfully. This made Harry groan and grind harder.

"Fuck baby! So fucking sexy." Harry said huskily into my ear, taking my earlobe between his teeth and nibbling on it.

"D-daddy, I-I'm c-c-close." I said between pants.

"You. Can't. Cum. Baby. Sorry." Harry said, kissing all over my face. "And if you don't. I don't." He added, stopping his movement and getting off of me, pulling me up as well. I was shocked about what he just did.

"I get that I can't cum, but why can't you?" I questioned in confusion.

"I would never cum if my sub couldn't after I got him all worked up. It's more fair like this." Harry replied. I nodded my head and Harry pulled me by my hands. "Now let's go to bed." He said, taking me to the bedroom. And that is how we both went to bed, with semi hard erections.

***

Harry's POV

Last night was tense. Louis and I made out on the couch but then I remembered my punishment for him not to cum. I really wanted to take the cock ring and butt plug out and fuck him hard, but I had to stand by my word, so he won't do it again. So yes, that's how I went to bed, with a hard cock, and with Louis squished beside me wasn't helping. He kept on squirming in bed and his delicious bum kept on rubbing my hardened member which made it ten times worse.

"Harry, I can't sit properly. I want to go lie down." Louis whined, standing by the dining table.

"No darling, how are you going to eat if you are lying down?" I asked.

"I'm not that hungry anyways." He mumbled. I looked at him and he had puppy dog eyes so I agreed for him to go back to bed. I finished my breakfast quickly and went to the bedroom finding Louis fast asleep. I smiled at his sleeping figure and made my way to get ready for work.

"Louis, baby, I left your breakfast in the fridge. Heat it up and eat. I'll be back by lunch time. Also if you'd like to call your friend Liam over, it's fine." I said in a low voice, bending close to his face so he could hear me.

"Okay, thank you daddy." He mumbled, still sleepy. I smiled and kissed him sweetly on the lips. Louis was now awake. He kissed me back quickly and I licked his bottom lip asking for entrance which he quickly gave. I slung my tongue inside his mouth and Louis started sucking on it.

"I'd love to stay, but I need to get going now." I said after I pulled away.

"Just a bit longer." Louis mumbled, wrapping his arms around my neck and kissing me again. I kissed him back but this time slower.

"I really. Am. Going to. Be. Late." I said between kisses.

"Okay, now you can go." Louis replied, giving my lip one more tug and then pulling away.

"We'll finish this when I get home." I said and got up.

"We can't, remember." Louis remarked, pointing at his panties that had the cock ring under.

"O-oh." I replied. Fuck you Harry! I cursed myself.

"Get going now. Don't want you to be late for your... What is it that you do anyways?" Louis questioned with furrowed brows.

"I own a company." I smiled at his puzzled look.

"Course you do." Louis replied sarcastically.

"And a club." I chirped in. Louis looked at me with confusion written all over his face. "The club that you worked at, it's mine. I own in." I explained.

"Wait... so this means you were my boss?" Louis questioned sitting up in bed but quickly lying back down when he felt the bullet inside. 

"Yes, I let Niall in charge of the place since he likes drinking 24/7." I laughed. 

"Wow, so my daddy is a big business guy and a club owner. How lucky am I?"

"Very. Now I really have to get going." I said, bending down to give him a fast but sweet kiss.

"Alright daddy, or should I call you boss." Louis winked playfully. I don't know why my member jolted to life when he said it in that matter.

"You little devil." I laughed and got out quickly before he does anything else.

***

I was at work busy with some paperwork that my secretary Emma handed me this morning when my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Harry, would you like me to make some lunch?" Louis asked, making a smile appear on my face when I heard his angelic voice.

"Um... do you know how to cook?" I questioned.

"No, but I can try." He replied.

"Uh... no, I'm taking you out today."

"Oh, okay." Louis replied happily and ended the call. I couldn't help but smile at his thoughtful gesture. I really didn't want him to cook while I was out because I was afraid he'll cut or maybe burn himself while cooking. Better be safe than sorry.

Louis' POV

After Harry left for work, I called Liam to come over. He came an hour later and couldn't stop complementing how lovely the apartment was.

We were now both in the living room watching Toy Story 3. Yes, that was Liam's favorite movie of all time so of course we will watch it.

"Did you call Harry?" Liam asked, eyes not leaving the television.

"Yeah, but he said he's taking me out for lunch." I replied, laying back down on my side since I couldn't sit properly. Minutes passed by when suddenly the doorbell started ringing.

"Expecting someone?" Liam questioned. I shook my head no and Liam told me to stay here while he goes to check who it was, so I relaxed back and finished watching the movie. "Did you order flowers?" Liam questioned, coming back to the living room.

"No, why?" I asked, lifting my head to see a big boutique of pink roses in Liam's hand. I got up and took them from him, finding a little card with them.

Saw those and remembered you, baby_Harry

I read the short but cute note and couldn't help the wide grin that came up to me. Liam was smiling widely at me and patted my cheek softly. I went to the kitchen to put the roses in water when the doorbell rang again, so I quickly went to open it before Liam does. I was expecting to see Harry with a big smile on his face but was surprised to find Zayn instead.

"Hey babes, were you expecting me?" Zayn questioned with a smirk. I smiled and moved away to let him in. Zayn walked through the kitchen and grabbed a can of beer. He plopped down onto the couch and rested his feet up on the table, like the first time he did when I met him. I looked around and Liam wasn't in the living room anymore, so I shook my head and smiled, walking to take a seat on the couch.

"So what are you doing here?" I questioned in a friendly matter.

"I came to see that sexy ass of yours." Zayn replied with a wink. My face paled at his blunt answer. Suddenly Zayn started scooting closer to me, which made me back away. I hit the arm of the couch and Zayn and I were now face to face.

His lips were now inches away from mine. I froze, not knowing what to do. Zayn's hot breath hit my lips and I quickly turned my face away from him. I expected Zayn to yell but was surprised when he started laughing.

"You— you should've seen— y-your face." Zayn said between laughs while I stared at him confusingly. Zayn wiped his eyes and apologized. He went back to his spot and plopped his feet on the table again. "I was testing you, Louis. I wanted to see what you would do, and I gladly say, you passed." Zayn said after a minute. I was about to say something when I got interrupted by Liam.

"Louis! What is this?!" Liam shouted from the bathroom, so I excused myself and got up to see what's wrong. "Why do you have the body wash and shampoo in the same shelf?" He questioned like it was such a scandal and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Louis I swear to Allah if you're making out with someone in the bathroom I'm gonna have to give you a spanking." Zayn called from the living room.

"Who's that? Is Harry home already?" Liam questioned in a hush tone. I rolled my eyes and shook my head no, so we both got out of the bathroom and Zayn picked his head up to look at us. Liam noticed a figure on the couch and went up to him.

"Hello, I'm Li—" Liam was saying and stopped mid sentence when he saw Zayn. "Fuck! Not you again?!" He yelled. Zayn got up from the couch and stood in front of Liam.

"Oh look who we have here, the little princess from the club." Zayn said sarcastically.

"I'm not a princess." Liam scoffed.

"And I'm not Zayn Malik." Zayn replied sarcastically which made Liam's nose scrunch in confusion.

"No you're— No— Oh my golly golly gosh! You're Zayn Malik?!" Liam practically yelled in excitement. Zayn had a smug smile on his face and winked at Liam. If only Zayn knew what's about to come. "I don't give a single fuck!" Liam shouted in Zayn's face.

Yup, here it was.

Zayn had his brows raised and eyes squirted. His lips turned into a pout and he looked adorable but in a weird way. 

"But— but I thought—" Zayn mumbled. 

"You thought I cared? Fuck no!" Liam exclaimed. "You're a snobby rich guy who likes to be rude to people."

Zayn's pout turned into a frown. His eyes turned darker and he took a couple of steps closer to Liam. I suddenly felt scared.

"You don't even know me." Zayn growled in a scary way. His eyes were wide open, flared nose and glaring at Liam like a lion does to a prey.

"I know you're an asshole and I bet your music sucks!" Liam scoffed.

"What do you want huh? Money? Here." Zayn said, getting his wallet out to pay Liam.

"FUCK YOU ASSHOLE. I DON'T WANT YOUR FILTHY MONEY!" Liam fummed, throwing Zayn's money in his face, making me flinch from his tone. Liam is always the calm, wise one. He never gets mad like this. I wanted to interfere but Liam told me to be quiet and stay back.

Zayn went quiet and looked at all the money that was scattered on the floor. He ordered Liam to pick them up but of course Liam said no which made Zayn clench his jaw and repeat it again but this time slower.

"I. Said. No." Liam said through gritted teeth. Zayn fisted his hands and that's where I panicked. I quickly started picking the money off of the floor when I suddenly felt strong arms pulling me up.

"I said the princess does, not you." Zayn growled. I gulped and stood back up. Liam pulled me away from Zayn and started yelling at him to not touch me again. They started shouting at one another so I quickly pulled my phone out and called Harry. I told him it was an emergency and he needed to come home right away. I threw my phone aside and Zayn was just about to throw a punch on Liam when I came between them.

"Stop!" I yelled.

"Louis! I could've punched you!" Zayn exclaimed when he saw me in front of Liam.

"Are you insane! You could've gotten hurt!" Liam yelled at me, shaking my shoulders in the process.

"Yeah and Harry would've killed me if you did get hurt." Zayn added.

"Actually I would." Liam glared at Zayn which made them go into a glaring competition. Ten minutes later the front door hung wide open, revealing Harry with messy hair. He was breathing rapidly when he saw us. I quickly went running into his arms and he held me tightly to him.

"What's wrong angel?" Harry spoke softly. I just shivered in fear from the last half hour and clinged to his shirt. "What's going on with you two?" Harry asked in his dominant voice. Liam looked shocked and didn't say anything while Zayn rolled his eyes and looked away. "Zayn, mind telling me what happened?" Harry asked again. Zayn looked at Liam and pointed with his eyes. "I see, and you must be Liam." Harry stated which made Liam look shyly at him. Zayn snorted when he saw Liam's actions. Harry glared at Zayn and walked to the couch with me by his side.

We sat down and Harry told the guys to sit as well. Liam was looking down shamefully while Zayn was staring at Liam with furrowed brows.

"Now, tell me, what's going on?" Harry spoke after a minute. Liam was in no place to speak and Zayn was too busy staring at him. Harry looked at me and I told him everything had happened. "First of all, Zayn, you can't buy people with your money." Harry started off. Zayn was about to say something when Harry stopped him. "Secondly, you need to apologize to Liam."

"What! I'm not apologizing to that prick!" Zayn exclaimed in anger.

"Excuse you, you're the prick here." Liam hissed.

"Oh the princess got her voice back. What happened to all your shyness?" Zayn scoffed sarcastically. Liam glared at him and didn't say anything.

"Alright, I don't care if you're going to apologize or not, but you own an apology to Louis. You scared him." Harry said, stopping their argument. Liam quickly looked at me and got up to hold my hands.

"I'm so sorry Louis. I don't know what happened to me. I was a bad friend. I just— he irritated me and I shouldn't have said or done anything while you were here. Forgive me, please." Liam said, with tears swelling in his eyes. I quickly pulled him into a hug and held him close to me. Harry tensed at first but then relaxed when he saw Liam was really just a brother to me.

"'S okay Lima. But please don't be like that ever again. I want my soft teddy back." I whispered. Liam smiled sadly at me and kissed my head lightly. He went back to his seat and looked at Zayn who was still staring at him strangely.

"I uh— I want to apologize to you too. It was rude for me to throw the money at you like I did. That's not the way I've been raised." Liam apologized. Zayn squinted his eyes at Liam, not believing he would receive an apology this quickly. 

"You serious?" Zayn questioned in disbelief which Liam nodded his head yes in return. "Uh— yeah. 'S fine. Only if you don't go turn back to Godzilla at me." Zayn half joked. Liam smiled shyly at Zayn and shook his head no. That made Zayn smile in return and stare at Liam but in a different way.

"Alright, since I'm home, how about we start lunch." Harry suggested, clapping his hands to grab their attention. The guys smiled and agreed.

Harry was in the kitchen with an apron on. He was making his famous roast beef that he said is to die for. Liam and Zayn were both talking about Zayn's music, which by the way, Liam is a huge fan of, but acted like he didn't care. I was sitting on a stool in front of Harry while he was preparing lunch. Yes the butt plug was still on but I kinda got used to the feeling.

"Darling, I'm sorry I didn't take you out for lunch but as you can see, we have guests." Harry apologized.

"'S fine. I really don't mind." I shrugged. Harry smiled and sent me an air kiss which made me giddy all over again.

"Why don't you go hang out with the guys. I'll join you in a bit." Harry said, putting some vegetables with the meat into one pan.

"No, they're talkin 'bout music. I wanna stay here."

"Oh so you want to hang out with daddy instead of your friend?" Harry asked, walking closer to me.

"I c-could see Liam any time." I breathed out. Harry's face was now inches away from mine. If I leaned close enough I'd get to kiss him, so I started leaning in and so was he. His hot breath fanned over my lips, sending a shiver down my spine, so I shut my eyes, ready for him to kiss me when...

"No! You can't do that!" I heard Liam yell from the living room. I opened my eyes and Harry just smirked at me in return, going back to the stove. I let out the breath of air I was holding and huffed out, walking to the living room.

"What's wrong Liam?" I asked, annoyance shown in my tone.

"Him!" Liam pointed at a smirking Zayn. I just groaned in return and flopped onto the couch. There was no use with those two. I thought.

Lunch went by more calmly. Zayn and Liam were still bickering but didn't get the chance to have a huge problem, thanks to Harry.

"I've gotta get going now, love." Liam said, looking at the clock.

"But it's still early." I whined.

"I know but Luke would fire me if I'm late again." Liam explained, apologetically.

"He wouldn't fire you, even if you burn the whole place down. The guy loves you too much." I laughed.

"Yeah but he'd finally give up when he realizes I'm not into guys." Liam replied.

"Wait, you're straight?" Zayn questioned.

"Yeah, why? Your little rich mind couldn't tell that I am?" Liam mocked.

Oh god here it goes again. God help me.

"Wow! And I thought I'd get a piece of that ass." Zayn to my surprise replied.

"Wait, you're—" 

"Gay? Yeah. Why you thought my little rich mind couldn't like cock?" Zayn mocked sarcastically with an eye roll.

"I'm sorry, no. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I'm not homophobic if that's what you think." Liam apologized.

"Nah princess, 's fine." Zayn waved him off. Liam didn't say anything further and looked at the time.

"Alright, I'm gonna have to go now if I want to catch the bus on time."

"Bus? Don't you have a car?" Zayn asked. Liam quirked his brow up and shook his head questioningly. "I'll take you on my way then. Bye Louis, Harry." And with that Zayn pulled Liam out of the apartment and left, without waiting for Liam to agree.

"So..." Harry said after a few minutes. "Where were we when we got interrupted?" He asked, pulling me by my hips to straddle his lap.

"I don't know?" I squeaked out.

"Hm... baby is lying. Guess he'll have to get punished then." Harry smirked. I giggled when his hands came up to my stomach, tickling me. I lied on my back and Harry hovered above me, still tickling. His hands reached up to my armpits and a loud screech came out of me. "What was that?" Harry questioned, stopping his tickles and my face turning crimson red. "You screeched like a girl." Harry laughed. My whole face was burning with embarrassment right now. "My girl." Harry added, leaning down, face inches away from mine. "My sexy, little girl." Harry whispered, breath fanning over my lips.

I stuck my tongue out, ready to wet my lips when I was suddenly attacked by Harry's mouth sucking onto my tongue. Harry bit my tongue lightly which made me moan in delight.

"Are you a slut? Making all those noises?" Harry questioned, kissing down my neck.

"Ahhh... mhm..." I moaned louder.

"Use your words baby. Tell daddy who's slut you are." Harry encouraged.

"'M yours. Daddy, I'm a-all yours." I whimpered when Harry started sucking onto my sweet spot.

"Yes you are. All mine." Harry replied, admiring the dark mark he left on my neck.

"All yours." I repeated, breathing rapidly.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your kudos. It would mean so much to me❤ Also if you can't wait for more, you can find Yes, Daddy, I Will on wattpad. It is already completed. My user is the same as here @honeybunchlou


	3. Chapter 3

** Harry's ** ** POV **

Last night we didn't do anything more than kissing. My punishment was hard on the both of us. I really wanted to fuck Louis hard when I saw the butt hole deep inside his beautiful bum when he was leaning down to pull his panties up, but I had to stop myself.

"Daddy, where are we going?" Louis whined from beside me.

"Some place nice." I replied, eyes on the road. I was taking Louis out for dinner for the first time. He was such a mess. He kept on throwing clothes all over the place, trying to decide what to wear.

"Are you sure I'm dressed properly for this place?" He questioned for the hundredth time.

"Yes darling. God you worry too much." I laughed. Louis stuck his tongue out at me and turned to look out of the window. I could've punished him for that, but he was too cute. "We're here." I announced after I parked the car. Louis unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car. He looked up and read the restaurant's name and froze.

"No way am I going in there." Louis said making his way back to the car. I quickly locked the car before he could open the door.

"And why not? You don't like the food in there? I heard it's really good."

"Harry, look at me. Does it look like I go to five star restaurants and drink thousand dollar champagne? No." Louis stated while I kept quiet and stared at him with a clenched jaw.

"Well things changed. You're with me now." I remarked after a minute.

"But I'll make a fool out of myself." Louis whispered softly, making my face soften.

"Then we'll both be fools." I replied. Louis smiled softly at me which made me kiss him in return. "Let's go eat now. I'm starving."

I held Louis' hand and guided him in. A hostess greeted us and asked for a waitress to lead us to our table that I booked earlier today. We sat down and I thanked her and then she asked for our drinks, so I ordered a bottle of red wine. I looked at Louis who had his head bent down. He was fumbling with his fingers like it was the most important thing in the world to do.

"Louis... Louis." I had to call twice to get his attention. Louis quickly looked up and stared at me. "What's wrong?" I questioned when I saw his frown. He shook his head and went back to play with his fingers. "Louis, tell me what's wrong." I said more sternly, so Louis looked up again and let out a huff.

"It's just that..." He sighed.

"Just what?" I questioned with furrowed brows.

"To be honest, that's not my cup of tea. I don't belong here."

"What do you mean you don't belong here?" I quizzed, wanting to find out why he thinks that.

"It's just that— this place is so fancy and everyone is dressed really nicely and then— there's me." He mumbled eyeing everyone around him. I stared at him and saw how low he saw himself compared with everyone else. My lips suddenly went into a thin line. I hated the fact that he degraded himself. _Doesn't he know how great he is?_

"Louis, you're my baby right?" I asked after a moment of silence. Louis looked at me and then nodded slowly. "So this means you see me lower than everyone around here since I chose you."

"No, no, no! God no, Har. I didn't mean it like that. Of course not! You're the greatest person I've ever met in my whole entire life. I always ask myself why you picked a piece of shit like me." He rambled quickly.

"Don't!" I growled, bawling my hands into fists, making Louis flinch from my sudden loud tone. "Don't ever talk about yourself so low. You are mine. That means how people see you, see me. We're equal." I gritted. I was trying to hold my temper down the best way possible because we were in public, but it still didn't stop us from getting several glances from here and there.

Our waiter came back with a bucket of ice and a bottle of red wine. She put them in front of us and asked if we were ready to order.

"That won't be necessary. Could you please get me the check." I said, staring at Louis who was staring back at me with an open mouth. The waitress sensed the thick air that surrounded around us and walked away to grab our check quickly. Monents later she came back and handed it to me, so I pulled out four hundred dollar bills and handed it to her. I then got up and walked out of the restaurant with Louis behind.

I made it to the car and unlocked the door. I got in and started the car while Louis climbed in a minute later and was staring at his lap. I drove back home in complete silence, not saying a single word. I stole a few glimps of Louis from the tip of my eye and saw his hands shaking. I wanted to hold his hand and tell him everything is okay, but I had to let him know how much he's worth first.

I reached my complex and parked the car, getting out with Louis hot on my heels. We made our way to our apartment, not saying anything. I unlocked the door and got in, leaving Louis behind. Louis entered after me and locked the door. I made my way to my other room and unlocked it. I entered and closed the door after me.

I was pacing around, thinking how I was supposed to let Louis know how much he's worth. I know it's been a couple of weeks with him but I just felt a connection between us. My eyes then landed on something and a light bulb came up to my head. _This is the perfect way to let him understand how much he's worth_ , so I grabbed it and unlocked the door. I got out to find Louis still standing by the doorway with tears now running down his face.

My eyes softened when I saw his tears. Louis looked at me and quickly wiped his tears away, hiding them from me.

I cleared my throat and put a blank look across my face and then called him to come up to me. Louis took the smallest steps and finally reached to where I was standing. He stood in front of me and wiped his runny nose with the back of his hand.

"I want you to go into the bedroom and strip down. Sit in a submission position and wait for me, understood?" Louis stared at me and then nodded his head. "Louis," I called in a warning tone.

"Y-yes, daddy." He said in a shaky voice, so I nodded my head and motioned for him to go.

After several minutes of waiting outside to give him time to do what I asked him, I entered the bedroom to find Louis sitting in a submission state. He was squirming on the floor from the butt hole that was still inside him which made the side of my lip rise, but I quickly hid it.

"Get up." I commanded. Louis wasted no time and quickly stood. I went over to him and stood looking down at him. "You are so beautiful." I said in a low voice. "Don't ever think you're any less than all those people you saw earlier today because you are worth so much more. So fucking much Louis." I said, cupping his face with my big hands. Louis' lower lip wobbled and tears started falling from his eyes freely. I leaned down and made sure to kiss every tear that fell away and started whispering nothings to him.

"'M not." He muttered.

" _Shhh..._ baby, you are." I shushed him, pulling him into my arms. Louis held me tightly and cried. I walked us both to bed and laid him down. I quickly stripped from my clothes and climbed in after him, pulling him into my chest and never letting him go.

Louis kept on whimpering and crying while I soothed his back and kissed anywhere my mouth reached. After several minutes later his crying calmed down and only soft whimpers were heard.

"Daddy?" Louis whispered after a couple of minutes later.

"Hmm?"

"Can you tell me about your family?" He asked out of the blue, making me pull him away from my chest just enough to stare at his beautiful face.

"Why?" I quizzed with shock.

"Because I want to know more about you." He replied nonchalantly. I looked at him with confusion written all over my face. What he asked was kind of odd. None of my previous subs asked to know about my family. They really didn't care about me either. Well except for my money and cock.

When Louis didn't get a reply back he shifted on top of me and spoke, "You don't need to tell me. I just wanted to—"

"I have one sister named Gemma and a mother named Anne." I started when I heard his sad voice, so Louis relaxed back and made himself more comfortable on my chest. "My mum and dad separated when I was young. I really don't see much of him but that's alright. I had Robin there for me."

"Who's Robin?" Louis asked.

"My step dad. He was like a true father to me and Gemma." I smiled to the memory of Robin.

"Was?"

"Oh— uh— well he passed away several months ago." I muttered, voice thick with sadness.

"Harry..." Louis sighed, getting up in a sitting position and looking at me with sad eyes.

"It's okay. I'm fine now. We all learned how to move on in life after his death. Including my mum." I assured, pulling him down to me. "Anyways, Gemma is older than me and she is a doctor. She's dating this great guy named George and he's going to propose to her soon. My mum is living alone back in Cheshire, but Gemma and I always make sure to visit her whenever we can." I went on.

"They sound lovely. I'd really like to meet them some day." Louis hummed, but suddenly tensed when he realized what he said. "I mean—"

"Maybe some day you will." I said, cutting him off. Louis snuggled beside me again and his breathing went even after moments. I sighed and thought about what I just told him. _Did I really want Louis to meet my family when he's nothing but a sub to me?_ I asked myself. _But he's more than that. I could feel it._ I replied to myself.

I then remembered the object I got with me and a small smile tugged on my lips. _Maybe some other day I'll use it on him_. I thought.

I leaned down and kissed Louis' forehead softly and closed my eyes for sleep after this long night.

*******

"Harry! You can't do that!" Louis whined from the table.

"Why not?" I questioned with a smirk.

"Because it's disgusting."

"Eating pineapple pizza is fine Louis. It's actually really good. You should try it." I suggested holding a slice up for him to taste. Louis cringed and shook his head no. "You know today I'll be getting this thing off." Louis sang happily.

"Yes, I do. I was actually keeping count of the hours left." I replied with a smirk. Louis just chuckled and shook his head, looking as cute as a button.

"Anyway, when can I take them off?" Louis asked, taking another bite from his margarita pizza.

"After breakfast." I replied. And yes, we were having pizza for breakfast. Don't blame me, blame Louis' weird cravings. Besides we were both starving since we haven't had dinner last night.

"Alright I'm done. Let's get them off then." Louis jumped, clapping his hand in the process. I laughed at his eagerness and got up after him. We made it to the bedroom and I asked Louis to strip down. "Oh god I can't wait!" Louis squealed happily.

"Okay, lie down on your back, darling." I instructed. Louis did what I said and I came and sat beside him.

First I took a good look at his cock that still had the cock ring on. His tip was bloody red and I couldn't help but lick my lips from the gorgeous sight.

"Daddy," Louis whined.

"Yes baby?" I breathed, going down to suck the tip lightly. Louis moaned softly and bucked his hips up, so I held him down and took him deeper into my mouth. Louis moaned louder and started to thrust his cock into my mouth.

" _Ahh_ _... Mmm... Daddy._ " Louis moaned. The cock ring prevented me from taking him ball deep into my mouth, so I sucked one last suck and pulled away with a pop. Louis had his mouth in an O shape with flushed pink cheeks. I quickly pulled the cock ring off and Louis let out a breath of relief and relaxed back down. His cock was still stiff and the tip was crimson red, calling for my mouth.

Louis was laid down with his eyes closed, so I took that as an advantage and took him in my mouth again, catching him off guard. His eyes quickly popped wide open so I twirled my tongue at the tip of his cock while I grazed his shaft with my fingernail.

" _Mmm... uh... d-daddy._ " Louis panted, rising his body like it was coming back to life. The sounds that he was making made me pull my hand away from his shaft and lift his hips up to take him deeper. His balls hit my chin and I started sucking him harder and deeper. I reached my hand down to his bum and gave it a light squeeze. Louis bucked his hips up and started thrusting in my mouth.

I quickly pulled away and glared at him. "Stop thrusting. I'm in charge here." I said in a firm tone. Louis whined when my mouth wasn't around his cock anymore, so I smirked and thought I should play with him a bit since he was this eager.

I blew hot air on his wet cock and Louis gasped and looked down at me. I then stuck my tongue out and kitten licked his tip playfully. Louis steadied himself on his arms to look down at me while bucking his hips again.

"Nu-uh, I'm in charge, remember." I said, shaking my head with a smirk on my face. Louis huffed out in annoyance and sat still, so I went back to kitten licking.

Louis was trying his best to hold still but he kept on squirming in my arms. I licked a long stripe from the tip of his shaft, to his balls and then took one of his ball sacks and sucked on it hard. Louis moaned loudly and lost balance, making him lie down completely on his back. I still had his hips lifted up so I moved one of my hands down to his bum again and gave it a firm squeeze, making Louis cry out. A thought came to me and I couldn't help the smile that crept up.

My hand started roaming around Louis' bum, feeling and touching the soft, warm skin. My hand came between his crack and I grazed it lightly with my fingernail. Louis opened his eyes widely and I smirked while still sucking him and did it again.

" _Fook_ _..._ _mhhh_ _..._ " He cursed. I felt the metal bullet with my fingernail so I reached down and put pressure on it to make it go deeper inside him. " _O-ohhh_ _..._ " Louis' eyes were wider than ever. I sucked his other ball and still had my hand pressed against the butt plug. "Daddy— I-I'm going to—" Louis said between whimpers.

"Don't baby." I muffled out. I reached my hand down and pulled the butt plug out, making Louis wince slightly. I pulled my mouth away from his balls and looked at him. "How do you feel, babe?" I asked rubbing the soft skin on his hips.

"'M good, but I feel kinda empty if I'm being honest."

"Well you know, we can fix that." I smirked.

"H-how?" Louis breathed out. I didn't reply and started stripping from my own clothes. I laid down on my back in the middle of the bed while Louis was looking at me with confusion written all over his face.

"Come here." I called. Louis was sitting above my head on the other side of the bed while looking at me questioningly.

"Where?"

"Here." I said, motioning for him to come in front of me, so Louis got up and stood awkwardly, putting each foot on each side of my body.

"On you knees." I ordered. Louis obeyed and sat on his knees, his palms were pressed in front of him on the bed, making him straddle my stomach with his knees holding him up.

I looked at him and couldn't help but stare at his beauty. The sunlight that was flicking on him made him look more beautiful than he already is.

Louis scrunched his nose and quirked one brow up, wondering where I was going with this. I smirked and slithered myself down between Louis' parted legs while his head followed my movement.

"Daddy, what are— _Ahhh—_ " Louis was saying when I reached his balls and licked them. I smirked again and took one ball into my mouth and tugged on it lightly. Louis moaned and pre-cum started dripping from his tip, falling onto my hair. _I didn't know why the idea of Louis' cum in my hair turned me on more than it should have._

I slid myself lower and lower, resting each hand on each side of his bum and pulling him down to my eager mouth. I stuck my tongue out and licked down his balls, reaching his hole. Louis gasped loudly when my tongue circled his puckered hole, so I pulled him down some more and stuck my tongue into his hole that was still beautifully opened by the butt plug. I thrusted my tongue in and out, making Louis turn into a moaning mess, fisting the bedsheets and moaning like a slut.

"D-da-daddy, I c-can't." He cried out, losing balance and falling on top of my face. He was about to get up when I held him still.

"Sit on my face."

"W-what?" He stutted, looking down at me with utter shock.

"You heard me, sit on my face." I repeated, looking at him.

"How am I supposed to sit on you face, 'arry?"

"The same way you sit on a chair." I explained.

**_*_ ** **_Lol_ ** _**I** _ **_got the idea from the_ ** **_chatty_ ** **_man's interview when a girl said_ ** _**"** _ _**I** _ **_wish_ ** **_I_ ** **_was the chatty's man's couch so_ ** **_Harry_ ** **_could_ ** _**sit** _ **_on my fac_ ** _**e** _ _**."** _ **_Anygays, back to YDIW*_ **

"W-what? No! That's insane. I'm not sitting on you face." Louis gasped, shaking his head, trying to get off of me.

"If you get up I'll make sure to keep the butt plug on you for a whole week." I threatened. Louis gave it a thought and huffed out in annoyance.

"How on earth am I even supposed to do this?" He mumbled, positioning his bum in front of my face again.

"Beautiful view." I said with a wink.

"Ya little shit." He laughed with pink cheeks. I couldn't help but laugh at his comeback. He's such a savage queen. "What if I suffocate you and you die?" Louis asked with a worried tone after a moment.

"Then I'd die a happy man." I replied with a smile. Louis' face paled when I said that. "I'm just kidding. You won't suffocate me and if it makes you happy, I'll tap your thigh if I feel suffocated, alright?" I asked. Louis nodded his head and sat down slowly. " _Ahh..."_

"What happened? Can you breathe? Oh God I knew it. I'm too heavy and you can't breathe!" Louis scattered away quickly.

"No, I'm fine. It's just— you feel so good." I sighed. Louis' cheeks turned even pinker than before.

"Have you even done this before?" He asked.

"Yes, now stop worrying and sit." I ordered. Louis kept on mumbling of what a stupid idea it was until he sat down. I stuck my tongue out and kitten licked around his hole, making him squirm on top of me, so I did it again. I kept on kitten licking around his walls until I stuck my tongue inside.

" _Ohhh... Yes, daddy... Mmmm_ _..._ " I heard him moan, so I poked my tongue in and felt Louis clench around me while a loud, shaky gasp came out of him. I then started lapping and sucking and then felt Louis' small hands grip my hair tightly.

"Ride my mouth." I muffled out.

"H-how?"

"Just like you ride a horse." I replied, so Louis nodded and started moving his hips in a slow movement. He started quickening his pace after a couple of seconds, making him circle his hips around in figure eights. "Oh. God. N-never. St-stop. _Mmm_..." He said between moans. I plugged my tongue deep inside of him and Louis moaned like a real slut. "FUCK! _UHG_ — DO IT AGAIN!"

He moved his hips in a circular motion so that he could hit the same spot again. I think he found it because his head flew back and he moaned loudly, movements stopping. So I took control, hitting the same spot over and over again with my tongue.

"D-daddy... _Mmm_ _..._ I need to... uhhh..." Louis whimpered, pulling at the roots of my hair hard. I could feel pre-cum fall onto my hair and forehead but it didn't bother me. Not even the slightest.

After a couple more licks and flicks of my tongue, I tapped his cock, letting him know he can let go, so Louis let did, screaming loudly and coming all over my hair. Some cum even came and landed on my face, but it didn't stop me from still eating him up.

Louis came down from his high breathing rapidly. I was still rimming his ass until he whined from over sensitivity, so I pulled my tongue out and Louis got up with wobbly legs, lying down besides me.

"How was it?" I asked, wiping my mouth and chin that had saliva and cum all over it.

"Amazing." Louis breathed out. I felt proud from his response and was about to get up to clean the mess when Louis pulled me down.

"What are you—" I was cut off by Louis' mouth on my cock. He started sucking me hard, taking me whole while swallowing around.

He kept his rhythm fast and deep, swallowing, licking and fumbling with my balls until I lost it and came down his throat. Louis sucked me dry and then pulled away with a pop, licking his lips afterwards.

"You taste good." Louis said, licking the tip that had a droplet of cum still on it off. I quickly pulled him up and kissed him deeply. I could still taste myself on his tongue, but it didn't disguste me at all.

Our tongues started fighting for dominance but Louis gave up and let me take control, so I sucked his tongue for a couple of seconds and then sucked his lower lip, tugging on it softly and pulling it in my mouth again. We eventually stopped for needed air and pulled away, breathing rapidly.

"God if it weren't for air, I would have never stopped kissing you." I panted. Louis giggled softly and cuddled into my arms. And this is how we both fell asleep again in the day.

*******

I woke up an hour later after our little show in the morning. I took a shower and dressed quickly for work while Louis was still sleeping. I kissed him goodbye and made my way to work.

It was now 12:10 p.m. I was getting ready to go back home when my phone started ringing, so I picked it up and read the caller ID.

"Hi, Niall. How are you?"

"Good, good. I was wonderin' if ya wanna go out for lunch?" Niall asked.

"Oh, uh... Ni, sorry mate, but I promised Louis I was taking him out today." I apologized. I heard Niall sigh which made me feel bad. "Hey, how about you come over tonight? We'll call Zayn and Louis can call Liam his mate over too." I suggested, trying to lighten the mood.

"Liam, the hot bloke I've seen with him last time?" Niall questioned.

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Great! I'm comin' then." Niall cheered and with that he ended the call. I put my phone away and got up to leave. I said goodbye to my employees on my way out and got into my car. I started the car and it roared to life. I drove back home, ready to see my sweet angel.

"Daddy! You're back?" Louis cheered happily from the couch when I first walked in.

"No, I'm still at work. That's just my ghost coming to haunt you." I laughed at my own joke.

"That's not funny. You really are bad at jokes."

"No, I'm not. I'm really funny. I have the best knock knock jokes ever." I gasped.

"Okay then, tell me one." Louis challenged, crossing his little arms in front of his chest.

"Okay, let me think of one first... Oh this is a good one." I smiled remembering the joke. "Knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"A cow goes..."

"A cow goes who?" Louis droned.

"No, a cow goes moo!" I said, making a cow's voice. I looked at Louis who was looking at me with a weird look. "What?"

"I'm sorry, was that supposed to be funny? Sorry I forgot to laugh." Louis said sarcastically, making my mouth go agape by his sass.

"How dare you. My knock knock joke was hilarious." I gasped, acting fake hurt by resting my hand on my chest dramatically.

"No it wasn't Harold." Louis rolled his eyes in return.

"Harold? What happened to daddy?" I asked with a pout. I couldn't really be mad from him, because the way he called me Harold was so damn cute.

"I don't know. I'm not in a daddy mood right now. Maybe it was because of your stupid your joke?" Louis said in a serious tone.

"What? If anyone hears you, they'll think your the joker yourself." I scoffed, trying to hide my smile.

"I am. In fact everyone tells me I'm a funny boyo." Louis replied smugly.

"Fine then, tell me a joke." I challenged, folding my arms in front of my chest and putting a straight face on.

"Alright, let's see..." Louis said, rubbing his chin, looking deep in thought. "Okay, why did the mushroom go to the party?"

"I don't know. Why did the mushroom go to the party?" I questioned, putting a boring look on.

"Because he—" Louis couldn't finish his joke because he got interrupted by the doorbell ringing. "Are you expecting someone?" Louis questioned, pointing at the door. I shook my head no and went to see who it might be.

I unlocked the door to find my fake blonde mate standing in the doorway with a six pack in hand.

"Niall?" I said in a question matter.

"Hiya lad, sorry I'm late." Niall replied.

"Late for what?"

"You said to come over." Niall replied in a duh tone.

"Uh... Yes, come over tonight. It's still day." I replied, pointing at the window that had the sun brightly coming in.

" _Ohh_... ya see when you said tonight I thought like now. Sorry I was still kinda hungover from last night." Niall apologized. He looked at me and waited for me to move out of the way so he can come in, but when he saw no movement from me his face fell. I opened my mouth to speak when he beat me to it. "Alright, I'm goin' then. Oh, and can you call Zayn and tell him to come by tonight cause I kinda told him to meet us here. See ya." Niall said and was ready to go out when Louis stopped him.

"Wait, where are you going? You can't go. Come on in." Louis said, pushing me out of the way so Niall can come in.

"What about our date?" I pouted.

"Dates can wait Harold. Your friend is here. You have to treat people with kindness and welcome them inside your home." Louis said, giving me a lecture like I was the bad guy here. "Excuse Harry, Niall. He just came back from work and you know how that goes." Louis apologized on the behalf of me.

I was still in shock from his warm welcome to Niall. I thought he'll be glad to get rid of him and just spend some time with me, but he did the exact opposite. All my subs hated my friends. They just wanted me for themselves, but Louis was very welcoming.

"Harry, are you just going to stand there or are you going to join us?" Louis scowled, getting me out of my daze. I closed the front door and turned around to face them.

"I'm going to go shower and change." I announced.

"Sure babe." Louis chirped, now sipping from his iced tea and chatting with Niall. I smiled at him and made my way to the bedroom.

I got out about half an hour later to find Zayn already here.

"Hi Harry. How come you invited us over for lunch?" Zayn questioned.

"Well it wasn't really planned." I replied, giving Niall a pointed look. Louis looked at me and shot his brow up giving me a _watch-it_ look which made me smile sheepishly in return.

"Hey Louis, where's that hot bloke of yours?" Niall asked changing the subject.

"Who?" Louis questioned.

"He means Liam, baby."

"Oh uh— I didn't really invite him to come over."

"Why not?" Zayn questioned.

"Because I didn't know I can." Louis mumbled quietly but we all heard him, so I walked over to him and cupped his face.

"Baby, this is your home too. You can invite anyone you want. Haven't I told you this the first day you came?" I asked. 

"You did." Louis replied. "So can I call him?" He asked, still unsure. I raised my brow up which made hum smile brightly at me. "Okay, I'll call him right now then." Louis chirped happily.

"You do just that." I replied with a smile. I couldn't help but lean down and kiss him. He looked adorably cute and just... _Ahh_.

"Ahm... Please get a room." Zayn said, clearing his throat when the kiss got heated, so Louis and I pulled away, but I didn't let go of him.

"Why'd you do that lad! It was hot." Niall whined.

"If you wanna watch live porn, just go to the club Niall." Zayn droned.

I looked down at Louis who was too busy calling Liam to comment. "He won't reply." Louis pouted, pulling the phone away from his ear when Liam didn't reply.

"Call him again." Zayn said, so Louis did just that. I then sat by Niall and he started telling me what was going on in the club.

"That little shit won't pick up." Louis huffed out in annoyance.

"Ring him again. Maybe he's in the shower or something." Zayn considered.

"Fook no. I bet he's with some kind of slut." Louis said bitterly. I couldn't help but smile at his angered state. _Is it weird if I said he looked so sexy when he was mad?_ _He looked like those angry cute birds_. "Where the fook are ya?" Louis practically yelled through the phone when Liam picked up, cutting me from my wild thoughts."Whatever, get your ass here. We're waiting." And with that, he ended the call.

"Is he coming?" Zayn asked to which Louis nodded in return, huffing out in annoyance. Zayn smiled but was quick to cover it up.

About an hour later the doorbell rang. I was about to open it when Louis stopped me and got up himself. A minute later Liam walked in with Louis behind. He greeted us all and then looked at Niall.

"Hello, I'm Liam Payne. Louis' mate." He introduced himself by putting his hand out for Niall to shake. Liam didn't know Niall was the hugger kind. Even though he just met you, he'll still hug you like you're his long lost friend. Liam felt embarrassed and pulled his hand away when Niall didn't shake it, but Niall suddenly came and pulled Liam into a hug.

"Excuse Niall, Liam. He's just too friendly." I laughed when I saw Liam's surprised expression.

"Hiya lad. I'm Niall. Harry's best mate." Niall said, wiggling his brows at Zayn who just rolled his eyes in return. "Wow Louis. Your friend is really hot." Niall said bluntly, making Liam's cheeks tint pink from his complement.

"I know, but I'm hotter." Louis sassed. We all started laughing from his reply except for Zayn who just sat there with a clenched jaw. I looked at him suspiciously. _Maybe he was just pissed from his manager? He did tell me earlier that he's becoming a pain in the ass and he might fire him soon._ I thought.

"Alright Liam, now spill. Who is she?" Louis suddenly said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Who's who?" Liam asked with confusion.

"The girl that stole you from me. Who else." Louis groaned.

"There's no girl. What's wrong with you." Liam laughed.

"You should've seen him. He kept on pacing around while callin' ya an asshole and what slut stole you from 'em." Niall laughed. Louis looked at Niall and sent him the bird. I couldn't help but laugh at the way Louis flipped Niall off.

"So Liam, spill the tea, mate." I said with a mischievous grin when I saw Louis' deathly glares.

"There's no tea to spill."

"Nonsense. You always reply on the first ring, this time it took you three fookin calls to answer. Now don't start with the ' _I_ _t's nothing_ _' s_ hit, so spill." Louis spat out. I looked at him in utter shock. I didn't expect him to blow up like this. I know he was feisty, but I never knew this feisty. I looked at liam who didn't look surprised at all. In fact he was smiling softly at him.

"Her name's Cheryl. She's a judge on The X Factor." Liam replied.

"Is she hot?" Niall quickly asked.

"Uh— I don't know?"

"How can you not know? It's pretty easy. Is she good to look at or not?" Zayn scoffed, annoyed from Liam's response.

"Um... I guess." Liam replied after a moment of thought, making Zayn roll his eyes in return.

"And does she have a last name?" I asked.

"Yeah, slut. That's her last name." Louis retorted loudly.

"Louis, don't say that. She's a lovely person." Liam quickly said, not happy from Louis' comment.

"Lima you just met her and she stole you away from me. I had to call three fookin times. Three, Liam. Three!" Louis said, putting three fingers up to make Liam understand his point.

"She didn't Louis. I just didn't hear it. That's all to it." Liam replied, voice a bit higher than his normal tone.

"Yeah, you two were just talking and you didn't hear the phone. When you start fucking, you probably won't even remember my name." Louis fumed angrily. Liam's mouth hung wide open from Louis' reply.

"Woah, they just met and you're talking about them fucking already?" Zayn questioned with furrowed brows.

"So? You fuck a guy before you even know anything about him." Niall remarked loudly, making Zayn clench his hands and glare at him.

"You guys, stop. Louis baby, calm down. He just met her. Nothing happened more." I said calmly, trying to ease the tension away when I saw the thick atmosphere that surrounded us.

"But Hazza you don't get it. Liam is the only one I have. If he leaves me, where would I go? Who would I have?" Louis asked, voice wavering. I suddenly felt a stab in my heart. _Why would Louis say that? He's got me. Doesn't he know that already?_

"You have me. I'll always be there for you baby." I said softly, cupping his beautiful face. "I'll always be here. You mean so much to me Louis. I would never ever leave you." I whispered to him. Louis let out a choked laugh so I leaned down and pressed my lips to his.

We pulled away after a moment to find Niall staring at us in awe. Zayn and Liam were both gone to God knows where, so I sat back down, putting Louis between my legs and minutes later Zayn came out of the bathroom with a frown. I gave him a questioning look but he just shook his head, so I let him be for now. I'm sure when he's ready, he'll tell me himself.

About a minute later Liam walked out of the bathroom that Zayn was just in. I looked from Zayn to Liam confusingly. Zayn gave Liam a soft smile and Liam gave one back. Zayn then noticed my looks and quickly looked away.

"Liam, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said all those mean things. I just— I was just afraid I'll lose you." Louis choked out, getting up from between my legs to stand in front of his best friend.

"You'll never lose me. I'll always be there for you, love. After all, you're like my brother." Liam replied, pulling Louis into a hug. Louis hugged him tightly and I couldn't help but smile at them. I was glad Louis had a friend like Liam to depend on. True I'll always be there for him, but it was good he had someone other than me.

"Wow, so much emotion going on in here. If I'd known I'd come here for this kind of drama, I would've gotten some popcorn with me." Niall said, wiping fake tears out of his eyes. We all started laughing and then I fished my phone out of my pocket and ordered some pizza for lunch.

*******

"Louis, what's the most thing you like about Liam?" Niall asked. Niall always asks questions out of the blue, so I wasn't really surprised.

"Hm... I like a lot of things about him, like for example he cares about me a lot. True he could be over protective sometimes, but I know he does it for my own safety."

"That's a good answer." Niall commented while chewing on his pizza. "And you 'arry?" Niall muffled out because his mouth was full.

"Well, I saw him like twice but I heard a lot about him for the past weeks. I could tell he's very caring and he loves Louis and cares about his safety very much."

"And Zayn?" Louis asked after my response. I quickly opened my ears, ready to hear what he's going to say since they both had a rough start.

"His dick." Niall said bluntly. My mouth hung wide open from his reply. I quickly looked at Zayn to see his reaction, but he just had a straight face on.

"So that's what you two were doing in the bathroom, eh?" I said with a laugh, trying to get something out of them.

"W-what? N-no." Liam stuttered out. He then looked at Zayn who just stared blankly at him.

"And I thought you were straight. Ya really got me there, Liam." Niall laughed.

"I am!" Liam shouted quickly.

"Yeah, sure Jan." Niall said sarcastically.

"I am. I swear! We did nothing in the bathroom. Zayn tell them." Liam said frantically while staring at Zayn, wanting him to say something. Zayn looked at Liam and opened his mouth, but nothing came out. "Zayn, please." Liam pleaded.

"No... We didn't." Zayn mumbled quietly.

"Seriously? How could you not? I mean whenever you find a good dick, you always fuck him. Why haven't you yet?" Niall quizzed.

"Niall," I said in a stern voice. Niall always has a big mouth. He always says whatever's on the tip of his tongue and then regrets it later on.

"What? He is a fuck boy after all. He fucks anything that has a dick on. I mean he would even fuck me if I ever let him."

"FUCK YOU!" Zayn growled loudly, getting up and leaving the flat. Everyone went dead quiet. Nobody said a word. I had a disappointed look on my face while Niall was just looking at the floor.

It was weird how it turned from laughs to shouts in less than a minute.

"Niall, what did you do?" I breathed out. "You know why he's like this and you keep pointing it out."

"But it's true. He is a fuck boy. I didn't mean anything from it. It's okay because we know why he's like this." Niall interrupted.

"Yes, but they don't." I remarked, pointing at Louis and Liam.

"O-oh— I never—" Niall murmured softly.

"You never do, Ni. I'll go talk to him. Stay here." I said, getting up and leaving the flat. I got out and went down the elevator, going out of the building to find Zayn smoking by his car. "Hey." I said quietly when I reached him. He just gave me a light nod and took another drag out of his cig. "Are you mad from what Niall said? You know he didn't mean it."

"I'm not mad from Niall. We all know Niall says shit all the time. It's just..." Zayn sighed, smoke coming out of his mouth.

"Just what? Hey, it's just you and I now. You can tell me anything." I assured, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"It's the way he put it in. I mean Liam and Louis don't know me and they're both going to judge me now." Zayn replied with a quiet voice after a moment.

"If it's about Louis, don't worry. He's not the one that judges people for their actions. As for Liam, I'm sure he wouldn't too. I mean Louis says he's the sweetest guy on earth." I laughed trying to make him relax a bit.

"I know, he is. I mean he actually apologized to me first remember?"

"Yeah I do."

"And he's so adorable when he blushes. I called him princess and he became a blushing mess, so I kept calling him by the nickname." Zayn beamed happily. I smiled at my friend's happiness. I was glad there was someone out there that got Zayn so happy by just a simple smile. "But now, I bet he thinks I'm some kind of fuck boy freak that just fucks for fun." Zayn said after a moment with a frown.

"I bet he won't. And even if he does, I thought you don't give a single fuck what people think?" I questioned with furrowed brows.

"I don't. It's just— I need a drag." Zayn said, climbing in his car, ready to leave.

"Don't go. Come in and take it here. Just don't leave." I said, trying to stop him in any way possible. Zayn gave it a thought and finally got out.

We made it up to my apartment again to find Liam with a puzzled look on his face while Louis was chatting about the club with Niall. We sat down with no words exchanged. Liam looked at Zayn, trying to read what's going on but Zayn was looking anywhere but at him.

"Zayn, lad, I'm sorry." Niall apologized after a moment.

"For what? For saying the truth?" Zayn questioned. "Yeah, I'm a fuck boy. I fuck everything that has a dick. Do you got a problem with that?" Zayn questioned a bit harshly, looking at Liam. Zayn has mood swings. He goes from calm to angry in seconds, so I wasn't surprised.

"M-me?" Liam gasped.

"Zayn, stop it." I quickly called before he says anything else. Zayn looked at me and just rolled his eyes in return. He then pulled the small bag that had the drugs in out from his pocket and took out a hundred dollar bill and rolled it into a tube shape. He opened the bag and put some of the powdered drugs on the table and then got his credit card out and made it in a straight line. "Zayn, right now?" I sighed. Yes, I agreed, but I never thought he's actually going to do it. Especially not in front of Liam. He wanted to make his picture look better, not worse.

"Yeah? You said I can, remember?" Zayn quirked his brow at me. I just huffed out and nodded my head with disapproval. Zayn pulled the rolled money up and put it on top of the white powder, dragging it in. " _Ahh_.... that felt good." He breathed out. I looked at Liam and Louis who were both staring with confusion. "Want a drag princess?" Zayn asked with a dopey smile, handing Liam the rolled bill who quickly shook his head no.

"Better?" Niall questioned.

"Much better. Your turn blondie." Zayn said, handing Niall the rolled bill. Niall took it and did the same process as Zayn. Zayn suddenly started laughing and Niall joined a minute after.

"Creeps." I laughed at my two best friends who were high on drugs. I do take drugs but the pill kind. And I only take it when I'm very stressed out. I looked at Louis who had a confused look across his face. It was like he knew what's going on, but didn't want to believe it. I touched his hand to tell him it's okay which he squeezed in return, and I pulled him into my lap.

"I— uh— Louis we should get going now." Liam mumbled, getting up, ready to leave.

"What? Why?" I questioned. "I mean Louis lives here." I corrected.

"No he's sleeping over tonight. Come on Louis." Liam called, trying to pull Louis' hand away from me. I suddenly felt someone pull Liam away. I looked up to find Zayn pinning him to the wall.

"Zayn, stop. Get off of him." I called. I know Zayn wasn't going to hurt him, so I wasn't very worried.

"Do you want me off of you?" Zayn quizzed. Liam didn't reply and looked up and stared at Zayn. "Such a bad princess." Zayn said in a deep voice. Louis squeezed my hand tighter, so I looked down at him to see if he's okay.

"Baby, calm down." I whispered.

"What if he hurts him?" Louis asked in fear for his friend.

"He won't. Don't wor—" I didn't get the chance to finish my sentence when I got interrupted by a loud gasp. I looked up to find Zayn grinding himself on Liam who looked shook, so I quickly pushed Louis off of me and jumped to pull Zayn off of Liam.

Zayn started fighting in my arms, trying to get away from my grasp, but I held him tighter. I looked at Niall who was out cold on the couch with Louis staring in fear.

"Liam, go. Now!" I shouted when I couldn't hold Zayn up any longer. Liam didn't move, so I spoke up, "Louis, get Liam out of here." I called when I saw no signs of movement from the shocked bloke. Louis nodded and quickly pulled him out.

After they got out, Zayn fell limp in my arms. He broke down and started crying loudly.

"Why am I like this?" Zayn sobbed.

" _Shhh..._ it's alright. Everything is going to be okay." I shushed him down, holding him close to me.

"I'm a fuck up. I fuck everything!" Zayn shouted, getting away from my grasp and throwing the bottle of beers on the floor, causing them to crash. I just stared at Zayn sadly while he started wrecking the living room.

After Louis left with Liam, Zayn passed out after he wrecked the living room. I laid him down on the other couch, since the first one was occupied by Niall and then started cleaning the mess around the best I can. 

Two hours later Zayn groaned and got up. "What happened?" He questioned, rubbing his eyes. He looked at his knuckles that were cut from smashing and cringed.

"You had another fit. I had to send Louis and Liam out before you did anything else." I said nonchalantly.

"Shit, what did I do?" Zayn groaned, massaging his temples.

"You attacked Liam. You started grinding on him and he was shaken from your actions. You even told him that you were going to fuck him."

"FUCKING SHIT!" He yelled, pushing the glass table that was in front of him to the floor, making glass fly everywhere. Niall jumped up when he heard the crash of the glass. I pursed my lips and stared at Zayn. Niall looked at us and then went back to sleep like nothing happened. "I scared him that badly?" Zayn asked, pulling at the roots of his hair which I nodded my head apologetically in response. "I need to see him. I need to apologize." He said, getting up in search for his car keys.

"Wait, let me call Louis to see if he's okay to see you first." I said, grabbing my phone. Zayn stopped in his tracks and waited for me while I dialed Louis' number. "Hey baby, Zayn wants to come over to Liam's place. He wants to apologize to him, is that alright with him?" I asked, getting to the point quickly. "—Alright, ask him and call me, okay? Bye." I said and ended the call.

Zayn and I waited for Louis' call and after about five minutes he did. "So, what did he say?... Oh... Yeah I get it. Alright darling, sleep over tonight and call me before you go to bed. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning." And with that I ended the call and looked at Zayn who had a hopeful look on.

"Well?" He questioned after a moment.

"He said he's not ready to see you yet."

"Shit!" Zayn cursed, throwing his phone across the room.

"Zayn, you need to calm down. Give him time. You really scared him by your actions. And please stop smashing things. You don't want him to think you're insane, do you?" I asked. Zayn shook his head no. "Then stop putting your anger out on things around you like a crazy man."

Zayn looked at me sheepishly and then around the living room. "Harry, I'm sorry about your living room." He apologized when he saw a hole in the wall.

"It's fine. It's not the first time you wreck it." I replied. Zayn's lips formed into a thin line and he turned away. "Zee, you should probably get your hands checked. I think you broke a finger or something." I joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, I'm going. Should I take Niall with me?" He asked.

"Yeah, I need to clean up a bit more before Louis comes home."

"I'm really sorry H." Zayn apologized again, picking Niall up.

"It's fine, just go." I joked, pushing him out playfully.

*******

It's been about three hours since Zayn and Niall left. I cleaned up everything and did some online shopping for a new table, since Zayn broke the previous one. I was sitting in the living room watching this show that Louis and I watched a few nights ago and I wasn't really paying attention to it. I was just watching it because it reminded me of Louis in some way. My phone started ringing, so I pulled it from the table and saw Louis' name.

"Hey baby." I quickly replied.

"Hi Haz." Louis breathed out lowly. "I miss you." He whispered, making my heart flutter with joy.

"I miss you too, angel." I replied with a smile on my face. "Are you in bed?" I asked.

"Mhm."

"Uh.. are you— where sleeping— I mean sleeping by Liam on the bed?" I couldn't help but wonder.

"Yeah, he's spooning me." Louis replied, making my body go cold.

"Oh..." Was all I could muster out.

"I'm kidding. Liam is sleeping on the couch." Louis laughed after a moment.

"Oh, that's good." I replied, relieved to know he wasn't cuddled up with Liam on the bed. Even if I knew they were just mates.

"Yeah, but I feel kinda cold. Maybe I'll go cuddle up by him so he would warm me up."

"Don't!" I said frantically.

"But I'm cold Haz?" He whined.

"Just grab another duvet. But please don't sleep by Liam." I said in a desperate tone.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want anyone to touch what's mine."

"Oh so I'm yours?" Louis asked. I could tell he was smiling through the phone.

"Baby you became mine the moment you agreed to come home with me."

"Yeah." Louis sighed. "Hazza, don't you have work tomorrow morning?" Louis asked. He wasn't calling me daddy but I was completely okay with it. I mean the way he says my name is so fucking sexy.

"Yeah, but I'll pick you up from Liam's at about eleven. We'll go out for an early lunch and then we'll spend the rest of the day together. How does that sound?" I asked.

"Really good." Louis smiled. "I'm going to bed now."

"Alright baby, sweet dreams."

"Hazza, I li..." Louis said and stopped mid sentence.

"What?" I asked, trying to let him go on.

"I just miss you." He breathed out.

"I miss you too, baby. Go to bed now. It's getting pretty late."

"Alright daddy. Good night." And with that he ended the call. I looked down to my cock that jolted to life when he said daddy. I cursed myself for telling him to go to bed and got up and made my way to the bedroom.

Guess I have to take care of my problem myself.

*******

Next morning I got up, did my morning routine and left for work quickly. Yesterday night, I couldn't sleep very well. I was so used to cuddle Louis that I couldn't go to bed until I hugged his pillow. Call me a sappy prick, but I truly couldn't. I looked at the watch that was hanging on my office wall and it was already 10:45 a.m. so I put my folders and stacks of paper aside and got up to go get my baby.

Louis sent me the address to Liam's apartment earlier today, so I was now parked in front of the building. I got out of my car and entered. I was quite confused why there wasn't a security guard at the door, but I brushed it off and made my way up.

Liam lived on the third floor and the building didn't have an elevator, so I climbed three flights and was now standing in front of Liam's apartment door. I rang the bell and waited for someone to open up. I was catching my breath when Louis opened the door with a huge smile on his face.

"Hi baby." I greeted breathlessly.

"Hey Hazza." He replied. I pulled him in for a kiss and entered the apartment.

"I missed you so much." I mumbled, kissing all over his face.

"It's hasn't even been 24 hours yet." Louis giggled.

"So you're saying you didn't miss me?" I pouted.

"Nope."

"Hm... guess I'll have to punish you then." I said with a smirk.

"Yeah, and how will you punish me." Louis challenged. I looked at him and smiled a devilish grin. Louis looked at me and started taking slow steps away.

"Oh no you don't." I laughed and ran after him. Louis ran to a bedroom and I was quick to catch him. He fell down onto the bed when I started tickling him and after several pleadings from him and _I'm sorry_ I finally stopped. "Say you miss me too." I said, holding his arms up in one hand while I was lying between his parted legs.

"No."

"Alright then, guess I'll have to tickle you some more." I said, tickling under his armpits.

"A-alright— s-stop— I miss y-you too." He said between giggles. I finally let go of his arms but stayed on top of him. "What?" Louis asked when he saw me staring at him.

"You're very beautiful."

"Mmm... you're quite beautiful yourself." Louis replied back, wrapping his arms around my neck. I couldn't help but smile at his response and lean down, capturing his lips with mine in a sweet kiss. Louis was quick to kiss me back. I traced his lower lip asking for entrance which Louis proudly gave. I slipped my tongue in his mouth and started tasting every part of it.

Our tongues touched and I was quick to capture it and suckle on it. Louis moaned and tugged at my hair tightly which turned me on. My hands slipped under his shirt and I quickly pulled it off. Mine was next to come off and I was quick to attack his lips again and we both started kissing like our lives depended on it.

Tongues touching, teeth crashing, moans and groans were heard in the small bedroom.

"Baby, I want you." I said huskily, sucking on his nipple.

"Then take me." Was what Louis replied, so I started to suck on his other nipple while I was pulling his shorts along with his panties down his feet. "Hurry." Louis whined. I quickly pulled them all the way down and threw them aside. I unbuckled my belt and pulled my pants with my boxers down to my knees and started stroking Louis' beautiful cock when suddenly his phone started ringing. "Pass it to me please." Louis said with hooded eyes, so I passed him the phone and he answered it.

I looked at Louis and thought I should punish him for replying to his phone when we were having a moment, so I slid down his body and my face came straight with his cock. Louis looked at me questioningly and I smirked at him while sticking my tongue out playfully.

"Don't you da—" Louis was cut short when I started sucking on the tip. "Yeah Liam?... N-no— I'm not doing a-anything." Louis mumbled the best he can. "Y-yeah— ah—" He moaned softly when my tongue flicked his slit.

I smirked and took him deep into my mouth, coating his beautiful cock with my salvia. The sounds of sucking filled the room while Louis was panting hard and listening to whatever Liam was telling him.

"Fook!" He groaned when I started deep throating him and swallowing around him. "N-no, I just hit m-my foot." Louis mumbled, while pulling my head down so I could take him deeper. I started taking him deeper while I tugged at his balls. Louis' eyes rolled back to his head and his breathing quickened.

"I want you to cum while you're on the phone with Liam. Don't make any sound." I said lowly with a smirk. Louis looked at me and bit his lower lip, trying his hardest to stay quiet.

"I-I'm close." Louis whimpered. "No I mean— I'm close to leave your apartment." Louis quickly said on the phone. "Fook." He cursed lowly and stared down at me with pleading eyes.

"Come for daddy." I muffled out, so Louis put one of his hands on his mouth to cover it up and the other on the receiver to cover up his moans.

" _Oh_ _Daddy_..." Louis moaned, trying his best to stay as quiet as possible while he shot spurts of cum down my throat.

After he came down from his high he put the phone back on his ear. "Yeah Liam, no everything's fookin great. I was just making some tea." He lied.

I couldn't help but laugh. Louis swatted me playfully and told me to stay quiet. That made me laugh even louder. Bossy Louis is so damn cute.

"No one's by me Liam. Calm the fook down." Louis rolled his eyes and smiled down at me.

I still had a hard on so I thought why not play some more. I pulled my pants and boxers down to my feet and kicked them off. I came and pulled Louis by his arms and made him sit in a sitting postion. I then motioned for him to sit on his knees on the ground, so he did as told while I came and stood in front of him. Louis knew what I wanted, so he pointed at the phone that was still on his ear, but I just shrugged telling him to go on.

Louis huffed out and rolled his eyes. He was about to say something to Liam when I gagged him with my cock.

"That's what you get for rolling your eyes at me." I said in a deep voice. Louis moaned, sending vibrations through my cock. I could hear Liam ask what's going on through the phone, so I spoke up, "Tell him you have to go." I said lowly. Louis nodded while my cock was still in his mouth. He then let go of me with a pop and told Liam that he'll call him later tonight and ended the call. Louis looked up at me and poked his tongue out and started kitten licking the pre-cum that was coming out from the tip.

He then took the head and started sucking hard, tongue swirling around the slit, making me shiver in delight.

Louis pulled me out and licked a long stripe from the base of my cock, back to the tip. He then started nibbling lightly on the tip, making me on edge.

"Fuck baby!" I groaned. Louis hummed in response, making shivers run through me. I finally had enough of his games and pulled him by the head and gagged him with my cock again. "Enough games. Suck." I ordered huskily. Louis went to work quickly. He looked at me with big glossy eyes while sucking and bobbing his head up and down. I couldn't help my heart from leaping when I saw him like this. He looked so sexy and innocent.

Louis started swallowing around me and I felt my stomach bubble. I knew I was about to come any minute now.

"Where do you want it baby?" I asked, pulling my cock out of his mouth. Louis opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out, so I nodded and started jerking my cock, letting white spurts of cum fall onto Louis' tongue.

I looked at Louis with his tongue covered with my white, sticky cum. He truly looked amazing. I lost hold of my aiming and spurts of cum started going all over Louis' face.

I finally came down from my high and was breathing rapidly. I looked at Louis whose face was painted white with my cum. Louis pulled his hand up to his face and scooped some cum off and licked it out of his hand while staring at me.

"Shit!" I cursed, pulling him up to kiss him deeply. I could still taste myself on his tongue, making me moan. "You're so fucking sexy, baby." I said, sucking on his lower lip. Louis just giggled in response which made me smile.

We finally cleaned up and put our clothes back on. Louis locked the door of Liam's apartment after us and we went down to my car.

"I don't know how Liam does this everyday. It's quite tiring." I said, breathing rapidly while wiping the sweat off of my forehead when I got into the car.

"I know. And the fact that the weather is extra hot this summer." Louis agreed, wiping his face with a napkin.

"I'm hungry. How about lunch?" I suggested.

"McDonald's?" Louis asked. I looked at him and saw that he really wanted it, so I nodded. Louis beamed happily which made me smile fondly at him in return.

I wanted to take him to a nice restaurant but I guess he likes to go to cheap places more, so I drove off to McDonald's and Louis ordered for the both of us two big Macs and some French fries with soda.

"That's all you want?" I asked.

"Oh trust me, it's enough." Louis laughed. The waitress told us our order will be ready in a bit and left.

"What are you smiling at?" I asked when I saw his big smile.

"Nothing. I guess I'm just really happy with you." Louis replied. I felt my heart beat faster than before.

"I'm really happy with you too." I replied with a dimple smile. Louis giggled and covered his mouth with his hand and I couldn't help the feelings that I'm having towards this blue eyed boy. Our orders arrived minutes later and I thanked the waitress and we both started eating our burgers.

*******

"I'm stuffed." Louis said, resting his hand on his tummy.

"Me too. You were right. It was enough." I laughed. "Ready to go?" I asked which Louis nodded in return, so I paid for our food and made sure to leave a generous tip for the waitress and we both got out. "Where to now?" I asked when we were seated in the car.

"The movies?" Louis suggested. I smiled and drove off to the nearest theatre.

After the movies, Louis and I discovered a park on our way so we went down. Louis' eyes sparkled when he saw the swings, so I walked up to them and told him to climb on. He looked at me and giggled, covering his mouth with his hand like a little boy does. I started to swing him and then climbed on the other swing when he reached a good hight.

We started to race who could go the highest. Louis eventually won and I pouted because I lost.

"Don't be sad Haz." Louis said, kissing my pout away. I smiled and pulled him into my lap for another kiss.

We then went for a walk. It turned dark and we were both tired so we decided to go back home.

We ordered some pizza and watched a movie in bed. Louis was halfway asleep during the movie so I tucked him in and closed the t.v.

"I like you." I whispered and kissed his head softly, spooning him into my arms and closing my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi peeps! I know I took forever to post this chapter, but I've been going through a rough patch in life and with what's happening in the world right now isn't okay.
> 
> Anygays... I just wanted to tell you that Liam and Zayn have their own book called BABY, STRIP THAT DOWN. It is linked with YDIW but you don't need to read it to understand YDIW because each book stands on its own. It would also mean a lot to me if you give it a look. I mean who knows, maybe you'll like it:)
> 
> Also, thank you so much for reading and leaving your kudos.
> 
> Lots of love, Nicole❤


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I gave a warning at the beginning of the book, but I'll do one now.
> 
> Warning; this book has some really dirty smut. Like they do the kinkiest shit ever, so expect to see some weird sex throughout the book.
> 
> Anygays... hope you enjoy this chapter:)

**Louis' POV**

Day's passed by and Harry and I were getting closer than ever. We were both sitting in the dining area having breakfast when I suddenly spoke up, "I was thinking that we should invite the guys over tonight." I suggested. Harry looked at me with a surprised look. "It's just that since the last time we gathered around here it ended off pretty ugly, so I thought since Zayn and Liam made up why don't we invite them over? You know, to make things better in here. We don't want them to have the bad impression about this place." I explained. Harry looked at me in gave a soft smile in return.

If you're wondering how Zayn and Liam made up, well it's because Zayn invited Liam over for dinner which I helped prepare as well since I was the one who gave him the idea about the lit candles and an outside dinner. Why? Because Liam loves all that sappy shit.

"So what do you say?" I asked after a moment. Harry took another bite from his sausage and started chewing slowly. I was waiting eagerly to hear what he's going to respond but I gave him time and didn't push him because if I did, I'm sure he'll let me wait even longer. "So..." I slurred out when I saw him finally swallow the bite.

"Baby, this is your place. You could invite whoever you want." He replied, taking a sip from his kelp smoothie that I still find disgusting.

"Really? Oh my God! Thank you!" I squealed.

"Where are you going?" Harry questioned when I ran to the bedroom.

"To call the guys!" I replied, scurrying off to grab my phone quickly and send them a text on our group chat, _y_ _es, we have a group chat. That's the kind of friends we became._

I sent a quick text and started to clean around the apartment a bit. I wasn't a really tidy person but Harry was, so he kept the house clean all the time, but last night we cuddled in front of the telly and fell asleep.

"Wow, if I knew you'd be this active about the guys coming tonight, I would've invited them every single day." Harry laughed.

"Shut up and go to work. You're going to be late." I sassed while folding the soft duvet that was lying on the living room floor. Harry chuckled in return and got up to put his dirty dishes in the sink. He offered to wash them but I told him to just leave and I'll do them later on.

"I want a kiss." Harry said, waiting by the front door.

"I'm busy." I replied while picking up popcorn pieces from the floor. I huffed out in annoyance when I saw they were too much, so I threw the pieces that were in my hand on the ground because vacuuming was much easier and faster.

"I'm not going until I get a kiss Louis." Harry spoke again. I rolled my eyes and made my way up to him to give him a simple peck, but Harry pulled me in again and deepened the kiss.

"Harry... you're going to be late." I spoke softly, not really wanting him to leave.

"I don't care." He responded which made me grin widely at him and pull his head down for another kiss.

"I'm going to miss you." He said when we both broke apart for needed air.

"I'm going to miss you more." I replied while I ran my hands through his soft curls.

"I'm going to miss you most." Harry said which made me giggle in return. How did this start? Well we were watching Tangled the other night and Harry saw me coo when I heard how Rapunzel and her mother said it to each other and ever since that day, Harry and I we're doing the same thing.

Harry pecked me one last time and let go of me. I didn't though, so I pulled him back for one last kiss. Harry smiled and kissed me five more pecks for each hour he'll be gone for and finally left. I couldn't wipe the smile off of my face.

I finally got out of my daze and closed the door after him and started to do a bit of cleaning.

*******

I was putting away the last dish when my phone rang. I dried my hands with a towel and grabbed my phone to see who it was. I saw Liam's name and I quickly replied, "Hey Lima, what's up lad?"

"Hey Lou, I'm good. How are you?"

"Good, good. Just done some cleaning around since you guys are coming over." I replied.

"Oh so now you're a real housewife. How cute." Liam mocked.

"Shut up you twat." I laughed. I knew Liam was just joking with me so I didn't take it personal. "So what time are you coming?"

"Uh, 'bout that... I can't come."

"Why not?" I questioned.

"I'm just exhausted from cooking all day. Besides if I come, I'd probably just sit there and say nothing of how tired I am." Liam explained.

"Oh, you could sleep here then." I suggested.

"You know I can't sleep anywhere but my bed." Liam replied and it was true. Liam had trouble falling asleep and if it wasn't his bed, he never does.

"Alright lad, maybe some other time then?"

"Yeah, and Louis, I'm really sorry." Liam apologized.

"It is what it is." I replied and ended the call. To say I didn't feel bad would be a lie, but I know Liam and how hard it is on him. I knew for a fact the whole exhausted thing was just an excuse, but I didn't want to push him to know what's wrong. When he's ready, he would tell me himself.

*******

I had everything ready. The place was spotless and all the snacks were ready. The guys are going to show up any minute now and Harry still hadn't shown up, so I grabbed my phone to see where he is and called.

"Where are you?" I questioned when he first picked up.

"Wow, no hello?" Harry asked with a light chuckle.

"Sorry, hi, where are you?"

"Hi baby, I'm at the winery picking up some bottles. Zayn called and told me if there was no booze he won't show up."

"Winery? Why not buy wine from a wine shop? It's quicker." And a lot more cheaper, but I didn't question the last part because I knew Harry can afford it. It were people like me who couldn't.

"Oh no, Zayn has to drink only the best wine that is made. Each bottle costs about 500 dollars in here." Harry mocked. I gasped at the sound of the price. _Was Zayn that rich to buy that much wine everyday?_ I questioned myself. "I'll be home in about half hour." Harry said, cutting me off from my daze.

"Oh, alright. I'll see you soon then." I said and was about to end the call when Harry called my name. "Yeah?"

"I missed you." He said softly.

"I missed you more." I whispered with tinted cheeks.

"I missed you most." Harry replied and ended the call. I felt my insides turn to mush and my face burn. I felt so giddy whenever Harry says this and I couldn't help my heart from fluttering with joy.

I was standing in the middle of the living room when the doorbell rang, cutting me from my daydream. I quickly shook my head and went to see who it was. I opened it up and saw Niall.

"Hiya lad! Hope I'm not late." Niall beamed happily.

"Hey Ni. No, you're right on time." I replied with a smile. Niall leaned closer and pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around him and gave his back two pats. He finally pulled away and passed me the cans of beer he always gets with him. "We have beer Niall." I remarked, taking the six pack from his hand.

"So? That just means we'll get to drink more beer." He shrugged plopping down on the couch.

He then suggested we should play a round of Fifa before the boys arrive and I agreed.

*******

"Niall I swear I'm going to fuck you!" I yelled when Niall scored another goal.

"Ha-ha you can't fuck me. I'm un-fuckable." Niall laughed.

"Well I'm gonna make you fuckable after this match."

"Hey, who's gonna fuck who?" Harry questioned, coming into the living room with two bottles of wine in hand.

"Niall is. I'm gonna fuck him so hard that he can't move anymore." I grinned while pressing hard on the buttons of the controller.

"How about I fuck you instead?" Harry whispered into my ear, making me go cold.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"I'll fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk anymore." He said huskily into my ear. A shiver ran through my back while all my attention was on Harry and his words. "So how about you leave Niall and come to the bedroom with me?" He said, licking my earlobe in the process.

"Uh... Niall, could you excuse us for a minute."

"Sure. But hey, make it a quick shag." Niall replied, eyes not leaving the t.v, so I quickly put the controller down and pulled Harry with me to our bedroom.

When we first entered, I quickly threw myself at him and attached his lips with mine.

"Niall. It's. Rude." I mumbled between kisses.

"It's fine baby. We always do that." Harry replied, kissing down my neck. A soft moan came out of me when he started to suck on my sweet spot. "What's my name?" He questioned, going down on his knees and kissing my bulge through my jeans.

"Harr—" I moaned when he started to palm me.

"My name." He said in a dominant tone that I love.

"Daddy." I corrected. Harry smirked and started to rub his nose onto my hard cock.

I stopped calling Harry daddy. I only call him that when we're in the bedroom. Harry didn't mind at all and actually thought it'll be a good idea if we kept daddy in the bedroom, saying it was more sexier this way.

"Please... I want you..." I whined.

"What do you want me to do?" He questioned, sniffing and mouthing my member through my tented jeans.

"I want you to suck me daddy." I pleaded.

"But Niall is out there and you're quite a screamer."

"I'll be quiet. I promise. Just please." I practically begged. Harry smirked and pushed me down on the bed. He came between my legs and lowered his head down to my zipper. He then started to unzip my fly with his teeth while staring at me with lustful eyes.

He pulled my pants down and stared at my bulge through my lace red panties. He licked his lower lip and pulled my member out of my panties slowly.

"Daddy..." I whined when he was just staring at me hungrily.

"We have to make it extra quick and you have to be extra quiet, understood?" Harry mumbled. I nodded in return and he quickly took me whole into his mouth.

I moaned lowly because I thought he was going to tease me at first and make me beg for it like usual. But he surprised me when he quickly went to action.

He started sucking and swirling his tongue around my slit, making me moan and card my hands through his soft curly hair.

Harry grazed my shaft with his teeth, making me buck my hips up and thrust into his mouth. Harry gagged but quickly recovered afterwards. He held my hips in place while his sucked me off. I started to pull his head down lower so he could take me deeper which he allowed. I hit the back of his throat, making a strangling moan come out of me and Harry gag in return.

"FUCK BABY! That was so sexy. Moan my name." He cursed while taking me into his mouth again. He let me take charge this time and thrust into his mouth.

" _Mmm... daddy..."_ I moaned while I started to deep throat him. I kept on lifting my hips up and down while Harry had his beautiful thick, pink lips wrapped around me. "I'm c-close." I panted.

Harry started to take charge again and held my hips in place. He started to suck me harder while bobbing his head up and down in a fast pace, making my breathing quicken and my tummy started to bubble.

"Da-daddy..." I moaned while I bucked my hips and thrusted ball deep inside Harry's throat.

Harry tapped my thigh to let me know it was okay to come, and with that I came with a loud moan.

I shot spurts of white cum down his throat and he swallowed everything I had to give him. Some cum came out of his mouth, dripping down his chin but he kept taking whatever I had.

After my climax, Harry let go of me with a pop and smiled. I gave him a lazy smile in return and pulled my hand up to his chin to wipe the cum off. I reached my hand up to my mouth to lick the cum off and Harry looked at me with dark, hooded eyes.

"My turn now." I said, getting up and flipping us over.

"We can't baby. We're already late." Harry said, zipping his jeans back up.

"But what about you?"

"I'll be okay. You clean up while I go see the boys." Harry said. I looked at him while he got out and closed the door after him, so I went to the bathroom and washed my hands that smelled of sex. I then pulled my panties and pants back on and looked at my hair that that was in every direction. I pulled my phone out and took a picture of it and captioned it _bed head_ and posted it on Instagram.

I put my phone away and fixed my hair a bit. I then made my way out to find Zayn, Niall and Harry all staring at me. The raven haired and Irish boys were staring at me with smirks on.

"What?" I asked when I saw their weird looks.

" _Mmm... daddy..."_ Niall moaned, mocking my voice.

" _Fuck me harder_ _Please_ _!"_ Zayn added with a moan afterwards. My cheeks turned red from embarrassment. _Guess_ _I_ _wasn't so quiet after all._ I flipped them off and sat by Harry who just laughed at my embarrassed look. "Louis, where's Liam?" Zayn questioned after the laughing died down.

"Oh he's not coming." I replied sadly when I remembered that my best mate won't show up.

"Why?"

"Dunno. He said he's tired but I know that it's all just bullshit." I shrugged.

"What's wrong with him then?" Harry asked sounding concerned.

"Dunno. He won't tell me." I replied. Zayn suddenly got up, making me look at him questioningly. "Where are you going?"

"Getting him." He simply replied and walked out.

*******

It's been over an hour since Zayn left to go get Liam. I suddenly started to worry that maybe something bad happened between them.

I pulled my phone out and rang Zayn. I waited for him to pick up but he didn't. I started to panic so I started ringing Liam's phone but it went straight to voice message.

"What is it baby?" Harry asked when he saw my worried expression.

"Liam won't pick up and so isn't Zayn." I fretted. Harry was just about to say something when the doorbell rang, so he got up and opened it.

"I'm glad that you finally decided to join us Liam." I heard Harry say from the doorway.

"Lima! I'm so happy you came." I jumped at Liam when he first walked in. He quickly caught me and giggled. I finally let go of him when Harry and Zayn walked in afterwards. I gave Zayn a quick thank you hug and he sat down besides Liam.

"What's wrong with your lips, Li?" I asked when I noticed them all red and puffed up.

"My lips? What's wrong with them?" Liam asked, touching his lips in the process.

"I don't know. They just look really puffy. Especially the lower lip." I replied, eyeing them closely.

"That's because of the smooching." Niall said, making kissing sounds.

"Is this Cheryl a good kisser?" Harry asked with a wink.

"Yeah Liam, is she?" Zayn asked, turning around to look at him.

"Huh? Uh... Ahm... She's okay." Liam said clearing his throat nervously.

"Okay? Just okay?" Zayn questioned, sounding annoyed which I had no clue why.

"Yes. I've had better kisses." Liam remarked with a smirk on.

"Oh really. Maybe you didn't give her the opportunity to show you what a great kisser she is?" Zayn backpanned a bit too loudly.

"No I did. She was just a bit boring." Liam replied with a shrug.

"How about we play Fifa?" Niall suggested, changing the subject. I was glad that he spoke up or those two might kill each other.

So Niall and I got up and started playing a round while Harry called Zayn for him to help in the kitchen.

*******

"FOR GOD'S SAKE NIALL!" I yelled when I lost the ball.

"Dinner's ready." Harry announced after half a round of Fifa. We just ignored him and stayed playing. "Baby, dinner's going to get cold. Come on now." Harry said, putting the salad on the dining table.

"Not now. I need to kick Niall's ass." I replied, eyes not leaving the t.v.

"Lou, now." Harry said in a firm tone.

"But Harry." I whined, still wanting to finish the game.

"Later, now come eat." Harry replied, giving me a pointed look, so I huffed out in annoyance and paused the game. Harry smiled at me and leaned down to kiss me which I accepted and kissed back.

Harry traced my lower lip with his tongue asking for entrance which of course I didn't give at first, but he gave my waist a small pinch, making me yelp and open up. Harry was quick to slip his tongue in and started to explore my mouth. A low groan escaped from him when our tongues touched.

"Ahm..." We heard someone clear their throat, making Harry pull away.

I looked up and saw Niall sitting around the dining table while staring at us. "Look, I get it, it's hot and all, but please, not in front of my salad." Niall whined.

Now was the time for Harry to flip Niall off. I just chuckled and pulled away to sit down.

*******

After dinner we were all sitting in the living room sipping on some of that find wine Harry bought. Liam was the only one who had a coke instead, since he couldn't drink.

"Louis thinks he quite the comedian himself." Harry said sarcastically.

"I am. Ask Liam." I replied. Harry looked at Liam, waiting for an answer.

"He actually is. I mean no one makes me laugh except Louis." Liam replied which made me grin happily in return. I looked at Harry and gave him an _I-told-you-so_ look which Harry just rolled his eyes in return.

"Alright, tell us a joke then." Niall chirped.

" _Hmm..._ let me think."

"Say the one you told me last time. I didn't get to hear the rest." Harry said. I looked at him in thought and then smiled when I remembered what joke he was referring to.

"Alright, why did the mushroom go to the party?"

"Don't know. Why?" Niall asked.

"Because he was a fungi."

Niall burst out laughing, falling off of the couch and holding his stomach. Zayn laughed loudly while Harry was wiping tears away from his laughter. Liam looked at me and laughed. I then looked at Niall that was now lying completely on the floor and I couldn't help but burst out with laughter.

"Alright... alright baby. I'll give it to you. You are funny." Harry said while giggling.

"Funny? He's fucking hilarious." Zayn corrected, laughing again. I felt proud of myself for making everyone laugh so hard.

After we calmed the laughing down Niall suggested we should all go to the club.

"Great idea." I exclaimed. Everyone agreed except for Liam. "Liam I'm going. You're my bodyguard remember." I said, trying to make him agree to come.

"Not anymore Louis. I'm sure Harry would keep you safe." Liam replied. I smiled widely and looked at a smiling Harry. I was truly happy that Liam approved on Harry. In the end, he's the only one I got.

"Why aren't you going?" Zayn asked Liam.

"Why should I? I mean I don't drink and I'm not into dancers so what's the use?"

"Wait... you don't drink?" Niall asked in disbelief. Liam shook his head no. "Like ever?" Niall questioned again to make sure.

"No, he can't drink." I replied for him.

"Why not?"

"Because alcohol ruins your kidney and I only have one. So better be safe than sorry." Liam replied.

"Just one? What happened to the other one? Don't tell me ya ate it when you were in the womb." Niall gasped in horror.

"No, I was just born with one." Liam laughed. Niall let out a breath of air and whipped his forehead in relief.

"So you never drank before?" Zayn asked after a moment.

"No I have. It just got really ugly in the end." Liam replied.

"Okay, what are you going to do then if you're not going to the club?" I asked, changing the subject. I know it was rude, but I remember the time Liam drank for the first time.

_I was leaving the club with Liam when a guy groped me from my bum. Liam saw him and quickly pushed the guy away from me and started to punch and kick him everywhere. Security guards came and pulled Liam away from the guy before he kills him. Liam was so raged that he went back to the club and drank a whole bottle of vodka. Eventually he got sick and was hospitalized._

"Home. I'm tired and I have work tomorrow morning." Liam replied.

"I'll drive you home then." Zayn offered, getting up and grabbing Liam out with him.

"So now what?" Harry asked.

"It's clubbing time!" Niall exclaimed happily.

**Harry's POV**

Niall suggested that we should go to my club saying that he had unfinished business to do, but I already know he went there for the free booze. I looked at Louis to make sure if he's alright to go back there and he oddly looked very excited.

We reached the club and Louis jumped out quickly. Niall parked his car and got out minutes later staring at an excited Louis.

"He's quite happy to come back here." Niall said, watching Louis look at the place with a big smile on.

"Come on." I said, leading them both inside. I saw a man eye Louis up so I quickly pulled Louis by my side and gave the guy a dark glare.

We went up to the VIP section and sat at our regular table. Louis couldn't sit down and kept on wiggling in his spot, searching for someone.

"Baby, who are you looking for?" I questioned, pulling him down by the waist. Louis was about to reply when Sarah came and interrupted us.

"Hello Mr. Styles. What a lovely evening it is today. It's been quite awhile since you last came here." She said while twirling her blonde hair around her finger.

She was right. The last time I came here was the time I picked Louis and took him home with me.

"Yeah, since he took me. His baby." Louis retorted, sitting on my lap and wrapping an arm around my neck. Sarah gave Louis a dirty look and asked for our order.

"And you baby, what do you want to drink?" I asked Louis who was glaring daggers at Sarah.

Louis finally turned around and looked at me. He suddenly had a smirk on his face and put his other arm around my neck while he straddled my lap. "I want to drink you daddy." Louis replied while fluttering his long lashes at me.

"W-what?" I gulped, shocked by his blunt reply. 

"Yeah, I want to drink that tasty milk you give me every night from that special straw you have." Louis said sweetly. He looked so innocent and sounded like a baby. I was so surprised by his act.

"W-what?" I stuttered out dumbly.

"Please daddy, I want your milk." Louis whined while rocking his bum onto my growing member.

"Lou..." I said huskily when he leaned forward and started to pepper my face with kisses.

He started to go down and kiss a spot that was under my jaw, making me groan lowly, holding his bum into my hands tightly. Louis smirked and started to suck on it, making me moan and throw my head backwards.

"Fuck baby!" I groaned, moving his hips faster onto my cock. Soft little moans came out of him while I rocked him up and down.

" _Mmm... daddy..."_ He said my name in a seductive way, making me squeeze his ass that was in my hands.

"Fuck angel. You're going to be the death of me." I groaned while moving him quicker.

"Harry... Harry..." I heard Niall call. I snapped my eyes open to find Niall staring at me while he's trying to hold his laughter in, but he failed miserably.

I then looked at Louis who had a smug look on his face while staring at an angry Sarah. I furrowed my brows in realization and Louis looked at me innocently and gave me a sheepish look.

"Sarah, could you please get mine and Niall's drink." I said, staring at Louis. Sarah nodded and left, but not before giving Louis a stink eye.

"Bitch." Louis muttered under his breath when she walked off.

"Louis." I called lowly. Louis turned around to face me. I gave him a disappointed look and he quickly lowered his head shamefully.

Sarah came back with our drinks while Louis still had his head bent down. I saw Sarah smirk at Louis from the tip of my eye and I suddenly felt irritated by her.

She handed me my drink and waited for me to thank her, but I didn't. What I did instead was pull the glass up to my lips and take a sip from it. I then pulled Louis' head up and pinched his cheeks so his mouth would open up. I leaned up and put my mouth on top of his and let the alcohol fall inside his mouth. Some of the alcohol fell down his chin so I licked it off.

Louis looked at me with shock while I smiled at him. Sarah gasped and walked away furiously.

"Why did you do that?" Louis asked when he saw her leave angrily.

"Someone had to teach that bitch a lesson. Nobody laughs at my baby." I replied. Louis grinned happily and snuggled up to me.

*******

"Daddy... I'm bored." Louis slurred out.

Louis had a load of drinks. He drank seven shots, five cocktails and about three neon tubes. To my surprise, he could handle his alcohol very well.

"What do you want to do then?" I questioned.

"I want to see my friends." He mumbled, clinging to my shirt trying to rip it off of me.

"Alright baby, we'll go see your friends." I replied, pulling his hands off of my chest and entwined them with mine. We started walking to the back where all the dancers were. Louis was just a bit tipsy but quickly sobered up when he saw the dressing rooms.

"Louis! Oh God! It's been forever!" A blonde girl squealed happily when she saw him. It was the same girl that reminded me of Louis when I first came here.

"Hey Bebe. I missed ya, luv." Louis said in a thick accent. This Bebe pulled Louis into a hug and they both started jumping around like five year olds.

"And you must be the famous Harry Styles." Bebe remarked, staring at me up and down.

"Yes, I am." I replied, sticking my hand out for her to shake.

"He's dope." Was what she replied when she saw my hand. Louis giggled and nodded in return. "Where are you from Harry? And what are your intentions with my baby?" Bebe asked with furrowed brows.

"What?" I questioned in confusion. _How was Louis her baby when he's mine?_

"Do you want to take advantage of him and then throw him on the curb? Or do you want to share him with your rich ass friends and laugh at him afterwards?" She questioned coming closer to me.

"W-what?" I gasped, taking a couple of steps back because she was coming really close and she kinda frightened me.

"ANSWER ME!" She screamed in my face.

"N-no! I don't have any of those intentions at all. I really care about Louis." I yelled in fear from her outburst.

"Okay, he's good." She shrugged and backed away with a sweet smile on. I looked from her to Louis who were both holding each other close.

"W-what?" I quizzed in confusion. Louis just giggled and pulled my hand into his.

"I was just making sure you weren't an ass who wanted to hurt Louis." Bebe explained while looking at her painted nails.

"Are you for real?" I scoffed.

"Totally. Louis doesn't have anyone but us. We've gotta look behind each other's backs." Bebe replied, staring at me. I was about to say something when a brunette girl walked up to Louis to greet him.

"Eleanor how are you?" He asked, kissing her cheek softly.

"Good. I missed you." She replied with a soft giggle. She waved at me with a blush on her cheeks. Eleanor was much calmer than Bebe. She was very sweet and shy. I had no clue how she's a dancer if she becomes a blushing mess whenever she sees me.

"Oh Louis, are you going to dance today?" Eleanor asked.

"No, I uh... I quit dancing." He mumbled with a sad look. Both of them gasped at the new news.

"But you love dancing!" Eleanor shrieked.

"Dude, you got the best ass out here and you're giving up?" Bebe asked in surprise. He just gave them a slight smile and shrugged.

"Anyways, I just came to see you girls." He responded. They both awed and pulled him into another hug.

They finally let go of him and we were about to walk out of the dressing rooms when Bebe stopped me. She pulled me aside to talk to me privately.

"Listen to me carefully. I don't care who the fuck you are or what the fuck you do. But if I hear that you hurt Louis one time, I swear to fucking God that I will rip your throat out and feed it to you. Understand?" She seethed. I quickly nodded my head in response. "Good. It was nice meeting you Harry." She said sweetly and pulled me into a quick hug. I was to shook to hug her back, but she didn't mind and let me go.

Louis and I went back out to the club and found Niall long gone. I looked around for him and saw him grinding on a random girl which didn't surprise me at all. I shook my head and pulled Louis out of the club to go back home.

*******

Getting Louis back home was harder than I expected. He kept on trying to pull my pants off while I was driving.

"Baby, I'm driving." I sighed, pulling his hand away from my member.

"But daddy, I want you." Louis whined, slurring the _u._

"When we get home." I said, pulling his hand away and returning it on his lap. Louis whined and huffed out in annoyance but eventually sat down. "We're home." I announced when we reached the complex. Louis didn't make a move and still had his arms crossed over his chest. "Louis, baby, we're here." I said turning around to look at him. I reached my hand to touch his arm when he pulled away quickly.

"Don't touch me." He leered.

"Louis, what's wrong?" I questioned confused why he's mad all of a sudden.

"You don't like me so why do you touch me?" Louis hissed. I looked at him and didn't say a word. "It hurts." Louis huffed out after a moment. "It fookin hurts!"

"What does baby?" I asked, trying to know what he meant.

"I like you so much but you don't like me back. Why don't you like me Hazza? Is it because of my sassiness? I could change. I swear. Just tell me and I'll stop." Louis pleaded.

I stared at his glossy eyes and couldn't help the smile that crept up to me. _Louis likes me? He fucking likes me? I know that he's_ _drunk and_ _all, but they say true words come out at your drunken state._

"Well who said I don't like you?" I asked after a moment. Louis looked at me questioningly. "I like you Louis. More than I ever thought I expected." I explained. Louis looked taken aback by my response. His eyes and mouth were wide open.

"Really?" 

"Really, really." I replied with a grin. Louis smiled brightly at me with crinkles by his eyes. I pulled him over my lap and made him straddle me.

"I like you." Louis whispered while staring into my eyes.

"I like you more."

"I like you most." He said, making me pull him into a sweet kiss.

The kiss started off sweet and passionate. Our lips moving with each other in sync. It then started to heat up when I traced my tongue over his lower lip, asking for entrance. He quickly gave me access and I slipped my tongue in. I started roaming and tasting him. He tasted like apples and alcohol from the cocktails he had earlier tonight.

Our tongues touched and a low groan came out of me. Louis' hands went through my hair while he started tugging lightly.

"Oh baby." I moaned when we pulled away for needed air. Louis gave me a lazy smile and his eyes started shutting on their own. "Louis?" I called, holding his head into my hand. "Baby? Are you alright?" I asked softly. I heard him hum and his breathing went even. I smiled at his sleeping feature and shut the car. I opened the car door and got out with Louis in my arms.

His arms were around my neck and legs were wrapped around my torso. He was wrapped around me like a cute baby koala. The security guard saw me holding Louis so he quickly came and opened the building door for me.

"Thank you Fred." I said with a smile.

"You're very welcome, Harry." He replied. Fred looked at Louis' sleeping figure and a warm smile came onto his face. "He's quite lovely." He complemented.

"He is." I agreed, smiling down at a sleeping Louis.

"Take good care of him." Fred said. I nodded my head in response and wished him a good night while I made my way up to my complex.

I struggled to unlock the apartment door but managed eventually. I took Louis to our bedroom and laid him on the bed. 

"Stay." Louis whined when I put him down and unwrapped his arms from around my neck.

"I will. I just need to pull your clothes off first." I replied. Louis eventually let go of me and I started taking his clothes off. I then took mine afterwards and went to the bathroom to do my night routine. I slipped back in bed and pulled Louis into my arms. He nuzzled his head in the crook of my neck and gave me a light kiss.

"Good night, daddy." He mumbled.

"Sweet dreams, baby." I replied, kissing his forehead softly.

*******

I woke up by something wet touch me. I shuffled in my sleep which made me lay on my back. I then felt the wetness again. I furrowed my brows in confusion when suddenly I felt something warm wrap around me.

" _M_ _hh..."_ I groaned deeply. I then felt someone lick me which made me flutter my eyes open. I looked down to find Louis between my legs with his head bent down onto my cock while he was kitten licking me. "Louis." I groaned, rolling my head onto the pillow.

"Good morning, daddy." Louis chirped sweetly while he kept on kitten licking the tip of my now growing cock.

"Am I dreaming?" I questioned, not believing my own eyes. "I mean I guess I am. Waking up to find an angel sucking me. I must be dreaming or I'm in heaven." I said to myself which made Louis giggle in return.

"Well I'm glad you're enjoying it Haz because I've been trying to wake you for almost ten minutes now." Louis replied. _Really? But I'm a very light sleeper?_ I thought to myself. Louis suddenly got up, making me furrow my brows.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To get breakfast ready."

"What about this?" I questioned, pointing at my hard cock.

"Sorry Haz, but my job was just to wake you." He winked and walked out of the bedroom. I stared at the spot where he just was in complete shock. _Did he just get me all hard and left me like this?_ I questioned.

"Louis!" I shouted, getting out of bed and running to where he might be. I found him sitting on the couch munching on a bowl of cereal while watching a show.

"Oh good, you really did get up. I made breakfast." He smiled, pointing at an empty bowl that was on the table in front of him.

I made my way to the couch and plopped down beside him. Louis pulled the bowl and put cereal in it and then poured some white milk on top. He handed me the bowl and spoon and I took it from him grumpily.

"No thank you?" He questioned. I didn't even glance at him while I took a spoonful of my cereal and pushed it in my mouth. "Oh... You're mad because of earlier today." He concluded. "Babe, I was just tryin to wake ya. Please don't be mad." Louis fluttered his long lashes at me. I pouted and muttered something under my breath while staring at the telly.

I suddenly felt someone's hand reach down to my boxers and pull my member out. I looked down to see Louis on his knees while he was staring at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, even though I already know what he was about to do.

"Giving my daddy what he wants." Louis replied, wrapping his thin lips around me. He started to suck the tip lightly while I gripped the spoon harder.

" _Mhm..."_ I groaned, closing my eyes when his tongue started to flick my slit. "Fuck baby, take daddy deeper." I hissed, pulling his head down so he would take more of me. Louis started to suck hard, cheeks hollowing in the process.

He then pulled me out of his mouth and pulled the bowl and spoon out of my hand before I dropped it. He placed them on the table and I quickly pulled my boxers all the way down to my ankles. Louis came between my legs and started to pepper my shaft with soft kisses. He then wrapped his lips around the tip and started to suck.

I then remembered what he said last night in front of Sarah so I decided that I should play with him.

I pulled my cock out of his mouth and Louis looked at me with big, blue eyes.

"Do you want my milk?" I questioned with a smirk. Louis looked at me with confusion written all over his face. After several seconds it hit him and his cheeks tinted pink. "So do you?" I asked again. Louis nodded his head eagerly at me. "Then ask for it." I responded. Louis looked at me with his mouth hung wide open. "Oh come on, Lou. Don't be all shy now. Yesterday you said it in front of Sarah and Niall."

"B-but... But..." He stumbled over his words.

"If you won't say it, I won't give it to you." I said firmly, crossing my arms in front of my chest. Louis looked down and started to fumble with his fingers.

"I want your milk." Louis muttered lowly.

"Hm? I didn't catch that?" I said in a dumbfounded way.

"I said I want your milk, daddy." Louis said louder while staring at my eyes.

"From?"

"From your special straw. Please give me your milk from your special straw." He breathed out.

"Alright baby, then suck." I smirked, shoving my cock into his warm, dirty mouth. Louis gagged at first because I thrusted deeply, so I pulled away just enough for him to grab his breath and put my cock in again.

I started to take control and thrust into his hot, wet mouth. I looked at Louis' big, blue eyes that were glossy with tears and his cheeks were burning red. He looked absolutely sinful.

Louis started swallowing around my cock, making me moan and groan loudly. I threw my head onto the couch and carded my hands into Louis' soft, feathery, brown hair.

"Baby... I-I'm close." I warned. Louis started to suck harder and deeper, taking as much as he can. I thrusted one more time and came down his throat with a loud growl.

Louis took as much as he could but some cum fell down his chin. Louis sucked every last drop and pulled away with a pop. I looked at his face that had cum and salvia dripping down his mouth, down to his chin. He then reached his hand and wiped the cum off and licked his fingers afterwards.

I pulled him up to me and attacked his mouth with mine. I dipped my tongue into his mouth and tasted myself.

"Fuck kitten, you're so sexy." I muttered, kissing all over his jaw and down his neck.

I kissed his sweet spot and Louis moaned loudly. I then started sucking on it and finally let go when I saw a dark red mark start to form.

"Daddy..." Louis whined, squirming on my lap. I looked down to find a bulge through his panties. "Help me." He whined, moving his hips onto my lap to make some kind of friction.

"No." I simply replied.

"W-what?" Louis gasped in utter shock.

"I said no. That's your punishment for playing with me in the morning and leaving."

"But I took care of it." He argued.

"Too bad. That's what you get for playing with daddy." I smirked.

"That's not fair. I fookin blew you!" He provoked.

"Another word and it'll be three days." 

"What? How the fook—"

"That'll be a week." I interrupted. Louis looked at me with furrowed brows. "You didn't say one, nor two words. You said four. Each word will be a day of no sexual activity of any kind." I explained. Louis gawked at me like I was a crazy man.

"Fook you!" He shouted, getting off of my lap and running to the bedroom.

After about five minutes I registered what I just said. _Fuck_ _me_ _for my stupidity!_ I scolded myself. I got up and made my way to the bedroom to find Louis sitting on the bed with a grumpy look on.

"Louis?"

"I don't want to talk to you." He grumbled, crossing his arms in front of his chest, looking like an adorable child.

"Baby, I'm sorry. You just annoyed me. That's why I said what I said." I apologized.

"But Harry, I blew you afterwards." Louis argued.

"I know baby, but you played with me and left me all hot and flustered. Do I ever do that to you if it wasn't a punishment?" I questioned.

"No." He mumbled.

"See, so I had to punish you so you won't do it again." I said. Louis nodded his head understanding where I'm coming from.

"But don't you think a full week is way too long?" He quizzed.

"It is, but I already have this meeting in three days and I'll be gone for two so it won't be that long." I explained.

"Oh yeah, the meeting." Louis sighed. I looked at him sadly and nodded.

_I really wanted to take him with me, but_ _I_ _couldn't because_ _I_ _was already to attached to him. We both needed some time apart from each other._ _Especially me. I_ _needed_ _to get my shit together._

"Don't worry baby, time will fly by easily." I assured. Louis looked at me and nodded sadly, not convinced of what I just said and to be honest, so was I. I looked at Louis and he looked so kissable at the moment. _This is going to be one_ _hell_ of a week for the both of us.

*******

The week passed by slower than ever. I went on my business trip without even giving Louis a goodbye kiss, and to say it didn't hurt would be an understatement.

I came back last night and Louis and I greeted each other like complete strangers. I wanted to pull him into a hug and kiss the hell out of him, but I had to pull myself together.

Even the fact that Louis slept in the guest bedroom made things even worse between us.

"Baby, please sleep by me tonight." I pleaded the night I came back.

"No, I can't sleep by you and not cuddle." He pouted. I huffed out and cursed myself the whole night about my stupid punishment. _Sometimes_ _I_ _say the weirdest shit ever._ We didn't even talk about the whole ' _I_ _like you_ ' conversation that we had in the car last weekend. Louis mentioned nothing since he barely talked to me, so I zipped my mouth.

*******

Next day I met up with the guys since Zayn came back from France last night, so we decided to all meet up at my place.

"Harry, are you sure Louis doesn't mind us coming every time?" Niall asked when we stepped into the elevator.

"Yeah, he's not like my previous subs. He likes it when you guys come over." I explained truthfully. Louis did like it when the guys come. I asked him a couple days ago if he's okay with it and he grinned happily saying he'll be the happiest if they come every single day. That was the most we talked and I couldn't help my heart from fluttering with joy from this blue-eyed boy.

"Louis' cool. I like him." Zayn commented.

"Yeah, me too." I smiled from the image of my Louis. Zayn suddenly smirked at me, making me quirk my brow up in confusion. "What?" I questioned.

"I knew you liked him."

"Wha—" 

"Well duh, it's quite obvious Zayn." Niall interrupted. I looked at my two best friends in utter shock. _Were_ _my feelings really that obvious?_

"How did you guys know?"

"Well, first, you never kiss your subs on the lips. Second, you let him share your own bed. That's something you never did before." Zayn remarked and it was true. Louis was the first one of my subs that I really kiss and he's the first that cuddles and sleeps beside me. 

"You also get heart eyes whenever you look at him." Niall added.

"Wow! Am I that obvious?"

"Very." Niall and Zayn responded in unite. We made it to my complex and I unlocked the door. We all got in and I shut it afterwards, finding Liam and Louis in the living room.

"Hey baby, what's going on?" I asked when I first walked in and saw Liam lying on the floor.

"Nothing. Liam is just having some relationship problems." Louis replied.

"I'm not having relationship problems. It's just—" Liam argued, getting up to find all three of us staring at him.

"Hiya lad!" Niall chirped happily.

"Hey." Liam muttered, looking at Zayn and averting his eyes quickly.

"Go on, tell us what's going on with ya mate. Maybe we can help ya out." Niall said. We all took a seat on the sofa and waited for Liam to tell us what's wrong.

"What's going on Liam?" I asked concerned over him when he didn't reply or even meet our eyes.

"There's this guy that really likes him and Liam pushed him away." Louis replied since Liam wasn't going to.

"How?" I quizzed. I needed to know what they were talking about before I say anything.

"I kinda let him think I'm seeing someone now." Liam mumbled, still avoiding eye contact.

"And? What's the problem with that? Do ya like him back then?" Niall questioned.

"No... I don't know. I just..." Liam stressed out.

"Just what?" Zayn quizzed, quirking his brow up. "You don't like him and he was always flirting with you. He kept on harassing you and you did nothing about it." Zayn suddenly snapped.

"Luke never harassed me before." Liam defended back.

"Leeyum, when someone touches you without your permission, it's called harassing."

"But he didn't."

"Yes, he did. I even saw it for myself!" Zayn snarled back.

"Liam, I have a question, how did ya let him think you're seein' someone?" Niall questioned.

"I... I..."

"I told Luke that me and him are together." Zayn said when he saw Liam's struggle.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Louis barked. "You told Luke that you and Liam are dating?!" He seethed which Zayn nodded in return. "Great, now Luke is gonna think Liam's gay."

"Well he is." Zayn spat, making my eyes go as wide as two gulf balls. "I mean he probably is, who knows?" Zayn added after a moment when he saw our shocked expressions.

"I would know if my friend likes dick or not, and I'm positive he doesn't." Louis scoffed, giving Zayn a dirty look. Zayn mumbled something under his breath and rolled his eyes in return.

"Alright, what's the problem with that?" I asked after a while.

"I just feel bad for him. He really likes me and I just shut him down. Now he's put distance between us and it's just awkward." Liam huffed out.

"And you don't want it to be awkward between you two, right?" I asked. Liam nodded his head in response. "Then how about you quit? I'm sure you'll find another job in no time." I suggested.

"Yeah, you should quit. I'll hook you up at a better restaurant than the one you're working at now."

"Quitting is not a solution. No, I'll just talk to him and explain everything."

"Don't! Let him believe that you're seeing someone. I mean eventually you will anyways." Zayn added.

"Yeah, a girl, not a guy." Louis remarked. I looked at Liam who had a sad expression on his face.

"Let's just put this behind and go out clubbing." Niall suggested, changing the subject. We all agreed but Liam, who still looked sad from everything that's going on with him.

"Come on Li. You said no, the last time." Louis whined.

"Yeah, besides we'll be going to one that's far away from here." Niall added. Liam looked at us and finally agreed. We all piled up in my car, since it was the biggest and I drove off.

"Oh, it's that one." Zayn called, pointing at the club, so I parked the car and we all got out. There was a long queue outside, waiting to get in. The bouncer saw Zayn and made some way for us to enter. We got in and were quick hit with the strong scent of alcohol. Zayn took us up to the VIP section where there already was a table waiting for us, so we all sat down and I looked at Louis who was looking around with wide eyes.

"How did we get a table in here?" Louis questioned.

"Because Zayn's friend owns the club." I replied. Zayn just smirked and ordered a round of shots and a cocktail for Liam.

"Oh my, look who it is." Kendall said sarcastically, coming and standing in front of us.

"Hey Zayn, you didn't say you were coming here tonight?" Gigi questioned.

"Yeah, it was a last minute call." Zayn replied, rolling his eyes at her in the process.

"Okay then, we'll join you." Gigi said, sitting beside Zayn who clenched his jaw in return.

"Great." I said sarcastically when Kendall and Taylor both sat in front of me. Kendall gave me a dirty look and whispered something to Taylor who had a sour face. _I bet they were discussing how to kill me_ _._ I thought to myself. I rolled my eyes and pulled Louis closer to me which to my surprise didn't pull away. 

"What's wrong with them?" Louis questioned lowly when he saw both girls sending daggers my way.

"Don't know, love. Ignore them." Was what I replied.

"Where's Selena? She should be here by now." Taylor whined after a moment.

"Wait, Selena is comin?" Niall asked, voice laced with excitement.

"Yeah, calm down blondie. She doesn't date fatties like you." Taylor laughed.

"Shut up Taylor!" Zayn snapped.

"Calm down, babe. She was just joking." Gigi quickly said, defending her best friend.

"I don't know, was she Gigi?" I asked, giving a pointed look towards her. I know Taylor very well and she sure wasn't joking.

"She was." Kendall spat at me. I scoffed out loud and turned my head away from them.

"Um... excuse me. I need to go have a wee." Liam said, trying to run away from this situation. I mean, I don't blame him. If I could run away, I would in a flash.

"You need to have a what?" Kendall asked.

"A wee?" Liam repeated in a question matter.

"A wee? What are you five?" Kendall laughed, making Gigi and Taylor both join her a moment later.

I didn't want to argue with them because it was to no use with those girls. They keep on making fun of everyone that was less than them, not that I see Liam less or anything, but to them, Liam was.

"Well that's what we English people call it. What do you Americans say, oh that's right you say a piss!" Louis sassed. I couldn't help but laugh loudly at Louis' sassiness. I pulled him closer and pecked his head softly. I suddenly realized what I did, but I don't think Louis did because he said nothing about it. Or maybe he did, but let it slip this time?

"Whatever. We just didn't get what he meant." Taylor said with an annoyed.

"I'm sorry if you didn't understand. My apologies to you ladies, but I need to go to the restroom." Liam apologized sweetly to them. They all looked at him and awed of how cute he was. Liam looked at them with confusion written all over his face when Zayn pointed at the restrooms, so Liam walked away quickly.

I turned around and found Taylor staring at me with so much hate in her eyes. Louis noticed her looks and quirked his brow up in confusion.

"So Harry, who's that little boy sitting next to you?" Kendall asked, trying to sound sweet, but I knew her real intentions.

"I'm Louis, and I'm not a little boy."

"Oh great, so now you started fucking sluts." Kendall said bluntly, dropping her act.

"I'm not a slut! If anyone is, it's you! I remember you from Zayn's party. You kept on throwing yourself at Harry, but guess what. He doesn't give a fook about you bitch. All he wants is this." Louis said smugly, pointing at his bum. I stared at him with amusement. Sure, I knew Louis was sassy, but not this sassy. To say I wasn't proud would be a complete lie.

If looks could kill, Louis would be far gone now from Kendall and Taylor's death glares.

"Well at least I'm not the one who has to suck dicks every day to earn money." Taylor backpanned. I looked at Louis, waiting to see what he will say but was surprised when I found a hurtful look across his face.

"Shut the fuck up Taylor! At least Louis works hard for his money. Unlike you, who dates and breaks up and then writes a full fucking album about her ex, making him look like the bad guy in every situation!" I hissed angrily.

"At least she doesn't slut over people to get attention. She dates. Not like that whore who probably sucked a million dicks just to buy a piece of clothing." Kendall ranted back.

"He was a dancer, not a cock sucker." Niall remarked.

"That still doesn't change the fact that he is one." Kendall retorted.

"Fuck off Kendall! Gigi, why don't you take your slutty friends and leave!" Zayn yelled at Gigi.

"No, Zayn! I swear, they won't say another word." Gigi quickly said, giving both girls a dirty look who just rolled their eyes in return at her.

I looked down at Louis to find the hurtful look gone and was now replaced with a stone face. I pulled him closer and held his hand into mine and gave it a light squeeze. Liam came back to the table and cleared his throat. We all looked at him and the woman that was standing behind him.

"You guys, this is Cheryl." Liam introduced.

"Hi Cheryl." I greeted with a smile.

"I hope you don't mind her joining us tonight but she was supposed to meet with her friend but she bailed on her." Liam explained.

"Not at all. Come here, luv." Louis said, putting a fake smile on and patting the seat next to us. "How old are you Cheryl?" Louis asked when she first sat down.

"I'm 33." She replied. To say I wasn't shocked would be an understatement.

"Whoa, you're old." Kendall blurted out.

"Kendall." I quickly warned. God help us with Kendall's big mouth.

"No, it's fine. Yes love, I'm old." Cheryl replied with a smile on her face. Kendall just gave her a bitch face and turned around to talk to Taylor about her last boyfriend.

"So Cheryl, do you like Liam?" Niall asked bluntly.

"Niall!" Liam hissed with flushed cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Cheryl. My friends are not really good with strangers." Liam quickly said on the behalf of us all.

"It's totally fine, Liam. And yes, Niall, I really like your friend. He's very sweet and loveable. Anyone would love him really." She replied with a sweet laugh.

"So Cheryl, tell us what you do?" Zayn questioned out of the blue, so Cheryl started telling us about her job and her career in singing. Her, Zayn and Taylor were all singers but Taylor was too busy sending daggers at Louis and me while Zayn didn't sound interested at all. So Cheryl was speaking with Liam only.

"This bitch won't stop glaring at me." Louis hissed lowly for me to hear.

"Ignore her. She's not worth our time." I replied. Louis looked at me and smiled. My heart melted by his smile. This was the first real smile he gave me for almost a week now.

"So Lewis, has Harry ever brought girls home before?" Kendall questioned with a smirk on.

"First, my name's Louis. Second, to answer your question it's a no. I mean why would he when he's got me?" Louis quizzed.

"Oh really? Harry had quite a history before, you know?" Kendall quirked her brow up mischievously.

"Shut up Kendall." I seethed, sending her a warning look.

"Why should I? He has a right to know."

"Know what?" Louis questioned, staring at me for an answer.

"Harry dated me and Taylor." Kendall replied when I didn't answer. Louis looked at me to see if I was going to deny it, but I didn't, because unfortunately it was true. Well half true.

"So what if he did? It was in the past so it doesn't matter anymore." Louis replied, catching me and everyone by surprise. I thought Louis would be mad and all, but to my surprise he didn't really care.

Kendall and Taylor both fumed with anger and stomped away. I looked at Louis who just had a smirk across his face when he saw them leave angrily.

"So you're not mad?" I questioned after a moment.

"Why would I be? I mean, it's not any of my business who you dated before. But I won't like it if you date someone while..." Louis trailed off.

"While I'm with you." I finished for him. Louis nodded shyly in return. "I would never." I assured which Louis gave me a tight smile in return.

I knew that wasn't what he wanted to hear, but I wasn't ready yet. I wasn't ready to take him as my boyfriend. Not now, not ever.

Minutes later I saw Zayn stumble back with a glass of vodka in hand. He was wobbling, so he slipped and the glass broke into tiny little pieces. Zayn started to pick the broken pieces off from the floor when I stopped him.

"Zayn stop. You'll hurt yourself." I called, trying to let him leave the glass.

"No, I can do it myself." Zayn slurred out. When I saw his drunken state I quickly got up to pull him away, but he yanked his arm away from my hold and gasped loudly. I looked at his hand that had blood gushing out of it nonstop. Seconds later Liam was crunched down beside him and was examining his injured hand.

"Kiss it to make it feel better." Zayn said, pointing his injured hand up to Liam's face. Liam stared at him and all the people that have gathered around us.

"Let's clean it up first." Liam mumbled, helping Zayn up and walking to the restrooms.

I suddenly saw a flash of camera when Zayn walked away with Liam. I looked around and found a paparazzo with his camera in hand. I quickly walked up to him and he saw me and started running off, but I caught up to him and stopped him from escaping.

"Let me see your camera." I drawled.

"No, it's mine." He breathed, holding his camera close to his chest for dear life.

"I know, I just want to see the pictures that you've taken." I replied calmly. He didn't hand me the camera, so I called the security guards over.

He finally let go of the camera and handed it to me. I started going through the photos and saw some pictures of me and Louis staring at each other. Another one was of all of us sitting together and there was one where Kendall and Taylor were both glaring at me. The last photo was of Zayn pouting while his hand was on Liam's shoulder when they were walking to the restrooms, so I quickly deleted them all and asked the guy for his information.

"Why do you want to know where I live?" The pap asked.

"Because I'll send you a new camera tomorrow morning." And with that I walked away with the camera in hand. I made it back to our table and saw Louis speaking with Cheryl. He saw me and quickly stopped talking and turned his full attention to me.

"What happened?"

"Just a pap that took photos of us." I replied, gesturing to the camera that I had in hand.

"But isn't that illegal to take his camera from him?" Louis asked.

"It was illegal of him to come here in the start. I could've put a case up and they will take away his license of a press. They allow no pap to take photos of celebrities in clubs." I explained. Louis nodded when suddenly his phone chirped, so he pulled it up and read the message.

"Liam and Zayn are leaving. He said don't wait up on them." Louis said. I nodded in response and we all started chatting about random stuff.

Two hours later Louis was completely drunk. I looked around to find Niall, but he was nowhere to be found. Cheryl and Gigi eventually left after Zayn and Liam did, so it was just Louis and I now.

"Daddy... Kiss me." Louis slurred the _e_ at the end.

"No baby, the punishment isn't over yet. We still have tonight." I replied, but Louis pouted and jutted his bottom lip out. "Don't worry. I'll kiss you for hours tomorrow."

"Then let's go home so we could go to bed." Louis said, pulling me out of the chair. I laughed at his eagerness and let him pull me out of the club.

"Baby, let me just tell Niall that we're leaving." I said when I saw Niall sucking Selena's face. I walked up them and cleared my throat. They didn't pull away and kept on sucking each other's faces.

"Ahm..." I cleared my throat louder. Niall moved his hand for me to go away. "We're leaving. Do you want to come along?" I asked. Niall swatted his hand, motioning for me to go, making me laugh and pull Louis out of the club.

We made it to my car and I put Louis in. I buckled his seatbelt and closed the door for him. I went to the driver's seat and got in, buckling my seatbelt afterwards. I drove off and made my way back home.

We arrived back to our building and went up to our apartment. I unlocked the front door and Louis got in, making his way to the guest bedroom.

"Darling, sleep by me tonight." I called, locking the front door after me.

"No, I'll sleep in my bed. Tomorrow I'll see you." He mumbled sleepily. I smiled at him from behind and made my way to where he was to tuck him in bed.

I got in to find Louis lying on the bed with his clothes still on while he was snoring softly. I smiled at him and pulled his clothes off. I tucked him in bed and caressed his cheek lightly.

"I like you." I whispered. This was my second time that I've said it to Louis. Once when he was drunk in my car and the second time was now while he was sleeping.

I took one last glance at him and closed the door after me. I couldn't wait for tomorrow to arrive!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out Ziam's book. It's also kinky;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Louis' POV**

The next day I woke up and fluttered my eyes open to be hit with the bright sunlight, making me close my eyes again. I groaned out, feeling my head thumping a bit. I rarely have hangovers. Two pills of painkillers and I’m as good as new.

I finally got up in a sitting position to find a glass of water with a pack of painkillers on the nightstand.

I smiled from Harry’s sweet gesture and opened the pack to take two pills and drowned them with water afterwards. I then got up and went to the bathroom to do my morning routine as in take a wee, brush my teeth and shower.

I finished my shower and got dressed quickly. I was ruffling my hair with the towel when Harry walked in.

“Good morning, baby.” He greeted with a wide smile. “Hope you had a good sleep because we have a long day ahead of us.” He said cheerfully. I looked at him confusingly, then the realization that yesterday was the last day of my punishment came rushing back to my memory. Harry smirked at me and I was quick to throw myself at him.

He quickly caught me and I crashed my lips with his hungrily. Harry kissed me back immediately with the same force.

“Fook! I missed your lips, Hazza.” I cursed between kisses.

“I missed yours too.” He replied, kissing down my neck. He started to suck on my sweet spot, making soft little moans escape from me. “I made breakfast.” He announced, tugging on my skin softly with his teeth.

“Fook breakfast. I want you.”

“As much as I’d like that too, but you need to eat first so you would have enough energy.” Harry replied, making me pull away from him and smirke.

“Energy, eh?” I winked. Harry’s cheeks tinted to a light shade of pink. “Oh, my god! Is the famous Harry Styles blushing?” I exclaimed loudly.

“Shut up.” Harry murmured with a darker shade of pink coating his cheeks.

“Oh Hazza, it’s all right, love. No need to be shy from me.” I cooed, pinching his cheeks playfully.

“Let’s feed you now.”

“I’d rather have you feed me your cock.” I winked playfully.

“Fuck!” Harry cursed while closing his eyes. After several seconds he reopened them, but they were filled with lust. “Living room, now!” He said in his dominant tone that I love.

“Yes, daddy.” I responded seductively. Harry growled like an animal which made me so turned on. I finally pulled away from him and walked out to the living room.

Minutes later Harry came out of the bedroom like his usual self. He smiled at me and placed the food on the dining table. I helped him out, and we both sat down and started eating while sharing several kisses here and there.

“I’m full.” I breathed out, patting my full tummy.

“Good, because you need all the energy you can get.” Harry winked. I felt so excited when he said that. _Does this mean today was the day that we would finally have sex?_ I wondered.

“Baby, what are you thinking about?”

“Oh, nothing.” I replied, sipping on my Yorkshire tea. _Nothing but your cock fucking my ass._ I thought to myself. Harry looked at me suspiciously, but didn’t question me further.

“I thought we should go shopping today.” Harry said after a moment.

“Why?”

“Because we need some things.” Harry droned.

“Oh, I thought we would stay in today.”

“Well, that’s what I thought too, but when I was going through your panty drawer last night, I found that you had a little amount of them.” Harry replied while sipping on some coffee.

 _Well_ _I_ _had a little amount because of you. You always rip them off of me._ I wanted to say, but bit my tongue.

“Do I have to go?” I whined.

“Only if you want too.” He replied. I smiled to myself and shook my head no. “All right then. I’ll go while you stay here.”

“Okay, cool.” I agreed.

We got up and started taking the dishes back to the kitchen. Harry offered to wash the dishes, but I told him I would. He looked at me suspiciously, but didn’t question it.

“Uh... So I’ll be going now. I’ll be back in about an hour.” Harry announced while I was washing the dishes.

“Okay.” I responded, putting the last dish away. Harry came and pulled me into a deep kiss and I quickly kissed back. He slung his tongue out of his mouth and licking my lower lip, asking for entrance which I declined.

“Louis,” Harry groaned.

“Go before rush hour.” I said, pulling away from the kiss before we got carried away. Harry looked at me with a confused look on his face. I know what he was thinking, _since when do I pull away from a kiss?_ But I had to before things get too heated between us and all my plan go down the hill.

“Alright daddy, I’ll see you soon.” I smiled at him. Harry pecked my lips several times and I had to literally push him out of the apartment. Harry looked at me suspiciously, but I smiled innocently at him in return before I waved goodbye and shut the door in his face.

I quickly scrabbled back to our shared bedroom and stripped out of my clothes. I grabbed the shaving cream and my razor and ran to the bathroom.

I applied shaving cream on my entire body and started to shave. I stroked my skin lightly, to avoid getting any cuts while I shaved my body from the light coat of hair I had. After I was completely hairless, I started the shower and got into the warm water.

I rinsed the remaining of the cream off and started to soap my body with body wash. The citrus fragrance filled the entire bathroom, making me hum with approval. After I washed the soap off, I made my way out and started to dry myself.

I grabbed some lotion with the same citrus smell as the body wash and started to rub my body with the cool cream. I then grabbed a cute pair of white, lacy panties that were still brand new and put them on. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled at my work.

I wanted everything to be perfect when we have sex for the first time. I’ve been waiting for this moment for so long now. I always thought Harry would fuck me the next day I arrived, but he didn’t. I actually got frustrated once and asked him when he would fuck me, but what he did was smile at me and walk away. This made me even angrier that I left him and locked myself in the bedroom.

_Flashbacks_

_“Louis, babe, open up.” Harry called from the bedroom door._

_“No!” I yelled._

_“Please don’t be like this, angel. Let’s talk it through.” Harry pleaded. I finally huffed out and got up to unlock the door._ _“Hi sweetheart.”_

 _“Hmph”_ _I_ _huffed out in annoyance. Harry smiled at me and pulled me to the bed. He sat down and patted his lap for me to sit on. I looked at him and shrugged my shoulders. Harry just rolled his eyes and pulled me onto his lap._

 _“Look at me.” Harry said, but I turned my face so_ _I_ _won’t look at him. I know I was acting like a child, but he really annoyed me. “Baby, please look at me.” He repeated softer, but I still didn’t. He then grabbed my chin and pulled my head so_ _I_ _would face him. “You’re so beautiful.”_

_“Then why won’t you fuck me?”_

_“Because_ _I_ _want everything to be perfect.”_

_“But everything is perfect.” I argued._

_“No, the right time still hasn’t come.” He replied. I looked at him and didn’t say a word. “I want everything to be special because you are special to me.” He went on. I suddenly opened my mouth, surprised with what he just said. I was special to him?_

_“You’re very special to me, angel.” Harry repeated, making me notice that_ _I_ _said my thoughts out loud. My cheeks tinted pink from embarrassment and Harry pulled me in for a sweet kiss._

_End of flashbacks_

I touched my lips from the memory of our kiss. I could still feel it. It was so soft and delicate. Unlike our previous kisses which got heated after seconds. No, that kiss was different.

I was too lost in thought when I suddenly heard the front door unlock and Harry calling my name, so I quickly grabbed my shower robe and slipped it on my soft body. Seconds later Harry came in to the bedroom with a bag from Victoria Secret in hand.

“Hi baby, look what I got you.” Harry said, dangling the bag from his hand. I smiled and made grabby hands for the bag.

We sat down on the bed and Harry started to pull out the new panties he bought.

“This one is my favorite one.” Harry said, pulling out a small piece of red fabric from the bag. He pulled it up and what I saw was just a string that had a small piece of fabric dangling from it. I took it from his hand and examined the piece closely.

“Where is my cock supposed to go?” I questioned.

“In here.” Harry replied, pointing at the small fabric piece.

“That won’t fit me.” I remarked.

“I know.”

“Then why d'you buy it?”

“Because I liked it. Now quit with the questioning and go put it on.” Harry said pushing me off of the bed, so I made my way to the bathroom and pulled the robe off. I pulled the white panties I had on off and slipped the excuse of panties that Harry just bought instead.

I put my cock in, but it kept on popping out. I put it back in but it would still pop out. I finally huffed out in annoyance and left it just like the way it was.

“Louis, are you done?” Harry called. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed, getting out. “Move your hand, baby.” Harry said when I walked out in front of him with my hand covering my member that was poking out. I whined and shifted in my spot, but Harry just quirked his brow up so I removed my hand. “Fuck!” Was the only thing he said.

“It won’t fit in.” I mumbled shyly.

“It’s better like that.” Harry said huskily. “Come here, baby.” He called, so I strolled my way up to him. When I was a couple feet away Harry pulled me from my arm and onto his lap. “You’re so sexy, you know that?” Harry asked in his deep, husky voice, making me squirm on his lap. “Fuck baby, you’re making me hard.” Harry growled.

“Good.” Was all I replied. Next thing I know, I was on my back while Harry was hovering on top of me, naked. _How fast did_ _he take his clothes off?_ I thought to myself. He attacked my lips while rubbing our members together.

“Daddy, I want you...” I moaned loudly when I couldn’t take it anymore.

“I want you too, baby.” Harry groaned while sucking on my sweet spot. He then pulled away from me and grabbed the bottle of lube with a condom from the nightstand, making my heart thumb loudly and adrenalin pump into my system.

I was looking at him with lustful eyes when I saw him rip the wrapper off and roll the condom onto his massive cock. He then opened the bottle of lube and squirted a generous amount onto his hand. He rubbed his cock that had the condom on with the lube to make it nice and slippery.

I pulled him down to kiss him when I saw him lubricating his monster cock. He kissed me back and lined his cock with my hole while circling the tip onto my hole, making me gasp from the feeling. Harry started to enter me slowly, making my breath hitch and body shiver.

“H-Harry, I just... I need to tell you something first.” I panted out. Harry looked at me and stopped his movement. “I’m... I’m a...”

“You’re what, baby?” Harry asked.

“I’m a virgin.” I admitted. Harry’s eyes shot wide open at my confession. “But it’s okay. I’m ready.” I quickly added when I saw his horrored expression.

Harry stayed staring at me for several moments. He didn’t respond and then got up from above me. He stood by the bed, looking straight at me with an unreadable look on. I quickly sat up and stared back at him in confusion.

“What do you mean you’re a virgin?” He asked in a mocking tone. “You mean as in ass virgin, right?” He questioned, looking at me. I bit my nails while shaking my head no. “So you’re a full virgin?” He asked in disbelief.

My bottom lip quivered while I nodded in response. Harry looked at me and pulled the condom off and left the room, without another word. Not even sparing me one glance.

I felt tears forming in my eyes. I quickly pulled the panties that he just bought me off and grabbed another pair that fit me and slipped them on. I put Harry’s shirt he was wearing earlier and sat on the bed. I pulled my knees up to my chest and did the one thing that I could do at the moment. Cry.

*******

I woke up and looked around to see it was already dark outside. The memory of what happened two hours earlier came rushing through my brain, making tears form in my eyes.

I couldn’t stop the waterfalls that fell down from me. _I thought he would be happy to know I haven’t been touched before and he’ll be my first? But I never imagined this kind of rejection from him!_ I thought.

I bawled my eyes out until I had no tears left in me. I looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall and it was already past midnight.

Harry never came back. I heard the front door open a few hours ago, but I didn’t think much of it. I thought he’ll come back and apologize about his reaction earlier and make sweet love to me afterwards. But I was wrong.

I pulled my phone from the nightstand and dialed the one person who I could rely on right now. “Could you come get me?” I choked out.

I stayed in bed after I ended the call with Liam. After several minutes I got up and grabbed my backpack. I stuffed all my clothes I brought here with me when I first came in the backpack

When I was done packing my things I heard someone knocking on my door hard, so I went up to it and opened it with tears running down my face when I saw my best friend breathing rapidly.

“Louis.” Liam whispered. I couldn't help but sob, throwing myself into his arms. Liam quickly caught me and steadied the both of us.

“Get m-me... Away... F-from h-here.” I whimpered. Liam pulled me tighter and shut Harry’s front door after me and walked us out of the building.

*******

“Louis, you’ve been quiet since we got here.” Liam said lowly. I didn’t reply and just stared at the closed telly that was in his living room. “Tell me what’s going. You can’t stay quiet forever.” Liam fretted out. But I didn't respond. “Where’s Harry? Did something happen to him?” Liam asked feeling worried over the person who broke my heart hours ago.

“Heleftme.” I mumbled softly.

“What?”

“Harry left me. He left me when he knew I was a virgin.” I whispered again with an unsteady voice.

“What?” Liam gasped.

“Why did he leave me? Just because I’m a virgin? I thought he’ll be happy to know I will be his first.” I ranted while tears were running down my eyes again.

“Louis, are you sure he left you? Maybe he just went out to get something.” Liam said, not believing Harry would really do something like this to me. I don't blame him because I still can't believe it myself.

“He’s been out for hours now, Liam! He should be home by now if he was getting something!” I shouted, feeling frustrated, mad, sad and so much emotions.

“M-maybe he got stuck in traffic. Yeah, that’s exactly what happened.” Liam said, trying to convince himself.

“No, Liam! Harry left me! He fookin left me when he said he’ll always be there for me!” I said with a loud sob at the end.

“No, he didn’t! Just... Let’s just wait till tomorrow and see.” Liam breathed, pacing around the living room. “I’m sure he’ll have a good explanation for his absence. I’m sure of it.” He affirmed.

“What if he doesn’t come back?” I asked in an unsteady tone. Liam stared at me for a couple of seconds with a hurtful look across his face.

“Then I’ll fuck him up for doing this to you.” Liam replied. I let out a soft cry and Liam was quick to run up to cuddle me. I clung to his shirt and cried for the hundredth time today.

Minutes later I felt my eyes go heavy, so I closed them and then, everything went black.

**Harry’s POV**

I left the apartment after Louis confessed to me about his virginity. I needed to think before doing anything stupid and Zayn’s place was the perfect place to be at right now.

When I got in I saw Zayn and Niall both laughing at something. When they saw the state I was in, their smiles faded away. Zayn asked what happened, so I told them everything.

  
“So you just left him after he confessed he was a virgin?” Zayn asked in confusion which I nodded my head in return. “ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE! Everyone wishes to have a fucking virgin! How fucked up can you get, 'arry!” Zayn shouted.

“I don’t know, okay! I-I panicked.” I yelled back.

“So you left him all alone.” Zayn hissed angrily.

“Poor kid. Bet he’s bawling his eyes out right now.” Niall said sadly. I couldn’t help but feel my heart tug tightly. The image of Louis with blood-shot eyes and stained cheeks all because of me came to my mind.

“You fucked up big time.” Zayn said, shaking his head disapprovingly.

“I know I did.” I huffed out, feeling my heart tighten even more when I said it out loud.

“Then go get him back. It’s not too late mate. Go home and apologize.” Niall said after a moment of silence.

“It’s not that simple Ni. I hurt him.”

“Yes, it is that simple you fucker. Go home, say sorry and then fuck the sadness out of him.” Zayn snarled, making me think about his words.

For once, they were both right. All I need to do is go home and apologize for my actions, but I would not _'fuck the sadness'_ out of him like Zayn said I should. I’ll go back and have a talk first, maybe then I’ll fuck him. Who knows?

I shot out of my spot, grabbing my keys and phone and leaving Zayn’s house. I climbed my car and drove fastly to go back home to my boy.

I made it home in less than half an hour. I climbed the elevator and was tapping my foot nonstop for it to reach my floor. _Fucking Harry! Why did I have to live at the last floor? Oh, that’s right, to get a beautiful view of London._ I scolded myself.

I finally reached my floor and got out quickly. I was unlocking the door when I found it already unlocked. I didn't think much of it and entered, shouting for Louis' name.

“Louis... Lou baby?!” I called, walking around the kitchen and living room. I went to our bedroom to find it also empty. “Louis?” I called from behind the bathroom door.

I heard nothing.

I found the closet door open and went up to it. I looked through it and found all Louis’ clothes that he got with him gone. The only ones left are the ones I bought him.

“No,” I gasped, falling to the ground.

*******

“You really fucked up this time, mate.” Niall remarked, patting my back.

After I found out Louis was gone I called Zayn and told him. Him and Niall came over quickly and were now sitting in the living room. I had a glass of scotch in front of me while I had my face between my hands.

“He did. Big time.” Zayn agreed with Niall.

“I need a refill.” I groaned, pulling the bottle of scotch and pouring it to the brim. I gulped it in one gulp and shut my eyes when the strong liquor went down my throat, burning it.

“Slow down mate. You’ll get drunk and have a strong hangover tomorrow morning.” Niall said, trying to pull the bottle away from me when I reached it for another refill.

“You think I give a fuck about hangovers Niall? No, so shut the fuck up and hand me the bottle.” I snatched the bottle out of his hand and poured me another full glass. I was about to gulp it down when Zayn snatched the glass out of my hand harshly, making the drink fall all over my shirt and pants.

“Hey...” I slurred. Zayn threw the glass to the floor, making it break into tiny little pieces. He then yanked me from the collar of my shirt and held me close to his face.

“Get your shit together ‘arry! Get up and go to him right now!” Zayn seethed in my face.

I looked at him with red eyes because of the alcohol in my system and spoke softly “I don’t know where he is?”

“Good thing I do.” Zayn replied more calmly.

*******

**“** I just called Liam, and he said Louis’ sleeping. He said also he’s been crying for hours until his eyes gave up on him and he fell asleep.” Zayn said when he ended the call with Liam.

I felt my heart break, knowing I was the one that caused Louis all this pain.

“He said to come over tomorrow morning.” Zayn announce. “And Harry, Liam is mad so expect anything from him tomorrow, okay?” I nodded, understanding where he's coming from. I really can’t blame him. I mean if someone did the same thing to my best friends, I’d probably hunt him down.

*******

It was finally morning. I couldn’t fall asleep at all, knowing Louis isn’t in my arms. I mean who would’ve known, Harry Styles that doesn’t like to sleep by anyone couldn’t fall asleep last night because his sub isn’t there by him. If you told me that a month ago, I’d laugh in your face.

I took a quick shower and got dressed. I wore my gray hoodie that Louis loves with black shorts, hoping it would cheer him up a bit, but who was I kidding? Of course a piece of clothing won't bring a smile to his face and cure his broken heart.

I sighed sadly and headed to the kitchen. I wasn’t in the mood for eating, so I just drank some coffee and headed out to go see Louis.

I went to Zayn’s place because he wanted to be there, saying he’ll help calm Liam down if he tried to hurt me, which I doubt Zayn’s gonna help at all. He’s furious about what I did to Louis and he'd probably hold me down while Liam gives a few punches and kicks here and there.

“But I’m not promising I won’t let him give you a punch or two.” Zayn joked when I started driving to Liam's place. I couldn’t really smile because I felt nervous as hell.

We made it to the building that Liam lived in and got out of the car. I felt my heart beating rapidly. We entered the building and there wasn’t even a doorman or anyone stopping us. I had no clue how this is safe, but I wasn’t complaining right now. Getting my baby back was more important.

We quickly made our way up, reaching Liam’s apartment that was on the third floor. Zayn knocked on the door and moments later we heard footsteps. Liam opened the door and gave Zayn a light smile. His smile disappeared and was replaced with a grimace when he saw me.

“Hey Liam, how’s it going?” Zayn asked, trying to cool him down.

“Good, until this asshole hurt my best friend.” Liam snarled, not leaving his eyes off of me.

“Where is he?” I gulped feeling nervous from Liam’s gaze on me and from the fact that I would face Louis minutes from now.

“Babes?” Zayn coaxed, holding Liam’s arm that was gripping the door handle tightly. Liam lightened his grip and exhaled loudly.

“He’s in my bedroom. He doesn’t know you’re coming.” Liam replied.

“What is he doing in your bedroom?” I quizzed. If looks could kill, I’d be dead by now from the way Liam was glaring at me. “Alright, sorry.” I mumbled, so Liam moved out of the way and let us in. I walked in nervously and looked around the small place.

It was much, much smaller than mine. The whole apartment was as big as my bedroom if I’m being honest.

“Babes, you should really consider living with me.” Zayn chastised, looking around with an unpleasant look.

It surprised me about the new information of Zayn asking Liam to move in with him, but I didn’t question him because I had much more important things to think about right now.

“Liam?” I heard a soft voice call from a room. I felt my heart stop when I heard Louis’ small voice. Liam looked at me and cocked his brow up.

“What are you waiting for? Go!” Zayn encouraged, so I nodded my head and made my way to Liam’s bedroom.

I stood in front of the door, thinking about what I should say. _Sorry for leaving you after you told me you’re a virgin_ or _sorry for panicking and acting like a real asshole?_ I thought to myself.

I finally gathered enough courage, took a huge breath of air and opened the door. I was first met with a blue-eyed boy curled up in bed with bags under his eyes.

He shot out of his spot and opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out, so I walked up to the bed and sat in front of him. I pulled his hand in mine and to my surprise; he didn’t pull it away.

“Louis, I came to...” I started off while Louis was staring at me patiently, so I cleared my throat and spoke again, “I came to apologize for my behavior yesterday. It was wrong of me to walk away from you without any explanation.”

“Why did you walk away, 'arry?” Louis asked in a vulnerable tone, making my heart squeeze. I exhaled loudly and looked into his big, blue eyes that were red and puffy from all the crying he did last night.

“Because... because I panicked Louis.” I breathed out.

“But I thought you’d be happy to know you will be my first?” He sniffled softly.

“I am, it’s just... Look baby, what you’re giving me is enormous. I couldn’t just agree to take that away from you that easily.” I explained.

“But I was willing to give it to you. I was willing from the first day I met you.” He argued.

“But why?”

“What do you mean why?" Louis asked.

"Why are you willing to give me such a big thing?" I quipped.

"Because I obviously like you!” He admitted loudly, making me stare at him in utter shock. Sure I heard Louis say he liked me, but he said it when he was drunk but now, he's completely sober.

“Why?” Was the only thing I could muster out.

“Why do I like you?” He quizzed which I nodded my head in response. “Because you’re the nicest person I’ve ever met and you treat me so well. You make me feel wanted and cared for. You always call me pretty and beautiful which nobody has ever called me before. Well when I'm not on stage that is.” He stated with a small smile. “You make me feel confident about myself and body, even though I’m not perfect, you still make me feel like I am. You always give and never wait for something in return. You also make me feel safe with you. That’s why I like you.”

When he said all that, I couldn’t say a word, so what I did instead is crash my lips to his.

Louis didn’t kiss me at first because he was shocked from the sudden impact, but after a second he kissed me back.

The kiss was heated at first, but then turned more passionate. Our lips moved in sync with each other like they were two puzzle pieces that finally found their match.

I then deepened the kiss, licking his lower lip which he quickly opened for me, so I slipped my tongue in and started to roam around. Our tongues touched and Louis let out a soft moan.

I grabbed his tongue and sucked on it which made Louis let out a strangled moan from his throat. I sucked and licked into his mouth until Louis pulled away for needed air.

We were both panting hard from our heated kiss. Louis smiled at me and I pulled him into my lap, putting a hand behind his neck and the other on his cheek.

“And I like you.” I admitted, pulling him closer and attaching our lips together.

I started kissing all over his face, going down to his neck, making Louis moan loudly when I started to suck on his sweet spot. My hands went under his shirt and Louis’ were tugging at my hair tightly. I was just about to take off Louis’ shirt when I heard someone clear their throat loudly.

I pulled my head up and saw Zayn and Liam who had a horrored expression like he just saw a ghost on his face, standing in the doorway.

“Now that was hot.” Zayn smirked. Louis sank into my chest, hiding his flushed face from Liam and Zayn.

“Thank God we came in before they fucked on my bed.” Liam huffed, resting his hand on his chest dramatically.

“Fook off.” Louis laughed, cuddling into my chest. I let out a real laugh and pulled him closer to me.

“How ‘bout we go home, baby?” I suggested. Louis smiled widely at me and nodded in agreement.

*******

After thanking Liam for helping and all, Louis and I were back at home. We were sitting in the living room watching a movie while eating breakfast, but I was too busy thinking about everything that I didn’t even pay attention to what was on the screen.

“Louis, can I ask you a question?” I asked.

“Yeah?”

“How did you know you’re gay if like... you...” I trailed off.

“I didn’t have sex before?” He asked after he saw my struggle in words. I gave him a nod in return. “Well, not everything is about sex and I never found women attractive, like in a sexual way, if that makes any sense.” He remarked with a shy chuckle.

“It does. But you found men attractive right?” I quizzed. To my surprise Louis shook his head no. My brows shot up and my eyes went wide open.

“W-what? Then what ‘bout... me?”

“I don’t... know.” He trailed off. “It’s so confusing, really. I don’t like men nor women in that way, I mean all I’ve learned is I had to give lap dances to which every gender pays for me.” He replied in whole honesty. I kissed his forehead, and we both went back to watch the movie.

After the movie was done, I looked down to see Louis fast asleep. I kissed his forehead and picked him up carefully to take him to bed. I laid him down and tucked him in and made my way out to get lunch ready.

I was in the kitchen moving around when I heard small footsteps. I suddenly felt small arms wrap around my waist, making a smile appear on my face knowing who it was. I turned around, wrapping my arms around the little blue-eyed boy.

“I like you daddy.” Louis mumbled, cuddled up to my neck. I breathed in his scent and finally let it out.

“I like you, baby.” I replied, kissing the top of his head softly. Louis pulled away and smiled brightly at me.

“Harry, can I ask you something?” He asked softly. I nodded my head at him and waited for him to go on. “What is inside that locked room? I mean you sometimes go in and then come out, but you never really let me go in there.”

I stared at him and wondered if I should tell him what’s really in there or not. I finally went with the latter and pulled him up to the locked bedroom. I unlocked the door and Louis looked excited to see what's in there.

“Before we go in, just know we don’t have to use it if you’re not comfortable with it.” I said reassuringly. Louis nodded eagerly, so I opened the door.

I got in first and turned the dim lights in my red playroom on. Louis was looking around with an amused look across his face.

“Like it?” I questioned, not sure what he’s thinking right now because his facial expressions keep on changing.

“I fookin love it! God it’s so kinky.” He exclaimed looking around with a wide smile. I finally let the breath that I’ve been holding on since we first entered the playroom out and relaxed.

“If you call this kinky, see Zayn’s playroom. It’s full of kinky shit.” I laughed.

“Zayn's into BDSM?” Louis gasped loudly from the new information.

“Mhm, he’s actually the one that introduced me to it.” I admitted.

“Then how come he doesn’t have a sub?”

“Because it’s hard for him. He’s been though a lot, so he has trust issues. He really can’t keep one for a whole week.” I responded.

“Why? What’s wrong with him?” Louis questioned, plopping down on the big round bed that was in the middle of the playroom.

“I’m not sure if it’s my place to tell you, but just know one thing, Zayn’s actually a good guy. Life was just rough on him.”

I sat beside Louis on the bed and stared at him. He looked lost in thought and I wanted to know what he’s thinking about so I asked.

“I’m just thinking I want my first time to be in here.” He admitted. My eyes went as wide as two gulf balls. “I mean... Like only if you still want to.” He quickly added with flushed cheeks.

“I would. But baby, losing your virginity is a big thing. Are you sure you want it to be with me and in this playroom?” I asked to make sure.

“One hundred percent. I couldn’t find a better guy than you to lose it with, and this playroom is really turning me on.” He replied honestly. I couldn’t help my heart from fluttering with happiness when he said that about me, so I pulled him into a slow, but deep kiss.

After our make-out session that got pretty heated, we got out of the playroom. I didn’t lock it since there really wasn’t any need to do so anymore and we both went back to the kitchen. I started to plate our lunch, and we both sat in front of the telly while eating.

“Harry?” Louis said, cutting us from our comfortable silence.

“Hm?”

“When are you going to fook me?” He asked bluntly. I had the fork up to my mouth, ready to take a bite when it fell back in the plate.

“W-what?” I choked.

“Yeah, I want to know when you’ll fook me.” He repeated.

“Why do you want to know?” I questioned, taking a sip from my water.

“Because I want to be ready.”

“When the right time comes.” I replied. Louis looked at me in confusion, but didn’t question it further and I was glad he didn’t because if he did, I would’ve pulled him and fucked him onto this couch at this very moment.

We went back to our comfortable silence and ate the remaining of our lunch peacefully.

*******

Louis and I both took it slow at first, well I did. I wasn’t about to fuck him when he was still a virgin. First times need to be special.

I know if Zayn and Niall heard me they’d take me to the hospital, thinking I lost my mind, since I fucked all my previous subs the same week they arrive to my place. But with Louis, things were different. I didn’t want to rush anything with him because I wanted this relationship to last as long as possible.

Maybe I was just afraid if I fucked him he’ll leave me afterwards? I don’t know, but all I knew is I will rush nothing from now on.

Louis wasn’t thrilled about my choice. He kept on whining that he was ready, but I had other things in mind.

“Daddy... I’m ready.” He whined, slurring the _y._

“No, you’re not.” I replied walking to my closet to grab a pair of boxers. I just got out of the shower and found Louis sprawled on the bed, flat on his stomach with just panties on and one of my shirts while swinging his small legs in the air.

“Yes, I am. ‘M big boy.” He pouted. The shirt was rolled over, revealing his beautiful tan hips.

“Oh, so you’re ready for this?” I asked, pulling the towel off of my waist, revealing my big cock. Louis’ eyes shot wide open. He eyed my cock and licked his lips sexily, making my cock spring to life. “Are you ready for this monster to enter your tight little hole, stretching you wide open?” I asked huskily while walking up to him. Louis gulped and sat in a sitting position while staring at my cock with lustful eyes.

“Are you ready to beg my cock to fuck you deeper, faster until you can’t walk for a whole week?” I asked, standing in front of him. A soft moan escaped Louis while he nodded eagerly at me. I smirked, knowing my little boy is all hard for me right now. I leaned down and palmed his cock through his thin panties. He moaned sexily which made me squeeze his length.

Louis bucked his hips up, trying to get more, but I pushed him down.

“Daddy is in control. Not you.” I said dominantly. Louis moaned and clenched the bedsheets tightly.

 _Wow! He gets turned on by just my voice_.

I pulled his panties down, making his cock fly to life. His size still mesmerized me every time I see him. Louis whimpered when I was just staring at him, doing nothing.

“Daddy... I want you. P-please.” He begged, squirming on the bed because he knew well not to touch himself.

“I know, baby. Daddy will make you feel better.” I replied, holding his hard cock in my big hand. I started stroking him slowly. Soft moans escaped Louis while I did and then an idea popped into my head, making me let go of Louis’ cock and walk up to the closet.

“Daddy...” Louis whined.

“I’m coming baby.” I said, grabbing what I was looking for and walking back to him. “Such a good boy. Daddy’s good boy. Not touching himself because daddy told him not to.” I praised, pulling his legs apart. I stuck one of my fingers in his mouth, making him suck and after several seconds I pulled it out and pulled it down to his bum. Louis hummed in acceptance when my finger roamed around his tight, pink hole.

“P-please.” He whimpered when I was teasing him with my finger, so I smiled and plugged my finger inside, making a soft hiss escape from his beautiful pink lips.

His bum swallowed my finger and clenched around it. I started pushing in deeper which made Louis moan when I was knuckle deep. I started circling my finger inside, making room for another. After a minute I plugged another one in, making Louis yelp out from the sudden impact.

I stayed still, not moving them around. Louis whined and asked for me to move, so I started moving them in a scissoring motion. Louis’ eyes were shut while I did that.

“M-more. Please.” Louis whimpered out. I looked at him and smirked while I curved my two fingers inside. “More!” He yelled, holding my hand for me to add another. I gave it a thought and then gave it to him, adding a third in.

Louis cried out. I was about to pull my fingers out but his scream suddenly turned into a moan. I looked at him, afraid to move so I won’t hurt him.

“Daddy, m-move.” He rasped, so I started moving my fingers slowly, dragging my fingers over his walls. His hole kept on clenching and unclenching around my fingers, making me fuck into him harder.

A loud scream came out of Louis. I knew I hit his prostate, so I started hitting over it a couple more times and Louis’ hole clenched tightly around my fingers, making me groan in pleasure.

I hit his prostate one last time and Louis came untouched, shooting spurts of cum all over his exposed tummy. I was shocked from seeing him cum from just my fingers.

Louis came down from his high and I was still fucking my fingers in him slowly while Louis was breathing rapidly.

“Thank. You. Daddy.” He said between pants. I looked at him and smiled, pulling my fingers out of my spent boy. I pulled the shirt he had on off and wiped my fingers on it. I started wiping his stomach clean and threw the shirt aside.

I was about to go when I suddenly felt hot lips wrap around my still harden length. I looked down to see Louis suck the tip slowly.

“Baby, what are you doing?” I asked, trying to steady my voice from the pleasure of his hot, wet mouth that surrounded my dick

“I’m sucking you off, daddy. Why? Do you want me to stop?” He questioned, pulling away to speak.

“Do you enjoy sucking daddy’s cock?” I questioned while poking his face with my hard length. Louis nodded eagerly and chased after it like his life depended on it. “Then suck.” I ordered, pushing my cock inside his mouth deeply. Louis quickly got to work, sucking and licking all over it.

Louis licked and sucked hard. His tongue dug into my slit, making me hiss from the pleasure.

“Baby, why do you like daddy’s cock so much?” I asked in a strained voice. Louis just hummed, making vibrations run through me. “A-answer my question, angel.” I groaned, pulling my cock out of his hungry mouth. Louis pouted when I pulled it away, but I needed his answer.

“Because it’s like a popsicle. So sweet and big.” He answered, licking his lips and kitten licking the tip.

I bit my lower lip, trying to hold my moans inside from the sexy view of him. “D-does my kitten l-like pop-sickles?” I asked, trying to get my hazy mind together. Louis hummed sending vibrations through my cock. I let out the most embarrassing moan ever. Louis didn’t mind at all and sucked me deeper.

He took me whole, making my cock hit the back of his throat. Louis didn’t have any gag reflexes and that was the best thing about his blow-jobs.

He started sucking me off, licking, nipping and grazing his teeth which made me moan uncontrollably. That only encouraged Louis to suck harder.

I was so close to come down his throat. I was about to pull away when he stopped me. He tapped my thigh, letting me know to let go. Louis started to swallow around my cock, making me shoot my load like a fountain down his throat. He was still sucking every drop out of me while I came down from my high.

He finally let go with a pop and sat up. He squeezed my cheeks, making my mouth open, and he stuck his tongue inside my mouth, letting me taste myself on his tongue. I sucked on his tongue and Louis moaned. He finally let go of my cheeks and pulled away, breathing hard.

“Doing what I did to you the first time I blew you, eh?” I said with a smirk.

“What can I say, I learn from the best.” He replied cheekily. We both started laughing, and I pulled him into my chest, laying us both down on the bed. I pulled the covers on top of us and Louis cuddled closer to me. “I like you, daddy.” Louis hummed closing his eyes, ready to sleep.

“I like you more.” I replied.

“I like you most.” Louis mumbled while resting his head in the crook on my neck and giving light kisses all around.

“Nope, I do.” I replied, pulling his head up to mine for a sweet kiss. Louis smiled into the kiss and he suddenly dropped his head. I looked down to find him fast asleep. It always surprises me how fast he goes to sleep. It was like he has a button and turns it off and goes to bed.

“Good night, angel.” I mumbled, nuzzling my head into his hair and welcoming needed sleep with my baby in my arms.

*******

“Harry... Oh Harry. Wake up, sleepyhead.” I heard Louis’ soft voice call.

“Hmm...” I hummed, pulling him closer to me.

“Babe, as much as I’d like to cuddle, you need to let me go.” Louis said, trying to remove my hands from around his waist but that just made my grasp tighter.

“Mm... Why?” I asked in a groggy voice.

“Because I need to have a wee. So if you don’t let me go now, I’d pee on you.” Louis threatened.

“Maybe I want you to pee on me?” I smirked.

“You do say some shit, Harry.” Louis cringed.

“Hey, behave or I will punish you.” I warned. This made Louis shut up and look at me sheepishly.

“I’m sorry, could you please let me go now. Daddy?” Louis whispered the last word into my ear, making my buddy down there wake up.

“Shit! Okay, but make it quick.” I said, letting him go.

“I can’t. I need to shower from last night. But if you want to join me...” Louis said, trailing his fingers down my chest.

“Let’s go.” I said, shooting up from bed and dragging him to the bathroom.

We both slept naked last night, so we didn’t have to strip from our clothes. Louis was about to get into the glass shower when I stopped him.

“But I thought we’re showering?” Louis quizzed.

“I was thinking about taking a bath instead?” I smirked. Louis smiled widely while covering his mouth with his small hand, making him look like a child who was offered some ice cream for breakfast. I started the bath, and we both went to brush our teeth.

“Hazza,” Louis barely said because he had toothpaste in his mouth. I looked at him while I had the toothbrush in my mouth. I saw him puckering his lips, wanting a kiss, so I smiled and pulled my toothbrush out. I pulled him close to me and kissed him. Our kiss was messy and tasted like mint toothpaste, but it was still a good kiss, since it came from Louis.

We pulled away and we both spit out the toothpaste in our separate sinks and took a sip of water to wash the rest off. We spit the water out at the same time and we both looked at each other and laughed.

“I think the bath is ready?” Louis giggled when I kissed his neck.

“ _Mmm_... Let’s get you clean.” I mumbled, giving his neck one last kiss and then pulling away.

“Hazza, I want bubbles.” Louis whined.

“I don’t have any bubbles, baby.” I replied which made Louis pout. “You know what, I’ll go buy some right now.” I said when I saw his sad expression.

“No, ‘s fine.” Louis mumbled softly.

“No, it’s not. My baby wants bubbles, he’ll get bubbles.” I announced. Louis smiled happily at me and hugged me in return. I kissed his head and shut the water and made our way out of the bathroom. “Wait here while I go buy some bubbles.” I said, putting Louis back in bed and grabbing some clothes to put on.

Louis was smiling happily while I dressed quickly. I smiled back and made my way out.

I ran to my car and drove off quickly to the nearest supermarket. I parked my car and got out quickly to go get the bubbles my baby asked for.

I know what you’re thinking, why on earth am I doing all this? Well first, my baby wanted bubbles and whatever Louis wants, he gets. Second, I couldn’t help seeing the sad look on his face.

*******

“Would that be all, sir?” The cashier asked with a flirtatious smile on his face. I looked at him and he was cute. Not as cute as Louis, but still cute.

“Yes, thank you.” I replied with a polite smile on. He winked at me and passed me the bag while I handed him the money and ignored his flirtatious looks.

I walked back to my car and drove back home quickly. I made it back and took the shopping bag up to our apartment. I got in and went to the bedroom to find Louis on his phone texting.

“Who’s my baby texting?” I asked, making my presence known. Louis looked up and smiled brightly at me.

“You’re back!” He cheered. I made my way up to him and kissed his cheek.

“So, who is it?” I asked again while sitting on the bed.

“No one. Zayn just tagged me in a picture of me and Niall playing FIFA, so I commented on it.”

“You and Zayn are getting pretty close lately.” I stated

“Mhm... He’s great.”

“Yeah, cause he always flirts with you.”

“Hey! I need someone to boost my ego a bit.” Louis whined.

“Haven’t I boosted it enough?” I questioned with a smile.

“You have. But having others do it as well is nice.” Louis replied with a cheeky grin.

I know Zayn is joking when he flirts with Louis, so it doesn’t bother me at all when they do so, and besides, I already knew Zayn was a sucker for someone that start a with an L and ends with an M.

“Where’s my bubbles?” Louis asked, cutting me from my thoughts, so I handed him the bag, and he opened it. “Vanilla! My favorite.” Louis squealed which I smiled brightly at him in return. “Huh? What’s this?” Louis asked, pulling something out of the bag.

He had a paper in hand and read it. He then looked at me while flipping the paper that had a name and number on it.

“Who’s Alex?” Louis asked with a firm tone.

“I don’t know.” I replied in complete honesty.

“Oh, so a stranger out of nowhere slipped his number into your bag and says call me. Great!” Louis snapped, while pacing around the bedroom.

“Baby, calm down. I swear I don’t know anyone named Alex. Maybe it was the cashier?” I said, trying to calm him down.

“Well if you haven’t given him a sign that you’re interested in him, he wouldn’t have given you his number!” Louis sneered.

“I didn’t! All I did is smile back!” I yelled.

“Why would you smile back at him in the start!”

“Because he was smiling at me first. What am I supposed to do? Be a dick and glare at him!” I backpanned. Louis looked at me and stomped his foot in frustration. “Sweetheart, what does it matter if he gives me his number or not? It’s not like I would call him.” I said calmly, going up to him.

“Why not? I mean you’re sexy and people would kill themselves to be with you.” Louis muttered.

“But I don’t care what people would do because I already have you.” I replied, while cupping his face.

“But I’m not sexy or pretty.”

“But you are the prettiest of them all in my eyes.” I replied.

“I’m gaining weight.” Louis remarked.

“Better. I love seeing your sexy thighs and bum all squishy in my hands.” I smiled. Louis let out a dry laugh, and a tear slipped down his eye. I was quick to catch it and wipe it away.

“But at Zayn’s party two women said you left your previous sub because she gained five pounds?” Louis said lowly.

“That’s not true, baby. Those women were just jealous of your gorgeous body so they wanted you to feel bad about it.”

“Damn it! And I’ve been cutting desserts all this time for nothing?” Louis groaned. I laughed at his expression and pulled him into a sweet kiss.

“How about we go out for breakfast today?” I suggested when we pulled away. Louis smiled and nodded yes.

We ended up taking a shower instead, since it was getting late and breakfast ends at 10:30.

Louis and I dressed quickly and made our way out. We got into my car and I drove off to a restaurant that opened newly.

“17 Black?” Louis said when I parked in front of the restaurant. We got out, and I took Louis’ hand into mine and led him inside.

There was a woman who greeted us at the door and led us to an empty table. We both sat down and Louis started looking around.

“I like the atmosphere in here. It’s nice and calm.” Louis complemented while looking at the people who were eating or conversing quietly with each other.

“So you like it more than the first restaurant I took you too?” I asked.

“Yeah, it’s much nicer.”

Louis and I never went out to eat after the first time I took him to the five-star restaurant. Whenever I told him to go out, he says he’s too tired or asks to go to McDonald’s instead. I knew the real reason, but I never pushed him to tell me verbally.

“Maybe this could be our first date?” I blurted out without even thinking about it. I looked at Louis to find him staring at me with shock. I was too afraid to say anything, so I stayed quiet.

“Hazza, do you mean that?” Louis asked softly after a moment. I stared at him and I couldn’t back out now.

“I mean only if you want it to be. It doesn’t matter. It’s stupid of me to think of such a—“

“I’d love it.” Louis said, cutting me from my ramble. I looked at him and he had this huge smile that could brighten the whole world on a gloomy day. I couldn’t help but smile from his happiness.

A waitress that was an elderly woman came and asked for our orders. Louis ordered blueberry pancakes while I ordered an English breakfast.

“You two look cute together.” The old lady said with a smile. I looked at her nametag and it was Patricia. It suits her well. She does look like a Patricia.

“It’s our first date.” Louis beamed happily at her.

“Oh, how lovely! Your breakfast is on the house then.” The sweet lady replied.

“Thank you, but that won’t be necessary.” I said.

“Nonsense. If I say it’s on the house, then it’s on the house. You should be ashamed of yourself, young man.” Patricia scolded me and then left to grab our orders.

“You should be ashamed of yourself Harry.” Louis mimicked. I looked at him to see him giggling while covering his mouth with his hand, making him look like a cute little boy. I couldn’t be mad at him after he looked this adorable.

Patricia came back with our orders and she put Louis’ plate in front of him and smiled widely at him. She then handed me mine with furrowed brows.

“Next time don’t repeat it.” She said, pointing her finger in front of my face just like a mother does to a child.

“Yes, ma’me.” I mumbled. She smiled at me and patted my shoulder.

“Good boy, your drinks will arrive soon.” She announced and walked away.

I felt my cheeks tint pink from her reply. Nobody has ever treated me like a child. Well except for my mother and sometimes Gemma.

“Oh... Harry’s blushing.” Louis sang. “So cute.” He cooed while pinching my heated cheeks.

“Shut up.” I mumbled.

“Hey! Be nice or I’ll tell Patricia that you’re being mean on our first date.” Louis threatened.

“Who’s being mean?” Patricia asked while holding a cup of coffee and orange juice in hand.

“No one Patricia.” Louis replied sweetly. She placed our drinks in front of us and went back to work. Louis and I looked at the delicious food and dug in quickly.

“I’m full.”

“Me too.” I agreed, taking a sip from my coffee.

“Thank you, Haz. I loved our first date.” Louis smiled at me fondly.

“Of course baby. Anything for you.” I replied while taking his hand into mine. Louis giggled and I couldn’t help my heart from fluttering at his cuteness. “Ready to leave?” I asked.

“Mhm.” Louis hummed, so we both got up and thanked Patricia for her generosity. I slipped a hundred-dollar bill in the tip box when nobody was looking and we headed out. “Hazza, could we come back again?” Louis asked when we climbed the car.

“Sure darling. Now put your seatbelt on.” I replied and drove off to go back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi peeps! I wanted to make things clear at first. Louis is virgin. Even though Harry used the butt-plug on him, it still doesn't let him lose his virginity. Just wanted to clear that up.
> 
> Also, I had to do their first date at 17 Black since we all know that's where our larents had it in real life.
> 
> Anygays...
> 
> Things might heat up next chapter, so hold on tight. 
> 
> Lots of love, Nikki❤


	6. Chapter 6

**Louis’ POV**

  
“Hi Hazza, I’m on my way back home.” I said through the phone.

“No!” Harry yelled.

“What?” I questioned, holding the phone in one hand and bags in the other.

“I mean, like... Ow!”

“Harry, what’s going on?” I questioned when I heard shuffling from the other end.

“Nothing. Just cooking dinner. Baby, go spend some time with Liam.” Harry suggested.

“I can’t. He’s at work.”

“Then meet up with Bebe or Eleanor.”

“So you’re considering I should go to the club?” I asked with a devilish smirk.

“No! Um... You know what, come back home, darling.” Harry said with a pause.

“Okay, I’m on my way then.” And with that I ended the call. I made my way to the car and got in. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, Harry put Jerry as my personal driver and bodyguard. Anywhere I go, Jerry goes.

“Ready to go Mr. Tomlinson?” Jerry asked.

“Yes, and is Louis, Jerry.” I replied. Jerry smiled in return and drove off.

*******

"Hazza, I'm home." I called cheerfully, but I didn't get a reply. I scrunched my nose when I noticed the apartment was completely dark. I was about to switch on the lights when I noticed some dim lightning coming from the hallway, so I put my shopping bags on the floor and followed where the light was coming from, and what I saw blew my mind.

 **‘** _ **Follow the light’**_ was written with rose petals on the floor with little heart-shaped candles that surrounded it.

I couldn’t help the giddy feeling in my stomach and the fireworks that were going inside my heart. I bit down on my lower lip to prevent a huge grin from appearing and started following the candles that were creating a path. I reached to the playroom and read _**‘**_ _ **Get in’**_ that was written with the same rose petals. I giggled and opened the door slowly and got in to find the red room surrounded by scented, lit candles everywhere. I then saw another sign that said _**‘Strip off your clothes**_ _ **’**_ and I suddenly felt my breathing hitch and my heart pound loudly in my chest.

I started slipping my clothes off and then stood in my spot, waiting to find out what I should do next when I suddenly felt arms wrap around my waist, making me flinch at first.

“So beautiful.” Harry whispered into my ear, making me melt by his velvety voice. “I wanted your first time to be special, sunshine. That’s why I took so long.” Harry murmured into my ear while trailing soft kisses down my neck.

“Har—“ I was saying when Harry bit my neck lightly.

“It’s daddy in here. Just daddy.” Harry mumbled, sucking on my sweet spot and making my knees turn to jelly. “So fucking sexy. Falling for me.” He said huskily while holding me up. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.” I breathed happily. Harry laughed at my eagerness and turned me around to face him. He hoisted me up in his strong arms and I quickly wrapped my legs around his waist.

“You still have your clothes on.” I pouted when I felt the soft fabric of his shirt under my touch.

“Oh, baby. We’ll get to that soon. Let’s have dinner first.”

“But I’m already naked.” I whined.

“I know. I want to open my appetite by looking at this sexy body.” Harry replied, making my cheeks flush pink and covering my giggles with my hand. “So beautiful.” Harry breathed while staring into my eyes.

He took me out of the playroom and put me on the couch. He then grabbed a bowl of macaroni and cheese and came back to the couch.

“What about you?” I asked when I saw only one bowl in hand.

“I want to have my dinner later.” Harry replied while licking his lips sexily, making my member throb to life, _not that it was dead or anything_. Harry looked down and smirked when he noticed.

“Open up, baby.” Harry said, holding a forkful up to my mouth, so I opened up and chewed slowly.

Being completely naked while my daddy is feeding me turned me on more than it should to be honest.

I started to squirm on the couch which Harry noticed. I just needed to hold my member and stroke it to ease the throbbing away, but I knew better than to do that.

“Have you been a good boy?” Harry asked while putting another forkful into my waiting mouth.

“Mhm,” I hummed, since I had my mouth full, no pun intended.

“How good were you?” He asked, reaching his hand and stroking my cock lightly, giving me some kind of satisfaction.

“V-very good.” I replied after I gulped hard. Harry just hummed and started to knead my cock with his big fist, making my breathing hitch.

“I agree. You were a good boy, and you know what good boys get?” Harry asked, putting his hand on my balls and pushing down hard.

“W-what?” I shuttered from the feeling of need.

“Rewarded.” Harry replied. “Now, what would you like your reward to be?”

“Whatever daddy wants.” I replied, keeping it safe.

“Good boy. You’re such a good boy, Louis. I don’t know why you think you’re a bad sub?” Harry said with a frown while stopping his strokes and presses.

“Because I am. I keep on forgetting to call you daddy and I always embarrass you in front of your rich friends at dinner parties.”

“No, you don’t. Never say that again, Louis. If I felt embarrassed, I wouldn't have asked you to go with me every time I needed to go.” Harry said through gritted teeth. I bit my lower lip and lowered my head, feeling embarrassed, sad and emotional. Harry noticed and put another forkful up to my mouth.

“‘M not hungry anymore.” I mumbled, so Harry put the bowl down and got up. I suddenly felt tears gather in my eyes. Here Harry was being so sweet to me and I had to fuck it up with my big mouth.

I slumped down and pulled my knees up to my chest. I felt tears and snot running down my face, but I didn’t care to wipe them off and cried softly.

“Lou, would you li—“ Harry called but stopped mid-sentence when he saw the state that I was in. “Baby, why are you crying?” Harry asked, coming up to me.

“B-because I made y-you mad.” I whimpered.

“No, no, no. Baby, look at me. Do I look mad?” Harry asked, pointing at his face. I nodded even though I really can’t see him clearly. “Fuck! I’m so sorry, angel. I didn’t mean to make you cry. I swear on my mother’s life I’m not mad. Just, please don’t cry.” He said frantically, pulling me into his lap and rocking us back and forth until my crying died down.

“I’m sorry.” I muffled out after several minutes, so Harry pulled my face up to look at him. “I feel pathetic, crying like a baby.” I said with tinted cheeks.

“Don’t be. It’s not pathetic to cry, Lou.”

“But Dan always said men are not supposed to cry?” I questioned.

“Well I’m sorry to say this, but Dan is an asshole. Even strong men cry, but in the right time.” Harry replied, stroking my back softly.

“I ruined the moment.” I huffed out.

“What do you mean?” Harry quipped.

“You did everything so perfect, but I had to come and fuck it all up.” I muttered.

“No, love. You didn’t. We could finish from where we started.” Harry suggested. “Would you like that?”

“Yes, daddy. I would.” I replied, so Harry smiled and got up with me in his arms. We went back to the playroom and Harry laid me down in the middle of the big bed. He then started to pull his clothes off and came and hovered on top of me.

“You’re beautiful. You know that?” Harry whispered.

“You always make me feel beautiful.” I replied, so Harry leaned down and attached our lips together.

The kiss was slow and passionate. Harry was kissing me like we had all night long. Well we did, but you get what I mean.

“Harry, I’m ready.” I breathed when we pulled away for needed air, so Harry stared at me and opened my legs wider. He came between them and put my legs around his waist, so I wrapped them, making me feel his hard member poke my entrance.

“Feel this. This will go inside you. Stretch you out completely. Are you ready now?” Harry asked huskily while moving his member up and down my butt crack.

“Yes, oh yes! Please daddy. Fook me.” I pleaded when I felt his member touch my hole.

Harry pulled away and grabbed a condom and lube from the nightstand. He ripped the condom open with his teeth and I felt my heart rip with it. I could swear I can come by just the way he opened it, but I won't. Harry rolled the condom on and popped the bottle of lube open.

“Are you sure you want this?” He questioned for the 100th time.

“Yes, now please hurry.” So Harry squirted a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and started to prep me slowly. “Daddy, I’m already open.” I whined when he had two fingers thrusting inside slowly.

“I know, darling. I’m just building you up.” Harry replied, now adding a third.

“ _Mmm...”_ I moaned from the feeling of his thick digits working inside me. _I wonder how it would feel if he had his cock in?_ I thought to myself when suddenly a loud moan escaped from my throat.

“That’s right. Moan for daddy.” Harry praised, hitting my prostate in the process.

“Daddy... _Ahh..._ I’m ab-out. To. Come.” I said between moans. When I said that, Harry pulled his fingers out and wiped them on his thigh. Next he started to lube his massive cock while staring at me through hooded eyes.

“Louis, if you don’t want to do this. Just tell me and I’ll stop. Don’t be afraid to speak up, understood?”

“Yes, I feel you’re even more scared than I am.” I joked which made Harry push his tip into my hole, but not completely. Just enough to tease me, making me gasp.

“You were saying?” Harry smirked. “That’s what I thought. I would’ve gagged you, but since it’s your first time, I’ll go easy on you.”

I wanted to shout and tell him to gag me. To fuck me. To do whatever he wants with me, but I couldn’t speak because Harry started pushing his cock in.

" _Ahhh..._ No. Yes. Don't. No, please, don't stop. Wait. It hurts. No, go on." I cried. Harry stopped pushing in and stared at me.

"Baby, do you want me to stop?" He asked when I had my eyes shut and my nose scrunched. "Lou... Louis, darling, look at me." So I did. "Do you want me to stop?" He asked again. I stared into his green emerald eyes that were full of concern.

"N-no. I want you to go on." I breathed. Harry stared into my eyes, making sure if I'm 100% sure or not. "I'm ready. Promise."

"Okay, but if you feel any pain, just tell me and I'll stop." Harry said, giving up. I smiled and pecked his lips quickly which made Harry growl and start pushing in.

I felt like my asshole was being ripped from the size of Harry's cock. Tears stung my eyes and teeth were digging into my lower lip, drawing blood out. Harry noticed and caressed my cheek.

"Try to push me out, darling. It'll be easier." He said in a soothing voice while kissing the tears that escaped from my eyes away.

So I did as told and started to push him out while he pushed in, making it much quicker and easier for him to enter. A strange pleasurable pain grew as he stretched me out from within. I let out a low moan with every inch that he pushed in and looked down to see pre-cum already dribbling out of my cock and pooling on my stomach.

“You’re doing so good, baby. So good for daddy.” Harry praised while pushing deeper.

I squinted my eyes shut and started to control my breathing when Harry went completely in. He looked down at me and smiled his dimple smile that I love.

“Such a pretty face, on a pretty neck.” He spoke huskily, so I pulled him down and attached our lips together.

After licking, sucking and biting we pulled away for needed air. We were both panting hard and we looked at each other and broke off into a laugh.

“Can move now?” He asked.

“Yes.” I replied, wrapping my arms around his neck and tugging at the ends of his hair lightly.

Harry started moving inside me which made a painful/pleasurable feeling form. The feeling was so unusual, but so wanted. It was like I have been missing out for so long and now that I have tried it, I never want to stop this blissful feeling.

“So tight.” Harry hissed.

I had tears pooling in my eyes from the feeling. It was all too much, but I loved every single second.

“F-faster.” I whimpered when I felt Harry's thrusts were slow and deep, so Harry stared at me and wiped a tear that slipped away.

“No, baby. I will not fuck you today. We will make love tonight.” He spoke softly. I felt my breathing hitch and a sob escape from me, so Harry leaned down and kissed me passionately.

“I love you.” I confessed. I quickly shot my eyes wide open, not believing those words just escaped my mouth. I stared at Harry, afraid what his reaction would be. “Harry I—“

“Don’t speak, darling.” Harry shushed me down with a kiss.

He thrusts stayed in a slow rhythm, in and out slowly. All the pain drifted away and was now replaced with pure pleasure.

“I’m c-close.” I cried out.

“Whenever you’re ready, baby.”

I took ahold of my cock at started pumping it for release. After several pumps I felt my stomach bubble and my breathing quicken while my heartbeat was thundering inside my ribcage.

“Da-daddy...” I whimpered.

“I’m right with you, baby. Go ahead.” Harry cooed, kissing down my neck. Suddenly my hands were replaced with his instead. He started stroking and kneading my cock while thrusting inside me. “Come for daddy.” I didn’t need to be asked twice. I came with a loud scream, shooting all over Harry’s hand and both of our bodies. Some strings of white, thick cum flew up to my chest, making me gasp.

I was coming down from my high when I felt Harry thrusts get faster and sloppier.

He buried himself ball deep and grunted loudly while he came inside the condom. I was staring at him while he came down from his climax and he looked absolutely beautiful.

A light coat of sweat covering his body. Hair stuck to his neck and forehead. Eyes shut with his mouth parted open. He look phenomenal.

“How was it?” Harry breathed out, pulling out of me slowly and taking the used condom off. He threw it in the bin and laid beside me on the bed.

“Fooking great.” I exclaimed breathlessly. Harry pulled me on top of him and I nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck. Cum smeared our bodies, but we were both too tired to even care about it now. We both closed our eyes and welcomed needed sleep.

*******

The guys all came over earlier, but left a while ago. Harry and I were now all alone. I was watching some telly while Harry was in the bedroom taking a call.

“Baby, a friend of mine is coming over.” Harry said when he came out of the bedroom.

“Okay.” I replied, getting off of the couch to go put some decent clothes on since I only had panties and Harry's shirt on.

I put some gray sweats and Harry’s tee on and got out to find Harry sitting in front of the telly watching the news.

“You look beautiful.” Harry smiled when he saw me, making me blush and cuddle to his side.

“Can I ask who’s coming?” I asked looking up at Harry.

“A friend of mine named Dominique.” Harry replied, so I nodded and Harry pulled me closer to him.

We then started to watch an episode of How I Met Your Mother when the doorbell started ringing.

“That must be Dominique.” Harry informed, getting up to open the front door. I quickly sat up straight and fixed my composure. I plastered a smile on ready to greet the man when Harry walked in. “Louis, I’d like you to meet one of my closest friends, Dominique.” Harry announced.

“Hel—“ I was saying when I stopped. I had a huge smile on my face when it suddenly faded away.

This is not what I was expecting at all. I expected Dominique to be a huge ass man. Not some supermodel angel from Victoria Secret?!

Harry sensed my uncomfortably, so he let out a fake laugh while leading Dominique to the couch.

I stood still in my spot. Eyeing her legs that were miles long. I looked up to all her curves and her tiny waist and she even had big boobs! I clenched my jaw and then looked at her perfectly shaped face. Her eyes were bright blue and her blonde hair was flowing gorgeously down her shoulders. I envied her looks.

“Louis, would you mind helping me in the kitchen?” Harry said, more as an order than a question, cutting me from ogling this woman.

“Oh, I’ll help you out, Harry.” She offered.

 _And she was French!_ _What the fuck?! Can things get even worse?!_

“No need luv. I’ll help him out. That’s the way we work. Always together.” I said a bit too nicely. Harry sensed my jealousy, but didn’t mention it, so I went into the kitchen and pulled Harry by the arm. I quickly grabbed a glass and poured some red wine in it and went back to the living room and handed this supermodel her drink. “Excuse me, was is Daniela?” I questioned.

“Dominique. But that was a close one.” She replied, not offended at all.

“Yes, well sorry. But your name is very...”

“Masculine. I know.” She laughed. I clenched my fists in anger. _And here I wanted to annoy her, but she takes things so easily._

“Well, yes, but I have to speak with my Harry privately.” I said through gritted teeth, emphasizing the word _my._

“No worries, monsieur Louis. Take your time.” She replied with a smile that showed her pearly white teeth.

“Oh, we might take a while. You know how it is.” I said giving her the fakest smile there is while trailing my fingertips down Harry’s chest all the way to his stomach when he came in.

Dominique noticed and a smirk appeared on her face. “Not to worry. I get it.” She smiled and took a sip from her red wine, sending a wink towards Harry which made my blood boil with anger. _How dare she wink at my man?! He's mine!_ I smiled back but looked more like I’m grimacing and pulled Harry to the bedroom while feeling anger seep through my veins.

“What was that?” Harry asked in a firm tone when we first entered the bedroom.

“What was that? I’m supposed to ask what was that!” I seethed, pointing at the door. “And here I thought you really liked me and didn’t need anyone else.” I ranted, pacing around the bedroom.

“Louis,”

“But no. I guess I’m not pleasing you enough. Why? I’ll do anything. We’ll go rougher. Spank me, hit me, fook me to unconsciousness, but please don’t fook someone else.” I begged. Harry was quiet while he stared at me. After several seconds he walked up to me and wiped away the tears that have fallen from my eyes.

“First, Dominique is lesbian. Second, I would never fuck someone other than my sub.” Harry spoke softly.

“You won’t?” I said above a whisper.

“No, darling. I like you a lot. I won’t fuck someone when I already got the best by me.” He said, cupping my bum with his big hands. “And Dominique is a close friend of mine. I’ve spoken a lot about you and how you make me happy, so she liked to come and meet you in person.” He finished. I suddenly felt embarrassed. I can’t believe I was acting like a complete jealous bitch towards her when she wanted to meet me.

“Harry...”

“It’s alright, angel. But I still have to punish you for what you did.” Harry shushed me down. I gulped and nodded. “How about we go out now?” Harry suggested, so we walked out and I was hidden behind Harry because I felt ashamed of myself about the way I acted earlier.

“That was fast.” Dominique laughed.

“Dominique, little Lou wanted to tell you something.” Harry spoke while staring at me, so I took a huge breath of air and looked at Harry.

“I’m sorry about my child behavior. I meant no insult towards you, madam.” I mumbled with tinted cheeks.

“No worries, monsieur Lou. I get it. My girlfriend acts the same way as you. If not even worse.” Dominique laughed. This time I gave her a genuine smile.

She was actually pretty nice and fun to talk to. She started telling us how her girlfriend gets really jealous over her and how she drives her nuts all the time. “But I still love her.” Dominique said with a soft smile of the mention of her girlfriend. I felt my heart tighten. I wanted to be loved just like Dominique loves her girlfriend. But it was too early for that now. “Speaking of the devil.” Dominique smiled when her phone rang.

*******

“I will see you soon. Both of you.” Dominique said when she reached the front door, ready to go back home. She kissed Harry on the cheek and then me afterwards. She whispered something into my ear that made me freeze. “Good luck.” She whispered into my ear and it was like she knew I was going to get punished. And with that she left.

I turned around and gave Harry a big smile, hoping he’ll forget about the punishment, but I spoke too soon.

“Lou, are you ready for your punishment?”

I gulped and muttered, “Yes daddy, I am.”

** Harry’s POV **

“Lou, are you ready for your punishment?” I asked. Louis stared at me and gulped hard.

“Yes daddy, I am.” He muttered.

“Good. I want to go in the playroom and find you in a submissive state.” I instructed.

“Yes, daddy.” Louis muttered and walked away.

“Now the fun begins.” I said to myself with a devilish smirk on my face.

For the last week I was taking it easy on Louis. I used no toys on him, but my dick because he still wasn't used to everything. But in the last week, I opened him up good, and got him ready for this exact moment. I won’t lie and say I wasn’t having fun when we fucked because I did, but now, the real fun to me begins, and hopefully for him as well.

After several minutes I walked up to the playroom and opened the door. I got in and saw the most beautiful view that would ever exsist.

Louis was sitting on the floor, naked, with his legs tucked under his bum. He had his hands clasped behind his back while his head was hung low.

My cock grew by just the view of him in this state. I strolled over to the wall and grabbed a whip that was hanging and made my way to Louis and stood in front of him.

I then put the whip under his chin and lifted it up. Louis still had his eyes darted down, so I spoke up, “Look at me.” I said huskily. Louis looked up with big, blue eyes. “So beautiful.” I whispered.

I then pulled Louis up by his hands since I saw him squirming on the carpeted floor. I pulled him up to the bed and laid him on his back.

“Spread your legs.” I informed in a dominant tone. Louis looked hesitant at first, so I quickly grabbed his legs and spread them open.

I made my way to the cabinet I had in the room and opened it up. I looked at all the sex toys I had, thinking of what I should use on him first. I then spotted it and a wide grin crept up to my face. I grabbed the item and headed back to Louis, finding him biting on his bottom lip sexily.

I quickly smacked my lips onto his and tugged his lower lip out with my teeth. Louis moaned and his hands were quick to come in my hair which made me quickly pull away and stare at him.

“No touching.” I ordered. Louis wanted to protest, so I pulled myself off of him and went back to the cabinet. I pulled what I was looking for and pulled my phone out and connected it to the Bluetooth speakers. I put on some sexy music and it blasted through the whole room.

Louis looked surprised, but I just smirked and walked back to him. I grabbed the bondage cuffs and put them around his ankles and then cuffed his hands and hooked them to the bed.

“How do you feel?” I asked when I looked at him, sprawled on the bed, performing a big X.

“Anxious.” Louis breathed.

“Good.” I replied with a smile. I then grabbed the other item I got and held it up for Louis to see. “You know what this is?”

“Some kind of dildo?” He quizzed.

“Close enough. They call this an AnerosProgasm. It is a prostate massager which makes a powerful anal orgasm.” I replied. Louis' mouth formed an O shape while staring at the item in my hand.

I looked at Louis who seemed unpleasant while eyeing the toy. “Baby, if you’re not comfortable with the idea, we won’t try it.”

“I am. It’s just...” Louis trailed off.

“What is it?" I asked, but Louis wouldn't respond. "Lou, didn't we agree on telling each other everything. Especially whatever is going on in your mind?” I quizzed to which Louis nodded. "Then tell me."

“What if I mess up? What if I don’t come?” Louis asked with a sad expression.

“Then we will try another thing.” I replied. Louis stared at me and I gave him a reassuring smile. He finally nodded and I went to grab the bottle of lube.

I lubed my fingers up and started to rim it around his asshole that was in view. I thrusted one in and his hole swallowed it, making me from knowing I was taking good care of my boy.

I soon added another finger and started moving them around while soft little sounds came out of my baby. After some time I pulled them out and wiped them onto a cloth I had. I then lubed the prostate massager and lined it up to his hole. I started inserting it slowly and Louis hissed at the stretchiness it created.

After it was completely in, I gave Louis some time to adjust. He was panting hard while I stared at him.

“Alright baby?” I asked.

“Y-yes. I’m ready.” Louis breathed, so I smiled and started to move it in and out slowly.

Soft little moans escaped from Louis and he started to squirm and pull at his hands, but not too hard to the point where he's in pain. I smiled at his state and sped up my movement.

Louis’ toes curled and his hands started shaking, trying to grab onto something but since I handcuffed him, he couldn’t.

“D-daddy...” Louis whimpered, trying to grab his cock for release.

“No, baby. That’s your punishment for being rude to Dominique.” I smirked. Louis’ eyes widened from my response and a loud moan came out of his throat when I jabbed his prostate hard.

I then saw pre-cum bubble out and pool on his stomach. I realized that he was about to cum, so I quickly grabbed a cock ring and slipped it on him. Louis cried out loud, so I quickly looked at him to make sure he’s alright.

“Please! I need to come.” He begged with tears running down his face.

“Baby, that's your punishment. You have to hold it in for awhile.” I said softly while Louis whimpered when I touched his hard cock.

I leaned down and captured his lips into a sweet kiss and then started mumbling what a good boy he was while I increased the level of the massager.

After a while Louis’ breathing came out unevenly while his hands kept on clenching and unclenching. His toes curled and his eyes were shut close.

“ _Ohhh... Mhmm... I can't.”_ Louis cried while arching his back.

“Are you about to come?” I asked after awhile.

“Yes. _.._ _Mmm... Daddy, please.”_ Louis fretted loudly. Suddenly his entire body writhed around in pure euphoria while he screamed from the build-up.

I decided he had enough and slipped the cock ring off. Louis panted while tears were running down his eyes.

"Come to me." I whispered. And with that he came with a loud sob, shooting white all over his damp body that was covered with sweat.

I looked down to see him coming uncontrollably. Ropes of cum came out of him like a fountain. Louis’ whole body was shaking with pure pleasure. I quickly removed the restraints from around his hands and feet and held his small hands in my own.

“Are you okay?” I asked while Louis squeezed my hands tightly when he was coming down from his high.

“Y-yes.” He whimpered when he finished his climax. I pulled the massager out of him slowly and he hissed while his hole clenched at the loss of contact. I removed the toy and threw it aside for now and then went down between Louis’ legs and started to lick the cum off of his stomach and chest.

I went up to Louis who stared at me through hooded eyes and motioned for him to open his mouth, so he did. I drizzled his cum into his mouth and Louis took it and was about to swallow when I stopped him.

“Now give it back to me.” I said. Louis looked hesitant, but I crashed my lips to his and slipped my tongue between his lips. He parted his mouth and I started to suck the cum out and swallow which made me moan in delight.

After I swallowed all the cum I pulled away to look at Louis who had cum, spit and tears all over his face and body.

“So fucking good.” I panted, licking my lips. Louis wanted to say something, but he didn’t have any energy left in him. “How about we clean you up, love?” I suggested. Louis was too tired to speak, so I picked him up and took him to the bathroom.

I already had the bathtub set earlier and had his favorite vanilla scent bubbles in and the water was nice and warm since I had the heater that keeps the water warm in the bathtub on.

“‘Bout you?” Louis mumbled when I put him into the warm water.

“Don’t worry about me, darling. Let’s get you nice and clean, then we can go to bed and cuddle. How does that sound?”

“Mm... Good.” He murmured, closing his eyes and lying in the bathtub. I washed him clean and then picked him up. I dried every drop of water off of his body and then took him out to our bedroom.

I laid him in bed and grabbed panties and one of my t-shirts that he loves wearing. I dressed him up and tucked him in bed, kissing his head softly and went to take care of my own problem.

After about a quarter of an hour, I came out of the bathroom to find Louis fast asleep. Soft puffs of air coming out of his slightly parted mouth while he had his eyebrows creased.

I smiled at his sleeping feature and got into bed. Louis cuddled up to me and I put my arms around him.

“How was it?” I asked softly when I noticed he woke up.

“Fantastic. But I feel like I'm all wobbly.” He breathed out.

“Well yes. A prostate massager gives you a much stronger orgasm. It drains you out from your energy.”

“Mhm, but it feels good.” Louis hummed.

“So would consider doing it again?” I asked.

“Yes.” He yawned, cuddling to my chest and falling asleep again.

I kissed his head softly and closed my eyes, ready for sleep while thinking of all the activities Louis and I would do in the near future. I can’t wait to try everything with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi peeps! I know it was too much, but this is the whole point of this book. The smut will be dirty and tbh I literally cringed when they snowballed. I personally think it's disgusting, but our larents don't think so in this book.
> 
> Anygays...
> 
> Thank you for reading and if this chapter was too much for you, then I suggest you stop reading now because there's plenty more from where that came from.
> 
> I love you all, Nicole❤


	7. Chapter 7

**Louis’ POV**

  
“Hi Hazza, I’m on my way back home.” I said through the phone.

“No!” Harry yelled.

“What?” I questioned, holding the phone in one hand and bags in the other.

“I mean, like... Ow!”

“Harry, what’s going on?” I questioned when I heard shuffling from the other end.

“Nothing. Just cooking dinner. Baby, go spend some time with Liam.” Harry suggested.

“I can’t. He’s at work.”

“Then meet up with Bebe or Eleanor.”

“So you’re considering I should go to the club?” I asked with a devilish smirk.

“No! Um... You know what, come back home, darling.” Harry said with a pause.

“Okay, I’m on my way then.” And with that I ended the call. I made my way to the car and got in. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, Harry put Jerry as my personal driver and bodyguard. Anywhere I go, Jerry goes.

“Ready to go Mr. Tomlinson?” Jerry asked.

“Yes, and is Louis, Jerry.” I replied. Jerry smiled in return and drove off.

*******

"Hazza, I'm home." I called cheerfully, but I didn't get a reply. I scrunched my nose when I noticed the apartment was completely dark. I was about to switch on the lights when I noticed some dim lightning coming from the hallway, so I put my shopping bags on the floor and followed where the light was coming from, and what I saw blew my mind.

 **‘** ** _Follow the light’_** was written with rose petals on the floor with little heart-shaped candles that surrounded it.

I couldn’t help the giddy feeling in my stomach and the fireworks that were going inside my heart. I bit down on my lower lip to prevent a huge grin from appearing and started following the candles that were creating a path. I reached to the playroom and read _**‘**_ ** _Get in’_** that was written with the same rose petals. I giggled and opened the door slowly and got in to find the red room surrounded by scented, lit candles everywhere. I then saw another sign that said _**‘Strip off your clothes**_ ** _’_** and I suddenly felt my breathing hitch and my heart pound loudly in my chest.

I started slipping my clothes off and then stood in my spot, waiting to find out what I should do next when I suddenly felt arms wrap around my waist, making me flinch at first.

“So beautiful.” Harry whispered into my ear, making me melt by his velvety voice. “I wanted your first time to be special, sunshine. That’s why I took so long.” Harry murmured into my ear while trailing soft kisses down my neck.

“Har—“ I was saying when Harry bit my neck lightly.

“It’s daddy in here. Just daddy.” Harry mumbled, sucking on my sweet spot and making my knees turn to jelly. “So fucking sexy. Falling for me.” He said huskily while holding me up. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.” I breathed happily. Harry laughed at my eagerness and turned me around to face him. He hoisted me up in his strong arms and I quickly wrapped my legs around his waist.

“You still have your clothes on.” I pouted when I felt the soft fabric of his shirt under my touch.

“Oh, baby. We’ll get to that soon. Let’s have dinner first.”

“But I’m already naked.” I whined.

“I know. I want to open my appetite by looking at this sexy body.” Harry replied, making my cheeks flush pink and covering my giggles with my hand. “So beautiful.” Harry breathed while staring into my eyes.

He took me out of the playroom and put me on the couch. He then grabbed a bowl of macaroni and cheese and came back to the couch.

“What about you?” I asked when I saw only one bowl in hand.

“I want to have my dinner later.” Harry replied while licking his lips sexily, making my member throb to life, _not that it_ _was_ _dead or anything_. Harry looked down and smirked when he noticed.

“Open up, baby.” Harry said, holding a forkful up to my mouth, so I opened up and chewed slowly.

Being completely naked while my daddy is feeding me turned me on more than it should to be honest.

I started to squirm on the couch which Harry noticed. I just needed to hold my member and stroke it to ease the throbbing away, but I knew better than to do that.

“Have you been a good boy?” Harry asked while putting another forkful into my waiting mouth.

“Mhm,” I hummed, since I had my mouth full, no pun intended.

“How good were you?” He asked, reaching his hand and stroking my cock lightly, giving me some kind of satisfaction.

“V-very good.” I replied after I gulped hard. Harry just hummed and started to knead my cock with his big fist, making my breathing hitch.

“I agree. You were a good boy, and you know what good boys get?” Harry asked, putting his hand on my balls and pushing down hard.

“W-what?” I shuttered from the feeling of need.

“Rewarded.” Harry replied. “Now, what would you like your reward to be?”

“Whatever daddy wants.” I replied, keeping it safe.

“Good boy. You’re such a good boy, Louis. I don’t know why you think you’re a bad sub?” Harry said with a frown while stopping his strokes and presses.

“Because I am. I keep on forgetting to call you daddy and I always embarrass you in front of your rich friends at dinner parties.”

“No, you don’t. Never say that again, Louis. If I felt embarrassed, I wouldn't have asked you to go with me every time I needed to go.” Harry said through gritted teeth. I bit my lower lip and lowered my head, feeling embarrassed, sad and emotional. Harry noticed and put another forkful up to my mouth.

“‘M not hungry anymore.” I mumbled, so Harry put the bowl down and got up. I suddenly felt tears gather in my eyes. Here Harry was being so sweet to me and I had to fuck it up with my big mouth.

I slumped down and pulled my knees up to my chest. I felt tears and snot running down my face, but I didn’t care to wipe them off and cried softly.

“Lou, would you li—“ Harry called but stopped mid-sentence when he saw the state that I was in. “Baby, why are you crying?” Harry asked, coming up to me.

“B-because I made y-you mad.” I whimpered.

“No, no, no. Baby, look at me. Do I look mad?” Harry asked, pointing at his face. I nodded even though I really can’t see him clearly. “Fuck! I’m so sorry, angel. I didn’t mean to make you cry. I swear on my mother’s life I’m not mad. Just, please don’t cry.” He said frantically, pulling me into his lap and rocking us back and forth until my crying died down.

“I’m sorry.” I muffled out after several minutes, so Harry pulled my face up to look at him. “I feel pathetic, crying like a baby.” I said with tinted cheeks.

“Don’t be. It’s not pathetic to cry, Lou.”

“But Dan always said men are not supposed to cry?” I questioned.

“Well I’m sorry to say this, but Dan is an asshole. Even strong men cry, but in the right time.” Harry replied, stroking my back softly.

“I ruined the moment.” I huffed out.

“What do you mean?” Harry quipped.

“You did everything so perfect, but I had to come and fuck it all up.” I muttered.

“No, love. You didn’t. We could finish from where we started.” Harry suggested. “Would you like that?”

“Yes, daddy. I would.” I replied, so Harry smiled and got up with me in his arms. We went back to the playroom and Harry laid me down in the middle of the big bed. He then started to pull his clothes off and came and hovered on top of me.

“You’re beautiful. You know that?” Harry whispered.

“You always make me feel beautiful.” I replied, so Harry leaned down and attached our lips together.

The kiss was slow and passionate. Harry was kissing me like we had all night long. Well we did, but you get what I mean.

“Harry, I’m ready.” I breathed when we pulled away for needed air, so Harry stared at me and opened my legs wider. He came between them and put my legs around his waist, so I wrapped them, making me feel his hard member poke my entrance.

“Feel this. This will go inside you. Stretch you out completely. Are you ready now?” Harry asked huskily while moving his member up and down my butt crack.

“Yes, oh yes! Please daddy. Fook me.” I pleaded when I felt his member touch my hole.

Harry pulled away and grabbed a condom and lube from the nightstand. He ripped the condom open with his teeth and I felt my heart rip with it. I could swear I can come by just the way he opened it, but I won't. Harry rolled the condom on and popped the bottle of lube open.

“Are you sure you want this?” He questioned for the 100th time.

“Yes, now please hurry.” So Harry squirted a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and started to prep me slowly. “Daddy, I’m already open.” I whined when he had two fingers thrusting inside slowly.

“I know, darling. I’m just building you up.” Harry replied, now adding a third.

“ _Mmm...”_ I moaned from the feeling of his thick digits working inside me. _I wonder how it would feel if he had his cock in?_ I thought to myself when suddenly a loud moan escaped from my throat.

“That’s right. Moan for daddy.” Harry praised, hitting my prostate in the process.

“Daddy... _Ahh..._ I’m ab-out. To. Come.” I said between moans. When I said that, Harry pulled his fingers out and wiped them on his thigh. Next he started to lube his massive cock while staring at me through hooded eyes.

“Louis, if you don’t want to do this. Just tell me and I’ll stop. Don’t be afraid to speak up, understood?”

“Yes, I feel you’re even more scared than I am.” I joked which made Harry push his tip into my hole, but not completely. Just enough to tease me, making me gasp.

“You were saying?” Harry smirked. “That’s what I thought. I would’ve gagged you, but since it’s your first time, I’ll go easy on you.”

I wanted to shout and tell him to gag me. To fuck me. To do whatever he wants with me, but I couldn’t speak because Harry started pushing his cock in.

" _Ahhh..._ No. Yes. Don't. No, please, don't stop. Wait. It hurts. No, go on." I cried. Harry stopped pushing in and stared at me.

"Baby, do you want me to stop?" He asked when I had my eyes shut and my nose scrunched. "Lou... Louis, darling, look at me." So I did. "Do you want me to stop?" He asked again. I stared into his green emerald eyes that were full of concern.

"N-no. I want you to go on." I breathed. Harry stared into my eyes, making sure if I'm 100% sure or not. "I'm ready. Promise."

"Okay, but if you feel any pain, just tell me and I'll stop." Harry said, giving up. I smiled and pecked his lips quickly which made Harry growl and start pushing in.

I felt like my asshole was being ripped from the size of Harry's cock. Tears stung my eyes and teeth were digging into my lower lip, drawing blood out. Harry noticed and caressed my cheek.

"Try to push me out, darling. It'll be easier." He said in a soothing voice while kissing the tears that escaped from my eyes away.

So I did as told and started to push him out while he pushed in, making it much quicker and easier for him to enter. A strange pleasurable pain grew as he stretched me out from within. I let out a low moan with every inch that he pushed in and looked down to see pre-cum already dribbling out of my cock and pooling on my stomach.

“You’re doing so good, baby. So good for daddy.” Harry praised while pushing deeper.

I squinted my eyes shut and started to control my breathing when Harry went completely in. He looked down at me and smiled his dimple smile that I love.

“Such a pretty face, on a pretty neck.” He spoke huskily, so I pulled him down and attached our lips together.

After licking, sucking and biting we pulled away for needed air. We were both panting hard and we looked at each other and broke off into a laugh.

“Can move now?” He asked.

“Yes.” I replied, wrapping my arms around his neck and tugging at the ends of his hair lightly.

Harry started moving inside me which made a painful/pleasurable feeling form. The feeling was so unusual, but so wanted. It was like I have been missing out for so long and now that I have tried it, I never want to stop this blissful feeling.

“So tight.” Harry hissed.

I had tears pooling in my eyes from the feeling. It was all too much, but I loved every single second.

“F-faster.” I whimpered when I felt Harry's thrusts were slow and deep, so Harry stared at me and wiped a tear that slipped away.

“No, baby. I will not fuck you today. We will make love tonight.” He spoke softly. I felt my breathing hitch and a sob escape from me, so Harry leaned down and kissed me passionately.

“I love you.” I confessed. I quickly shot my eyes wide open, not believing those words just escaped my mouth. I stared at Harry, afraid what his reaction would be. “Harry I—“

“Don’t speak, darling.” Harry shushed me down with a kiss.

He thrusts stayed in a slow rhythm, in and out slowly. All the pain drifted away and was now replaced with pure pleasure.

“I’m c-close.” I cried out.

“Whenever you’re ready, baby.”

I took ahold of my cock at started pumping it for release. After several pumps I felt my stomach bubble and my breathing quicken while my heartbeat was thundering inside my ribcage.

“Da-daddy...” I whimpered.

“I’m right with you, baby. Go ahead.” Harry cooed, kissing down my neck. Suddenly my hands were replaced with his instead. He started stroking and kneading my cock while thrusting inside me. “Come for daddy.” I didn’t need to be asked twice. I came with a loud scream, shooting all over Harry’s hand and both of our bodies. Some strings of white, thick cum flew up to my chest, making me gasp.

I was coming down from my high when I felt Harry thrusts get faster and sloppier.

He buried himself ball deep and grunted loudly while he came inside the condom. I was staring at him while he came down from his climax and he looked absolutely beautiful.

A light coat of sweat covering his body. Hair stuck to his neck and forehead. Eyes shut with his mouth parted open. He look phenomenal.

“How was it?” Harry breathed out, pulling out of me slowly and taking the used condom off. He threw it in the bin and laid beside me on the bed.

“Fooking great.” I exclaimed breathlessly. Harry pulled me on top of him and I nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck. Cum smeared our bodies, but we were both too tired to even care about it now. We both closed our eyes and welcomed needed sleep.

*******

The guys all came over earlier, but left a while ago. Harry and I were now all alone. I was watching some telly while Harry was in the bedroom taking a call.

“Baby, a friend of mine is coming over.” Harry said when he came out of the bedroom.

“Okay.” I replied, getting off of the couch to go put some decent clothes on since I only had panties and Harry's shirt on.

I put some gray sweats and Harry’s tee on and got out to find Harry sitting in front of the telly watching the news.

“You look beautiful.” Harry smiled when he saw me, making me blush and cuddle to his side.

“Can I ask who’s coming?” I asked looking up at Harry.

“A friend of mine named Dominique.” Harry replied, so I nodded and Harry pulled me closer to him.

We then started to watch an episode of How I Met Your Mother when the doorbell started ringing.

“That must be Dominique.” Harry informed, getting up to open the front door. I quickly sat up straight and fixed my composure. I plastered a smile on ready to greet the man when Harry walked in. “Louis, I’d like you to meet one of my closest friends, Dominique.” Harry announced.

“Hel—“ I was saying when I stopped. I had a huge smile on my face when it suddenly faded away.

This is not what I was expecting at all. I expected Dominique to be a huge ass man. Not some supermodel angel from Victoria Secret?!

Harry sensed my uncomfortably, so he let out a fake laugh while leading Dominique to the couch.

I stood still in my spot. Eyeing her legs that were miles long. I looked up to all her curves and her tiny waist and she even had big boobs! I clenched my jaw and then looked at her perfectly shaped face. Her eyes were bright blue and her blonde hair was flowing gorgeously down her shoulders. I envied her looks.

“Louis, would you mind helping me in the kitchen?” Harry said, more as an order than a question, cutting me from ogling this woman.

“Oh, I’ll help you out, Harry.” She offered.

 _And she was French!_ _What the fuck?! Can things_ _get_ _even worse?!_

“No need luv. I’ll help him out. That’s the way we work. Always together.” I said a bit too nicely. Harry sensed my jealousy, but didn’t mention it, so I went into the kitchen and pulled Harry by the arm. I quickly grabbed a glass and poured some red wine in it and went back to the living room and handed this supermodel her drink. “Excuse me, was is Daniela?” I questioned.

“Dominique. But that was a close one.” She replied, not offended at all.

“Yes, well sorry. But your name is very...”

“Masculine. I know.” She laughed. I clenched my fists in anger. _And here I wanted to annoy her, but she takes things so easily._

“Well, yes, but I have to speak with my Harry privately.” I said through gritted teeth, emphasizing the word _my._

“No worries, monsieur Louis. Take your time.” She replied with a smile that showed her pearly white teeth.

“Oh, we might take a while. You know how it is.” I said giving her the fakest smile there is while trailing my fingertips down Harry’s chest all the way to his stomach when he came in.

Dominique noticed and a smirk appeared on her face. “Not to worry. I get it.” She smiled and took a sip from her red wine, sending a wink towards Harry which made my blood boil with anger. _How dare she wink at_ _my_ _man?! He's mine!_ I smiled back but looked more like I’m grimacing and pulled Harry to the bedroom while feeling anger seep through my veins.

“What was that?” Harry asked in a firm tone when we first entered the bedroom.

“What was that? I’m supposed to ask what was that!” I seethed, pointing at the door. “And here I thought you really liked me and didn’t need anyone else.” I ranted, pacing around the bedroom.

“Louis,”

“But no. I guess I’m not pleasing you enough. Why? I’ll do anything. We’ll go rougher. Spank me, hit me, fook me to unconsciousness, but please don’t fook someone else.” I begged. Harry was quiet while he stared at me. After several seconds he walked up to me and wiped away the tears that have fallen from my eyes.

“First, Dominique is lesbian. Second, I would never fuck someone other than my sub.” Harry spoke softly.

“You won’t?” I said above a whisper.

“No, darling. I like you a lot. I won’t fuck someone when I already got the best by me.” He said, cupping my bum with his big hands. “And Dominique is a close friend of mine. I’ve spoken a lot about you and how you make me happy, so she liked to come and meet you in person.” He finished. I suddenly felt embarrassed. I can’t believe I was acting like a complete jealous bitch towards her when she wanted to meet me.

“Harry...”

“It’s alright, angel. But I still have to punish you for what you did.” Harry shushed me down. I gulped and nodded. “How about we go out now?” Harry suggested, so we walked out and I was hidden behind Harry because I felt ashamed of myself about the way I acted earlier.

“That was fast.” Dominique laughed.

“Dominique, little Lou wanted to tell you something.” Harry spoke while staring at me, so I took a huge breath of air and looked at Harry.

“I’m sorry about my child behavior. I meant no insult towards you, madam.” I mumbled with tinted cheeks.

“No worries, monsieur Lou. I get it. My girlfriend acts the same way as you. If not even worse.” Dominique laughed. This time I gave her a genuine smile.

She was actually pretty nice and fun to talk to. She started telling us how her girlfriend gets really jealous over her and how she drives her nuts all the time. “But I still love her.” Dominique said with a soft smile of the mention of her girlfriend. I felt my heart tighten. I wanted to be loved just like Dominique loves her girlfriend. But it was too early for that now. “Speaking of the devil.” Dominique smiled when her phone rang.

*******

“I will see you soon. Both of you.” Dominique said when she reached the front door, ready to go back home. She kissed Harry on the cheek and then me afterwards. She whispered something into my ear that made me freeze. “Good luck.” She whispered into my ear and it was like she knew I was going to get punished. And with that she left.

I turned around and gave Harry a big smile, hoping he’ll forget about the punishment, but I spoke too soon.

“Lou, are you ready for your punishment?”

I gulped and muttered, “Yes daddy, I am.”

**Harry’s POV**

“Good. I want to go in the playroom and find you in a submissive state.” I instructed.

“Yes, daddy.” Louis muttered and walked away.

“Now the fun begins.” I said to myself with a devilish smirk on my face.

For the last week I was taking it easy on Louis. I used no toys on him, but my dick because he still wasn't used to everything. But in the last week, I opened him up good, and got him ready for this exact moment. I won’t lie and say I wasn’t having fun when we fucked because I did, but now, the real fun to me begins, and hopefully for him as well.

After several minutes I walked up to the playroom and opened the door. I got in and saw the most beautiful view that would ever exsist.

Louis was sitting on the floor, naked, with his legs tucked under his bum. He had his hands clasped behind his back while his head was hung low.

My cock grew by just the view of him in this state. I strolled over to the wall and grabbed a whip that was hanging and made my way to Louis and stood in front of him.

I then put the whip under his chin and lifted it up. Louis still had his eyes darted down, so I spoke up, “Look at me.” I said huskily. Louis looked up with big, blue eyes. “So beautiful.” I whispered.

I then pulled Louis up by his hands since I saw him squirming on the carpeted floor. I pulled him up to the bed and laid him on his back.

“Spread your legs.” I informed in a dominant tone. Louis looked hesitant at first, so I quickly grabbed his legs and spread them open.

I made my way to the cabinet I had in the room and opened it up. I looked at all the sex toys I had, thinking of what I should use on him first. I then spotted it and a wide grin crept up to my face. I grabbed the item and headed back to Louis, finding him biting on his bottom lip sexily.

I quickly smacked my lips onto his and tugged his lower lip out with my teeth. Louis moaned and his hands were quick to come in my hair which made me quickly pull away and stare at him.

“No touching.” I ordered. Louis wanted to protest, so I pulled myself off of him and went back to the cabinet. I pulled what I was looking for and pulled my phone out and connected it to the Bluetooth speakers. I put on some sexy music and it blasted through the whole room.

Louis looked surprised, but I just smirked and walked back to him. I grabbed the bondage cuffs and put them around his ankles and then cuffed his hands and hooked them to the bed.

“How do you feel?” I asked when I looked at him, sprawled on the bed, performing a big X.

“Anxious.” Louis breathed.

“Good.” I replied with a smile. I then grabbed the other item I got and held it up for Louis to see. “You know what this is?”

“Some kind of dildo?” He quizzed.

“Close enough. They call this an AnerosProgasm. It is a prostate massager which makes a powerful anal orgasm.” I replied. Louis' mouth formed an O shape while staring at the item in my hand.

I looked at Louis who seemed unpleasant while eyeing the toy. “Baby, if you’re not comfortable with the idea, we won’t try it.”

“I am. It’s just...” Louis trailed off.

“What is it?" I asked, but Louis wouldn't respond. "Lou, didn't we agree on telling each other everything. Especially whatever is going on in your mind?” I quizzed to which Louis nodded. "Then tell me."

“What if I mess up? What if I don’t come?” Louis asked with a sad expression.

“Then we will try another thing.” I replied. Louis stared at me and I gave him a reassuring smile. He finally nodded and I went to grab the bottle of lube.

I lubed my fingers up and started to rim it around his asshole that was in view. I thrusted one in and his hole swallowed it, making me from knowing I was taking good care of my boy.

I soon added another finger and started moving them around while soft little sounds came out of my baby. After some time I pulled them out and wiped them onto a cloth I had. I then lubed the prostate massager and lined it up to his hole. I started inserting it slowly and Louis hissed at the stretchiness it created.

After it was completely in, I gave Louis some time to adjust. He was panting hard while I stared at him.

“Alright baby?” I asked.

“Y-yes. I’m ready.” Louis breathed, so I smiled and started to move it in and out slowly.

Soft little moans escaped from Louis and he started to squirm and pull at his hands, but not too hard to the point where he's in pain. I smiled at his state and sped up my movement.

Louis’ toes curled and his hands started shaking, trying to grab onto something but since I handcuffed him, he couldn’t.

“D-daddy...” Louis whimpered, trying to grab his cock for release.

“No, baby. That’s your punishment for being rude to Dominique.” I smirked. Louis’ eyes widened from my response and a loud moan came out of his throat when I jabbed his prostate hard.

I then saw pre-cum bubble out and pool on his stomach. I realized that he was about to cum, so I quickly grabbed a cock ring and slipped it on him. Louis cried out loud, so I quickly looked at him to make sure he’s alright.

“Please! I need to come.” He begged with tears running down his face.

“Baby, that's your punishment. You have to hold it in for awhile.” I said softly while Louis whimpered when I touched his hard cock.

I leaned down and captured his lips into a sweet kiss and then started mumbling what a good boy he was while I increased the level of the massager.

After a while Louis’ breathing came out unevenly while his hands kept on clenching and unclenching. His toes curled and his eyes were shut close.

“ _Ohhh... Mhmm..._ _I_ _can't.”_ Louis cried while arching his back.

“Are you about to come?” I asked after awhile.

“Yes. _.._ _Mmm... Daddy, please.”_ Louis fretted loudly. Suddenly his entire body writhed around in pure euphoria while he screamed from the build-up.

I decided he had enough and slipped the cock ring off. Louis panted while tears were running down his eyes.

"Come to me." I whispered. And with that he came with a loud sob, shooting white all over his damp body that was covered with sweat.

I looked down to see him coming uncontrollably. Ropes of cum came out of him like a fountain. Louis’ whole body was shaking with pure pleasure. I quickly removed the restraints from around his hands and feet and held his small hands in my own.

“Are you okay?” I asked while Louis squeezed my hands tightly when he was coming down from his high.

“Y-yes.” He whimpered when he finished his climax. I pulled the massager out of him slowly and he hissed while his hole clenched at the loss of contact. I removed the toy and threw it aside for now and then went down between Louis’ legs and started to lick the cum off of his stomach and chest.

I went up to Louis who stared at me through hooded eyes and motioned for him to open his mouth, so he did. I drizzled his cum into his mouth and Louis took it and was about to swallow when I stopped him.

“Now give it back to me.” I said. Louis looked hesitant, but I crashed my lips to his and slipped my tongue between his lips. He parted his mouth and I started to suck the cum out and swallow which made me moan in delight.

After I swallowed all the cum I pulled away to look at Louis who had cum, spit and tears all over his face and body.

“So fucking good.” I panted, licking my lips. Louis wanted to say something, but he didn’t have any energy left in him. “How about we clean you up, love?” I suggested. Louis was too tired to speak, so I picked him up and took him to the bathroom.

I already had the bathtub set earlier and had his favorite vanilla scent bubbles in and the water was nice and warm since I had the heater that keeps the water warm in the bathtub on.

“‘Bout you?” Louis mumbled when I put him into the warm water.

“Don’t worry about me, darling. Let’s get you nice and clean, then we can go to bed and cuddle. How does that sound?”

“Mm... Good.” He murmured, closing his eyes and lying in the bathtub. I washed him clean and then picked him up. I dried every drop of water off of his body and then took him out to our bedroom.

I laid him in bed and grabbed panties and one of my t-shirts that he loves wearing. I dressed him up and tucked him in bed, kissing his head softly and went to take care of my own problem.

After about a quarter of an hour, I came out of the bathroom to find Louis fast asleep. Soft puffs of air coming out of his slightly parted mouth while he had his eyebrows creased.

I smiled at his sleeping feature and got into bed. Louis cuddled up to me and I put my arms around him.

“How was it?” I asked softly when I noticed he woke up.

“Fantastic. But I feel like I'm all wobbly.” He breathed out.

“Well yes. A prostate massager gives you a much stronger orgasm. It drains you out from your energy.”

“Mhm, but it feels good.” Louis hummed.

“So would consider doing it again?” I asked.

“Yes.” He yawned, cuddling to my chest and falling asleep again.

I kissed his head softly and closed my eyes, ready for sleep while thinking of all the activities Louis and I would do in the near future. I can’t wait to try everything with him.

*******

Next morning I woke up feeling great. Last night’s orgasm made me feel so good and full of life. I curled up and turned around to be faced with a sleeping Harry. He looked like a small boy when he sleeps. His hair was sprawled everywhere while soft little puffs if air came out of him.

“You know it’s rude to stare.” Harry mumbled in his deep morning voice, making me smile sheepishly at him. “Good morning, angel. How did you sleep last night?” Harry asked while pulling me closer.

“Amazing. I slept so good last night. Thank you.” I replied, wrapping my arms around his neck.

“That’s good to know. How about we get up for breakfast?” Harry suggested. I nodded my head and got up since I was starving. “What would you like to eat today, baby?”

“Anything that has loads of fat.” I replied while my stomach grumbled loudly. Harry laughed while pulling out bacon, eggs and some toast from the fridge. He started to prepare breakfast while I sat on the island staring at his biceps that flexed whenever he moved around.

I stared at him, lost in my thoughts. Since I confessed to Harry I love him, he didn’t open it up and pretended that I haven’t said a word. I don't know why though. _Did he not feel the same? Was_ _I_ _getting to attached to him?_ I thought to myself. I suddenly felt my heart sink.

“You’re silent today?” Harry said, cutting me from my daze.

“Just thinking.”

“About?”

“Life. Us.”

“What about us?” He asked, taking the crispy bacon out of the pan. He put them on a plate and looked at me, waiting for a response.

“What are we, Harry?” I asked.

“What do you mean?” He questioned with furrowed brows.

“I mean what am I to you?”

“You’re my sub.”

“That’s it? I’m nothing more?” I questioned desperately. Harry opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

“Let’s eat before the food gets cold.” He mumbled after several moments, taking the food he just cooked to the dining table.

I felt my heart crush. I thought he’ll at least say something like, ' _I like you a lot_ _'_ or ' _no, baby; you mean more_.' But what did I get instead, ' _L_ _et’s go eat before the food gets cold.'_ I clenched my jaw and sat down on the chair, feeling my appetite disappear.

Harry put some bacon and eggs onto my plate and handed it to me. I took it from him without even saying a thank you.

I stabbed my bacon hard and started munching loudly. Harry looked at me and was about to scold me, but I quirked my brow up, making him shut up.

“I'm going to work.” Harry announced after our awkward breakfast. I didn’t reply and drank my tea. “If you want to call Liam to keep you company, do so.” Harry added while getting up to get dressed.

After Harry left the kitchen I groaned from frustration. I threw my fork on the table and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

Twenty minutes later Harry came out with all his glory.

He had a sky blue suit with a white button-up shirt under that had the first two buttons undone. I trailed my eyes lower and saw his well-fitted pants that hugged his thighs and hips perfectly.

Harry sensed me checking him out and smirked, so I quickly looked away and took a sip from my tea, not giving him the satisfaction that his look is turning me on.

“I’m off to work now.” Harry called. I didn’t reply and looked at my unfinished breakfast that suddenly looked very interesting.

Harry waited a couple of minutes for me to get up and give him a goodbye kiss, but I didn’t. I stayed put in my chair and nibbled on the eggs. Harry then let out a heavy sigh and left.

I heard the door slam after him and I groaned loudly. _Why does he have to be so complicated?_ _!_

*******

“What is wrong with you, Louis? Why are you so quiet today?” Liam asked with frustration, sitting on the couch with a glass of grape juice in front of him.

I sighed loudly and stared at him. He looked so concerned so I thought I should tell him, “I told Harry I love him.” I breathed out, making Liam gasp and put his glass down. “He didn’t say it back.” I trailed off.

“Are you sure? Maybe he didn’t hear you?” Liam quizzed.

“He did. I said it while we had sex.” I replied sadly. “Why? Why won’t he love me back?” I snapped angrily.

“Louis, don’t expect him to feel the same as you do. I actually respect Harry more now.” Liam replied.

“What do you mean you respect him more?” I hissed angrily.

“Because he didn’t go under pressure and say it back just because you did.” Liam explained.

“So not saying anything is better?” I snarled.

“No, but saying something that you don’t mean is much worse.” Liam replied. “Louis, give him some time. I’m sure Harry likes you a lot. I see the way he looks at you.”

“You think so?” I asked unsure.

“I know so.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right. I mean maybe he didn’t hear me. I mean it was pretty loud with the music blasting and all. And he didn’t say a word.” I said, convincing myself.

“You see. Go easy on him. Now tell me, how was it?” Liam asked with a mischievous grin, so I started telling him how Harry planned our first time and how amazing it all felt. “Did it hurt afterwards?” Liam asked.

“Well, yeah. Just a bit, but Harry was so soft and gentle that I barely felt the pain.” I replied.

“That’s good to know.” Liam replied with a soft smile on.

** Harry’s POV **

I’ve been in my office for about three hours now. I couldn’t get anything done because my mind kept on wandering back to Louis’ sad expression when I didn’t tell him what he wanted to hear. I mean he does have a point to be mad at me, but I didn’t want to lead him into something that I know I’m not capable of.

“Hey Zayn, can I meet you?” I asked through the phone. “The bar’s fine. I’ll see you soon.” I ended the call and made my way out to meet up with Zayn.

“Who pissed in your coffee?” Zayn asked when he walked into the bar And saw the gloomy expression across my face.

“Nobody. I’m just mad.”

“From Louis?” Zayn questioned, taking a seat in front of me.

“From myself.” I groaned, taking a swing from my drink. I know it was still early for a drink, but I needed to get my head straight, or _gay_.

“About?” Zayn asked, while pointing to the bartender to grab him the same as my drink, so I started to tell Zayn about how Louis confessed his love to me while we were having sex. “So what you’re saying is that he said he loves you?” Zayn questioned.

“Yes, Zayn. For the hundredth time, yes.” I whined, pulling my drink up to my mouth.

“And what’s the problem with that?”

“The problem is I can’t love him back. Why don’t you get it? After what happened with—“

“I know, after what happened with Samantha, but Harry, that was years ago. You’ve got to move on.” Zayn replied.

“I can’t. Whenever I remember what happened I just...” I breathed out, gulping my drink in one go.

“Harry, it wasn’t your fault. She didn’t tell you so it was her own problem, not yours.” Zayn explained.

“I know but if only I stopped—“

“Stop doing this to yourself 'arry. Samantha forgave you and moved on in life. You’re with Louis now.” Zayn interrupted me.

“I know but... What if I wasn’t good enough for him?”

“You are. He always talks about you like you’re some kind of hero which by the way you aren’t. Even Liam said Louis told him that maybe he loves you after a week of his stay.” Zayn replied.

“Really?”

“Yes, and I’m sure you love him too. You’re just an ass that hasn’t realized it yet.” Zayn laughed.

“How do you know? Please explain.” I said sarcastically.

“First, you never kiss your subs. Louis is your first. Second, you never give head to someone, Louis is your first.” Zayn explained, making me look at him I shock because how did he know all this. “I know because he tells everything to Liam.” Zayn shrugged. “And whenever someone mentions Louis’ name, you have this twinkle in you eyes like the one you have right now.” Zayn remarked.

“What look?” I asked, so Zayn pulled his phone out and showed me some pictures of me staring at Louis that Niall took secretly and sent to him.

“I really do love Louis.” I blurted out.

“No shit Sherlock.” Zayn sassed, making me laugh and order another round of drinks for us.

Zayn excused himself to go for a wee after some time. I was sipping on my drink when Zayn’s phone screen lit up. I’m not a nosy person, but Zayn Niall and I all look at each other’s phones with no problem, so I leaned forward to see who messaged him and read the name princess. I got curouis on who it might be, so I pulled his phone and put the password in. _Yes, we know each other’s passwords, don’t ask why._ The phone unlocked and what surprised me was Liam’s picture that was on Zayn’s wallpaper. I ignored it and opened the message app.

 **_Princess;_ ** **_I_ ** _**need** _ **_you ASAP!_ **

I reread the message repeatedly and wondered who it might be when another message popped up.

**_Princess; Zayn, I’m fucking leaking right now! Hurry!_ **

I furrowed my brows from what I just read. _Leaking now?_ What does that even mean?

_**Princess; I need release now or my cock would fall off. Please hurry!** _

I read the message and was stunned. I knew Zayn fucks different guys and all, but I never knew he actually goes over when someone wants him. Another message appeared but this time it was attached with a picture.

_**Princess; Look how hard you made me. If you don’t come right now, I’m calling Luke.** _

_Luke? Wasn’t Luke Liam’s boss?_ My eyes went wide as the size of two gulf balls when I realized this was Liam. _H-how? What? When?!_

The picture loaded and my eyes bulged out. It shook me from the photo of Liam’s cock and the realization that Zayn and Liam were fucking?!

“Sorry I’m late. There’s this asshole who won’t shut up.” Zayn said, sitting in his seat. “What’s wrong with you?” Zayn questioned after he saw my horrored expression.

“Zayn, what’s going on between you and Liam?” I questioned, getting to the point directly.

“W-what? What do you mean what’s going on? There’s nothing.” Zayn stuttered, looking anywhere but at me.

“Zayn, I just saw a picture of Liam’s cock on your phone.” I hissed lowly.

“What?! How did you see it?”

“Because you received a new message from princess and you call Liam princess all the time, so I got curious and read it. Then he started messaging you of how hard he is and then he sent a photo.” I explained, making Zayn’s cheeks tint pink. He then pulled his phone out of my hand and read the messages.

“Fuck!” Zayn cursed, licking his lips while staring at the phone. “Shit! Harry I gotta go now. Sorry.”

“This isn’t over.” I called after I saw him scurry out of the bar. “Fucking asshole.” I mumbled under my breath, but I couldn’t help the smile that crept up to me. I already knew Zayn had a thing for Liam, but I never thought they’ll reach a point of fucking since Liam is straight. Well I guess I was wrong.

I got up, paid for our drinks and left to go back home to the one person who I love.

*******

I opened the front door and walked in, searching for Louis. I looked in the living room, but he wasn’t there, so I searched the kitchen and then went to our bedroom, but he also wasn’t there. _Guess he’s still mad at me?_ I thought.

I made my way to the playroom to find it halfway opened, so I got in to find Louis lying on the bed with nothing but baby pink panties on.

“Lou... W-what are you...” I cleared my throat from the sexy doll that was in front of me.

“I’m sorry daddy on the way I acted today. I was like a real baby. Please forgive me?” Louis said softly while fluttering his long eyelashes at me.

“I-I do.” I mumbled, not being able to say another word. Louis smiled happily and jumped off of the bed. He went to the closet and grabbed a blindfold and came back to stand in front of me. “What’s this?” I questioned when he handed me the blindfold.

“Punish me. I was a naughty boy today. Naughty boys get punished.” He said, making me stare at him and my heart flutter with joy. _I truly do love him._

“What do you want me to do?” I questioned, taking the blindfold from him.

“Anything you want. I’m all yours, daddy.” Louis said seductively into my ear, making me groan and my cock throb by his sexy words.

“Alright baby, daddy will make you a good boy again.” I spoke huskily. “Let the games begin.”

** Loui ** **s’ POV**

Harry blindfolded my eyes and took my hand in his. He led me to the end of the room and stopped. He then sat down and pulled me onto his lap.

“Baby, I will spank you now. What do you say?” Harry asked while caressing my bum that was covered with the pink panties.

“Yes daddy. I want to be spanked with your belt.” I spoke. Harry looked taken aback by my reply because his caressing stopped. “Is that okay?” I asked.

“It’s more than okay, darling. But I was wondering if you would like to play act tonight?”

“Play act?” I questioned.

“Yes, like you’re my baby boy and I’m your daddy.” Harry explained. I thought for a second and registered what he meant. I remember seeing some weird porno with a pink background that looked like candy land or something, when a bulky man was standing naked and in front of him was a twink boy with a pacifier in his mouth and a bib on.

I looked back at Harry who was waiting patiently for my answer while shrinking my bum, so I made my mind and spoke up, “Please daddy, make me a good boy.” I pleaded in a baby tone which made Harry’s strokes quicken and he squeezed my bum hard.

Suddenly Harry ripped the panties off of me while he took off his belt and pushed me down across his lap. My bum was stuck out, so he stroked it with his hand and I hummed from the delicate touch of his touch. Suddenly his hand was replaced with his leather belt that came flying down on my arse.

“What do you say baby boy?” Harry questioned huskily.

“One, thank you daddy.” I muttered out. Harry sounded satisfied because he started to massage my bum with his large hand. I finally relaxed under his touch when I got another spanking with the belt. “Two, thank you daddy.” I breathed out. I felt the pain ease little by little with each hit.

“Seven, thank you daddy.” I half moaned half spoke. Harry’s hits were getting harder and harder and my cock was throbbing under me. “T-ten, thank you daddy.” I moaned, rubbing my cock onto Harry’s thigh.

“My good baby boy. Listens to daddy and letting him take full control over him.” Harry cooed while stroking my burning bum. His rings felt cool onto my bum which made me ten times hornier for him.

“Daddy... I want you.” I whined like a baby.

“I know baby boy. Let me just rub your bum with cream first.” Harry cooed while he raised me up.

He laid me down sideways and I was just about to pull the blindfold off when Harry told me to keep them on. Seconds later he came back and I felt the bed dip. I heard a bottle cap open and then felt Harry’s cool hands onto my bum while rubbing the cooling cream.

“How do you feel?”

“Very good.” I hummed.

“That’s good to know, but does my baby boy want to get fucked now?” Harry asked.

“What’s fooking?” I questioned in a baby tone. If he wanted me to act like a baby, then I’ll act like one

“Well, fucking is... Taking my cock and putting it inside your bum.” Harry replied while his finger circled around my hole.

“What’s a cock?” I tried my best to hide my smile.

“A cock is my willy, baby boy.“ Harry replied. I could sense he was smiling which made me smile in return.

“You mean your special straw?” I questioned.

“Yes baby, my special straw.” Harry replied with a laugh. “Now what do you say?” Harry asked after he finished rubbing my bum.

“Yes, but I want to drink from your special straw first.” I pouted. I could feel Harry’s eyes on me, so I stuck my lower lip out for more affection since he couldn’t see my eyes. “Pwes daddy.” I pouted.

“Fuck!” Harry cursed taking the blindfold off of me. He pulled me up and put me onto his lap, so I wrapped my arms around his neck and pouted with puppy dog eyes.

“Pweety pweaz, dada.” I whispered. Harry’s eyes darkened and the next thing I know I was down between Harry’s legs with his cock inside my mouth.

“You want my special straw, baby boy? Then you get my special straw.” Harry breathed while pushing my head down.

I started to hollow my cheeks while taking him as far as I could. Harry stopped from pushing my head down and let me take control, so I started to bob my head up and down slowly and then licked over his slit. Harry hissed from the sensation, so I looked up to find his head thrown back.

“Daddy?” I questioned, pulling away to speak.

“Don’t talk baby boy. Go to work. Daddy’s fine.” Harry panted, pulling my head down, so I took him into my mouth again and went to work. I licked, sucked and grazed my teeth all over his sexy cock while tugging lightly on his balls. “Baby boy. Pull. Away. Daddy's going to come.” Harry groaned.

But I didn’t let go and started to swallow around him, making Harry lose it and start to really fuck my mouth, so I let him take full control and opened my mouth for him to thrust in.

“So. Good.” Harry growled between thrust. I hummed which made vibrations run through his cock, making him moaned softly and let go of my hair.

He sat back and breathed hard, trying to catch his breath, so I went back to work and started sucking his cock. I then let go of it and sucked one ball while I played with the other one.

“Baby. Boy. Now.” Harry panted, but I still didn’t let go of his ball from my mouth, but I did reach my hand up to his cock to give it a good squeeze.

“Is that good, daddy?” I asked innocently while staring at his green orbs.

“So. Good.” He breathed. I pulled his cock and balls at the same time while I was staring at him.

Harry fisted my hair and shut his eyes while he threw his head back and came all over my face.

I kept on pulling whatever he had until Harry pulled my hand away from over sensitivity. He leaned down and wiped the cum that was on my eyes away. I fluttered my eyes open at him and he was staring at me intensively.

“You’re such a good baby boy.” He said in a deep voice. I licked my lips and moaned from the taste of his cum that came on my tongue. It tasted like salt and vinegar and it was so fooking good. “Now I have to fuck you.” Harry groaned while staring at me with dark hooded eyes, getting me out of my daze.

“But you just...”

“Don’t mind me angel. I can come any time with you.”

I smiled and Harry pulled me off of the bed. He made me stand in front of the bed and bent me over. He positioned himself behind me and started to open me up with his thick fingers.

I felt it sting a bit since he didn’t have lube and he just used his cum and my salvia as lubrication, but it was a good sting.

“Daddy, I’m ready.” I whined like a baby, stomping my foot which made Harry’s fingers move to a different angle that made a low moan come out of me.

“Hush baby boy. Daddy will take his time with you.” Harry replied while hitting the same spot again.

He finally pulled his fingers out and positioned his cock with my opening. He started to push in slowly, giving me time to adjust to his size. I then started to back away onto his cock because I want more of him. I felt a bit uncomfortable, so I adjusted my stance by sticking my ass out more, to find a comfortable position when Harry took ahold of my waist and drew my whole body to him. I moaned loudly because I felt his cock buried deep inside me.

Harry gave me time to relax and get my breathing under control and then he started thrusting slowly, in and out. Soft little moans came out of me the whole time.

I then felt I wanted it harder, so I spoke, “Daddy, harder.” I whined in a baby tone.

Harry bent me down some more which made my face and chest lie completely on the bed and only my ass was sticking out. He started to go in and out hard, each thrust making me go into complete bliss.

“ _Mhmm..._ _Daddy_ _...”_ I moaned.

“Such a good baby boy. Daddy’s baby boy.” Harry groaned while fucking me hard.

“More!” I cried, so Harry took ahold of my hips lifting them upwards while he banged me hard. I moaned loudly when he hit my prostate, so Harry kept on hitting it repeatedly. “Daddy... ‘M ‘bout to...” I whimpered.

Harry quickly took a hold of my cock that was dripping precum nonstop and started to jack me off.

“Come whenever you need, darling.” He said, making me shutter by his deep, raspy voice.

Harry thrusted so deep inside that I almost felt his balls go in. I felt my whole body jerk on the bed while Harry held me still and fucked me harder. He started to thrust in different angles, making my knees shake and my whole body go limp. Several thrust later I came all over my stomach and Harry’s hand.

I shivered and whimpered from my climax when I suddenly heard Harry groan and something warm and wet run inside of me. I was too spent to speak or ask what it was, so I kept quiet and fell limp on the bed, waiting for Harry to finish.

Harry came down from his climax and pulled out from me. He fell down on the bed beside me and breathed hard.

“Hazza.”

“Hmm?” He hummed, too spent to reply.

“You didn’t use a condom.” I said, making Harry quickly shoot up and his eyes go wide open.

“Lou, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know. I completely forgot all about it. Oh, God! Please don’t hate me. I swear I didn’t do it on purpose. Please believe me. I’m not trying to—“

“Harry stop!” I shouted, making Harry look taken aback by my outburst. “I’m not mad and I sure as hell don’t hate you. It’s alright. You forgot. It happens.” I said calmly. Harry said nothing and looked down. “Hey, look at me.” I spoke, lifting his head up. “It’s fine.” I said more sternly while staring into his green eyes.

“You sure you’re not mad?” Harry questioned, still not convinced.

“Yes Harold. It’s not like you’ll get me pregnant or anything.” I laughed, trying to change the thick mood which worked because Harry cracked a smile.

“How was it?” He asked after a moment.

“Fantastic. I enjoyed the feeling of all of you. I felt we were more connected that way.” I replied honestly.

“Me too. I felt all of you and you felt so tight.” Harry breathed while we both laid down on the bed.

“Never use a condom again.” I muttered.

“But isn’t that dangerous?” Harry quizzed.

“It is if you have an infection from somebody or you fuck random people. But it’s fine when you and your partner are both healthy and fuck only each other.” I replied, making Harry quirk his brow up. "What? I did my research." I shrugged.

“Okay, but we’ll still get checked to make sure.” Harry replied, so I smiled and nuzzled my head into the crook his neck. “You tired?” He asked softly.

“Mhm, you always wreck me good.” I muffled out from his neck.

“Go to sleep sunshine. We’ll shower tomorrow morning.” And that’s exactly what I did. I closed my eyes and welcomed deep sleep.

*******

I woke up and found myself still in the playroom. I looked around for Harry, but he was nowhere to be found, so I strolled out of bed and grabbed a tee that I bet Harry left for me and made my way out. I walked to the living room to be welcomed with the smell of pancakes.

“Good morning, baby. How was your sleep?” Harry chirped happily.

“Good. Why are you up so early?”

“Because you mumbled in your sleep that you wanted pancakes, so I got up to prepare you some.”

“So I slept walked again?” I asked embarrassingly. Harry smiled and nodded, mouthing _it’s okay_ on the way. “I’m going to go shower now.” I announced and made my way to the bathroom.

After my shower Harry and I had breakfast in front of the telly like usual, but this time he was feeding me. I protested at first, but he said I’m his baby, so I finally agreed.

“What are you going to do today?” I asked after I swallowed my last bite.

“Nothing really. It’s the weekend after all. I usually meet with the guys.” Harry replied taking a sip from his kelp smoothie.

“How about we invite them over?” I suggested.

“Yeah, good idea.” He agreed, fetching his phone from the table. He texted the guys on our group chat and we both waited since Zayn was typing.

 **Zayn: how 'bout my place** **instead?**

**Harry: sure**

**Niall: a party at Zayn’s. Always goes wild.**

I looked at Harry questioningly after I read Niall’s text.

“When Zayn has a gather, it usually means party time.” Harry replied.

“As in full on party?” I questioned which Harry nodded in return. “Guess we’ll be going over at Zayn’s then.” I shrugged, feeling excitement flow through my blood.

I'm sure this party is going to be wild and unforgettable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi peeps! Zayn's party won't be included in this book, but if you want to know what happens there, read BABY STRIP THAT DOWN ch.7, but let me tell you, it's going to be wild.
> 
> Anygays...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chappy.  
> I love you all, Nicole❤


	8. Chapter 8

**Louis' POV**

I woke up, feeling my head throb. I rolled to my side and was met with Harry's big green eyes. "Good morning sun.” He chirped happily.

“Fook! Don’t speak. My head hurts.” I grumbled, putting the pillow on my face to prevent any sound from reaching my ear.

“Baby, as much as I’d love for you to rest but we need to go home.” Harry replied more calmly.

“Idontwantgo.” I mumbled through the pillow.

“What? I can’t hear you.” Harry said pulling the pillow off of my head.

“I said I don’t want to go. Aren’t you hung over?” I questioned.

“Not really. I mean I didn’t drink as much as you did and I didn’t smoke pot.”

“Yes, you did.”

“I just took one drag. You smoked about three and had about a dozen of shots and not to mention the hundreds of beers you drank.” Harry challenged.

“Hey! They sure as fook weren’t a hundred.” I backpanned.

“Alright babe. But you still need to get up.”

“Why?” I whined slurring the _y_ like a toddler.

“Because we’re sleeping in Zayn’s bed. And I think he walked in on us while we were at it last night. We better run before he wakes up and chops our heads off.” Harry joked.

I groaned when Harry pulled me out of bed. He took me down the stairs while I was whining the whole time. "Fookin 'arry! Why did you have to wake me up so early?” I whined stomping my feet with every step I took.

“Because it’s already 12:45 p.m. We need to go home now.” Harry replied while dragging me through the living room.

“Oh, did you have fun while fucking in my bed you dick heads?” I heard Zayn call from the kitchen.

“Yeah, sorry about that, mate. I was drunk and I thought that was the guest room.” Harry said innocently. He was lying. He was the one that insisted on sleeping in Zayn’s bedroom last night.

“Guest room my ass!” Zayn snapped, which made Harry smirk and walk out with me in hand.

“Why did you lie?” I asked when we got into Harry’s car.

“Zayn knew I was lying, so that doesn’t count as a lie.” Harry replied. I wasn’t feeling well, so I closed my eyes while thinking about last night.

Zayn’s parties are really wild.

**One week later**

“Harry, how about we call the guys to come over tonight?” I suggested during lunch.

“I was going to ask you the same thing. It’s been awhile since we last saw them.”

“Yeah. Liam has been really busy lately. He barely has time to speak on the phone.”

“Zayn too. He said that he’s recording for his new album.”

After lunch Harry texted the guys and told them to come over. I started to clean up while Harry went to the bedroom to make an important call.

“I’m done with my call. I’ll clean up our dishes and then we could cuddle while watching telly.” Harry suggested.

“No need. Already done them.” I announced, putting the last dish away.

“Oh baby, you could’ve waited for me. I would have done them myself.”

“It’s all right. I’m actually getting bored doing nothing at all.” I admitted. I really did feel bored. Harry goes to work while I stay at home doing nothing. I sometimes go to the restaurant to meet up with Liam, but lately he’s been busy. Harry finally agreed for me to go back to the club, but I had to let Jerry, Harry’s driver go with me. He’s been my driver and bodyguard at the same time lately, so I’ve been going to the club to see Bebe and Eleanor there, but they still had to work and didn't have much time for me.

“I’m sorry that you’re getting bored, angel. I’ll try to take some days off so we could go some place nice.” Harry said with a sad look. I smiled happily at the thought and hugged him.

Harry led us to the living room and we both cuddled on the sofa. He then put on Netflix to see what’s good. We found To All The Boys I’ve Loved Before on so we watched it.

“I can’t believe that Lara Jean likes that many boys.” Harry commented.

“I know, just imagine me like that many.” I joked.

I was too engrossed into the movie when I suddenly heard Harry say, “Lou, I want to fuck you.”

I pauses for a second and then spoke, “Not now. After the movie.” I replied, eyes darted on the telly. Harry started kissing down my neck and sucked on my sweet spot, making me whine and pull away. “Hazza, I’m watching.”

“Then stay watching. I’ll fuck you while you keep watching the movie.” He said while trailing open mouthed kisses all over my throat.

“How so?”

“You shouldn’t worry about that. Let me take care of you while you watch your movie.” I stared at Harry and then nodded. He then pulled me up and we both took our clothes off. Harry laid the soft blanket on the floor and then pulled me down. He laid us sideways, so that I was facing the telly while he was behind me.

“How are we-“

“It’s none of your concern. Just go back to your movie.” He cut me off, so I went back to the movie, but my mind was too busy thinking about what he was going to do.

Harry opened my ass cheeks and started stroking my crack softly. A soft sound came out of me when Harry pushed his dry finger inside me. He then started moving it around and then added another. He started scissoring and curving his fingers, making soft little moans come out of me.

“H-Harry.”

“ _Shhh_... Watch your movie.” Harry said, turning my head back to the telly.

Harry removed his fingers from inside and started to plug his cock in. My breath hitched when he was going in because first, he didn’t use any lube. Second, he’s so big and full. I was surprised how fast he got hard.

“I can grab a condom.” Harry said, stopping midway when he felt my breathing come out short.

“N-no, I like feeling you.” I replied while clenching my fists tightly.

Our results that we took three days ago came out today in the morning and we were both clean. There really wasn’t any use for the condom anymore and I like to feel him all.

Once Harry was completely in, he carefully laid down next to me. He put his arms around me and gave me time to adjust to his size. He then started to kiss my neck and suck on my sweet spot while I tried my best not squirm or turn around.

We were in such an intimate position. Harry was holding me tightly while kissing my neck and face.

“Daddy.” I whined when I had enough time to rest. So Harry started thrusting. His thrusts were slow and deep, making my eyes roll to the back of my head when he found my prostate. “ _Mmm..._ Harder.” I moaned, forgetting about the movie completely.

Harry’s hips started moving quicker and harder, hitting different angles that he has never hit before and making me see stars.

“Fook! Oh Yes! Faster!” I cried out loud, holding onto his arms for dear life. Harry started thrusting in a speeding mode, in and out nonstop.

“So. Tight.” Harry groaned while panting fast.

“I’m c-close.” I whimpered, so Harry took a hold of my cock and started to pump me while thrusting.

“Come any time you want, baby.” Harry said, twisting the tip slightly.

A few more tugs and I came all over Harry’s hand and my stomach. Harry kept on thrusting while I came down from my climax. Seconds later he moaned and came, shooting his load inside me.

“Oh daddy! I can feel it running through me. It’s so warm!” I moaned when I felt his juices fill me up. Harry buried his face into the crook of my neck while he came down from his high.

After we calmed our breathing down Harry pulled out of me slowly. He got up and grabbed a clean towel and started to clean my stomach and bum.

I was staring at him and the way he was being so gentle while taking care of me. I really do love him, so without realizing I spoke up, “Harry, I lo...” I said when I quickly bit my tongue.

Harry stared at me, waiting for me to continue. "Yes?” He urged me to finish.

“I— I love how you take care of me.” I mumbled, looking away. I could feel his eyes on me, so I dared and looked at him to find him staring at me blankly.

A hurtful look flashed his face, but he quickly wiped it away and smiled. “Of course angel. You’re my baby after all.” He said softly while wiping my bum from his cum.

I wanted to tell him that I love him, but I was afraid that he’ll Zayn out and leave me. I couldn’t lose him. Not now at least.

I felt tears gather in my eyes. _If only he loved me?_ I thought to myself. I blinked the tears away and Harry cuddled behind me while grabbing another blanket and covering us up.

*******

“Well, well, Wellington.” I heard Zayn’s voice say, so I blinked my eyes and then opened them to find the guys staring at me and a sleeping Harry.

“Do ya think they...”

“As far as I could see Nialler, they sure did.” Zayn smirked.

“How did you guys get in?” I murmured, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

“Louis, the front door wasn’t locked. How many times have I told you to lock it when you’re home?” Liam said with a disappointed look on.

“I know. I’m sorry, Lima, but Harry probably forgot to lock it.” I said through a yawn.

“Shut up! I want to sleep.” Harry groaned.

“Get your ass up ‘arry. The guys are here.” I yelled, hitting his bum and not in a sexual way may I add. Harry’s eyes shot wide open when I said that. He quickly shot up in a sitting position and stared at them.

“How did you—“

“Front door.” I replied.

“Harry, please cover up. There're children in here.” Zayn said covering Liam’s eyes.

“Hey! I’m not a child. You’re just a couple months older than me. That’s all.” Liam argued.

I looked down to see Harry’s private hair showing. I quickly pulled the covers up more and Harry and I shared a look.

“Could you maybe...” Harry trailed off.

“Oh yes. We’re sorry.” Liam apologized, turning around. Niall and Zayn stood there with smirks on.

“Zayn, Niall, please turn around.” Harry said, running a hand through his curls that were getting longer. They didn’t move and just crossed their arms. Liam turned around and glared at the two which eventually made them both turn around.

When we made sure they weren't looking, we quickly scurried off to our bedroom and put some clothes on. I finished first and got out to find Niall holding my panties up in his hand.

“You wear panties?” He questioned.

“Yes, they feel comfortable.” I said, glaring at him and pulling the panties out from his hand. I started to pick our clothes that were scattered around the floor and then looked at Liam whose face was beet red. I gave him a questioning look and went to put our clothes away.

Harry came out and we all started chatting about what’s new in our lives.

*******

“So Louis, isn’t Liam glowing?” Niall asked out of the blue.

“I was thinking the same thing when I saw him last time. What are you doing Payno?” I questioned with a sly smile.

“Nothing.” Liam murmured.

“Sex, sex, sex and loads of sex.” Niall smirked. I looked at Liam questioningly. His face turned red, but he didn’t deny or confirm anything.

“He’s been getting laid.” Harry grinned.

“And I’m saying where you were for that last week.” I half joked. All the lads started laughing except for Liam who looked so embarrassed.

“I need to go to the restroom. Excuse me.” Liam announced and got up.

I saw him leave and waited until I heard the door of the bathroom click shut. I then spoke up, “I think there’s something wrong with Liam.”

“Why?” Harry questioned.

“Because he’s been acting weird lately.”

“What do you mean?” Zayn questioned, sounding very concerned.

“He’s been really busy this last week and when I went to the restaurant last time, I found him changing in the dressing rooms and his body was covered with dark bruises.” I half whispered.

“Bruises? Maybe they’re just love bites?” Harry implied.

“They’re not love bites ‘arry. Rita doesn’t give love bites.” I hissed.

“Well maybe he’s seeing someone else?” Niall suggested.

“No, he’s not. He can’t see someone else.”

“Why not?” Zayn quizzed.

“Because he has issues. That’s all I’m saying. And I’m telling you, they’re not love bites. I saw a dark, purple bruise on his ass. What girl would suck a guy’s ass?” I seethed a bit angrily. I then looked at Zayn whose face was crimson red. Niall was trying to hold his laughter in while Harry looked lost.

“Maybe she’s kinky.” Harry muttered.

“Yeah, she’s so fucking kinky that she eats his ass.” Niall laughed loudly.

“That’s not the point.” I snarled.

“Then what’s the point, Louis? What do you want to know? If you think someone’s hurting Liam, I assure you that no one is.” Zayn snapped.

“Zayn.” Harry said in a warning tone. I was about to reply to him when Liam walked out. He stared at us questioningly, but we all said nothing. He then shrugged and sat back down.

“Who’s up for some pizza?” Harry asked loudly, trying to change the tension between us.

*******

“I should probably get going now. It’s getting late.” Liam announced after he looked at the clock that read 10:45 p.m.

“Yeah, me too. I’m tired.” Niall agreed.

“Harry, could you please drive Liam back home? I need to speak with Louis about something.” Zayn said. I gave him a questioning look, but he just shrugged in return. Harry also looked lost but agreed. So he grabbed his car keys and left with Liam who looked at the loss of words.

“What did you want to speak about?” I questioned when it was just Zayn and I alone.

“This.” He grinned, pulling two smokes out.

“Are those—“

“Pot? You bet.” He smirked. I grinned like the Cheshire cat and took one blunt from him. He passed me the lighter and I lit it up. I took one puff and held it in for a while and then puffed it out.

“Fook! They’re really strong.” I said when I suddenly felt lightheaded.

“They are.” Zayn agreed, taking one drag and exhaling through his nose. “Lou, can I ask you something?” He asked after a moment.

“Sure.” I replied, taking another long drag and finishing my smoke. Zayn looked at me and passed me his blunt. I smiled lazily at him and took it.

“What are Liam’s issues?” He questioned randomly.

“I can’t tell ya, lad. Sorry.” I said, taking another drag and then puffing it out. I then started to giggle because I felt like I was flying.

“Oh, come on Lou. Aren’t we friends? I just want to know.” Zayn said. I looked at him through droopy eyes and he had puppy dog eyes.

“Fook! Fine, but you’re not allowed to tell Li that I told ya.” I sighed. Zayn put his hand on his heart and swore. “Liam’s family had a bad accident years ago. They all died but his sister that has been hospitalized.” I drawled.

“Liam has a sister?” He questioned with furrowed brows.

“Mhm, that’s why he can’t sleep with girls and always cries during sex.” I yawned, feeling my eyes close on their own.

“Cries during sex? What do you mean?” Zayn questioned. I closed my eyes until I felt someone shake my shoulder. “Lou, wake up.”

“W-what? I want to sleep.” I mumbled, curling into a ball and closing my eyes.

“Louis please, just tell me what has sex got to do with his sister?” Zayn practically begged.

“‘M tired. Where’s Hazza?” I pouted when I couldn’t see him. “Where’s my daddy?” I whined while I felt tears gather in my eyes.

“He’s driving Liam home. He’ll be back soon.” Zayn replied more calmly. I jutted my lower lip out and felt tears roll down my eyes. “Hey, babes, don’t cry. Harry will be home soon.” Zayn cooed.

“I want my daddy.” I pouted.

“Say what? How about we take you to bed until Harry comes home?” Zayn suggested. I looked at him and he smiled softly at me, so I nodded my head and stuck my arms out for him to carry me. He laughed and picked me up with ease and took me to the bedroom.

He laid me on the bed and asked if I wanted to take my clothes off. I nodded, so he started to strip my clothes off slowly.

“No, not the shirt. It’s Hazza’s.” I mumbled, holding the shirt tightly.

“Okay babes, I’ll keep the shirt on.” Zayn said. He pulled the covers on top of me and was about to walk out when I stopped him.

“Stay. Until daddy comes home.” I muttered while my eyes were closed. I heard Zayn sigh and seconds later the bed dipped. I scooted closer to him to get some heat from his body and he started to massage my hair softly. I hummed at his touch and felt myself drift off into a deep slumber.

*******

**Harry’s POV**

“Louis, Zayn?” I called when I first entered and didn’t find them in the living room.

“We’re here.” I heard Zayn call from the bedroom, so I made my way there and found Louis in bed while Zayn was sitting beside him, massaging his scalp.

“What happened?” I questioned. Zayn got up and I sat down instead of him and looked at a sleeping Louis.

“I’m sorry, mate. I just needed answers.” Zayn said apologetically.

“For what? Zayn don’t tell me that you—”

“I had no other choice, Harry! What did you want me to do? Leave him like that?” Zayn snapped.

“Drugging Louis to get answers is not a solution.” I backpanned loudly. Louis shifted in his sleep so I quickly pointed to the door. Zayn got what I meant and we both got out to the living room.

“I know and I’m sorry. It’s just...” Zayn sighed with frustration while he sat on the sofa.

“I know you care about him, Zayn.” I said more calmly.

“I do. I really do. It hurts me to see him like this. He looks in so much pain when he’s alone but when he sees me he quickly puts up a smile like everything is okay.” Zayn breathed. “I’m sorry, Harry. I really am. And I know what I did was a shitty move.”

“Did you at least know what is wrong with him?”

“Kind of. His family got into an accident years ago and died except his sister who’s been hospitalized.”

“What kind of accident?” I asked.

“Don’t know. Louis fell asleep.” Zayn replied. I nodded my head and looked down to find two blunts on the table. I picked one up and sniffed it.

“FUCK!” I cursed when the strong smell hit me.

“Yeah, he’ll be out till tomorrow afternoon.” Zayn shrugged sheepishly.

“Fucking asshole.” I growled.

“Sorry daddy.” He mocked and sprinted out of the front door. I rolled my eyes at him and got up to lock the front door.

I then did my night routine and got into bed. I pulled Louis closer to me and he cuddled up to me.

“I love you, baby.” I whispered while my hand ran through his soft, feathery, brown hair. A soft moan came out of him and I sighed while nuzzling my face through his neck. I closed my eyes and welcomed deep sleep.

*******

I woke up early in the morning to find Louis still asleep. I smiled when I saw his sleeping feature and kissed his head softly. I have great news for him today and I hope he likes it.

It's been five days since Zayn made Louis go high. Louis said that he doesn't remember a thing since I left to take Liam home that night, so Zayn and I both agreed to not tell him that he spilled Liam's tea.

I pulled my phone from the nightstand and texted the guys to come over for breakfast since I have great news to share with them as well

I strolled out of bed and took a needed shower to wash away the evidence from last night.

Last night was crazy. Louis was so needy and kept on asking for sex, so of course me being the good dom gave him what he wanted until he couldn't come anymore.

I smiled at the memory and started to put some clothes on. I got out of the bedroom and made my way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

After about an hour or so the doorbell rang. I opened the door to find Zayn, Liam and a half asleep Niall.

"Hey Harry. Had to drag this leprechaun from his bed." Zayn said with an eye roll.

"Come on in." I smiled and opened the door for them wider. They got in and Niall was quick to wake up when he smelled the aroma of food that I prepared.

"Where's Louis?" Liam questioned when he sat on the sofa.

"Still sleeping." I replied, flipping the pancakes.

"Long night?" Zayn smirked.

"You have no clue." I laughed.

"Same." He replied while looking at Liam with a gentle smile on. I couldn't help but smile when I saw one of my best friends finally happy.

I went back to flipping the pancakes when I heard the bedroom door open. I turned around and was greeted with Louis. His hair was everywhere and he had one of my hoodies on that was a size or two bigger on him.

"Good morning sweet cheeks. How was your sleep?" I chirped happily.

"Err... Good. What's going on?" He asked when he looked around and saw the guys in the living room sitting.

"I have some good news to tell." I grinned. Louis stared at me, waiting for me to continue.

"Go shower, Louis. You smell like sex." Zayn commented.

"Shut up ya fookin loosah. You can't smell me when you're way over there and I'm way over here." Louis sassed.

"Well I still could. Now go before you make me lose my appetite." Zayn said, covering his nose with his hand playfully.

"Well if it was Liam's cum you wouldn't say that." Niall joked. Louis laughed at his comment and I looked at a horrored Liam.

"He's just jokin lad. Calm your dick down." Louis said when he saw Liam's pale face.

"Huh? Oh uh— yeah. I knew that." Liam laughed nervously. Louis looked at him and gave a questioning look, but Liam just turned away to avoid his eyes. Louis shrugged and made his way to the bedroom to shower.

About fifteen minutes later Louis got out all dressed and clean. He walked into the dining table to find all the guys munching on some pancakes. I smiled at him and pulled him onto my lap.

"There's an empty seat over there." Niall remarked.

"I know. I just like to feed my baby." I replied. Louis looked at me strangely, but I just shrugged.

"Harry I could feed myself." Louis mumbled lowly.

"No. Now open up." I said, putting a forkful up to his mouth. He huffed out and opened up because there was no use for him to argue.

"What's the good news mate?" Niall asked with a mouth full of food.

"Well, if you all want to know..." I trailed off.

"Yes, now speak up fuck face." Zayn groaned.

"Treat people with kindness, Zayn." I grumbled which made Zayn roll his eyes.

"Could you please just tell us 'arry?"

"Well since you asked nicely baby, I will." I replied, pinching his cheek softly. "You see, you've been such a good boy lately so I decided to reward you." I said while staring at Louis' blue eyes that were staring at me with wonder. "I thought and thought and thought—"

"We get it. You thought so much about it. Reach to the point, please." Zayn said, mocking the last part.

"My point is... WE'RE GOING ON A CRUISE!" I said excitedly. Louis looked at me for a moment and then his mouth hung wide open after he registered what I just said. He then jumped on my lap from happiness.

"OH MY GOD! THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU'RE THE BEST!" He shouted while hugging me tightly.

"You're welcome baby. That's the least you deserve." I replied with a laugh.

"Okay since Louis was a good boy, what does that have to do with us then?"

"Well Louis loves you guys so I thought we'll have more fun if we all go." I replied which made Louis hug me even tighter.

"But—"

"No buts, Liam. The cruise is already set to sail this weekend." I interrupted.

*******

"Thanks for breakfast and the trip, Harry. Better go home and get my stuff ready." Niall said happily when he walked out.

"You're welcome, and Niall you could bring whoever you like."

"Nah, lad. I'd rather go alone and shag new chicks there." He laughed. He then waved goodbye and left.

"Are you ready to go?" Zayn asked Liam who was deep in thought.

"Actually Zayn, I want to speak with Liam privately." Louis replied. We all looked at him questioningly but Louis just took my hand and Zayn's and led us both to the doorway. "I'll see you guys later. I need my best friend now." He said and closed the door in our faces.

"Guess we'll have to go to some place." I said when Zayn and I were both standing in the hallway awkwardly.

"My place?" He suggested which I nodded. We went down to Zayn's car and he drove to his house.

"What do you want to do?" Zayn asked when we both sat on his couch.

"Don't know."

We both sat down in complete silence until Zayn broke it, "Did you tell Louis that you love him?"

"No,"

"What?! Why the fuck not?"

"Because I'm planning on making it special." I replied.

"I beg you differ?"

"I'm planning on telling him when we go on the cruise. I'll cook a nice dinner and then I'll— wait, why am I even telling you this?" I questioned.

"Cause you're an ass." Zayn smirked.

"Twat." I mumbled. "Anyways, what happened with Liam?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Everything's great. He opened up and told me about his past."

"You look happier with him." I commented.

"I am happier. He just... he's great. He's so smart, talented and such a tease. God I can't stop thinking about him. He's making me go insane of how much I want him." He sighed with a smile.

"I'm glad that you finally found the one."

"What?"

"The one. I know you love him, Zayn."

"No I don't. I just like him as a friend. I don't love him." He replied quickly.

"Sure Jan." I laughed.

"Harry! I swear to Allah that I don't love him. Stop saying that!" Zayn said aggressively.

"Okay, Okay, you don't need to get aggressive Zayn." I said holding my hands up in surrender.

"Well I will if you say shit like that. I don't love Liam. I never will love him because I don't love anybody." Zayn spat.

"Fine, but you know that what happened isn't your fault. You could still fall in lo—"

"Harry stop! I said I wasn't and will never be in love!"

"Fine, I'll shut up." I said, zipping my mouth and throwing the key away. Zayn stared at me and finally calmed down.

It stayed quiet for a moment until Zayn spoke up, "So what do you do when Louis tells you that he loves you?" He asked. I looked at him and acted like I was looking for the key on the floor. I then smiled when I held the invisible key up and unlocked my mouth. "What a nerd." Zayn said with a faint smile.

"Ah! It's good to speak again." I sighed. Zayn couldn't contain his laughter and cracked up in the end. After he calmed down I spoke, "He hasn't said it to me anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Since the first time he told me, he hasn't repeated it again. I think he's afraid I might leave him or something?" I said with a sad look.

"Well I don't blame him. I mean you left him when you found out he was still a virgin. The boy must be terrified you might do the same thing again." Zayn said the ugly truth.

"I know, but I won't do it. I keep on encouraging him to finish what he wants to say, but he quickly changes the subject. I don't want him to be afraid of losing me Zayn. I love him and I would never leave him unless he asks me to do so, but I still won't. Not without a fight."

"I forgot how love feels. Does love make you feel like this?" He asked.

"It does. It makes you so happy that by only the mention of their name would make you smile like an idiot. It will also make you do the impossible just to see a smile on their face. You'd also die and face the whole world for them."

"Yeah, Liam is great." Zayn sighed, looking deep in thought. I looked at him and smirked. "I mean that— he's just like— great. That's it." Zayn stuttered.

"Sure Jan." I laughed.

"HARRY! I SWEAR—" he got interrupted by my phone ringing.

I picked ut up and answered when I saw Louis' name. "Hey baby, can I come home now?.... Okay, I'm on my way. See you soon... I like you too." I said and ended the call.

"They're done?" Zayn asked.

"Yes, but Liam already left." I replied.

"Do you want me to drive you home?"

"No need. I'll call Jerry." I replied, calling Jerry my driver.

Half an hour later I made it back home. I got into the apartment to find Louis with a frown while he's eating some ice cream.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked worried about him.

"Hazza, L-Liam doesn't want to go." He whimpered.

"What? Why not?"

"He says it's because of Zayn." Louis pouted. I stared at him with furrowed brows. _Why doesn't_ _Liam_ _want to go because of Zayn? I thought they were good with each other?_

"Baby, are you sure it's because of Zayn?" I questioned my thoughts.

"Yes. He said that he makes him feel uncomfortable. But I don't get it. I thought they made up?"

"I really don't know, darling. I'll call Zayn and find out." I replied, pulling my phone out and calling Zayn. He replied on the third ring and he sounded like he was sleeping. "Did I call on a bad timing?" I questioned.

"Yes, I'm sleeping." He mumbled.

"Oh, sorry to wake you, but I just wanted to ask why Liam doesn't want to go to the cruise?"

"Wait... what? What do you mean he doesn't want to go?" Zayn asked sounding wide awake now.

"I don't know. He said it's because of you."

"What the fuck is this shit?!" Zayn snapped. "Harry, I'll call you back. I have to go now."

"Zayn don't do anything reckless. You know that—" I didn't get to finish my sentence when the line went dead.

"So?" Louis asked.

"I don't know. He sounded surprised too." I replied, putting my phone away. Louis frowned again and dropped his spoon into the tin. "Hey, how about a bath? That would make you feel better right?" I suggested. Louis shrugged, so I pulled the tin away and put the cap back on. I put it in the freezer and made my way to the bathroom to get the bath ready.

After I got the bath ready I went back to Louis who was curled on the couch with a frown. I picked him up and took him to the bathroom. I put him down on the bench and pulled his clothes off. I then started to strip my own clothes off while Louis looked at me and bit his bottom lip seductively.

"Are you going to join me?" He asked.

"Only if you want me, baby?" I replied. Louis fluttered his long lashes at me and smiled. I picked him up and he quickly wrapped his arms and legs around me. I went to the edge of the tub and climbed in slowly. After I got used to the temperature I sank in with Louis still wrapped around me like a koala bear.

"O-oh... it feels so good." Louis moaned when he felt the warm water surround his body.

"It does, but what feels even better is this poking my ribs." I said while gripping his cock playfully. A soft moan escaped his lips so I squeezed his cock a bit tighter.

"Fook daddy, I want you." He moaned.

"But we're supposed to relax?" I smirked.

"I don't care. I feel relaxed when I feel your dick inside me." He whined. That made the need of my cock being buried inside his tight hole stir inside me.

I quickly flipped him around and pushed him to the edge of the tub. He was now bent to the edge while I lined my cock with his puckered hole that was covered with bubbles. I started to circle the tip of my cock onto his hole until Louis started to squirm.

"Fook me daddy. I ne—" he couldn't finish his sentence when I slammed into him hard. A loud moan came out of him while I thrusted fast and deep, hitting all the right angles.

"Fuck baby, you're so tight. I fuck you twice a day but you're still so tight." I hissed.

" _Mhm_... harder daddy." He moaned, so I started to move faster until I realized that his stomach was hitting the edge. I quickly pulled him away and sat back down while I was still buried inside.

"Let's relax now." I said while stroking his shoulder, going down to his hand. Louis snuggled his back to me and sighed. "I hope you feel comfortable baby. If not I could pull out." I said, making sure he's fine.

"No, I'm comfortable. I like feeling you. It makes me feel... completed." He sighed. I smiled and nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck.

"You smell so good." I breathed in his scent.

"That's because of the vanilla scent bubbles." He remarked. I started to give raspberry kisses onto his neck which made him giggle.

"I like you." I mumbled through his neck.

"I like you too." He repeated, melting into my arms. Moments passed by in complete silence until I heard Louis sigh.

"Baby, maybe it's for the best. I mean if he doesn't feel comfortable around Zayn then you'll just make him uncomfortable the whole trip."

"I know. That's why I told him it's okay for him not to come. I know Liam. If I asked him to go again he'll give in and agree, but I didn't because I didn't want to guilt him into coming and when he goes there he doesn't have fun." Louis explained.

"You're a good friend. And who knows, maybe he'll change his mind?"

"I hope he does." Louis replied softly. We stayed quiet for a while longer, enjoying the warmth of the water and each other until Louis started to squirm in my lap. I got what he wanted, so I got out of the tub and picked him up with me.

I pushed him up against the wall and plugged deep into him again. He wrapped his arms and legs around me while he moaned. I slammed into him nonstop until I felt him clench and unclench around me, notifying me that he's close, so I took a hold of his cock and started to pump him while I thrusted ball deep.

Minutes later he came with a loud moan. A couple more thrusts and I came afterwards. I pulled out after we both came down from our highs. I put Louis down on his jelly legs and we both laughed when he couldn't stand up straight.

"How about we shower now?" I suggested. Louis smiled and nodded in agreement.

*******

"Baby, are you excited for tomorrow?" I asked when we were both lying in bed.

"Mhm, I can't wait for the cruise!" Louis said excitedly.

"Because it's your first cruise?"

"It's my first trip ever." He corrected. I froze in my spot and then pulled Louis' head to me. He looked at me and smiled sheepishly.

"You serious?" I questioned.

"Yeah, we couldn't afford to travel after my mother... ya know." He mumbled.

"Oh." Was all I let out. _Of course they couldn't! How stupid of me to ask this?!_ I cursed myself in my head. "Well, that will change from now on." I said after a moment, making Louis look at me questioningly. "Since you'll be busy traveling around the world with me. Would you like that?" I asked.

Louis' smile couldn't get wider. He nodded his head lightly and I could've scowled him for not speaking, but he looked absolutely adorable right now.

"Let's go to bed now. We have to get up early tomorrow morning." I said. Louis snuggled his head back to my neck and kissed it softly. I smiled and kissed his head. "Good night, darling."

"Night daddy." He murmured. Seconds later his breathing went even. I sighed and couldn't help my heart from jumping of how much I feel for him.

I can't wait for tomorrow to tell him how I truly feel. I got everything ready.

*******

The next morning was crazy. Louis woke up before me since he was too excited. He kept on running around the apartment to make sure we have everything.

"Baby, calm down. We have everything we need." I said, holding him down.

"But what if we forgot something?"

"We didn't I assure you that. Now are you ready to leave?" I asked. Louis' eyes brightened and his smile was so bright that it could blind the entire world.

"Yes!" He jumped. I laughed and pulled him out of the apartment.

*******

"Are we there yet?" Louis whined for the hundredth time since we drove off.

"Not yet, sweet cheeks."

"Now are we there yet?"

"Baby, we'll be there in ten minutes. Please sit still." I replied when I saw him squirming in his seat.

"I can't 'arry. I get antsy when I have to sit for too long."

"Alright, sweetheart. Just hold on for a bit longer."

"Fine." He huffed out, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Lou," I said, moments later.

"Hm?" He hummed.

"We're here." I said with a toothy grin. Louis looked at me and furrowed his brows. He then looked out of the window and his eyes lit up when he saw the boats and the blue water.

"Hazza, we're really here!" He jumped happily out of the car.

"Yes, calm down Lou. I don't want you to fall in the water." I called. Louis didn't listen and kept on going to the edge and looking down to the deep, blue sea. "Baby, careful now." I said, pulling him away.

"Mr. Styles welcome." Peter, the guy that takes care of my boat greeted.

"Peter, hello." I greeted back. "Have the others arrived yet?" I questioned.

"Only Mr. Horan. He's sleeping in the boat."

"Okay, and is everything ready?"

"Yes, captain Adam is all ready to sail away."

"Thank you Peter. We'll be out here until the others arrive." I replied. Peter smiled and left us alone.

"He's pretty." Louis said when he left.

"And married." I added. Louis looked at me questioningly. "He's married to William." I explained.

William is a thirty-seven-year-old man that Louis met at Zayn's pool party.

"But isn't he too old for him? I mean Peter looks so young." Louis said in disbelief.

"He is young. He's twenty. But I guess love and marriage don't have a right age. When you find the one, it's all it takes." I replied.

Louis was deep in thought when suddenly Zayn's car came in view. Louis and I both waved at him and Liam and waited for Liam to come out. I saw Zayn speaking with Liam and suddenly he started to stare at him. I knew this look. He was about to kiss him, so I quickly spoke up, "Baby, want to go in?" I asked Louis who was staring at the two.

"Let's wait for them." He replied.

"No, let's go in. They'll come after us." I replied. Louis was about to say something when I quickly pulled him to the boat. We got in and Louis looked so happy. If it wasn't for me holding him down, he would've been in the water now.

"Harry this is so beautiful." He breathed out.

"I'm glad you like it." I replied, kissing his head softly.

Minutes later Liam came aboard with flushed cheeks.

"You finally decided to join us." Louis said sarcastically.

"Leave him alone, baby. We're glad you came Liam." I greeted. He gave me a smile and looked at Niall sleeping on the couch. "He'll be sleeping for half of the trip." I commented. He nodded his head and sat on an empty seat.

An hour passed and Niall was still asleep. Louis was in the loo taking a wee and I saw Liam lost in thought while staring at the water at the end of the boat, so I made my way up to him.

"You look happy." I commented. Liam looked at me and smiled.

"Uh... yeah, thank you for inviting me."

"You're welcome Liam. I mean after all you're like a brother to Louis and Zayn's... well, I don't know what you guys call yourselves really." I said with a small chuckle.

"W-what do you mean Zayn and I?" He asked nervously.

"Don't worry, I know about you two. Zayn tells me everything."

"Everything?" He questioned with wide eyes.

"Yes. Well kinda everything."

"Like what did he tell you exactly?"

"Well like how you two are fuck buddies and how you blush whenever he flirts with you. Or how you smile after every kiss. I don't remember everything, really. The guy really can't shut up about you whenever we hang out." I laughed. Liam smiled so wide that I could swear his face would've split in half.

"Uhm... is that all he told you?" He asked feeling nervous again.

"I don't know. He said a lot of things. Don't worry, next time he says anything I'll record it and send it to you." I joked which he gave a shy smile in return. "But Louis still doesn't know." I said after a moment.

"He doesn't?"

"No, I didn't tell him because I thought maybe you would like to tell him yourself."

"I can't tell him. You know how Louis is."

"I know, and that's why I'm telling you to tell him because if he finds out by himself, he'll be really mad."

"He won't find out. I mean if we all stay quiet about it, he'll never know."

"Maybe your mouths won't speak, but your eyes would." I remarked.

"What do you mean our eyes?" He questioned.

"Liam, Zayn literally eye fucks you whenever he's looking at you. I always feel like he'll jump on you any second. And you're not secretive too. I've seen you a couple of times eyeing his mouth and biting your lip afterwards." I smirked.

"I-I... I don't know what you're talking about." He mumbled with scarlet cheeks. I was about to say something when Louis came out.

"Oof! I'm so bored." He huffed out loud.

"What do you want to do, baby?"

"How about we go swimming?" He suggested.

"Like right now?" I questioned.

"Yeah, come on Harold. It'll be fun."

I was staring at him while he stripped his clothes off. I let out a low groan when I saw his thick thighs that had a couple of love bites around from last night. I felt my member jolt to life when he turned around and I saw his juicy, mouthwatering perfect bum. I couldn't take it anymore and picked Louis up, throwing him across my shoulder and running to our bedroom.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Louis laughed while I had him over my shoulder.

"Fucking you. Don't think I won't do it after I saw you strip sexily like that." I replied, throwing him on the bed.

"Oh really? And what would you do if I do this?" He asked seductively, pulling his trunks down a bit to give me a peek.

"FUCK!" I cursed, taking my clothes off quickly. I threw them on the wooden floor and ran to the bed and hovered on top of him.

"I want to ride you daddy." He said softly. I stared into his beautiful, blue eyes and I couldn't say no to him. I let none of my subs take control during sex, but with Louis everything is different. So, so different.

"Okay." I agreed.

I got off of him and laid on my back. Louis came and straddled my waist. He then started to rub his member all over my stomach, making me bite my lower lip to stop myself from moaning loudly. He then started to rub his bum onto my hard member and I couldn't help but let out a low groan, holding his curvy hips tightly.

"Fuck baby, you're so sexy."

Louis started to move faster and I was about to burst any minute now from just his teasing, so I quickly stopped him and he looked at me while biting his bottom lip.

"Lube is in my bag." I said in a deep, husky voice. Louis nodded and got up to grab it. He got it and opened the cap, then started to lube my cock up.

"Baby, it's enough. Now quick. Ride daddy." I murmured when he was stroking my cock. Louis stopped his stroking and reached his hand down to his bum. He started to prep himself and I could swear I haven't seen something as sexy as what he's doing right now.

I couldn't help but stare at him through lustful eyes. Louis noticed my look, so he started to bite down on his lower lip while moaning softly. I couldn't take it anymore so I pulled him down and plugged my cock inside him. Louis and I both moaned. I moaned from the warmth I felt and Louis from being so full of my member.

"D-daddy, so big." He panted.

"I know, baby. Oh, fuck! You feel so warm." I grunted.

Louis stayed still for a moment until he caught his breath. He then started to move his hips in a slow, circular motion. I stared at him through hooded eyes while he rode me. He then started to go up and down faster and I felt my stomach bubble and my heart flip.

"Baby. Faster." I said through gritted teeth. Louis didn't disappoint and started to jump up and down fast. I groaned and felt Louis shiver with need when my tip hit his prostate. He started to hit the same spot repeatedly until his legs gave up on him, so I quickly flipped us over and started to fuck him.

"Oh god! Oh fook!" He cried out when I pushed one of his legs up and started to thrust in different angles.

"Call my name, baby."

"Daddy, oh daddy, Yes! Just like that." He chanted. I leaned down and captured his lips with mine. Louis' arms went around my neck and he kissed me back with so much need. He opened his mouth and I slipped my tongue in. Our tongues touched and Louis moaned.

I then pulled away and started to kiss his sweet spot. Louis moaned loudly while his fingernails dragged down my back, leaving marks.

"O-oh, y-yes!" He panted. I looked down to make sure he was alright. "Daddy, oh daddy. I love you." He chanted through drowsy eyes. I couldn't help my heart from fluttering with happiness when I heard those three words. I started to thrust slower while kissing all around his chest.

"You're so sexy Lou." I whispered, sucking his nipple into my mouth. Louis moaned and arched his back up.

"Da-daddy, I'm 'bout—" Louis panted.

"Let go." Louis shuttered and dug his fingernails on my back. He then shouted my name while he shot ropes of cum between our bodies.

I looked at Louis while he came down from his high. He shuttered and his arms fell off of my back. His eyes went drowsy while he breathed rapidly. I thrusted a couple more times and then groaned while I shot my seed inside his well fucked hole.

I was about to lose balance and fall on top of him when I quickly caught myself and pushed myself to fall beside him. Louis cuddled into my chest while I was breathing rapidly. I then kissed his head and held him in my arms.

"Baby, you just came untouched." I said softly after a moment. Louis raised his head and stared at me.

"Is that— is it a good or bad thing?" He questioned, unsure.

"It's a really good thing. I never knew you could." I said with surprise.

"I never knew I could either." He replied sheepishly. I smiled and pulled his face to mine, sealing our lips into a deep kiss that was full of emotion.

"Shower?" I suggested after we pulled away. Louis smiled and agreed.

*******

"What's that, lad?" Niall asked when we were standing in front of a cabin on the beach.

"Where you'll be staying Niall." I replied.

"Me? What about you?" He questioned.

"Oh no, Louis and I will be staying some place else. Only you and Liam are staying here alone."

"Why not stay with them? It's big enough for us all." Louis said.

"No, I want to take you some place else."

"Where?"

"It's a surprise." I winked. Louis huffed out in annoyance when I didn't tell him since he didn't like surprises. I laughed and told him to wait for me for a couple of minutes. He wasn't happy at all, but sat down on the couch nonetheless. I kissed him and made my way out quickly to make sure everything is ready.

*******

"Lou, come on, baby." I called when I came back to the cabin. Louis was sitting in front of the telly while playing Fifa with Niall.

"Wait Hazza. I'm going to beat Niall's ass."

"Darling, please hurry." I droned.

"Could you not. I'm playing." He sassed, too engrossed in his game.

I looked at Liam and pursed my lips. Liam gave me a sad look and shrugged. I then looked at Niall and gave him a _make-him-win-or-you're-dead_ look. Niall didn't give in at first, but after I held up the bottles of beer, I bought he gave in.

"Yes! Ha! I won!" Louis shouted happily.

"Yeah, ya sure did lad." Niall said sarcastically.

"You did great babe. Now are you ready?" I asked.

"Yes," so I took his hand in mine and we both said goodbye to the lads and made our way out.

"Where are we going?" Louis asked when we were walking down the beach.

"You'll see."

I stopped and turned Louis around. I held up a red blindfold and put it on for him.

"Is that necessary?" He whined.

"Yes, now walk with me." I said, leading him in front of me.

After I reached my destination, I stood in front of Louis and took the blindfold off of him. He blinked a couple of times and then looked around. His eyes went as wide as two gulf balls when he saw what I did.

We were on shore while I had soft lights hanging everywhere. I had a big, white tent that had a bed and hundreds of pillows in it. Roses and lit candles were spread all over the white sand and our dinner table.

"Do you like it?" I questioned nervously.

"Hazza... it's..." He said out of words. I smiled and couldn't help but feel proud of myself that I for once made Louis, the sassy queen of Doncaster speechless.

"Come on. Let's have dinner." I said, taking his hand in mine. I led him to the table and pulled his chair out for him. He thanked me and sat down. I then went and sat in front of him. I uncovered our plates and smiled sheepishly at him.

"Mac 'n cheese. Could ya be any more romantic?" He joked.

"Sorry darling, but that was the fastest thing to cook."

"Why not get chefs? I mean you didn't do all this on your own." Louis said, looking around.

"You're right, but I wanted to cook something for you. I feel it more romantic this way."

"Well, you felt right, Harold. It is really romantic." He smiled. I had to bite my tongue before I said the words that have been on the tip of my tongue for so long now.

We started to eat peacefully while we shared smiles and looks throughout dinner.

"Are you done?" I asked after I saw Louis finish his plate.

"Mhm, thank you Hazza. I really enjoyed tonight."

"You're welcome baby. But the surprise is still not done." I smirked. Louis furrowed his brows, so I got up and pulled him with me. I started to lead him away from where we were until I reached to where I wanted to go. Louis looked at me questioningly when he saw boxes on the floor. "Go ahead and open them. They're all yours." I said. Louis gleamed with happiness and ran to open up the first box.

"Hazza..." He said when he picked up the new IPhone.

"Open the second one, sweetheart." I said with a smile. Louis smiled back and went to open the second one.

"Oh, my god!" He squealed when he saw the silky lime green panties. I laughed at his excitement and told him to open the third box. "What's this?" He questioned when he saw four tickets in the box.

"Plane tickets. I uh— I contacted your sister Lottie and asked her if she could come visit. She will bring the girls, but the little twins weren't able to come since Dan didn't allow." I mumbled, not sure how he'll feel about this.

Louis froze in his spot when I said that. I suddenly regretted what I did.

"Louis, I'm sorry. I should've asked you before I did anything that is related to your past, but I just wanted to surprise you. I'm really sorry. I—"

"It's fine." Louis said, cutting me off from my ranting. I stared at him and he had tears in his eyes. "It's just... it's been so long since I last saw them. I miss them so much. Thank you. Thank you so much." He said, voice cracking at the end.

"Don't thank me, darling. You deserve all the best." I said, feeling a lump form in my own throat. "Open the last box." I said, clearing my throat. Louis went to the last box and opened it. He furrowed his brows when he saw a red teddy inside that had a heart in his paws written on it _**I love you.**_

"What's th—" he was saying and stopped mid-sentence when he saw me on one knee with a rose in hand. "Oh god, don't tell me you're proposing?" He gasped.

"No, but I will say something." I laughed. Louis bit his bottom lip and stared at me. "Louis, you changed my life upside down when I met you." I started off. "You made me feel things I've never felt before. You changed me into wanting to be a better person." Louis' eyes pooled with tears and so did mine. "I treated none of my subs like I treated you. You were different from the start."

"What do you mean?" He asked, blinking the tears away.

"Like for example, I never let my subs sleep next to me. I never kiss their lips, nor do I suck them off. I also let nothing they do slip but you, you just... I don't know? You make my heart beat twice by just the mention of your name." I sighed.

"R-really?" He asked in an unsteady tone.

"Yes. Lou, I—I love you." I said above a whisper.

"Y-you do?"

"I do. I love you. I love you so much that it sometimes hurts." I admitted.

"Hazza, I love you." He cried out. I choked out a laugh and pulled him into my arms. "I was so afraid that you didn't." He murmured through my chest.

"I do. I love you. I love you. I love you, baby." I chanted. Louis cried while I hugged him close to me. I then pulled his face away from my chest and stared into his bright, blue eyes.

"I love you." I whispered again. Louis choked out a laugh and I leaned down to kiss his lips.

"I love you." He repeated after we pulled away.

"Let's make love, darling."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi peeps, I'm so sorry for not updating, but tbh I actually forgot that I published this book here. Idk if you know this or not, but I'm a wattpad writer and I first publish my books there. So if you can't wait for an update, you can find YDIW on wattpad. It's already completed there.
> 
> Note; My user is the same as here @/hoenybunchlou


	9. Chapter 9

** Louis' POV **

Harry led us back to the tent that he had put up. I got in and soft lily lights were hanging everywhere.

"Where did you get the electricity from?" I questioned while looking around.

"I have my ways." He responded. I looked into his eyes and I couldn't help my heart from fluttering with happiness. He looked absolutely beautiful with his curls bouncing everywhere and his shirt halfway open with the sleeves pulled up to his elbows.

"I love you." I muttered softly. Harry broke into a dimple smile and pulled me into his arms. He kissed me softly and then stared into my eyes.

"I love you more." He replied with bright green eyes. I couldn't help the giddy feeling. I felt my heart was about to burst with happiness. "Fuck Lou, you're so beautiful." He sighed, pulling me to the air mattress and lying me down.

"Not as beautiful as you are."

"Yes you are. You're fucking gorgeous. Your eyes are breathtaking and your body is mind blowing. As for your personality it's fucking amazing."

"You really think so?" I asked unsure.

"I know so. Everyone will kill themselves just to get you, but tough luck for them because you're already mine." He replied, kissing from my jaw down to my neck.

"H-Harry..." I half moaned half whispered when he started to kiss my sweet spot.

"Hm?" He hummed, sucking on the sensitive skin.

"Please fuck me." I pleaded. Harry pulled away and stared into my eyes.

"No,"

"W-what?"

"I'm not going to fuck you. I'm going to make sweet love." He said, making me bite my lower lip to prevent it from shaking. "What's the matter, baby?" He asked when he saw my watery eyes.

"I— I don't—" I choked out.

" _Shhh..._ It's fine, baby. I got you." He cooed while cradling me in his strong arms.

"I just— I just love you— so fucking much Hazza. I don't— I don't deserve all this."

"No, sweet cheeks. Don't say that. You're my sweet, sweet boy that I love. You deserve the whole universe." He whispered which made me sob harder.

"I d-don't." I choked out.

"Baby, Lou, look at me. Look at me darling." He said pulling my head up to stare at me. "You're fucking amazing and you deserve the world. Never think you're not worth whatever I give you because you are. You're worth much more." He said while staring into my eyes that were filled with tears.

"I love you so much." I cried. Harry smiled his dimple smile and a tear fell out of his eye. I was quick to catch it and wipe it away. "I love you." I repeated. Harry choked out a laugh and pulled me into a deep, sweet kiss.

The kiss was soft and warm, but after some time it got harder. Harry then traced my lower lip asking for access which I gladly gave. He dipped his tongue into my mouth and started exploring around. Our tongues touched and we both moaned. He then captured my tongue and started suckling on it.

"You taste so good." He moaned, kissing all over my face.

" _Mhmm_... daddy."

"No, baby, call me Harry tonight. We're making love."

"Harry." I whispered. He stared into my eyes and all I saw was pure love. Love that was for... _me_?

"I love you." He murmured while slipping down my body. He came face with my tented shorts, so he pulled the shorts and boxers down slowly and my member sprinted to life. "So beautiful." He mumbled while staring at my cock and tracing the vein that was popping out with his fingertip.

"Hazza... please." I begged.

"'S fine, darling. I'll take care of you." He murmered, opening his mouth and wrapping his lips around the tip. I took a shaky breath in when he started to suck softly. His tongue started to swirl around my slit, making my hands go into his hair and push him down to take me deeper. "You taste so good." He mumbled through my member in his mouth, making vibrations run through me.

"Oh Hazza... _Mmm_... Yes..." I moaned while he started to take me deeper into his mouth. "Fook! I'm going to... Oh Yes!" I chanted when he started to massage my balls while swallowing around me.

I felt my stomach bubble and pre-cum leak. Tears were gathered in my eyes since I was holding my climax in. Soon I felt a tap on my thigh. I looked down and saw Harry nodding his head, letting me know to let go. I held onto his hair and stared into his eyes while I shot my load down his throat.

Harry stayed staring at me with bright, green orbs while sucking and swallowing everything I had to give him.

After I came down from my orgasm Harry let go of my member with a pop and got up to kiss me. I could still taste myself on his tongue and I moaned from the taste. He then pulled my shirt off and threw it aside. I was next to strip him out of his clothes. After we were both naked we went back to kissing. He kissed me slower and softer while I had my limbs wrapped around him.

I felt my member grow again. Harry sensed it too, so he started grinding our cocks together, making me go in complete bliss from the sensation.

He then pulled a bottle of lube and started to lube his cock and fingers. He put his finger down to my entrance and started to prep me slowly.

"Hazza, hurry. I need to feel you." I whined when he was moving two fingers inside. Harry then pulled his fingers out and lined his big cock that was standing straight with my opening. He attached our lips together while pushing in slowly.

"Fuck! So tight and warm." He cursed while pushing in deeper. I clenched around him and started to suck onto his sweet spot. "Fuck! Yes baby. Squeeze around me, darling." He moaned while thrusting slowly. I clenched around him again and Harry shuttered with pleasure.

He kept his thrusts slow and deep while kissing and licking my body.

"Daddy." I whispered into his ear. Harry's eyes turned darker and a low growl came out of him. "Fuck me harder." I whispered seductively.

"N-no, we're making love tonight."

"Yes, but making love can also be hard. I want you to wreck me good that I can't walk back to the lads tomorrow morning." I whispered into his ear. Harry shuttered when I took his earlobe between my teeth and started to nibble lightly.

"Fuck! You're making me lose control." He hissed while thrusting hard.

"Yes! Oh fook daddy!" I chanted while his thrusts got quicker and faster. " _Mhm_... harder." Harry pulled out and slammed back in hard, hitting my prostate. My eyes rolled back to my head and a loud moan came out of me. Harry knew he hit the right place because he kept on hitting it repeatedly.

"Is. This. Good. Enough. For. You?" He asked with every hard thrust.

"Yes, oh yes. _Mmm_... You're so big. You feel so good." I moaned while digging my fingernails in his flesh.

"Fuck Lou! So fucking tight and sexy." He said huskily. He then leaned his face down to mine and kissed me with tongue and all. I felt my stomach bubble for the second time now. Harry's thrusts became faster and harder, meaning he's close to his climax.

"Baby, let's come together." He suggested. I couldn't speak but nod in response. Harry kept on thrusting and soon he buried himself deep inside. "Now!" He called. So I clenched around him and came, shooting spurts of cum all over our bodies. I felt Harry's warm cum run inside me, making me shutter with pleasure from the feeling.

After we both came down from our highs, Harry fell sideways and pulled me on top of his chest that had my cum covering it. I nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck and breathed in his scent. He smelled a mixture of sweat, sex and that musky smell of his.

"You smell so good." I mumbled while breathing in his scent.

"That's because I'm covered in your cum." He replied. I pulled my head up to stare at him which he smiled lazily at me and kissed my forehead. I giggled and snuggled on top of him, making myself comfortable.

"Good night, Haz."

"Sweet dreams, my one." He whispered.

*******

"You two are finally back? I thought we were going to stay here all day." Niall whined.

"Calm down, Ni. It's still early." Harry replied.

"Lou, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Liam asked worriedly when he saw Harry carrying me on his back.

"I'm fine Li, I just can't walk very well at the moment." I replied. Liam looked lost for a moment but after he saw mine and Harry's smirks he understood.

"Let's go out and shag some chicks." Niall suggested. We all stared at him with furrowed brows. "Or only I shag. You guys can just relax." He added.

Harry put me down and kissed my nose. "I love you." He said softly.

"I love you more."

"I love you most." He said. I couldn't help the wide grin that came over me. My cheeks flushed pink and I covered my mouth with my hand to hide my big smile. "My angel." He said, leaning down to kiss me for the hundredth time today.

"Did ya..." Niall asked when we parted away. Harry nodded with a light blush on his face. "Yes! Larry Stylinson is real!" He shouted, making us all go into a fit of laughter.

*******

"You look happy." Liam said when we were sitting in a local restaurant, waiting for our order to arrive. Niall was outside flirting with a girl while Harry was in the bathroom.

"I am. I love Harry and knowing our feelings are mutual makes me so fooking relived." I sighed. Liam stared at me with a fond smile on his face. "Li, love feels so nice. It makes you feel carefree and happy. It makes your heart beat ten times faster and you always have that giddy feeling inside, ya know?"

"I know." He sighed, going deep in thought. I was about to question him what was wrong when Harry came back to the table.

"What are you two talking about?" He asked.

"How much I love you." I replied cheekily. Harry smiled his dimple smile and his cheeks tinted pink. "Awe my Hazza is blushing." I cooed, pinching his cheek softly. Harry's cheeks flushed red while he lowered his head, making his curls bounce.

"I love you." He mumbled.

"I love you more." I replied, pulling his chin up to stare at him.

"I love you most."

"Excuse me." Liam mumbled, getting up and making his way to the bathroom. Harry suddenly had a sad look on his face when he saw Liam walk out.

"What's wrong?" I questioned.

"Nothing babe." He replied, staring at the place Liam just walked into. Soon our food arrived and Liam and Niall both came back and everything went back to normal.

*******

"Hazza," I called when we were both lying in bed ready to sleep.

"Hmm?" He hummed.

"Do you know what's wrong with Liam? He always feels down, but when he's on his phone he always smiles so big."

"Dunno."

"I think he's in love." I admitted.

"Why would you say that?" He asked, getting up and sitting in a sitting position.

"Because when I told him how love makes you feel he said I know. You can't say you know how love makes you feel unless you tried it." I explained.

"Do you mean he..."

"That's exactly what I mean. But with who? I'm not sure yet, but I will find out."

Harry looked lost in thought until I touched his arm. He looked at me and gave me a small smile.

"Let's go to bed." He said, pulling me down on top of his chest, so I snuggled into his side and closed my eyes, ready to welcome needed sleep.

*******

We've came back from the cruise two days ago. Harry and I were both lying in bed, exhausted after our crazy sex.

"Harry, when are you going to let me meet your family?" I questioned after a moment of silence.

"Why do you want to meet them?" He questioned, pulling my head up.

"Well, I want to meet the people who help create the person I love." I replied with a cheeky smile. Harry smiled his dimple smile and pulled me into a kiss.

"Soon. For now let's get cleaned and dressed before the guys show up." He said when we parted away. I sighed and got up. We both got into the bathroom and started to shower.

After we got dressed we both went out to the living room waiting for Niall and Liam to arrive. Zayn wasn't coming tonight since he was away for a business trip.

"Baby, did you get the drinks out?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, beer for me and Niall, coke for Liam and vodka for you."

"Straight?" He questioned.

"No, gay." I joked. Harry looked at me and then smiled widely when he understood what I meant. Soon the doorbell started ringing signaling that the guys arrived. Harry went and opened the door and let Niall in.

"Hey Louis, how are ya lad?" He greeted when he saw me.

"Good, how are you?"

"'M great. I bought tickets for the game this Friday." He said cheerfully.

"You mean the game for Real Madrid?" I quizzed which Niall nodded excitedly. "Oh my god! How? When? Where?"

"A friend of mine got them for me."

"Oh god! I'm happy for you that you'd get to see the game live in Bulgaria, lad." I said.

"Thanks mate. And about the game, I actually got an extra ticket, so I was wondering if ya wanna tag along with me?" He asked. I gawked at him in utter shock. I couldn't believe my ears. Niall wanted me to go with him to see the game?! "So what do ya say?" He asked hopefully.

"I-I don't... you serious?" I questioned, unsure.

"Yeah, I mean Harry and Zayn both aren't Fifa fans, so I thought why not ask Louis to go?" He shrugged.

"Yes! Oh thank you Nialler! I love you!" I shouted happily while jumping on him.

"Hey, what about me?" Harry whined while I still had my arms wrapped around Niall.

"Sorry babe, but my love is Niall now." I winked which made Harry pout in return. "I'm just jokin. Just jokin. I love ya, Hazza." I laughed, going up to kiss him. At first he didn't kiss back, but after I stayed peppering his face with kisses he smiled and pulled me into a proper kiss.

The doorbell rang for the second time, so we pulled away. Harry went and opened the door for Liam. He got in and hugged me and we all sat down and started to chat.

"No way! That's bloody amazing!" I beamed happily when Harry said he knew the Beckham's. "Like do you visit and all?"

"Well not visit, but we do meet up for dinners and go to each other's events." He replied like it wasn't such a big deal.

"Fuck Hazza! You dine with the Beckham's and you tell me this now?!" I exclaimed. Harry was about to reply when the doorbell started ringing.

“Are ya expecting someone else?” Niall asked.

“No, I’ll go see who it is.” Harry said, making his way to the front door. “Hey mate! When did you arrive?” I heard Harry ask cheerfully.

“An hour ago. Took my luggage back to my place, showered and made my way here.” I heard Zayn's voice reply.

“Well come on in.” Seconds later Zayn came in with Harry behind.

“Hey guys.” He greeted.

“Hiya lad.” Niall replied, getting up and hugging him. After Niall I got up and hugged him. We parted and Zayn stared at Liam who was smiling shyly at him. I quirked my brow up by his weird actions.

“Hi princess.” Zayn said softly. He then pulled Liam into a hug and after they pulled away they both stared at each other. Then Zayn did something that made my eyes go wide.

Zayn was kissing Liam and Liam didn't even push him away?!

“What the fook?!” I exclaimed. Liam and Zayn quickly pulled away and stared at us with horrored expressions.

“Lou it’s not—“

“Why are you two kissing?”

“I-I just— I’m not—” Liam stumbled.

“It’s fine, lad. They’re only friends. I mean mates kiss all the time. Harry Zayn and I kiss whenever someone goes on a trip. See.” Niall said, pulling Zayn and kissing him on the lips. “See. It’s normal.” He laughed when he pulled away.

“Then how come he didn’t kiss Harry or me?” I quizzed.

“He was going to later on. He saw Liam and remembered. Zayn, go give them a kiss lad.” Niall said pushing Zayn to Harry.

“No, thank you. Nobody gets to kiss Harry. Unless you were me which you’re not, so no.” I said, standing in front of Harry to get him out of Zayn's way. Zayn saw me and backed away. We then all sat down on the sofa and started to chat about the cruise and Zayn's trip to Russia.

*******

“Ahh... I’m beat.” Zayn yawned and stretched after an hour from his arrival.

“You should go rest.” I suggested.

“I should. Liam want me to drive you home?”

“Harry would drive him home. You’re tired.” I said.

“Oh, I can’t darling. I’m waiting for this important call and I can’t respond while I’m driving.” Harry replied.

“It’s fine, Lou. Liam doesn’t live so far from me.” Zayn said, getting up. He pulled Liam with him and they both got out.

"I should get going too." Niall said after a minute.

"Why? It's still early." I whined.

"Uh... yeah. But like I need to go to the club and check if everything's okay."

"The club, huh? Sure Jan." I smirked.

"Ya know me too well. I need to go do my job." Niall laughed and went to the front door. "Oh and Louis, don't forget about the game. It's two weeks from now." Niall said and with that he left.

After the door shut I looked at Harry who was staring at me. I furrowed my brows in confusion and questioned what was wrong.

"You didn't take my permission." He said calmly.

"What?"

"My permission about the game. You didn't ask if I was okay for you to go with Niall. It's one of the rules for you to ask for permission to go anywhere."

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I looked like a fish out of water from Harry's words.

Harry then nodded softly and got up. He made his way to the bedroom and shut the door behind him. I stayed in my spot dazed and confused about what the fuck just happened. I mean he looked fine and happy and didn't mention that it wasn't okay for me to go when the boys were here.

Minutes later Harry came out of the bedroom. He went to the playroom and stood by the door. I stared at him while he opened the playroom door.

"Well are you going to sit there all day or do you want to get your punishment and get it over with?" Harry called.

_Punished? For What?!_ I thought to myself. I gulped and got up from the sofa. I entered the playroom and felt a shiver run through my bones. Soft music was playing in the background and the room was kind of cool. It's been long since Harry last punished me and to say I wasn't excited to know what my punishment was would be a complete lie.

"Strip out of your clothes and stand by that wall." He ordered, so I started to take off my clothings and stood by the wall. Harry then came and stood in front of me while staring at my naked state. I suddenly felt my member come to life. Harry sensed it and a smirk came upon his face.

"You should calm it down because you're not going to come tonight." He said while walking to the closet that had the toys in.

I suddenly froze when he said that. Not coming tonight? It was difficult to hold my climax for a short period of time. How am I supposed to hold it until tomorrow morning after he does God knows what?!

"But-but I did nothing."

"You agreed to go see the game that was held in a different country without my permission."

"Harry, I—"

"What did you say?"

"What?" I questioned.

"What did you just call me?"

"Harry? Why?" I questioned when I suddenly realized that we were in the playroom. "I mean daddy." I mumbled. Harry clenched his jaw and grabbed an item. He then came and took my hand and led me to the bed.

"Lay on your stomach with your arms behind your back." He instructed, so I did as told and soon I felt the bed dip. "Head forward." He said when I turned around to see what he was doing and I saw something dangling from his hands. "You know what those are?" He asked.

"No, daddy." I mumbled, during my head around. Harry reached his arm forward and dangled the thing from on top of my head to see.

"This is called a suspension bondage. They usually hang the sub but since you haven't done something real extreme yet, I will just tie you up and play with you until you reach the point to climax." He explained. I felt my mouth go dry and butterflies in my stomach arise. "Are you okay with that, baby?" He asked softly.

"Y-yes daddy, I am." I replied. Harry was satisfied with my reply because he hummed and ruffled my hair.

He came and pulled my hands through the cuffs. He then pulled my ankles and tied them with the straps. He then pulled my arms and legs up and liked them together, making them both in the same level. It was uncomfortable, but not to the point that it hurt.

I pulled my wrists, seeing how tight it was, but I couldn't get away. Harry's hand ran down my back, reaching my bum. He gave it a good squeeze and then started to circle his finger around my hole. I arched my back, trying to let his finger enter me, but Harry held me down.

"No, darling. I'm in charge." He said, pushing my back down. I huffed out in defeat and let him continue.

Soon his finger was off and then I felt something wet and cold insert me slowly.

"O-oh..." I hummed, clenching around the hard item.

"That's right, baby. Take it all in." Harry cooed while pushing in deeper.

"Fook! _Mhmm_... m-more." I moaned when it hit my prostate. Harry started thrusting the item inside until I was a moaning mess. "Da-daddy I'm going—" I panted, so Harry quickly stopped thrusting, but kept the item in.

"That was a dildo. It's best for prostate." He said through a throaty tone.

"Mhm... feels good."

"It does, but I need you to flip around darling. I want you to try something." He said.

"What is it?"

"A rod."

"What's a rod?"

"It's this. You insert this into the head of your dick." He explained.

"W-what?" I stuttered when I looked at the long metal item in his hand.

"I know it sounds painful, but I assure you it is very pleasurable." He added when he saw my look. "But if you don't want to try it, it is fine. We won't." He added.

"No, I do. I just—"

"You're nervous." He stated which I nodded in return. "I know, baby. But know that I will be with you through it." He said in a sincere tone. I stared from Harry's eyes to the metal stick and then sighed loudly.

"Okay, I'll try it."

"Are you sure? I don't want to push you into doing something you're not comfortable with."

"I'm fine. I want to try it." I said in a more clear voice. Harry nodded and started to flip me to my back. "Ow, it's not comfortable." I whined.

"Okay, I'll untie you. But you're not allowed to touch yourselve."

"Okay daddy." Harry smiled and untied my arms and legs. I suddenly felt free. I sighed and started moving my hands and feet around like a baby who just learned how to move his limbs. Harry laughed and lowered his head to kiss me.

"God, I'm supposed to punish you, but here I am kissing you and I untied you." He laughed.

"So does this mean I could come?" I asked sweetly.

"No, you still can't." He replied. I pouted and Harry smiled down at me. "Let's put the rod in. What do you say?" He asked. I nodded and took a shaky breath in, trying to relax. Harry started to lube it up and then slowly started pushing it in, making me clench the bedsheets that were under me.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" He asked to make sure I was fine.

"Y-yeah, just feels a bit weird." I admitted.

"But not uncomfortable?"

"No, it does feel uncomfortable and a bit painful, but not too painful that I can't take it." I replied honestly.

"Okay, thank you for being honest with me, Lou. You truly are a good sub." I felt my heart flutter with happiness. I know that I'm no good in being a sub, but Harry thinking I am truly made me happy.

Harry put the rod in and then stared at me. I bit my lower lip stopping a moan from escaping. I don't know why having a metal stick inside the tip of my dick turned me on? _I think there's something wrong with me?_ I thought to myself.

"There's nothing wrong with you, baby. But that's what they are made for. Pleasure and torture." Harry said. I suddenly felt my cheeks heat with embarrassment when I realized I said all that out loud. I was about to say something when I suddenly felt something vibrate inside my ass. I opened my eyes so wide they were about to fall off when the vibrations suddenly stopped.

"What was that?" I asked out of breath.

"The dildo. It vibrates." He replied, making it vibrate again. I moaned and clenched the bedsheets tightly when it started to vibrate onto my prostate.

"D-daddy, I'm—" I cried out when I felt my stomach bubble for the second time. The vibrations stopped and Harry stared at me through lustful eyes.

"You look so sexy. Calling my name while begging to come. So fucking sexy." He said huskily. I was about to reply when the vibrations started again, but this time faster.

I sobbed while tears fell out of my eyes from the pleasure I was receiving. Harry came and started to kiss my tears away while whispering what a good boy I am.

"P-Please." I begged. Harry stared into my eyes and then sighed loudly. The vibrations stopped and he pulled the dildo out. Next the rod was out and Harry cradled me in his arms while I cried because my cock was rock hard.

" _Shhh..._ I'm sorry, darling." He said softly.

"It h-hurts." I cried while fisting his shirt.

"I know. I know baby. Would you like daddy to take care of it?" He asked. I couldn't speak but nod.

Harry then put me down on the bed while he came between my legs. Soft sniffles came out of me while I stared at him. He then opened his mouth and took me in. He started to bob his head up and down, making me fist his hair and push him down deeper.

"Come any time you want, sweet thing." He said and then took me back into his mouth. He started bobbing his head faster while massaging my balls, making me go in complete bliss. Soon I felt one of his fingers enter me, making me clench around it.

I then felt the bubbling feeling again and knew that I couldn't hold on any longer. Harry gave my balls a soft squeeze and it was all it took for me to shoot my seed down his throat.

After I came down from my high Harry pulled me out of his mouth with a pop. He got up and stuck his tongue in my mouth, making me taste myself. I moaned and started to suckle on his wet muscle, enjoying the taste of me and him combined together.

"I'm sorry, baby." He apologized after we pulled away for needed air.

"I'm the one that's sorry, daddy. I don't know what happened to me." I mumbled embarrassed of myself.

"No, darling, I'm the one that's sorry. It was too much for you. The bondage, dildo, rod and not getting to come. It was all too overwhelming for you." I said nothing and lowered my head and saw his pants tented with his hard erection.

"Let me take care of you." I said.

"No, it's time for me to get punished."

"Harry Styles getting punished? Why does that sound so unreal and kind of pleasing?" I joked. Harry smiled and kissed my nose.

"How about a bath and then bedtime?" He suggested.

"Sounds fookin great." I replied with a smile.

*******

**Harry's POV**

"Harder." Louis moaned while I thrusted inside him. " _Mhmm..._ yes! Right there!" He panted while I hit his prostate repeatedly.

"Fuck sweetheart. You're so tight." I groaned while I rocked my hips.

"D-daddy, oh daddy..." Louis chanted while he arched his back up.

"Come for daddy." I whispered into his ear. Louis clenched around me and dug his fingernails in my back while he shot spurts of cum on our bodies.

"Fill me with your juices, daddy." He whispered, making me shutter with pleasure. I groaned and bit onto his shoulder while I shot my load inside him.

After I got my breathing under control I pulled out of him and fell sideways. Louis came and snuggled into my chest, so I put one arm around him and kissed his feathery, brown hair.

"I love you." He mumbled.

"Love you more."

"Love you most." He added when a yawn escaped from him.

"Are you tired, baby?" I asked which he hummed in return. "Take a nap, darling. I'll wake you when lunch is ready." Louis didn't respond and shut his eyes. I kissed his head again and got up, wrapping the cover around him so he won't get cold. I made my way to the bathroom and cleaned myself. After that I went into the kitchen and started to prepare lunch.

I was done with lunch so I made my way back to the bedroom to find Louis still asleep. I smiled fondly and caressed his cheek softly.

He looked absolutely beautiful. He looked so soft and warm. He had his hands fisted into the cover under his chin while his eyelashes fanning over his cheekbones. His red lips were parted and soft puffs of air came out of him. I smiled like a teenager who was in love and kissed his nose. Louis scrunched his nose and furrowed his brows. I laughed and rubbed my nose with his.

Seconds later green met blue. I smiled while he stared at me with a lazy smile.

"I love you." I whispered over his lips.

"Love you." He repeated, cheeks flushing red. He then wet his lower lip and I was just about to attach our lips together when his phone started ringing. I pulled away from him and handed his phone. He took it from me and answered. "Hey Bebe, what's up?" He said when he first picked up. "Calm down and tell me what's going on?" He asked. "Yeah, he lives there why?" He asked. I stared at him, curious what Bebe might want from Louis. "What?" He breathed out.

"What's wrong?" I asked when I saw his face go white. "Lou, what's going on? Tell me, darling." I pleaded. Louis' eyes gathered with tears while he said nothing. After I saw that I was getting no answer from him I pulled the phone from his hand.

"Hello, what's going on Bebe?" I asked frantically.

"Liam's building got on fire. Police and firefighters are everywhere. It's insane here Harry!" Bebe exclaimed.

"Okay, thank you." I said and ended the call. Louis was still in a daze while I stared at him. "Hey, maybe Liam's not home?" I supposed.

"He is home. Where could he be?  
He quit his job and he's not much of an outgoing person to party and all." Louis choked out.

"Calm down, Lou. Let's call and see where he is before we assume the worse." I said calmly. Louis took his phone from me and started to search through his contacts with shaky fingers. "Here, let me call him." I said, pulling the phone out of his hand. I found Liam's number and called. I waited for a couple of seconds, but he didn't reply. Then it went to voicemail.

"Well?" Louis asked in a shaky tone.

"He's not responding." I said, trying again. After I rang him for about ten times I looked up to see Louis crying. "Louis, don't cry, sweetheart. I'll call some more. Don't worry, darling." I said while pulling him into my arms.

"He w-won't. He's hu-hurt." He sobbed.

"No, we're still not sure he's home." Louis sobbed into my arms and clenched to my shirt. "Maybe he's outside and his phone is still inside?" I said, trying to calm him down, but to no avail. "Say what, how about we go to his building? They probably evacuated the whole building, so if we go we might find him outside." I suggested which made Louis look up at me through teary eyes.

"Yes, let's go." He said in a shaky voice.

"All right, darling. We will. Let's get you cleaned and dressed first and then we'll be on our way."

"Harry, please hurry. I need to see him." Louis pleaded while squirming in his seat.

"I'm driving the fastest I could. It's just rush hour." I replied while honking on a guy who was driving slower than my eighty year old grandma.

We finally arrived to Liam's building that had a crowd gathered around while the firefighters were trying to put down the fire.

Louis rushed out of the car before I got a chance to park it and ran out to search for Liam. I quickly shut the car and ran out after him before I lose him.

"Harry I can't see him." He whined while standing on his tippy toes to see if he could find Liam.

"Let's ask what happened first." I suggested. I saw a lady who had a toddler on her hip while she had her hair wrapped in foil. "Hello, do you live there?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Could you please tell us what happened?" I asked sweetly.

"Well, I was in my apartment, dying my hair when my daughter came running into the kitchen. I asked what's wrong and she told me that there was a fire outside her room. At first I didn't believe her, but then she started to pull me by my dress, so I followed her. I turned out that there really was a fire. So I quickly picked her up and rushed out of the apartment." The woman explained.

"Didn't you smell the smoke?" I asked.

"Well no, since the smell of oxygen from my hair product was too strong."

"What floor do you live in?" Louis asked.

"Fourth." She replied while bobbing her daughter that started to cry on her hip.

"What started the fire?" I asked while rubbing her daughter's hand, trying to calm her down.

"Mrs. Fletcher, an old lady left her fur coat by the stove while the stove was on. It caught on fire and BAM!"

"All right, thank you." I thanked her and pulled Louis with me to search for Liam. "Let's ask someone else." I suggested to Louis who was looking with his eyes while calling Liam at the same time.

"Like who?" He asked, on the verge of crying again.

"That guy." I said, pointing at a tall bloke who had only black boxers on. "Hello, do you live there?" I asked when I reached to him.

"Yeah, why?" He questioned.

"What floor?" Louis quickly asked. The guy looked down at Louis and a smirk came over his face. He scooted closer to him and ran his hand through his hair. I noticed him eyefucking Louis, so I quickly pulled Louis by the waist and glared at the guy.

"Third." He responded while staring at me.

"And your floor is fine?" Louis questioned. The guy looked down at Louis and bit his lower lip, trying to act seductive and nodded his head. "That's good, so that means Liam's floor didn't get on fire." Louis breathed out in relief.

"Wait, Liam as in Liam Payne?" The guy asked, dropping his charms.

"Yes, have you seen him?" Louis asked eagerly.

"Yeah, he left with some dude."

"Who?" I asked.

"Don't know. He had a hat and sunglasses on. I couldn't tell who he was." The guy said. "But Liam's one hot bloke. I would've done him, but I'm more into twinks. You know?" The guy added while eyeing Louis up.

"Thank you for your time, dickhead, but he's mine." I spat and pulled Louis away from that jerk.

"What was that for?" Louis questioned when I took him back to my car.

"That asshole kept eye-fucking you." I hissed in annoyance.

"You're jealous." Louis smirked. I was about to say something when his phone suddenly rang. He quickly answered without looking at the caller id "Liam!" He shouted. "Oh, hey Niall. No I'm fine." He said sadly when it turned out it wasn't Liam. "Okay, see you tomorrow." He mumbled and ended the call.

"What is it?"

"He's telling me about the game tomorrow night." He replied. I just nodded and stared at him when he got into a daze. "Where might he be? And why isn't he picking up?" He sighed after a moment.

"I think I know where he is." I replied while taking my phone out. "Hey Zayn, you home?" I asked through the phone. "Is Liam with you?... Okay, keep him there. Lou and I are on our way." I said and ended the call.

"Is he by Zayn?" Louis questioned hopefully.

"Yes, let's go."

"Harry," Louis called after a moment while I was driving to Zayn's house.

"Hmm?"

"I don't want Liam to go back living in that building." He said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"It's not safe for him. A couple years ago a robbery happened, but Liam still wasn't living there so we didn't think much of it, but now..." He sucked in a breath of air and let it out.

"How about he moves in with us?" I suggested. Louis turned his head so quickly that his neck cracked.

"Really?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes, we have an extra bedroom. He can move in. I can even buy new furniture for him if he doesn't like the old one."

"Harry, you don't need to." Louis said softly.

"Lou, Liam is my friend too. I worry about his safety as much as you do." I replied. Louis smiled so widely that I thought his face was about to rip in half.

"I love you." He mumbled.

"Love you more, angel."

"No, I love you most." I replied with a dimple smile.

We made it to Zayn's house and the guard seen us and let us through. When I parked in front of his porch Louis quickly got out and ran to the front door while I was behind him. Louis spotted Liam on the couch and he quickly threw himself at him.

“Oh God, Lima! I’m so glad you’re safe!” He cried out.

“I’m glad you’re safe, Liam. Louis and I were worried sick about you.” I said after Louis pulled away from the hug.

“What do you mean? Why won’t I be safe?” Liam questioned confusingly when Zayn came into the living room with drinks in hand.

“Hey, guys. What’s up?” He said, putting the drinks down on the table.

“Liam, your apartment building is surrounded by police and firefighters right now.”

“What? Why?”

“There was a fire that started on the fifth floor. Bebe called and told me. Me and Harry have been calling for so long, but you never picked up. I was so afraid you got hurt in the fire.” Louis said, voice cracking at the end.

“Oh love, I’m so sorry. My phone was on silent.” Liam apologized, pulling him into his arms.

“I was so afraid that I lost you, Li. You know how much you mean to me.” Louis added while nuzzling his nose in the crook of his neck.

“I know, Lou, and I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.”

“How did the fire happen?” Zayn asked after a moment.

“They said an old lady had her fur coat by the stove while she had the stove on.” I replied.

“Is my apartment okay?” Liam asked after a moment.

“I think so. They said only the fifth and fourth floors got on fire. The third one is fine, other than smoke and ashes. It must be okay.” I replied.

“Liam, Harry and I decided on something.” Louis said after a minute.

“What?”

“We want you to move in with us.” I announced.

“What? Why?” Zayn quizzed.

“Because, it’s not safe for him. I’m not letting my best friend go back to his apartment. Maybe something like this happens again. At least Harry’s apartment is safe.”

“Lou, it’s fine. It was a little mistake.” Liam replied.

“No, I’m not letting you live there again. Look, we have an extra bedroom. It’s really nice and spacious. You’ll love it.” Louis said, trying to persuade him.

“No, Louis. I’m not living with you two.”

“Why not? We’ll be glad to have you with us, Liam.” I said with a smile.

“Look, I appreciate it, but I’ll be fine in my own apartment.”

“What if it happens again? Or what if a serial killer gets in? What will you do then? No, I’m not risking it.” Louis said, shaking his head in disapproval.

“Why doesn’t he live with me?” Zayn suggested after some time. We all stared at him in surprise. “I mean my house is big and I have loads of bedrooms. I also have a gate that no one can enter unless I allow them to.” Zayn went on.

“No, Liam is living with us.” Louis argued.

“No, he’ll live with me. I’ll make sure he’s safe at all times.”

“He’s my friend, so he lives with me.”

“Well he’s my friend too. So, no.” Zayn snickered back. They kept on arguing back and fourth about who will have Liam stay by.

“STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!” Liam shouted. We all stared at him with complete shock. “I’m not some kind of object that you could control.” He said sternly. “Louis, thank you for your offer, but I will not be living by you two. I don’t want to disturb you with my presence.” Louis was about to protest but Liam held his hand up. “And Zayn, thank you but I’m not living with you either.” He added.

“Liam, I’m not letting you go back to your apartment. Allah only knows what would happen. I mean Louis is right. Perverts and serial killers are everywhere nowadays. You don’t even have a guard in the building. It’s not safe.” Zayn protested.

“I know, but I always have my door locked at all times.” Liam argued.

“You think that would stop them if they break in? No, I won’t risk your life.” Zayn broke in.

“Zayn, I appreciate your concern, but it’s not your call. It’s my life and I get to choose where I want to live.”

“I know. But babes, I worry about you. I don’t want you to get hurt. Please, just agree. Until we find you a safer place to live in.” Zayn pleaded.

Liam stared at Zayn for a couple of second and then sighed in defeat. “Okay.”

"It's settled then. Liam is moving in with Zayn." I said happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone that's confused why Zayn didn't go to the cruise or why Liam was at Zayn's place when the fire happened, read BABY STRIP THAT DOWN. It's Ziam's book and it's great. I love it and so do 600k readers on wattpad too.
> 
> I uploaded their book here as well, so if you click on my user you can find it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos are appreciated❤


End file.
